Munka Kapcsolat
by EttiHun
Summary: Érdemes olyannal kezdeni, aki csak bánt minket, mert látszólag képtelen az emberi kapcsolatokra? Jár-e második esély annak a nőnek, aki egyszer hozott egy ostoba döntést? Jogos-e megtorolni a sérelmeinket, még akkor is, ha már nem törvényes eszközökkel visszük véghez? Túl lehet, túl szabad lépni az egymás ellen elkövetett dolgokon? A véleményeknek nagyon fogok örülni.
1. Chapter 1

**Munka/Kapcsolat**

„_Avagy hazudd azt, hogy már nem szeretsz és én elhiszem neked."_

Ajánló: Bonyolult, néha fájdalommal teli szerelmi történet. Rengeteg kérdést vet fel az írás.

Érdemes olyannal kezdeni, aki csak bánt minket, mert látszólag képtelen az emberi kapcsolatokra? Jár-e második esély annak a nőnek, aki egyszer hozott egy ostoba döntést? Jogos-e megtorolni a sérelmeinket, még akkor is, ha már nem törvényes eszközökkel visszük véghez? Túl lehet, túl szabad lépni az egymás ellen elkövetett dolgokon, vagy ezek nem egyszerű hibák, hanem a személyiségünk szerves részei?

A legfontosabb kérdés:A szerelem mindennél erősebb?

Remélem szórakoztatónak fogjátok találni az írásom, még ha olykor kissé komor elemeket is szövök bele. A lényeg, hogy a történetben ezer csavar lesz, mardekáros ármánykodás, szerelemféltés és a legtöbb dolog nem az aminek elsőre látszik.

Leírás: Perselus mindig is ellenszenvet érzett az Arany Trió tagjai iránt. Egy éjjel azonban a csapat tagjai közül egy valaki kiváltképp felbőszíti. A későbbi szerencsétlen események csak még jobban elmélyítik a szakadékot közöttük... Öt hosszú évvel a háború után van megbocsájtás? Az eltelt idő segíthet -e nekik, vagy csak rosszabb lesz minden? Elmúlik-e a harag, bosszúvágy, szerelem ennyi idő alatt? Hálás köszönet a történet kezdeti bétájának, **Avalon-nak,** aki hatalmas türelemről tett tanúbizonyságot. A történetet a nagyszerű **Snapefan** segítségével fejeztem be. A kritikákat nagyon várom, előre is köszönöm a hozzászólásokat.

**Az 2010-es Arany Főnix versenyen öt kategóriában értem el helyezést a történettel! Köszönöm mindenkinek, aki jelölt, vagy szavazott rám!**

1.

Június 17, az egyetemi vizsgák ideje. Pontosabban, Hermione Jane Granger számára az utolsó, egyben a legfontosabb vizsgájának időpontja. Öt éve a legjobb tanulók között, az élvonalban volt. Könnyedén vette az akadályokat, kivéve a legutolsót. A bájitaltan vizsgájára többet készült, mint az összes többire. Tudta, ha kezében lesz a diplomája, nem lesz olyan állás, amit ne pályázhatna meg.

Túláradó magabiztossággal lépett be az egyetem kapuján. Kissé megborzongott, bent jóleső hűvös fuvallat cikázott a folyosókon, ahogy az ablakokon ki-be járt a levegő. Néhány diák a falnak támaszkodott, tövig rágott körmeikből és ideges pillantásaikból le lehetett szűrni, hogy valószínűleg nem készültek fel rendesen a nagy megmérettetésre. Nem úgy, mint ő.

Igen, mint régen, most is tudott mindent, többet, mint kéne. Öt éve gyötörte professzorai agyát milliónyi kérdéssel, mert neki semmi nem volt elég. Annak idején, mikor kilépett a Roxfort kapuján, az akkori igazgatónő és egy meglehetősen komor, de mégis megkönnyebbült férfi értő pillantást váltott, őt nézve, ahogy haladt az úton. Biztosak voltak benne, hogy állandó tudásvágyával még megkeseríti az emberek életét. A mai napon, a vizsgák után végre szabad lesz. Kicsit szusszanni akart, mielőtt elkezdi megpályázni a már jó előre kinézett állásokat.

Senki nem tudta, hogy mi is volt a célja a sok tanulással. Bizonyítani akart magának, hogy képes átlépni a korlátait, bármekkora is legyen szíve fájdalma. Hét évig kellett rettegnie egy őrült gyilkos mindenre elszánt lépéseitől. Származása miatt mindig célpontnak számított.

Mikor a végső csata során felülkerekedtek a gonoszon, azt hitte, végre fellélegezhet. Nem így történt. Még aznap rájött erre, hiába győztek: ő veszített, mindent elveszített. Szülei makacssága végül az életükbe került. Hiába volt a megannyi könyörgés, nem voltak hajlandók elbújni. Hermione nem tudta, melyik a mélyebb érzés háborgó lelkében: A harag, vagy a bánat.  
Még ma is összerázkódik, ha arra a szörnyű pillanatra gondol, mikor ott állt egykori házuk gyepén. Elszenesedett romhalmaz volt csupán, ami felett ott világított a vészjósló Sötét Jegy. Egy pillanatra elgondolkozott rajta, miért nem tűnt el ez is gazdájával együtt. Arca még véres volt, ruhája szakadt az átélt küzdelmek miatt. De könnye már nem maradt, az évek során elsírta mind. Negyedikes kora óta tudta, hogy egyszer búcsút kell majd vennie a szüleitől, de agya egy kis szeglete továbbra is reménykedett, hogy túlélhetik a háborút.  
Nem maradt semmije: se otthona, se családja, se pénze. A szülei az utolsó fontjukat is átváltották, hogy támogathassák vele Dumbledore professzort. Annyi pénze maradt, hogy pár hónapra ne haljon éhen… Az egyetem kezdéséig. A Weasley-k természetesen egész nyárra magukhoz vették, hiába ismételgette kitartóan, hogy megoldja egyedül is. A nyár végeztével összepakolta kevéske holmiját, és fáradt mosollyal szája szélén elkezdte új életét az egyetemi városban. Ösztöndíjas volt, ami egy kicsi, szerényen berendezett kollégiumi szobával járt.

Harry felajánlotta segítségét, támogatni szerette volna Hermionét, de a lány nem kért belőle. Egyedül akarta végigcsinálni, egyedül, mint mindig. Magáért küzdeni, csak magának bizonyítani.

SS/HG

Már majdnem elérte a termet, mikor a gondolatai megint elkalandoztak. Történt egy nagyon kínos, rettenetesen megalázó momentum a háború idején. Még most is lesütötte a szemét, ha arra a percre gondolt, mikor minden griffendéles bátorságát összeszedve Perselus Piton elé állt, és bevallotta neki, hogy halálosan szereti. A horcruxok utáni időszakban történt, mikor a férfit tisztázták Albus Dumbledore meggyilkolásának ügyében. Micsoda határtalan reménnyel a szívében lépett be a Girmmauld téri ház szalonjába, ahol a férfi ült a tűzbe bámulva. Piton zavartan feszengett a lány közelében, észrevette a pillantásában, hogy egészen másképp nézz rá, mint máskor.

– Szeretem – suttogta Hermione akkor a férfinak.

A döbbenet nem is lehetett volna nagyobb a férfi arcán, aztán ez szépen fokozatosan átalakult mindent elsöprő dühbe. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy az Arany Trió megint gúnyt akar űzni belőle. Metsző hangon oktatta ki a lányt, de Hermione kitartóan magyarázta neki, hogy ez nem vicc. Megesküdött mindenre, ami szent, hogy tényleg szereti a férfit. Mikor megpróbált közelebb menni, Piton egy dühös pillantás kíséretében kitért az útjából. Hermione egy pillanat erejéig elgondolkozott rajta, ha a földre vetné magát, és úgy esedezne, vajon hatásos produkciónak számítana-e. Aztán elvetette ezt az ötletet, dacossága felülkerekedett rajta. Észérvekkel próbálta meggyőzni a férfit.

– El tudja képzelni, milyen erő kellett hozzá, hogy maga elé lépjek, és bevalljak mindent? És még azzal vádol, hogy nem mondok igazat?  
– Nem is maga lenne, ha nem próbálná meg a meggyőzőképességét villogtatni. – Egyetlen szavát sem hitte el, még ha igaz is, jobb nem belemenni ilyen dolgokba. – Két másodpercet kap, hogy egy határozott mozdulattal kiforduljon a szobából!  
– Miért nem hisz nekem? Csak hallgasson meg!  
– Már megtörtént… attól tartok, erőszakhoz kell folyamodnom. – Hermione kicsit hátrébb lépett, ahogy a férfi fenyegetően közeledett.

Még húsz percig próbálta meggyőzni a férfit, de hasztalan. Piton végül indulatosan közölte a lánnyal, hogy takarodjon, mert nyakukon egy háborúval nincs ideje még agyvérzést is kapni a romantikus téveszméi miatt.

Hermione sírva rohant vissza a szobájába, és megesküdött magában, hogy a férfi még csúnyán megfizet ezért. Pár hét múlva sor került a mindent eldöntő ütközetre, ahol egészen közel harcolt a férfihoz. Miután a halálfalók számára világossá vált, hogy Piton elárulta őket, egyszerre többen is a halálba kívánták segíteni. Egyszerre három mindenre elszánt férfivel párbajozott. Hermione látta, hogy egy nagyon csúnya lábroncsoló átkot küldenek Perselus felé, és bár lett volna lehetősége megakadályozni, mégis mozdulatlanul nézte végig, ahogy a férfi a földre rogy és fájdalmasan ordít. Hermione nem is értette magát… Még akkor sem volt hajlandó segíteni neki, mikor a fájdalomtól összeszűkült koromfekete szemek rászegeződtek, és talán életében először Piton pillantása segítségért esedezett. Szerencsére több Rendtagnak is feltűnt a Tiltott Rengeteget is átszelő mély fájdalomról tanúskodó hang. Az eset után Perselus több hétig nyomta a gyengélkedő ágyát. A bűntudat annyira mardosta Hermione a lelkét, hogy képtelen volt aludni. A harc utáni harmadik éjjel, miközben forgolódott az ágyában, egyre csak arra gondolt, miért tette. Szülei halottak voltak, nem szerette már senki sem úgy, mint ők. Szüksége lett volna egy ölelő karra, ami vigasztalja, de ő mégis, ha nem is közvetlenül, de bántotta azt, akit szeret. Magára kapta köntösét, és mezítláb kiosont a toronyból. Könnyeivel küszködve állt a férfi ágya mellett. A javasasszony már előző nap közölte vele a sokadik bosszantó kérdés után, hogy a férfi lába csúnyán elfertőződött, és valószínűleg, sántítani fog, talán évekig is.

– Sajnálom – suttogta bele a gyengélkedő csendjébe, fejét lehajtva. – Annyira sajnálom, megakadályozhattam volna, de maga annyira… Nem szeret engem.

Haragos morgásra kapta fel fejét, hogy belenézhessen a sötétben is jól látható szikrázó szemekbe. Igen, Perselus Piton zord, elutasító tekintettel nézett vissza rá. Abban a percben megpecsételte az utolsó roxforti évét. A férfi féktelen bosszúvágyának semmi nem szabott határt. Minden nap megalázta a lányt, hiába esedezett a bocsánatáért. A combján húzódó hosszú seb emlékeztette rá, milyen árat kellett fizetnie egy olyan döntéséért, amit Hermionén kívül mindenki helyesnek ítélt volna meg. Egy tanár nem kezdhet viszonyt a diákjával, SOHA! Elutasítása majdnem az életébe került, a lány „élvezettel" nézte volna végig haláltusáját.

SS/HG

Közben elérte a termet. Szélesen mosolyogva lépett be, és elfoglalta a legelső padot. Az üst már elő volt készítve, a hozzávalókat is odakészítették a padok melletti kis asztalkákra. Minden precízen volt elrendezve, már csak percek voltak hátra, és elkezdhették a vizsgát. Idén hatalmas megtiszteltetés érte őket, mivel az egyik legnagyobb tudású bájitalmester volt a vizsgáztatójuk. Hermione izgalommal vegyes boldogsággal várta, ki lehet a titokzatos mester…  
Kétszer „élesztette" újra magát, mikor határozott cipőkopogást követően egy talpig feketébe öltözött, zárkózott testtartású férfi lépett fel a katedrára. A lány kezében már ott gyűrögette a vizsgatételét, amit tökéletesen el tudott készíteni, de mikor az éjfekete szemek végigszántottak arcán, minden kiesett a fejéből.

Perselus Piton gúnyos félmosolyra húzta száját, és sok szerencsét kívánt mindenkinek. Hermione életében először bánta meg, hogy ilyen közel volt a tanári katedrához. Piton ugyanúgy mászkált közöttük, mint a roxforti évek alatt mindig. Csak futó pillantást vetett a munkákra, nem szólt egy szót sem senkihez. Egyetlen egy diák volt, akit kitartóan, már-már zavaróan nézett. Megállt az üstje mellett, és összehúzott szemmel figyelte minden mozdulatát. Hermione próbált higgadt maradni, de kétszer is hibázott. Nem bírta elviselni a férfi közelségét, fülében újra ott csengett minden bántó mondata.

Az utolsó évben minden ellene elkövetett gyalázatos megalázás… Egy bájitalóra sem telt el anélkül, hogy ne sértegette volna a lányt, a sírás szélére kergetve ezzel.

– Miss. Granger, ma elfelejtette magával hozni az eszét… Biztosan már túl nehéz cipelni! – kezdte el akkor az órát a szokásos sértések egyikével. A griffendéles lány némán nézte a padlapot, míg a mardekáros csürhe harsányan nevetett a tanár aznapi nyitómondatán.  
– Ha nem töltené minden szabad percét a könyvtárban, talán már észrevette volna, hogy az életben semmi sem igazságos! – Ez egyike volt azoknak a mondatoknak, amiket a „magánbeszélgetéseik" alkalmával vágott a fejéhez.  
– Granger kisasszony, FOGJA BE A SZÁJÁT! – ordította Piton neki a Roxfortban töltött egyik utolsó estéjén, mikor még egyszer utoljára megpróbálta bebizonyítani, hogy az érzései valósak.

Tette értelmetlen volt számára is, hiszen ki lenne az a bolond, aki ennyi rossz tapasztalat után újra próbálkozik.

Minden szó újra belemart a lelkébe. Ő csak azt szerette volna, hogy szeressék, de megalázták. Most pedig itt pöffeszkedik fölényesen a férfi, és élvezettel hozza zavarba a lányt, aki harmadik hibáját is elkövette.  
A főzete furcsa színt vett fel, és vészesen bugyogni kezdett. A bájitalmester egy hanyag pálcaintéssel eltüntette a bájital maradékát.  
Piton ördögi vigyora volt a következő kép, ami bevillant a lány ködös agyába. Aztán már csak arra emlékezett, hogy hangosan vitatkozni kezdenek, mivel a férfi kiküldte, mondván, ez egy csúnya bukás volt. Heves tiltakozásba kezdett, de hiábavaló volt. A düh olyan elképesztő mértékben tört rá, mint akkor, mikor hagyta, hogy megsebesítsék a férfit. Mindenki elképedve bámulta a lányt, aki minden keze ügyébe kerülő dolgot a férfi felé hajított. Perselus könnyed tánclépésekkel tért ki minden repülő tárgy útjából, az elmúlt évben minimálisra csökkent a lábproblémája.

Hermione megsemmisülten hagyta el a termet. A Dékán már várta az ajtóban. Fájdalmas hírt közölt vele, meg kell ismételnie a vizsgáját a következő évben!  
Magabiztossága elenyésző maradéka is szertefoszlott, mikor végül elhagyta az épületet. A parkon keresztül ment a kollégium épülete felé, ahonnan, természetesen, ki kellett költöznie. A táskája hangosan reccsenve adta meg magát a belepakolt könyvek súlyának. Megtörten húzta maga után a földön. Diploma nélkül, még egy évig? Az ég is vele együtt kezdett el könnyezni, amit Hermione ezúttal meglehetősen rosszul viselt. Állt a park közepén, miközben a vihar egyre nagyobb méreteket öltött körülötte.

– **Miért én**? Miért megint én? – kiabálta. – Szemétség, utálsz engem, igaz? Te utolsó… – Ebben a percben egy villám csapott bele a tőle két méterre álló fába.  
– Jó, oké, oké lenyugodtam, ne kapd fel a vizet…

SS/HG

Minden holmija elfért öt közepes méretű dobozban, amiket lekicsinyítve a zsebébe süllyesztett. Sóhajtva fordult ki szobájából, ami az elmúlt években az otthona volt. A portán leadta a kulcsokat, és egy közeli kis utcához sétált, ahonnan a már jól ismert Odúba hoppanált.  
Mrs. Weasley hatalmas mosollyal, kitárt karokkal várta az ajtóban. Hermione szelíden nézett a kövérkés nő nevetős szemeibe. Molly beterelte a vékony, kócos hajú lányt a nappaliba. Meglepetésére egy nem várt vendég ült az egyik fotelban, teát szürcsölgetve.

– McGalagony professzor, ezt a meglepetést… – fejét meglepve kapkodta a két nő között. – Én nem is tudom, mikor találkoztunk utoljára. Röstellem, hogy olyan ritkán írtam, csak tudja, az egyetem… Na igen, az egyetem.  
– Hallottam, mi történt, Miss Granger. – Hangja szigorú volt, mégis érezhető volt benne némi sajnálat volt diákja iránt. – Ne adja fel kedvesem, meg fogja csinálni jövőre. Egy vizsga sem foghat ki magán.  
– Idén is meg tudtam volna csinálni, ha valaki nem szabotálja szándékosan a munkámat! – dacosan leült a szemközti fotelba. – Hihetetlen, hogy megtette… szemét rohadék!  
– Megértem az indulatait, még emlékszem, hogy az utolsó nálunk töltött évében Perselus milyen szenvtelenül kegyetlen volt magával, de kérem, tartózkodjon az ilyen jelzőktől. – A pillantásában megértés volt. – Nem illene magához, ha most feladná, Hermione.  
– Nem is adom fel, csak hát, diploma nélkül nem nagyon kapok olyan állást, amilyet szeretnék. – Szomorúan vette át a felé nyújtott csészét. – Az anyagi körülményeim nem engedik meg, hogy ne dolgozzam…  
– Drágám, ne aggódj, addig maradsz itt, amíg jól esik. – Molly melegen átölelte a lányt. – Majd kitalálunk valamit.

SS/HG

Két hét telt el az ominózus vizsga óta. Perselus Piton elégedetten dőlt hátra könyvtárszobája legkényelmesebb székében. Élvezettel hordozta körbe tekintetét az évek során felhalmozott könyvgyűjteményén. Valóban elismerésre méltó volt a választék, minden témában bőséges olvasnivalót szolgáltatott a plafonig felpolcozott tágas, keménypadlós szoba. A ház egyik legszebb helyisége volt a gondosan megmunkált, kézzel faragott üveges szekrényekkel és hasonlóan megmunkált polcokkal. Egyedi bőr ülőgarnitúrával és az eredeti 1820–ból származó Biedermeier bárszekrénnyel berendezve. London egyik előkelő negyedének igazán pompás éke volt a Piton-rezidencia. Senki nem képzelte volna a férfiról, hogy igényli az efféle életet, de miután az elmúlt évek során több saját fejlesztésű bájitalát is díjjal tüntették ki, úgy döntött, felhagy a tanítással és végre annak szenteli az életét, aminek mindig is akarta. Ez a fajta, kutatásokkal és hatalmas dicsőséggel járó munka szépen jövedelmezett.  
Az ablakában egy barna bagoly kopogtatott kitartóan. Beengedte az állatot, és leoldozta lábáról a levelet. Az ügynökség írt neki vissza, jelezték, hogy felvették a hirdetését, és tájékoztatni fogják, ha valaki jelentkezik a meghirdetett állásra. Perselus nem kívánt maga foglalkozni ezzel a számára érdektelen dologgal. Majd az ügynökségen leinterjúztatják a házvezetőnői állás betöltésére alkalmas jelölteket a mellékelt szempontok alapján…


	2. Chapter 2

3.

Minerva McGalagony pontban délután kettőkor megérkezett a férfi otthonához. Perselus nem sietett, csak a második kopogtatás után nyitott ajtót. Kissé hátrébb lépett, hogy beengedje a nőt. Mindketten biccentettek a másik felé, majd a férfi bekísérte a szalonba régi felettesét. Minerva elfoglalta az egyik kényelmes fotelt, és várakozott. Piton karjait maga előtt összefonta, és a kandallópárkánynak vetette hátát.

– Innék egy csésze teát, Perselus – hangsúlyával éreztette, mennyire rossz házigazdának tartja a férfit. Piton enyhén megemelte szemöldökét, és egy tálcát varázsolt a nő melletti kis asztalra. McGalagony ráérős mozdulatokkal kitöltötte magának a teát, két kanál cukrot tett bele, és halkan kortyolni kezdte.  
– Minerva, meddig akarsz még velem játszani? Elmondod végre, miért jöttél? – Hangja kissé ingerülten csengett.  
– Milyen kellemes ez a lakás, bár gondolom nem könnyű rendben tartani – terelte a témát, miközben sejtelmesen a férfira sandított.  
– Már megtettem a szükséges lépéseket, a megfelelő személyzet megtalálása érdekében.  
– Igen, hallottam róla – lerakta a csészét –, ezért vagyok itt.  
– Azt hittem, valami igazán fontos ügyben kerestél fel. Nem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy ennyire a szíveden viseled a háztartásom sorsát – gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
– Nem igazán szeretném kerülgetni a témát. Miért nem akarod alkalmazni Hermione Grangert? – Pitont némileg meglepte a kérdés.  
– Nem mintha rád tartozna, de a dolog személyes természetű. Nem szívlelem azt a kotnyeles csitrit – morogta. – Azt ne mond, hogy a te közbenjárásodat kérte. Igazán figyelemreméltó az irántam tanúsított lelkesedése.  
– Valóban érdekes, én magam is rákérdeztem a dologra, de kitérő választ adott. – Úgy gondolta a férfi talán választ adhat a kérdéseire. – Talán van valami, amiről tudnom kéne?  
– Talán igen… De ezt nem én fogom neked elmondani. – Megeresztett egy félmosolyt, amikor látta, hogy sikerült némileg felbosszantania vendégét. – A kisasszonyra nézve kínos lenne, ha kiteregetném a magánügyeit.  
– Hermione ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy betölthesse az általad meghirdetett pozíciót. Legjobb tudásom szerint próbáltam lebeszélni erről, de ő mégis határozottan kitart az eredeti elképzelése mellett.  
– Feleslegesen! Előbb eszem meszet, minthogy alkalmazzam! – ingerülten ellökte magát a kandallótól. – Remélem, eléggé egyértelmű voltam, semmivel nem fogsz tudni meggyőzni, Minerva.  
– Jut eszembe, Mr. Malfoy üdvözletét küldi neked – mosolygott lágyan a férfire . – A napokban beszélgettem Remus Lupinnal is, nem gondoltam volna, hogy még mindig érdekli a tanítás. Emlékszem még, milyen jó munkát végzett Harryék harmadévében…  
– Ügyes próbálkozás, Minerva, de így sem fog menni! Draco alkalmazása a te érdekeidet is szolgálta, a fiú bebizonyította, hogy alkalmas az SVK tanári posztra. – Az idős boszorkány érezte, hogy így nem fogja tudni becserkészni Pitont. – Tudom, hogy nem akarod lecserélni Dracót. Ezzel szemben biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha Granger a közelemben lenne, az nemhogy az érdekeimet nem szolgálná, de egyenesen a romlásba döntene.

– Egy éves szerződést szeretne, amit egyikőtök sem bonthatna fel, a lejárat előtt semmilyen indokkal. Úgy gondolom, ez méltányos lenne, bár eléggé érdekes feltétele az itt tartózkodásának. – Úgy tett, mintha Perselus előző mondatait meg sem hallotta volna. – Egyébiránt Hermione bőven sokszor bizonyított már az elmúlt években. Minden kétséget kizárólag a legalkalmasabb személy lenne a háztartásod vezetésére, sőt talán túl jó is neked.  
– Granger kisasszony, botor módon ilyen ütőkártyát adna a kezembe… ez a szerződés visszafelé is elsülhetne akár. – Most Piton eresztette el a füle mellett a lány magasztalását. Pontosan tisztában volt a lány képességeivel, erényeivel, de ettől még egy cseppet sem kedvelte jobban.  
– Perselus, felveszed Hermionét, vagy sem? – kezdte elveszteni a türelmét Minerva.  
– Természetesen a válaszom egy határozott és megmásíthatatlan **nem**! – kezdte szórakoztatni a dolog.  
– Nos, akkor nem is tartalak fel tovább – felállt, biccentett és a bejárati ajtó felé sétált. A válla fölött még visszaszólt: – Tudod, a minap pakoltam az irodámban, és találtam jó pár poros Voynich tekercset. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek velük, számomra nem bírnak nagy értékkel…  
– Ha nem ismernélek, Minerva, most azt hihetném, hogy ily módon próbálsz megvesztegetni – nevetett fel sötéten a férfi.  
– Nagyon is jól ismersz engem Perselus, így tehát tudod, hogy pontosan ezt teszem – szembefordult a férfival. Még jobban kihúzta magát, látta Piton elgondolkozó arcán, hogy éppen mérlegeli az ajánlatot. Nyeregben érezte magát.  
– Én írjak Miss Grangernek, vagy te óhajtod elmesélni neki ezt a felettem aratott **csekélyke** győzelmed? – érdeklődött unott képet vágva. – Előrebocsájtom, korántsem hiszem, hogy a kisasszony nem fog hanyatt-homlok menekülni innen már az első munkanapján. – A nyájasabbik modorában beszélt, mégis sütött minden szavából a sötét, vészjósló fenyegetés.  
– Sejtette, hogy nem könnyíted meg a dolgát, éppen ezért megkért engem, csak a tekercsek felét engedjem át neked. A másik felét megkaphatod, ha letelt az egy év, még így is tetemes mennyiségű kutatási anyaghoz jutsz hozzá. – Az orra alatt elmosolyodott Piton grimaszát látva.  
– Az okos Miss Granger, hát igen, őt az eszéért szeretjük…

SS/HG

Hermione még most is alig tért magához, pedig már alig egy órája volt hátra a találkozóig. Kuncognia kellett, ha visszagondolt Mrs. Weasley arcára, mikor elújságolta neki a nagy hírt. Perselus Piton levélben személyes találkozót kért tőle. Nem tudta, mit vegyen fel. Mindenben olyan kislánynak érezte magát. Az egyetlen kosztümjét nem akarta megint magára ölteni, végül egy szürke szövetnadrágnál és egy sötétkék selyemblúznál kötött ki. Öltözködés közben az ágyára pillantott. Kezébe vette a levelet, amit kapott. Újra átfutotta azt a pár sort, szája szélén apró mosoly bujkált. Belement, végül csak belement! Végre vége lesz a szorongásainak, tanítani fogja, biztos volt benne, hogy ha meghallja az indokait, kötélnek fog állni.

_Miss Granger  
Holnap délután pontban öt órakor várom a házamba. Gergoes Hill, Black Spell Street 13.  
Legyen pontos!  
Perselus Piton_

Piton komor arccal nézett vissza tükörképére az egész alakos tükörbe. Nem akarta beismerni, de némileg ideges volt. Elképzelése sem volt, mi motiválhatta a lányt arra a lépésre, hogy neki akarjon dolgozni. Csak egyetlen indok merült fel benne, de még nem tudta mihez kezd, ha újra elkezdődik ez az őrület.  
A szalonba ment. Félbehagyott egy könyvet, hogy átöltözzön a lány érkezése előtt. Régóta nem volt már rajta az a fekete hosszított öltöny, aminek a viselése mellett döntött. Mindenképpen a régi tekintélyét akarta sugározni, így keltve tiszteletet a lányban. A nagy ingaóra elütötte az öt órát, ezzel egy időben megszólalt a csengő. Kihúzta magát, felöltötte rideg közönyös álarcát, és ajtót nyitott. Hermione éppen az utca túloldalát nézte, a ház nagyon szép környéken volt. Nem vette észre, hogy Piton már egy perce a nyitott ajtóban áll. Aprót sikkantott, mikor visszafordulva a tanár lenéző gúnyos fintorával találta szemben magát.  
Piton félre állt az ajtóból, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Mikor a lány már bent volt, sarkon fordult, és a szalon felé vette az irányt. Hermione szorongva követte, egészen a kanapéig, amin a férfi helyet foglalt. A lány csak állt, az egyik fotel mellett, nem tudta leülhet–e, vagy inkább álljon.

– Foglaljon helyet, Miss Granger – hangja mézesmázos volt, ami jobban megijesztette a lányt, mint a régi megszokott beszédmód.  
– Piton professzor, örülök, hogy fogadott – kezdett bele a kelleténél halkabban. – Örömömre szolgál, hogy az ön alkalmazásába léphetek, és…  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam kisasszony, hogy fel van véve! – Kiélvezte a lány zavart pillantását. – Mielőtt ajánlatot tennék önnek – Hermione kissé hátrébb csúszott a fotelban az ajánlat szó hallatán, enyhe kétértelmű kicsengése volt –, szeretném pontosan tudni, miért is akarja ennyire ezt az állást.  
– Ön egy nagy tudású férfi, és én nagy megtiszteltetésnek venném, ha a közelében lehetnék, és tanulhatnék öntől – igyekezett minél meggyőzőbb lenni, noha, alig mert a férfi szemébe nézni. Mégis állta minden pillantását, pedig szívesen elkapta volna a fejét.  
– A közelemben óhajt lenni? Mertem remélni, hogy ezt már egyszer megértettem Önnel kisasszony. Én nem kívánok Önnel semmilyen kapcsolatot létesíteni!  
– Nem vagyok szerelmes magába professzor! – pattant fel ültéből. – Csak szeretném, ha segítene nekem valamiben, de ön nem az a fajta ember, aki csak úgy szívességet tesz bárkinek is, ha nincs rá nyomós oka. Nézze, tudom, hogy furcsán kezdődött ez az egész, és igazán sajnálom, hogy egy enyhe zsaroláshoz kellett folyamodnom, de lássa be, egyébként nem lehetnék most itt – kissé kifáradt a hosszas magyarázkodásban.  
Piton egész végig követte az ide-oda járkáló lányt.  
– Mindig keményen tanultam, sőt küzdöttem a tudásomért, de ez nem elég! Egyetlen külső tényező változása meg tudja zavarni a koncentrációmat. Képtelen vagyok rendesen összpontosítani, lezárni az elmémet. Tudom, hogy maga képes lenne erre megtanítani, és így végre át tudnám lépni önnön határaimat.  
– Szép beszéd volt kisasszony – horkant fel a férfi. – Főleg az a része tetszett, amikor a zsarolásomat említette… Meg tudná mondani, mit, nyerek azzal, ha tanítom önt? Kétlem, hogy nekem is hasznom származna ebből a kis egyezségből.  
– Megkapja a tekercseket uram. Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy igazán régóta érdeklődik irántuk.  
Piton halkan kuncogott egyet. – Albus még mindig játssza a maga kisded játékait…

– Egy évet kérek öntől, csupán ennyit. Rendben tartom a házát, bármit megteszek, amit kér tőlem, persze az ésszerűség határain belül, és ha végeztünk, akkor többet nem kell velem foglalkoznia. Szépen kilépek az életéből – nézett reménykedve a férfira.  
– Hm… Egy év, nem kér keveset, tisztában van ezzel? – Hermione bólintott. – Ha jól tudom olyan szerződést akar, amit egyikünk sem bonthat fel, semmilyen indokkal. – Újabb bólintás. – A griffendéles naivitás hatalmas mérteket ölt az ön fejében. Még ha bele is megyek, nem fél attól, hogy ez az alku nem túl méltányos az ön számára? – kezeit a feje mögé kulcsolta, és kissé lejjebb csúszott a kanapén.  
– Tudom, hogy ön nem egy kellemes férfi, de ha hét évig kibírtam, most is ki fogom Uram! – szilárdan eltökélte magát.  
– Meglátjuk, Granger, meglátjuk – somolygott Piton. – Csak nehogy áldozatául essen a fene nagy bátorságának, tudja, néha még az oroszlánokat is megeszik…  
_– De nem a kígyók – morogta magában Hermione_.  
Perselus hirtelen mozdulattal talpra ugrott. Hermione egy egész pillanatig újra kisdiáknak érezte magát attól a tekintettől, amivel a férfi végigmérte.  
– Megírom a szerződést, és még a héten kézhez kapja. – Hermione még szerette volna mondani, hogy jobb lenne, ha közösen veszik át a dolgokat, de nem mert ilyen messzire menni. Mire feleszmélt, Piton már közölte vele, hogy _Viszontlátásra,_ természetesen a kedvesség legkisebb jele nélkül.

SS/HG

Perselus készített magának egy erős fekete kávét, és leült a dolgozószobájába. Fáradtan nézett ki a nagy ablakon, ami az asztala előtt volt. Már két órája elment a kis boszorkány, de még mindig furcsa mosolyra húzódott a szája széle, ha felidézte magában a beszélgetésüket. Persze gondolhatta volna, hogy már megint a tudásvágy hatalmasodott el a lányon, mi másért is akarna a közelében lenni. Egy egész kicsi kételye maradt afelől, hogy diákkori érzelmei is befolyásolhatták, de végül úgy döntött, ezt a lehetőséget ki fogja zárni a szerződésük egyik pontjában. Nem kívánt szerelmi vagy egyéb más kapcsolatba bonyolódni sem Miss Grangerrel, sem mással. Csak is és kizárólag munkakapcsolatról lehet szó!

**Varázs Egyezség**

_Ezennel én, Perselus Tobias Piton kijelentem, hogy Hermione Jane Grangert alkalmazásomba veszem, mint házvezetőnő, illetve bájital-asszisztensi minőségben.  
A felsorolásra kerülő feltételek betartása mellett az egyezség időtartama egy évet vesz igénybe. Amennyiben a felek tartják magukat a megállapodás szabályaihoz, úgy egyikük sem bonthatja fel a szerződést a meghatározott év lejárta előtt.  
Mint munkaadó kijelentem, hogy minden hátsó vagy ártó szándék nélkül veszem alkalmazásomba a fent megnevezett személyt, egy évig biztosítom a szállását és az étkezését. Ezen felül heti huszonöt arany galleon* bért folyósítok a hölgy által megnevezett számlára minden péntek délután. Heti egy szabadnapot biztosítok számára, amit az adott hét elején köteles velem egyeztetni.  
Továbbá ígéretet teszek arra, hogy segítek neki elsajátítani az okklumencia alapjait, illetve tudásától függően továbbfejlesztem a képességeit. Természetesen ezeket a felajánlásokat csakis az esetben vagyok köteles biztosítani, illetve tartani magam hozzá, ha az alábbiakban részletezett szabályok maradéktalanul be lesznek tartva._

**Szigorúan betartandó szabályok**

_1. Az alkalmazásomban álló személy köteles maradéktalanul megadni nekem a tiszteletet, és udvarias magatartással viseltessen irányomban._

2. Minden előre be nem jelentett, váratlan fordulatot ( teszem azt: hívatlan vacsoravendég), a legjobb tudása szerint kezeljen, és körültekintően járjon el minden esetben.

3. A házamban elhangzottakat megtartja magának, semmilyen köztünk lefolyó beszélgetést nem szivárogtat ki. Illetve a másokkal lefolytatott beszélgetéseimről is mélyen hallgat. Teljes titoktartást várok el.

4. Látogatókat nem fogadhat a házamban, továbbá, csak az előre megbeszélt időpontban hagyhatja el az épületet.

5. Tiszteletben tarja a magánszférámat, kopogás, kérdezés nélkül SOHA nem lép be a lakosztályomba, illetve alagsori laboromba.

6. Részletes listát fogok készíteni a heti teendőiről, amiket köteles betűről betűre betartani, elvégezni.

7. A munkaideje kötetlen, a munkaidő végét, mindig az adott napon szabom meg.

A szabályok többszöri megszegése az egyezség felbontásának lehetőségét vonja maga után. Természetesen személyes viszonyunk nem határozza meg a szerződés érvényességét. Mindazonáltal előre bocsátom, hogy amennyiben számomra tolakodó vagy engedetlen a viselkedése, úgy szigorú szankciókat fogok alkalmazni, az adott helyzet súlyosságát szem előtt tartva. Legrosszabb esetben elbocsájtom. A szerződés mivoltát illetően nem áll módomban egyetlen feltételen sem változtatni. A felsorolt szabályok bármely pontjának be nem tartása, illetve megszegése esetén a szerződés azonnal hatályát veszti.

Ezennel én Hermione Jane Granger kijelentem, hogy a fent említett szabályoknak és kikötéseknek a legjobb tudásom szerint eleget teszek, továbbá tudomásul veszem és elfogadom a szabályok be nem tartásából eredő esetleges szankciókat. A jelen szerződést, szabad akaratomból, kényszertől mentesen elfogadom.

Perselus Tobias Piton  
Részemről a varázsszerződés létrejötte nem ütközik akadályba.

Gúnyos mosolyra húzta vékony száját, majd borítékolta a lemásolt szerződést, és elküldte a lánynak. Mit meg nem adott volna érte, hogy láthassa Granger arcát, mikor „beveszi a keserű pirulát" és aláírja a szerződést. Mert bele fog menni az egyezségbe, ebben biztos volt…

*Ha jól számolgattam akkor a heti 25 galleon olyan 175 font körül van kb. ez a valóságban is megfelel a mai angliai minimálbér felének. Ennyiből aligha lehetne lakást bérelni és élni. De ne felejtsük el, hogy Hermionénak szállásért és az élelemért nem kell fizetnie.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Minerva McGalagony pontban délután kettőkor megérkezett a férfi otthonához. Perselus nem sietett, csak a második kopogtatás után nyitott ajtót. Kissé hátrébb lépett, hogy beengedje a nőt. Mindketten biccentettek a másik felé, majd a férfi bekísérte a szalonba régi felettesét. Minerva elfoglalta az egyik kényelmes fotelt, és várakozott. Piton karjait maga előtt összefonta, és a kandallópárkánynak vetette hátát.

– Innék egy csésze teát, Perselus – hangsúlyával éreztette, mennyire rossz házigazdának tartja a férfit. Piton enyhén megemelte szemöldökét, és egy tálcát varázsolt a nő melletti kis asztalra. McGalagony ráérős mozdulatokkal kitöltötte magának a teát, két kanál cukrot tett bele, és halkan kortyolni kezdte.  
– Minerva, meddig akarsz még velem játszani? Elmondod végre, miért jöttél? – Hangja kissé ingerülten csengett.  
– Milyen kellemes ez a lakás, bár gondolom nem könnyű rendben tartani – terelte a témát, miközben sejtelmesen a férfira sandított.  
– Már megtettem a szükséges lépéseket, a megfelelő személyzet megtalálása érdekében.  
– Igen, hallottam róla – lerakta a csészét –, ezért vagyok itt.  
– Azt hittem, valami igazán fontos ügyben kerestél fel. Nem gondoltam volna rólad, hogy ennyire a szíveden viseled a háztartásom sorsát – gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
– Nem igazán szeretném kerülgetni a témát. Miért nem akarod alkalmazni Hermione Grangert? – Pitont némileg meglepte a kérdés.  
– Nem mintha rád tartozna, de a dolog személyes természetű. Nem szívlelem azt a kotnyeles csitrit – morogta. – Azt ne mond, hogy a te közbenjárásodat kérte. Igazán figyelemreméltó az irántam tanúsított lelkesedése.  
– Valóban érdekes, én magam is rákérdeztem a dologra, de kitérő választ adott. – Úgy gondolta a férfi talán választ adhat a kérdéseire. – Talán van valami, amiről tudnom kéne?  
– Talán igen… De ezt nem én fogom neked elmondani. – Megeresztett egy félmosolyt, amikor látta, hogy sikerült némileg felbosszantania vendégét. – A kisasszonyra nézve kínos lenne, ha kiteregetném a magánügyeit.  
– Hermione ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy betölthesse az általad meghirdetett pozíciót. Legjobb tudásom szerint próbáltam lebeszélni erről, de ő mégis határozottan kitart az eredeti elképzelése mellett.  
– Feleslegesen! Előbb eszem meszet, minthogy alkalmazzam! – ingerülten ellökte magát a kandallótól. – Remélem, eléggé egyértelmű voltam, semmivel nem fogsz tudni meggyőzni, Minerva.  
– Jut eszembe, Mr. Malfoy üdvözletét küldi neked – mosolygott lágyan a férfire . – A napokban beszélgettem Remus Lupinnal is, nem gondoltam volna, hogy még mindig érdekli a tanítás. Emlékszem még, milyen jó munkát végzett Harryék harmadévében…  
– Ügyes próbálkozás, Minerva, de így sem fog menni! Draco alkalmazása a te érdekeidet is szolgálta, a fiú bebizonyította, hogy alkalmas az SVK tanári posztra. – Az idős boszorkány érezte, hogy így nem fogja tudni becserkészni Pitont. – Tudom, hogy nem akarod lecserélni Dracót. Ezzel szemben biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha Granger a közelemben lenne, az nemhogy az érdekeimet nem szolgálná, de egyenesen a romlásba döntene.

– Egy éves szerződést szeretne, amit egyikőtök sem bonthatna fel, a lejárat előtt semmilyen indokkal. Úgy gondolom, ez méltányos lenne, bár eléggé érdekes feltétele az itt tartózkodásának. – Úgy tett, mintha Perselus előző mondatait meg sem hallotta volna. – Egyébiránt Hermione bőven sokszor bizonyított már az elmúlt években. Minden kétséget kizárólag a legalkalmasabb személy lenne a háztartásod vezetésére, sőt talán túl jó is neked.  
– Granger kisasszony, botor módon ilyen ütőkártyát adna a kezembe… ez a szerződés visszafelé is elsülhetne akár. – Most Piton eresztette el a füle mellett a lány magasztalását. Pontosan tisztában volt a lány képességeivel, erényeivel, de ettől még egy cseppet sem kedvelte jobban.  
– Perselus, felveszed Hermionét, vagy sem? – kezdte elveszteni a türelmét Minerva.  
– Természetesen a válaszom egy határozott és megmásíthatatlan **nem**! – kezdte szórakoztatni a dolog.  
– Nos, akkor nem is tartalak fel tovább – felállt, biccentett és a bejárati ajtó felé sétált. A válla fölött még visszaszólt: – Tudod, a minap pakoltam az irodámban, és találtam jó pár poros Voynich tekercset. Nem tudom, mihez kezdjek velük, számomra nem bírnak nagy értékkel…  
– Ha nem ismernélek, Minerva, most azt hihetném, hogy ily módon próbálsz megvesztegetni – nevetett fel sötéten a férfi.  
– Nagyon is jól ismersz engem Perselus, így tehát tudod, hogy pontosan ezt teszem – szembefordult a férfival. Még jobban kihúzta magát, látta Piton elgondolkozó arcán, hogy éppen mérlegeli az ajánlatot. Nyeregben érezte magát.  
– Én írjak Miss Grangernek, vagy te óhajtod elmesélni neki ezt a felettem aratott **csekélyke** győzelmed? – érdeklődött unott képet vágva. – Előrebocsájtom, korántsem hiszem, hogy a kisasszony nem fog hanyatt-homlok menekülni innen már az első munkanapján. – A nyájasabbik modorában beszélt, mégis sütött minden szavából a sötét, vészjósló fenyegetés.  
– Sejtette, hogy nem könnyíted meg a dolgát, éppen ezért megkért engem, csak a tekercsek felét engedjem át neked. A másik felét megkaphatod, ha letelt az egy év, még így is tetemes mennyiségű kutatási anyaghoz jutsz hozzá. – Az orra alatt elmosolyodott Piton grimaszát látva.  
– Az okos Miss Granger, hát igen, őt az eszéért szeretjük…

SS/HG

Hermione még most is alig tért magához, pedig már alig egy órája volt hátra a találkozóig. Kuncognia kellett, ha visszagondolt Mrs. Weasley arcára, mikor elújságolta neki a nagy hírt. Perselus Piton levélben személyes találkozót kért tőle. Nem tudta, mit vegyen fel. Mindenben olyan kislánynak érezte magát. Az egyetlen kosztümjét nem akarta megint magára ölteni, végül egy szürke szövetnadrágnál és egy sötétkék selyemblúznál kötött ki. Öltözködés közben az ágyára pillantott. Kezébe vette a levelet, amit kapott. Újra átfutotta azt a pár sort, szája szélén apró mosoly bujkált. Belement, végül csak belement! Végre vége lesz a szorongásainak, tanítani fogja, biztos volt benne, hogy ha meghallja az indokait, kötélnek fog állni.

_Miss Granger  
Holnap délután pontban öt órakor várom a házamba. Gergoes Hill, Black Spell Street 13.  
Legyen pontos!  
Perselus Piton_

Piton komor arccal nézett vissza tükörképére az egész alakos tükörbe. Nem akarta beismerni, de némileg ideges volt. Elképzelése sem volt, mi motiválhatta a lányt arra a lépésre, hogy neki akarjon dolgozni. Csak egyetlen indok merült fel benne, de még nem tudta mihez kezd, ha újra elkezdődik ez az őrület.  
A szalonba ment. Félbehagyott egy könyvet, hogy átöltözzön a lány érkezése előtt. Régóta nem volt már rajta az a fekete hosszított öltöny, aminek a viselése mellett döntött. Mindenképpen a régi tekintélyét akarta sugározni, így keltve tiszteletet a lányban. A nagy ingaóra elütötte az öt órát, ezzel egy időben megszólalt a csengő. Kihúzta magát, felöltötte rideg közönyös álarcát, és ajtót nyitott. Hermione éppen az utca túloldalát nézte, a ház nagyon szép környéken volt. Nem vette észre, hogy Piton már egy perce a nyitott ajtóban áll. Aprót sikkantott, mikor visszafordulva a tanár lenéző gúnyos fintorával találta szemben magát.  
Piton félre állt az ajtóból, de nem szólt egy szót sem. Mikor a lány már bent volt, sarkon fordult, és a szalon felé vette az irányt. Hermione szorongva követte, egészen a kanapéig, amin a férfi helyet foglalt. A lány csak állt, az egyik fotel mellett, nem tudta leülhet–e, vagy inkább álljon.

– Foglaljon helyet, Miss Granger – hangja mézesmázos volt, ami jobban megijesztette a lányt, mint a régi megszokott beszédmód.  
– Piton professzor, örülök, hogy fogadott – kezdett bele a kelleténél halkabban. – Örömömre szolgál, hogy az ön alkalmazásába léphetek, és…  
– Egy szóval sem mondtam kisasszony, hogy fel van véve! – Kiélvezte a lány zavart pillantását. – Mielőtt ajánlatot tennék önnek – Hermione kissé hátrébb csúszott a fotelban az ajánlat szó hallatán, enyhe kétértelmű kicsengése volt –, szeretném pontosan tudni, miért is akarja ennyire ezt az állást.  
– Ön egy nagy tudású férfi, és én nagy megtiszteltetésnek venném, ha a közelében lehetnék, és tanulhatnék öntől – igyekezett minél meggyőzőbb lenni, noha, alig mert a férfi szemébe nézni. Mégis állta minden pillantását, pedig szívesen elkapta volna a fejét.  
– A közelemben óhajt lenni? Mertem remélni, hogy ezt már egyszer megértettem Önnel kisasszony. Én nem kívánok Önnel semmilyen kapcsolatot létesíteni!  
– Nem vagyok szerelmes magába professzor! – pattant fel ültéből. – Csak szeretném, ha segítene nekem valamiben, de ön nem az a fajta ember, aki csak úgy szívességet tesz bárkinek is, ha nincs rá nyomós oka. Nézze, tudom, hogy furcsán kezdődött ez az egész, és igazán sajnálom, hogy egy enyhe zsaroláshoz kellett folyamodnom, de lássa be, egyébként nem lehetnék most itt – kissé kifáradt a hosszas magyarázkodásban.  
Piton egész végig követte az ide-oda járkáló lányt.  
– Mindig keményen tanultam, sőt küzdöttem a tudásomért, de ez nem elég! Egyetlen külső tényező változása meg tudja zavarni a koncentrációmat. Képtelen vagyok rendesen összpontosítani, lezárni az elmémet. Tudom, hogy maga képes lenne erre megtanítani, és így végre át tudnám lépni önnön határaimat.  
– Szép beszéd volt kisasszony – horkant fel a férfi. – Főleg az a része tetszett, amikor a zsarolásomat említette… Meg tudná mondani, mit, nyerek azzal, ha tanítom önt? Kétlem, hogy nekem is hasznom származna ebből a kis egyezségből.  
– Megkapja a tekercseket uram. Biztos forrásból tudom, hogy igazán régóta érdeklődik irántuk.  
Piton halkan kuncogott egyet. – Albus még mindig játssza a maga kisded játékait…

– Egy évet kérek öntől, csupán ennyit. Rendben tartom a házát, bármit megteszek, amit kér tőlem, persze az ésszerűség határain belül, és ha végeztünk, akkor többet nem kell velem foglalkoznia. Szépen kilépek az életéből – nézett reménykedve a férfira.  
– Hm… Egy év, nem kér keveset, tisztában van ezzel? – Hermione bólintott. – Ha jól tudom olyan szerződést akar, amit egyikünk sem bonthat fel, semmilyen indokkal. – Újabb bólintás. – A griffendéles naivitás hatalmas mérteket ölt az ön fejében. Még ha bele is megyek, nem fél attól, hogy ez az alku nem túl méltányos az ön számára? – kezeit a feje mögé kulcsolta, és kissé lejjebb csúszott a kanapén.  
– Tudom, hogy ön nem egy kellemes férfi, de ha hét évig kibírtam, most is ki fogom Uram! – szilárdan eltökélte magát.  
– Meglátjuk, Granger, meglátjuk – somolygott Piton. – Csak nehogy áldozatául essen a fene nagy bátorságának, tudja, néha még az oroszlánokat is megeszik…  
_– De nem a kígyók – morogta magában Hermione_.  
Perselus hirtelen mozdulattal talpra ugrott. Hermione egy egész pillanatig újra kisdiáknak érezte magát attól a tekintettől, amivel a férfi végigmérte.  
– Megírom a szerződést, és még a héten kézhez kapja. – Hermione még szerette volna mondani, hogy jobb lenne, ha közösen veszik át a dolgokat, de nem mert ilyen messzire menni. Mire feleszmélt, Piton már közölte vele, hogy _Viszontlátásra,_ természetesen a kedvesség legkisebb jele nélkül.

SS/HG

Perselus készített magának egy erős fekete kávét, és leült a dolgozószobájába. Fáradtan nézett ki a nagy ablakon, ami az asztala előtt volt. Már két órája elment a kis boszorkány, de még mindig furcsa mosolyra húzódott a szája széle, ha felidézte magában a beszélgetésüket. Persze gondolhatta volna, hogy már megint a tudásvágy hatalmasodott el a lányon, mi másért is akarna a közelében lenni. Egy egész kicsi kételye maradt afelől, hogy diákkori érzelmei is befolyásolhatták, de végül úgy döntött, ezt a lehetőséget ki fogja zárni a szerződésük egyik pontjában. Nem kívánt szerelmi vagy egyéb más kapcsolatba bonyolódni sem Miss Grangerrel, sem mással. Csak is és kizárólag munkakapcsolatról lehet szó!

**Varázs Egyezség**

_Ezennel én, Perselus Tobias Piton kijelentem, hogy Hermione Jane Grangert alkalmazásomba veszem, mint házvezetőnő, illetve bájital-asszisztensi minőségben.  
A felsorolásra kerülő feltételek betartása mellett az egyezség időtartama egy évet vesz igénybe. Amennyiben a felek tartják magukat a megállapodás szabályaihoz, úgy egyikük sem bonthatja fel a szerződést a meghatározott év lejárta előtt.  
Mint munkaadó kijelentem, hogy minden hátsó vagy ártó szándék nélkül veszem alkalmazásomba a fent megnevezett személyt, egy évig biztosítom a szállását és az étkezését. Ezen felül heti huszonöt arany galleon* bért folyósítok a hölgy által megnevezett számlára minden péntek délután. Heti egy szabadnapot biztosítok számára, amit az adott hét elején köteles velem egyeztetni.  
Továbbá ígéretet teszek arra, hogy segítek neki elsajátítani az okklumencia alapjait, illetve tudásától függően továbbfejlesztem a képességeit. Természetesen ezeket a felajánlásokat csakis az esetben vagyok köteles biztosítani, illetve tartani magam hozzá, ha az alábbiakban részletezett szabályok maradéktalanul be lesznek tartva._

**Szigorúan betartandó szabályok**

_1. Az alkalmazásomban álló személy köteles maradéktalanul megadni nekem a tiszteletet, és udvarias magatartással viseltessen irányomban._

2. Minden előre be nem jelentett, váratlan fordulatot ( teszem azt: hívatlan vacsoravendég), a legjobb tudása szerint kezeljen, és körültekintően járjon el minden esetben.

3. A házamban elhangzottakat megtartja magának, semmilyen köztünk lefolyó beszélgetést nem szivárogtat ki. Illetve a másokkal lefolytatott beszélgetéseimről is mélyen hallgat. Teljes titoktartást várok el.

4. Látogatókat nem fogadhat a házamban, továbbá, csak az előre megbeszélt időpontban hagyhatja el az épületet.

5. Tiszteletben tarja a magánszférámat, kopogás, kérdezés nélkül SOHA nem lép be a lakosztályomba, illetve alagsori laboromba.

6. Részletes listát fogok készíteni a heti teendőiről, amiket köteles betűről betűre betartani, elvégezni.

7. A munkaideje kötetlen, a munkaidő végét, mindig az adott napon szabom meg.

A szabályok többszöri megszegése az egyezség felbontásának lehetőségét vonja maga után. Természetesen személyes viszonyunk nem határozza meg a szerződés érvényességét. Mindazonáltal előre bocsátom, hogy amennyiben számomra tolakodó vagy engedetlen a viselkedése, úgy szigorú szankciókat fogok alkalmazni, az adott helyzet súlyosságát szem előtt tartva. Legrosszabb esetben elbocsájtom. A szerződés mivoltát illetően nem áll módomban egyetlen feltételen sem változtatni. A felsorolt szabályok bármely pontjának be nem tartása, illetve megszegése esetén a szerződés azonnal hatályát veszti.

Ezennel én Hermione Jane Granger kijelentem, hogy a fent említett szabályoknak és kikötéseknek a legjobb tudásom szerint eleget teszek, továbbá tudomásul veszem és elfogadom a szabályok be nem tartásából eredő esetleges szankciókat. A jelen szerződést, szabad akaratomból, kényszertől mentesen elfogadom.

Perselus Tobias Piton  
Részemről a varázsszerződés létrejötte nem ütközik akadályba.

Gúnyos mosolyra húzta vékony száját, majd borítékolta a lemásolt szerződést, és elküldte a lánynak. Mit meg nem adott volna érte, hogy láthassa Granger arcát, mikor „beveszi a keserű pirulát" és aláírja a szerződést. Mert bele fog menni az egyezségbe, ebben biztos volt…

*Ha jól számolgattam akkor a heti 25 galleon olyan 175 font körül van kb. ez a valóságban is megfelel a mai angliai minimálbér felének. Ennyiből aligha lehetne lakást bérelni és élni. De ne felejtsük el, hogy Hermionénak szállásért és az élelemért nem kell fizetnie.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Hermione tombolt a fenti szobában. Az összes szitokszót elmorogta, ami csak eszébe jutott, és a legkülönfélébb jelzőkkel illette egykori tanárát. Sejtette, hogy a szerződésben lesznek olyan pontok, amivel nem fog egyetérteni, de azt nem gondolta volna, hogy minden egyes sora kiveri nála a biztosítékot.  
Nem tudta, mit tegyen. Piton világosan leírta, hogy nem áll szándékában elállni az általa kínált feltételek egyikétől sem. Ezt végül is érthetőnek tartotta, elvégre a férfi tesz neki szívességet, de nagyon magas árat kér érte. Börtönbe akarja zárni, hogy aztán megfoszthassa az alapvető jogaitól. Az, hogy nem jöhet-mehet, mikor szeretne, csak az egyik dolog, de hogy minden lépését szabályokhoz köti, és ha csak egy valamit is másképpen csinál – mint azt a régi professzora gondolta –, máris szankciókat szab ki? Mégis mi ez, iskola?

SS/HG

Minerva McGalagony gondterhelten ráncolta a homlokát, miközben a kezében tartott szerződést olvasta. Szíve szerint némelyik sor után abbahagyta volna az olvasást, de kíváncsisága legyőzte. Végül fejcsóválva lecsapta a pergament az asztalra, és kereken kimondta a véleményét.

– Hermione, ezt a varázsszerződést semmiképp nem szabad elfogadnia! Perselus olyan feltételeket szabott, amik megkötik a kezét, ugyanakkor neki elég mozgásteret biztosítanak, hogy kedvére garázdálkodhasson a maga életében. – Szigorú pillantással a somolygó portré irányába nézett. Albus nem látta ennyire borúsnak a dolgot.  
– Tudom, hogy keményen megszorongat, de nem tehetek mást. Nem hagyott kiskapukat…  
– Nézze, értem, hogy tanulni szeretne a _legjobbtól_, de biztos vagyok benne, hogy más is képes lenne oktatni. Túl magas ár ez egy kis szívességért – morogta, megigazítva a kontyát.  
– Hölgyeim, szerintem Perselus csak hozta a régi, megszokott formáját. Kétlem, hogy valóban ilyen drasztikusan fogja kezelni az önök kapcsolatát – mosolygott Albus a lányra, de ő csak pislogott.  
– Albus, ne legyél naiv! – csattant Minerva hangja. Különben is, micsoda kikötés, az, hogy semmilyen kapcsolatot nem akar önnel? Ez csak természetes, nem is értem miért vette bele – fordult kérdő arccal a lány felé.

Hermione nem szólt egy szót se, csak lesütötte a szemét. Biztos volt benne, hogy egyszer majd elmondja a nőnek, miért viselkedett vele a férfi egész hetedévben olyan átkozottul elutasítóan, de most még nem tudta megtenni. Kicsit szégyellte magát a saját gyengesége miatt, hogy elvakultan akarta azt a szerelmet. Visszagondolva, bizonyos fokig megértette Piton akkori agresszív magatartását, bár ettől még nem fájt neki kevésbé a dolog.

Nagy levegőt vett, odasétált a nő íróasztalához, és a kezébe vett egy lúdtoll pennát. Még egy pillanatig elgondolkozott, hogy megéri-e neki ez az egész, aztán ráírta a nevét a szerződésre. Minerva egyáltalán nem volt megnyugodva, de ennek már csak akkor adott hangot, mikor a lány távozott, hogy feladhassa a levelet Pitonnak.

– Albus, ez az egész őrültség! Már azt is nehéz elképzelni, hogy nem ölik meg egymást már az első héten.  
– Granger kisasszony belement az alkuba. Nem hiszem, hogy lenne különösebb okunk az aggodalomra –mosolygott barátságosan a nőre.  
– Na, igen… De ezek a szerződési feltételek, hallatlan! Perselus szabályosan arra játszik, hogy előbb vagy utóbb kikényszeríthesse a lányból a felmondást. – Rendelt egy teát a konyháról, hátha az valamelyest csillapítja felborzolt idegeit.

SS/HG

Hermione ott állt a Piton-rezidencia előtt, zsebeiben az összekicsinyített dobozokkal, amikben kevéske ingóságait pakolta. Reggel könnyes búcsút vett Mrs Weasleytől, majd a Gringottsba ment, hogy nyisson magának egy számlát. Utána egyenesen Pitonhoz jött, hogy beköltözzön a házba, ami az elkövetkező egy évben az otthona lesz. Kicsit elkomorodott a gondolatra, de aztán megrázta a fejét. Igen, az lesz! Eltökélte magát, hogy volt tanára semmivel sem fogja eltéríteni a céljaitól.

Piton egy árnyalattal sem fogadta szívélyesebben, mint a legutóbbi alkalommal. Hermione nem is firtatta a dolgot, szótlanul követte a férfit a szalonba, aki ez után intett neki, hogy várjon, és eltűnt egy ajtó mögött. Mikor visszajött, egy barna papírba csomagolt dobozt tett le a kanapéra, és magával hozta a szerződés másik példányát is meg egy pennát. Hermione már nyúlt volna érte, hogy azt is aláírja, de Piton megállította a kezét a levegőben.

– Mindent pontosan megértett, amit beleírtam? – Hermione kissé bosszúsan bólintott. – Tartani fogja magát hozzá, nincs ellenvetése? – Nehezen hitte el, hogy a lány csak úgy lenyeli a dolgot.  
– Vannak pontok, amik felháborítóan sértőek, de nem fogok visszalépni – felelte dacosan. Piton győztes mosolyát látva rájött, hogy a férfinak pontosan ez volt a célja.  
– Tisztában van vele, hogy mit jelent egy varázsszerződés? – Nem várt választ. – Olyan lesz, mint egy megszeghetetlen eskü, egymáshoz fog kötni minket. – Fejét oldalra billentette. – Ez így rendben van önnek, Miss Granger?  
– Igen, Uram, megértettem mindent. Kötelezni fog az alázat, ne aggódjon – fújtatott.  
– Nagyon remélem. Mindazonáltal javaslom, váltson hangnemet velem szemben, mert ez pontosan az a viselkedés, amit nem fogok tolerálni! – sziszegte, majd a lány kezébe nyomta a pennát.

Hermione alávéste a nevét, majdnem át is szakította a lapot. Piton kurtán biccentett, majd ő is szignálta a két példányt. Az egyiket átnyújtotta a lánynak, majd hirtelen elkapta Granger alkarját. Összefonta a kezeiket, és feszülten várt. Hermione még pislogni is elfelejtett, mikor az ezüstös kötelek megjelentek a karjuk körül. _Merlin, mibe megyek bele! _sikította egy vékony kis hang a fejében. Mikor a mágikus fonalak eloszlottak a levegőben, már el is rántotta volna a kezét, Piton azonban még mindig szorosan tartotta. Érdeklődve emelte rá barna szemeit. Röviddel ezután fájdalmasan kiáltott fel, de ezúttal sikeresen kiszabadult a szorításból. Perselus enyhén gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, ahogy figyelte a lány kétségbeesett arcát.

– Ez meg micsoda? – mutatta felé csuklóját, amin ott díszelgett egy piros karperec.  
– Égetett? – kérdezte az érdeklődés legkisebb jele nélkül a férfi.  
– Igen, fájt! – morogta a lányt. – Azt kérdeztem öntől, hogy mi a fene ez?  
– A hangsúlya, Granger kisasszony – figyelmeztette a lányt. – Kérdeztem, hogy tudja-e, mit jelent egy mágikus szerződés. Egymáshoz lettünk kötve, ennyire egyszerű…  
– De magának nincs ilyen – csattant fel a lány, a férfi fedetlen csuklóját vizsgálva.  
– Az enyém láthatatlan, én tettem a feltételeket, maga meg elfogadta! – vicsorogta vissza. Nem kívánt erről többet beszélni. – Megmutatom a szobáját, ahol fel is veheti az egyenruháját. Utána jöjjön vissza, hogy megbeszéljük a mai teendőit. – Hermione megdöbbent az egyenruha hallatán, nem is gondolt rá.

A szobája nem volt se túl kicsi, se túl nagy. Egy ágy, könyvespolc, két kényelmes fotel, íróasztal és egy ruhásszekrény volt benne. Piton közölte, hogy a vendégfürdő az emeleten van, azt lesz kénytelen igénybe venni, mivel nem volt hajlandó átalakítani a cselédszobát. Azt már meg sem említette, hogy eredetileg raktárhelyiség volt, de alkalmazott egy tértágító bűbájt.  
Hermione bólintott, miután körbenézett, aztán a férfi magára hagyta. Kinyitotta az ágyra dobott csomagot. Csak hápogni tudott, mikor meglátta magát a szekrényajtóra függesztett tükörben. A ruha olyan volt, mint egy krumplis-zsák, előnytelen volt minden szempontból, sötétszürke színével sápasztotta a lányt, és fél lábszárig ért. Erőteljesen hajazott egy rabruhára.

_– Mesésen áll rajtad, Hermione, úgy nézel ki, mint egy börtöntöltelék!_ – morogta magában. – _De hisz az is vagyok, aláírtam a szerződést… Én idióta!_  
Elgondolkozva nézett rá a piros karkötőre, nem is sejtve, hogy Piton még meglepetéseket tartogat neki ezzel kapcsolatban.

A bájitalmester nem mondta ki, ami kikívánkozott belőle, amikor a lány feltűnt a szalonban. Hermionenénak is megvolt a maga véleménye, amit úgy harapott vissza a nyelve hegyéről. Okosabbnak látta, ha megtartja magának, végül is, ez még csak az első nap. Perselus úgy döntött, erre a napra nem készít listát, elvégre az iskola egykori eminensével áll szemben, valószínű, hogy meg tudja jegyezni, amit elmond neki.

– Kövessen, körbevezetem, közben elmondom, mi lesz a dolga. – Szándékosan a könyvtár felé vezette a lányt. Előre sejtette a reakcióját, mikor feltárul előtte a kétszárnyú ajtó, és megpillantja a tömérdek értékes könyvvel megrakott magas polcokat. Nem kellett csalódnia. Hermione még a lélegzetét is visszafojtotta. Legszívesebben azonnal nekiállt volna válogatni a kötetek között, de vissza kellett fognia magát.  
– Amint látja, van itt pár doboz, a minap érkeztek, még nem volt időm kipakolni. Gondolom egyértelmű, mi a teendő velük. – Kijjebb lépett, a lány követte, és becsukta az ajtót maguk mögött. – Kisasszony, figyelmeztetem, hogy nem olvasni jött! Ha azon kapom, hogy naphosszat itt lebzsel, ahelyett hogy a dolgát végezné, azonnal elküldöm! – Látszott rajta, hogy komolyan gondolja. Piton titkon remélte, hogy a lány mégis elcsábul, és így gyorsan megszabadulhat tőle. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy a jól megfogalmazott szerződés ellenére is – ami rá nézve kecsegetető feltételekkel szolgált – nagyon kényes lesz ez az úgynevezett munkáltató viszony.

– Ne aggódjon, uram, tisztában vagyok vele, hogy miért vagyok itt – felelte nyugodt arcvonásokkal. – Eléggé érettnek tartom magam ahhoz, hogy felfogjam, ez itt munka.

Az emeleten tovább haladva elérkeztek a lány által is használható fürdőhöz, három vendégszobához, majd a folyosó legvégén egy hatalmas ajtó előtt álltak meg. Piton várt egy percet, majd benyitott. Elegánsan berendezett lakosztály volt, de tükrözte a férfi visszafogottságát. Hermione gyorsan körbejáratta a szemét, aztán bólintott, hogy tovább indulhatnak. Ha jól értette, akkor ide úgysem mehet be akármikor, szóval nem különösebben foglalkoztatta a berendezés megcsodálása.  
Visszatértek az alsó szintre. Perselus nem szentelt időt, a már jól ismert szalonnak, egyből az étkezőbe menetelt. Hermione elképedt, mikor meglátta a hosszú asztalt. Máris látta maga előtt a "rémképet", hogy minden széken ül valaki, és neki egyedül kell kiszolgálnia a huszonöt főt. Kicsit megrázta a fejét, hogy elhessegesse a képet, és titokban reménykedett, hogy Piton hű a róla alkotott képhez, vagyis nem él túlságosan buzgó szociális életet.  
A konyha jól felszerelt volt, de szintén hatalmas. Hermione örült neki, hogy nem kőkorszaki módszerek mellett kell majd főznie. Máris felötlött benne egy kérdés, hiszen fogalma sem volt a férfi étkezési szokásait illetően, az iskolában nem volt alkalma tanulmányozni az ízlését.

– Uram, mondana pár szót arról, hogy milyen ételeket kíván fogyasztani? – kérdezte érdeklődve.  
– Granger kisasszony, részletes listát fogok adni majd a menüről, de elöljáróban annyit, hogy nem vagyok vegetáriánus, és nem szeretem a meglepetéseket, szóval felesleges is próbálkozni valami saját recepttel – felelte epésen.  
– Értettem, uram.  
– Remélem, tetszik a hely, ön ugyanis itt fog étkezni, míg én az étkezőben kívánom elfogyasztani az ételeimet. – Várt egy percet, de a lánynak nem volt semmi reakciója, legalábbis kívülről nem látszott. – Ugyebár nem kívánunk indokot szolgáltatni arra vonatkozóan, hogy pletykálkodni kezdjenek rólunk. A szolgálók nem esznek az urukkal.

Hermione fortyogott belül: Pletykálkodni? Szolgálók? Az URUKKAL? Miféle középkori stílus ez? Senkinek nem szólhat egy szót se semmiről, akkor meg ki tudná meg? Na, nem mintha szívesen evett volna együtt ezzel a felfuvalkodott… Eszméletlen pofátlanul adta magát elő.  
_– A szolgálók itt esznek! Jó hogy nem lök neki egy tálat a sarokba, mint egy kutyának – méltatlankodott magában._  
Hihetetlen, nem gondolta volna, hogy egy ilyen ház, automatikusan kiváltja az emberből a sznobizmust.

Bólintással jelezte, hogy megértett mindent, de csak hatalmas önuralommal tudta követni a férfit egy kisebb, barátságosabb szalonba, ahol amolyan meghitt beszélgetéseket lehet lefolytatni a barátokkal vagy épp az ember kedvesével. Hermione úgy vélte, ez a helyiség használaton kívüli lehet a házban. Kizártnak tartotta, hogy a férfi bármelyikkel is rendelkezne, maximum ellenségei voltak, persze, abból jó sok.  
Az alagsorban megint felcsillant a szeme, ahogy belépett a laborba. Elképesztő volt a nagy tér, a profi felszerelés, a drágábbnál drágább hozzávalók. Volt köztük olyan is, ami szinte beszerezhetetlen. Itt eltöltöttek vagy fél órát, mikor a férfi végül úgy döntött, ideje indulniuk.

– Ma nem eszem itthon, csak vacsorára jövök vissza. Amíg távol vagyok, rakja rendbe a könyvtárszobát és a kisebbik szalont is takarítsa ki. Vendégeket várok estére, szóval háromszemélyes vacsorát készítsen. – Átment a konyhába, majd egy szakácskönyvvel tért vissza. Három helyen bejelöltem a könyvet, a hozzávalókat már megrendeltem.  
– Ön és a vendége mikor érkeznek meg pontosan? – kérdezte a lány a recepteket tanulmányozva.  
– Nyolcra jövünk vissza, Miss Granger, és két vendégem lesz. Azt mondtam, három személyre készítsen vacsorát… még sem ment olyan jól a számmisztika? – mosolygott gúnyosan. Hermione megvilágosodott… Ezek szerint ő nem azt eszi, amit Piton. Rendben, nem is baj, az ő ízlésének amúgy is túl puccos a kiválasztott menü.  
– Rendben, uram, megleszek vele. Van még valami ezen kívül?  
– Nincs! Reményeim szerint boldogulni fog… Fontos vendégek lesznek, nem szeretnék szégyenben maradni előttük. – Felkapta a kabátját, majd otthagyta a lányt, egyedül a hatalmas házban.

SS/HG

Hermione első lépésként visszaszaladt a könyvtárba, hogy kicsomagolja a könyveket. Piton tiltása ellenére mindegyikbe belelapozott egy kicsit, de tüzetesebben nem olvasott el semmit, hiszen még a vacsorát is el kellett készítenie. Már majdnem végzett, mikor a legutolsó dobozból egy különösen régi, értékesnek látszó kötetet vett elő. Jócskán belepte a por, és ahogy felnyitotta, az egész az arcába szállt. Próbálta visszatartani a lélegzetét, de már késő volt. Elkezdett végeláthatatlanul sokat tüsszenteni, egészen addig, míg el nem eredt az orra vére. A mosdóba rohant, hogy valamivel elállítsa a vérzést.

– Rohadt porallergia! – dühöngött hátrahajtott fejjel, a mosdóba kapaszkodva.

Mikor rendbe szedte magát, visszament befejezni a munkát, aztán a konyhába nyargalt, hogy nekiálljon a főzésnek. Piton ízlésvilága valóban kifinomult volt, már ami az ételek összeválogatását illeti. Hermione nyöszörögve forgatta, a szakácskönyvet.  
Előétel: Bundázott parmezán rudacskák, avokádó szósszal.  
Főétel: Krakkói gombás kacsa  
Desszert: Gesztenyés krémes  
Tudta, hogy Piton a halálát akarja, vagy ő fogja saját magának kívánni, mert ha ennek nekiáll, akkor abból senki sem eszik. Az interjún azt hazudta, tud főzni, de igazából még egy teát is képes volt elrontani. Élénken élt képzeletében, ahogy a horcruxok keresése során ennek Ron Weasley is hangot adott. Elképzelése sem volt, hogyan fogja bepanírozni a sajtot és kisütni anélkül, hogy ne égne szét. A kacsáról már nem is beszélve… Húshoz csak akkor szeretett hozzányúlni, mikor már ehető állapotban van. Mikor meglátta, hogy az állaton még a feje is rajta volt, öklendezni kezdett. A desszert gondolatával sem állt jobban, mivel már a receptet sem tudta értelmezni. Tekintete megakadt egy-egy kifejezésen, mint a „gondolomformán", „amíg eléri a megfelelő állagot" és hasonlókon. Nos, ekkor már tisztán látta, hogy segítségre lesz szüksége.  
Sürgősen megoldást kellett találnia, mert már három óra volt, de a vacsora még csak alapjaiban sem leledzett az asztalon.

– Istenem, segíts! Hogy fogom ezt megcsinálni? – Végleg elveszítette minden reményét. Lecsúszott a konyhakőre, és kezébe temette az arcát. Nem ment neki. Tényleg megpróbálta, de csak annyit ért el, hogy úszott a konyha a mocsokban, és fogyott az ideje.

Nem tudta, kihez fordulhatna segítségért, hacsak nem…

A szalonban működésbe hozta a kandallót, és magában fohászkodott, hogy rá legyen kapcsolva a Hopp-hálózatra. Amint túl közel lépett hozzá, a karkötője furcsán felizzott, de nem égette a karját. Molly Weasley éppen a konyhában sürgött-forgott, mikor megjelent a lány feje a kandallójukban.

– Hermione? – kérdezte meglepődve. Jaj, kis drágám, olyan jó, hogy máris látlak! – Hermione mosolygott, hiszen még csak reggel váltak el.  
– Jó napot, Mrs Weasley! – köszönt kedvesen a lány. – Tudom, hogy sok a dolga, és nem is tartanám fel, de segítségre lenne szükségem.  
– Mondd bátran, de miért nem jössz ide? – Hermione megpróbált átlépni, de nem tudott.  
– Mindegy, most inkább nem – szabadkozott. – Lenne rá mód, hogy elkészítsen nekem…?

Molly keze úgy járt, mint a villám, Hermione pedig leste minden mozdulatát, a kandalló előtt térdelve. Néha visszahúzta a fejét, hogy az órára pillantson, de még bőven volt idejük. Így elnézve a dolgot, nem is volt olyan bonyolult, bár neki már a gomba felvágása is a konyhaművészet magasiskoláját jelentette.  
Mikor a nő elkészült, mindent az asztalra rakott, és eltűnődött. A nagy kérdés már csak az volt, hogyan kerül az étel Hermionéhoz. Mivel a lány nem tudott átmenni érte, és Molly sem tudott engedély nélkül belépni a Piton-házba, ez a dolog megoldatlan maradt. Hermione erősen gondolkozott, míg végül rájött. Kis türelmet kért, majd eltűnt.

McGalagony igazgatónő érdeklődve figyelte Miss Grangert, ahogy a Roxfortban használt bűbájokról faggatta. Leginkább az érdekelte, hogyan tűnik fel az étel az asztalokon. A megszerzett információ birtokában már éppen elköszönni készült, de Minerva megállította.

– Miss Granger, minden rendben van? Úgy értem…  
– Igen, professzor asszony, ne aggódjon! Piton professzor mondta, hogy… Áu! – Hirtelen a karjához kapott, amire erősen rászorult a karperece. Ezek szerint tényleg nem mondhat el semmit, amit Piton mondott neki.  
– Mi történt, jól van? Itt van még? - Minerva most már komolyan aggódott.  
– Igen, nincs semmi baj, csak elzsibbadt a lábam. Ne haragudjon, de mennem kell, köszönöm a segítséget! – kiáltotta, majd eltűnt.  
Minerva és Albus értetlen pillantást váltottak.

Fél nyolckor már a Piton-rezidencia konyhapultján gőzölgött a Mrs Weasley által elkészített étel.  
Már minden készen állt. A krakkói gombás kacsa egy melegítő bűbája alatt várta, hogy tálalhassák, és a hűtődobozban is tányérokra volt sorakoztatva a gesztenyés krémes. Megterített az étkezőben, bár ezzel kicsit gondban volt. Nem tudta, Piton az asztal melyik végén szokott ülni. Végül rántott egyet a vállán, és a bal felső részére terített, amelyik a konyhához távolabb esett  
Eltakarította a főzés, illetve annak kísérletének a nyomait a konyhában, és lerogyott az egyik székre. Alig tudott szusszanni egyet, az csengő máris megszólalt, és ő rohant ajtót nyitni. Némileg elrendezte zilált haját, és próbált kedvesen mosolyogni, mikor kitárta az ajtót, azonban a belépő vendégek láttán majdnem elfintorodott. A Malfoy házaspár gőgös, felsőbbrendű tartással vonult be az ajtón, nyomukban Pitonnal. Narcissa lekanyarította nyakából a selyemstóláját, és a lány kezébe nyomta. Piton jelezte a vendégeinek, hogy fáradjanak át a szalonba, majd a lányhoz fordult.

– Hogy néz ki a ruhája? – rivallt rá fojtott hangon? Hermione lenézett a mellkasára, amin ott volt egy ujjlenyomatnyi vérfolt. Hermione eltakarta a kezével, és félénken a férfira nézett.  
– Semmi paradicsomosat nem kellett főznie, hogy került oda az a folt?  
– Sajnálom, uram, vérzett az orrom a porallergiám miatt és…  
– Micsoda? Remélem nem maszatolta össze az egész házat! – Választ nem várva a vendégei után ment.

Tíz perc múlva már az étkezőben ültek, és az előételt fogyasztották. Egy pillantásra sem méltatták a lányt egészen a desszertig. Mikor Mr Malfoy elé rakta le a tányért, a férfi érdeklődve a csuklójára nézett.  
– Szép karperec – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. – Látom, Perselus, semmit sem bíztál a véletlenre, ahogy mondtad.  
Hermione visszament a konyhába mosogatni, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy értette az előbbi szavait a férfi. Elképzelése sem volt, miért olyan nagy jelentőségű az a piros karika a csukóján.  
A vacsora végeztével átvonultak a kisszalonba. Piton felvitt egy üveg bort, nem a lányra bízta a választást. Meglátása szerint nem lenne képes megfelelő bort felszolgálni. A vacsora minőségére nem tett megjegyezést.  
Egy ideig fent voltak, míg Hermione elpakolt odalent, épp mikor az utolsó tányért rakta vissza a helyére, feltűnt Lucius, Piton kíséretében. A férfi még egyszer elnézést kért, amiért egy órára magukra kellett hagynia Pitont és Narcissát, de halaszthatatlan ügyre hivatkozva elment. Piton visszament a szalonba a nőhöz.

Hermione nem tudta, mit csináljon, mert a férfi nem adott további utasításokat az estére vonatkozóan. Már fél órája üldögélt a konyhában, mikor elindult a lépcső felé. Kissé tartott a férfi újabb kirohanásától, de kénytelen volt megkérdezni tőle, hogy visszavonulhat–e a szobájába. Mikor a szalon ajtajánál volt, furcsa párbeszédfoszlányok ütötték meg a fülét.

– …a régi idők emlékére, drágám – duruzsolta a nő.  
– Ahogy mondod, Cissy – lehetett hallani Piton mély hangját.

Hermione kopogni akart, végül aztán csak halkan benyitott. Kissé kitárta az ajtót, de nem látta a bent lévőket. Bekukucskált az ajtó résén, és aztán rálátott a férfira és a nőre. Meglepetésében majdnem felsikoltott. Piton és Narcissa nem észlelte a lányt, egészen mással voltak elfoglalva. Perselus félreérthetetlen helyzetben feküdt a nőn, aki kéjes sóhajjal élvezte, hogy a férfi keze felsiklott a ruhája alól kivillanó meztelen combján, miközben a nyakát csókolta. Hermione a szája elé kapta a kezét, és amilyen halkan csak tudta, behúzta maga után az ajtót. Megpördült a sarkán, majdnem feldöntötte az antik kis-asztalt, amin egy értékesnek látszó váza állt. Két másodperc múlva azonban még jobban megijedt. Lucius Malfoy tűnt fel vele szemben, az ajtótól pár lépésnyire.

– Mr Malfoy! – szólította meg a férfit rémülten.


	5. Chapter 5

**EZ A RÉSZ ÉRZELMI ERŐSZAKOT TARTALMAZ. KÍNZÁS LESZ BENNE. AZ ÉN 26 ÉVES LELKIVILÁGOMBAN EZ NEM TESZ KÁRT, DE HA TE ÚGY ÉRZED NEM TENNE JÓT NEKED, KÉRLEK NE OLVASD TOVÁBB!**

5.

Lucius keze már a kilincsen volt. Hermione szíve a torkában kalapált, sürgősen ki kellett találnia valamit. Teljesen elsápadt, ahogy lelki szemei előtt felvillant egy véres párbaj képe, amiért in flagranti rajtakapja Pitont és a feleségét. Miért kellett előbb visszajönnie?

- Hogy van Draco? – kérdezte jó hangosan, mint ahogy a nagyothallókhoz beszélnek. Lucius értetlenül bámult rá.

- Nem hiszem, hogy társalognom kéne magával – felelte gőgösen, majd minden további szó nélkül benyitott a szobába.  
A párocska meghallotta a kinti párbeszédfoszlányokat, és gyorsan szétrebbentek. Mire Malfoy bement, már megigazították a ruhájukat, és újra szalonképesen ültek a kanapén, egymástól tisztes távolságra.

Hermione nehezen aludt el az éjjel, pedig eléggé kifáradt. Újra és újra látta maga előtt a férfit, amint más feleségével enyeleg. Még most is lúdbőrözött az elé tóduló emlékképektől. Megbotránkoztatta az este, mindig is biztos volt benne, hogy Piton nem él szerzetesi életet, de azt hitte, diszkrétebben intézi a magánügyeit. Egy halk kis hangocska a fejében emlékeztette, mi fáj neki igazából, hogy dédelgetett régi szerelméről pillanatok alatt összeroppant az ábrándkép a látottak súlya alatt.

SS/HG

Másnap reggel már hatkor kopogtattak az ajtaján. Először azt se tudta, hol van, de az ütemes dörömbölés nem hagyta visszaaludni. Fejét álmosan dugta ki az ajtón.

- Reggeliznék, ha nem zavarja – dörmögte Piton. - Pirítós, lágy tojás, kávé – sorolta, majd otthagyta a lányt. Hermione egyből rájött, hogy Perselus a reggeli kávéja előtt még elviselhetetlenebb, mint általában.  
Gyorsan magára rángatta a munkaruháját, és a konyhába sietett. Szerencsére a pirítóssal még ő is elboldogult, ám, mikor a lágytojásra került a sor, elbizonytalanodott. Fogalma sem volt róla, hány percig marad lágy, és mint később kiderült, nem is sikerült eltalálnia.

- A tojást lágynak kértem – közölte vele szúrós szemmel Piton, mikor Hermione leszedte az asztalt. Választ nem várt, visszatemetkezett az újságjába.

- Uram? – Megvárta, míg újra ránéztek. - Melyik napom lesz a kimenőm? Vásárolnom kéne pár dolgot, és…

- Legyen a mai, nincs ma szükségem magára, Granger. Csak este jövök, de addigra maga is legyen itthon! – Hermione bólintott. A férfi felállt az asztaltól, és felvonult a lakosztályába.

A lány a lépcsőn állította meg újból.

- Mégis hány órára kell visszaérnem? – kérdezte kissé idegesen.

- Nottékhoz vagyok hivatalos, azt hiszem, tízre már itthon leszek – felete szenvtelen arccal.

_- Milyen kedves magától, hogy így végiglátogatja a régi barátait – morogta magában Hermione. _

Mire ő is átöltözött, már Piton is menetre kész volt. Az ajtón szinte egyszerre léptek ki. A férfi elmormolta a varázslatokat úgy, hogy a lány is hallja és megjegyezhesse. Ahogy Piton elfordult, hogy egy utcát keressen, ahonnan hoppanálhat megcsapta a bájitalmesterből áradó, nem elhanyagolható mennyiségű kesernyés parfüm. A gyomra összeszorult egy pillanatra.  
Nem akart ott ácsorogni a lépcső aljában, ő is egy kis utcába sietett, és az Abszol útra hoppanált. Rögtön a könyvesboltba ment, ahol az eladótól kért segítséget. Csakhamar ott állt a polc előtt, kezében a Kétbalkezes Háziasszonyok kézikönyvével. Belelapozott, és fellélegzett, ugyanis tele volt hasznos tanácsokkal, amiket még ő is fel tudott fogni, a kivitelezésükkel meg majd megpróbálkozik.

SS/HG

Hermione kilépett a fürdőszobából, de csak egy törölközőt csavart magára. Fél nyolc volt, Piton meg még sehol, nem zavartatta magát. Már éppen belépett volna a saját szobájába, mikor az addig sötét szalonban, amin átvágott, fény gyúlt. Perselus érdeklődve mustrálta az elpiruló lányt.

- Elnézést, azt hittem, még nincs itthon, máris felöltözök, és…

- Ne legyen szégyenlős! – Hermionét megcsapta az alkoholszag. Piton nyelve sem forgott olyan jól.

- De én mégis bemennék a szobámba, Uram – nyomta meg a szavakat.

- Felőlem, csak meg ne változtassam a nappali viseletét erre! – Felnevetett a lány felháborodott arcán, amit ez a megjegyzés váltott ki belőle.

- Szóval maga ilyen disznó lenne?

- Ma este már nem, fáradt vagyok – felelte bársonyos hangján, és kiment a szobából.

- Micsoda? – kérdezett vissza meglepődve a lány.

- Mr. Nott sajnálatos módon nem volt ma otthon… - Az elfogyasztott alkolmennyiség hatására meglepően közlékeny volt. Hermione gyorsan összerakta a képet, és berohant a szobájába. Az ajtónak dőlve kapkodta a levegőt. Elborzadt, hát azt a nőt is lefektette, elképesztő.

SS/HG

Piton némileg megkönnyítette Hermione dolgát, már ami a főzést illeti. Szinte soha nem étkezett otthon, reggelente pedig mindig valami könnyűt fogyasztott, hogy elnyomja a kezdődő macskajaját. A lány aggódva figyelte, hogy a férfi estéről estére illuminált állapotban tér haza, noha őt nem zaklatta, mégis furcsán érezte magát, amikor végignézett rajta.

Három hét telt el azóta, hogy az alkalmazásába lépett, és eddig még egyszer sem kérte a segítségét, hogy a keze alá dolgozzon a laborban. Az okklumencia órákat sem helyezte még kilátásba, pedig Hermione többször is szóba hoza, már amikor a férfival lehetett beszélni. Többnyire kora reggel kiosztotta az utasításait, aztán bezárkózott a laborjába. Késő délután pedig elment hazulról, a lány nem is akart belegondolni, hogy ilyenkor mit csinálhat.  
Igazából nem sok ideje maradt az elmélkedésre, Perselus bőven kihasználta a lány minden szabad percét. Nem aprózta el, sokszor olyan dolgokat követelt, amiket Hermione soha nem gondolt volna a férfiről: kézzel kellett mosnia az ingeit, mert olyan kényes darabok. Elvárta, hogy minden nap portalanítson a szalonokban, kéményt tisztítson, és még hasonló más finomságok. Szerencsére többnyire hasznát vette a pálcájának, ám akadtak olyan feladatok, amire még ő sem ismerte a megfelelő bűbájt.

Amikor a férfi elment, hogy elintézze az ügyeit, ígéretével ellentétben mindig fellopakodott a könyvtárba. Nem bírt betelni a sok könyvvel. Piton sosem kapta rajta, de sejtette, hogy a lány időnként megszegi a megállapodásukat. Ráhagyta, hiszen ha aznap nem beszélt volna olyan hangosan a folyosón, akkor egy igen kényes helyzetben találta volna magát. Nem volt kifejezetten hálás, de magában fejet hajtott a lány diszkréciója előtt. Pontosan ezért nem kérdezett rá arra a további két alkalmora sem, mikor saját karperece jelezte neki, hogy a lány éppen kihágást követett el. Tudta, hogy egyszer megpróbálta elhagyni a házat az engedélye nélkül, és megint máskor pedig a titoktartást bróbálta kijátszani. Egyelőre nem hozta szóba, ám mikor egy napos péntek délután újra elhagyta a Piton-rezidenciát, még nem sejtette, mire ér haza.

Hermione kivételesen legálisan tartózkodott a könyvtárszobában, új kötetek érkeztek, és azokat pakolta el. Ha már ott volt, gondolta, letisztítja a férfi íróasztalát is. Finoman bánt vele, felismerte. A régi roxforti lakosztályában is ez volt, akaratlanul is betolakodott agyába néhány csúnya párbeszédük. Leült a férfi székére, hogy kicsit kifújja magát. Az egyik fiók titokzatosan résnyire ki volt húzva. Tudta, hogy nem szabadna, mégis kijjebb húzta és belelesett. Csak pár pergamen és penna volt benne. Vissza akarta tolni, de megszorult, ahogy erőszakosan rángatta. A lapok alatt felsejlett egy piros bőrkötéses könyv. Jó vastag volt. Kivette, és megforgatta a kezében.

_Ősi kötések, és eskük_  
A könyv felénél be volt jelölve egy rész, nem bírt parancsolni magának, beleolvasott.  
_A Szolgasors Eskü  
Ez a barbár eskü egyike a legmegvetettebb illegális kötéseknek.  
Aki ezt az esküt leteszi, nem szabadulhat fel, míg Ura vagy Úrnője úgy nem dönt. Mindenben alárendelt lesz, elvesznek a jogai és kiszolgáltatottá válik. Az eskünek nincs meghatározott szövege, mindig attól függ, hogy a fölérendelt milyen szabályokhoz köti a megalázottat. Minden pergamenre vetett szó érvénybe lép, amint a szolga beleegyezését adja. Nem kell szóbeli esküt tenni, elég, ha rábólint a kínált feltételeknek. Ezután a varázs egymáshoz köti őket. A fölérendelt személy karján megjelenik egy láthatalan karperec, ami összeköttetésben van az alárandelt piros karperecével. Minden alkalommal, mikor a szolga szabályt szeg, a karperece felizzik és égetni kezdi viselője csuklóját. Az Úr vagy Úrnő karperece ezzel egy időben felvillan, jelezve, hogy a szolgálója nem megengedett módon viselkedett.  
A karperec segítségével olyan erős lesz köztük a kötelék, hogy a szolga nem tud nemet mondani parancsolója egyetlen kérésére sem. Mindenben alkalmazkodni fog, és tudtán kívül engedelmességgel tartozik. Ezt a régi kötést gyakorta használták a szexuális megalázáshoz is, mivel a szolga kiszolgáltatottsága hagyta, hogy bármit megtegyenek vele.  
Ez a fajta eskü különösen kegyetlen, és csakis a legmélyebb gyűlöletből fakadóan lehet végrehajtani. Ha a parancsoló egy kicsit is kedveli a leigázott személyt, akkor az esküt nem lehet létrehozni._

_**A szolga visszanyeri szabadságát, ha letelik az esküre kiszabott határidő! Ha a parancsoló érzései…**_

Tovább nem tudta olvasni, a szöveg eléggé elmosódott volt, nem lehetett kibogarászni.

Hermione könnyei hirtelen gyorsasággal kezdtek el potyogni az antik íróasztal lapjára. Órák teltek el, de zokogása nem maradt abba. Piton is így talált rá, remegő vállakkal, az asztalára borulva. Hullámos tincsei kibomlottak a kontyából. Piton az ajtófélfának dőlt, és onnan figyelte a lányt.

- Látom, ma nem sokat dolgozott, Miss Granger. – Hangja riadtan ugrasztotta fel a lányt. Vörösre sírt szemeit a férfiéba fúrta, és olyan hangerővel kezdett el sikoltozni, hogy még a szomszéd utcában is hallhatták volna, ha nem lett volna levédve a ház.

- Utolsó mocskos szemét, senkiházi! Hogy tehette ezt velem? – Oda akarta vágni a könyvet a férfihoz, de félúton elfogyott az ereje, így a kötet Piton lábainál csattant. A bájitalmester tudta, hogy melyik könyvről van szó, egy laza mozdulattal átlépte a kötetet, és az íróasztalhoz ment. Rátámaszkodott a kezeivel, egészen a lány arcához hajolt.

- ÖT ÉV, Granger! Öt rohadt évig voltam kénytelen bottal járni maga miatt, mert egy törtető kis liba volt, és mikor nem kapta meg, amit akart, egy vérszomjas, aljas kis döggé vált! Akarja látni, mit tett velem? - Válasz nélkül kigombolta nadrágját, majd felfedte a sérülését. A combján egy három centi széles, hosszú, vérvörös csík húzódott a térdétől a csípőjéig. - Nézzen rá! A kínok kínját éltem át, ezt maga művelte velem! – ordította, és elkapta a lány csuklóját. Átrántotta az asztalon, így a lába elé esett, és pont szemmagasságba került a vágással.

- NÉZZE MEG! – sziszegte. – Annyira még soha senkit nem gyűlöltem, mint magát, sosem bocsájtom meg, amit akkor tett. - Elengedte a lány kezét, és felrángatta a nadrágját. Hermione megsemmisülten ült a földön és némán nézte, ahogy a férfi kivágtat a könyvtárból, maga mögött becsapva az ajtót.

Piton a lakosztályába viharzott. Dühében a falhoz csapott pár könyvet, majd az ágyára vetette magát. Fél órára nyugta volt, már majdnem elaludt. Egy halk, félénk kopogásra kapta fel a fejét. Hermione egyik lábáról a másikra álldogált kint, nem tudta eldönteni, mi a rosszabb: ha a férfi ajtót nyit, vagy ha nem válaszol. Újra kopogtatott, ezúttal kicsivel hangosabban, mint az előbb. Piton kinyitotta az ajtót, és várakozásteljesen nézett rá.

- Uram – kezdett bele remegő hangon. – El szeretnék menni.

- Már megvolt a heti kimenője – válaszolt kurtán.

- Nem, én végleg szeretnék elmenni. – Piton hátat fordított neki, de nyitva hagyta az ajtót. Hermione maradék bátorságát is összeszedve utána ment. Egyből érezte a karján a zsibbasztó szorítást: engedély nélkül lépett be.

- Úgy vettem észre, áttanulmányozta az esküt, amit letett nekem. Nem mehet el, amíg én azt nem mondom! – nézett rá olyan ridegen, mint még soha.

- Akkor engedjen el, már nem akarok itt maradni, elég volt –görbült sírásra a szája. – Kérem, professzor.

- Nekem még nem volt elég! Itt marad, és letölti a büntetését. – Hermione pontosan érezte, hogy a férfi komolyan gondolja.

- Uram, kérem…

- Na, lássuk csak. Engedély nélkül akarta elhagyni a házam, megpróbálta megszegni a titoktartást, és most belépett a szobámba a tiltásom ellenére – számolgatta a kezén.

- Ha nem enged el, mindent kitálalok Mr. Malfoynak! – szólalt meg dacosan.

- Zsarolni akar? Milyen eredeti… sajnálatos módon köti a titoktartás, nem tud neki semmit mondani – Kezdett nagyon jól szórakozni.

- Szemét – sziszegte a lány.

- Szép, Granger. Na, akkor haladjunk is tovább. Az előzőekért azt hiszem, megérdemel egy kis futóféreg tisztítást a laboromban, mondjuk egy hordónyit, az mindig hasznos… Tudja, a Roxfortban nem volt alkalmam büntetőmunkára küldeni, most itt a lehetőség, hogy bepótolja.

- Nem! – Ahogy kimondta, már fel is kiáltott fájdalmában. A kezén izzó karikaként lángolt fel a karkötő. Piton csóválta a fejét.

- Alázattal tartozik nekem, emlékszik? Nem mondhat nemet. – Hermione továbbra is csak nyüszögött.

- A trágárságért és a zsarolási kísérletért pedig… – Nem fejezte be, kiélvezte az egyre sápadtabbá váló lány látványát.

- Mit akar, önként és dalolva vonuljak az ágyába? – szűrte a fogai között.

- Azt mondtam, magának lesz büntetés, nem pedig nekem! Ellenben az okklumencia óráit azt hiszem, ideje lesz elkezdenünk.

- De hát ez mitől büntetés? – Igazán nem értette a dolgot.

- Ugyan már, Granger, a kis barátja, Potter annak idején nem mesélt magának róla, milyen jól szórakoztunk a különórái keretén belül? – A lány elképedt. – A kiguvadó békaszemeiből arra következtetek, hogy kapizsgálja már. Most pedig indítson a laborba, és addig elő ne jöjjön onnan, míg nincs kész!

Hermione órákon át pucolta a férgeket. Undorodva, öklendezve küzdött velük. Több megmarta a kezét, a nyálkájuk a vérével vegyülve iszonyatos bűzzel járt. Majdnem éjfél volt, mire az utolsó darabbal is végzett. Elkínzottan vonszolta fel magát a pincéből, a szobája felé vette az irányt. Piton a szalonban várt rá, teljesen éber volt. Mikor a lány meglátta, kétségbe esett. Perselus lerakta a dohányzóasztalra kávéscsészéjét, és felállt. Szó nélkül a lány felé sétált, durván megragadta a karját, és egy használaton kívüli üres szobába vezette. Hermione hiába tiltakozott, csak azt érte el, hogy a karján folyamatosan égett a bilincse. Ezt a szobát még nem is látta, de most sem szándékozott itt huzamosabb ideig tartózkodni.  
A szobában egyetlen szék volt, ahova a férfi leült, míg ő vele szemben állt, pedig a fárasztó nap után igen kimerült, és semmi vágya nem volt, mint békésen ülni pár percet.

- Mit akar még tőlem? – kérdezte fáradtan. – Nem lehetne, hogy holnap alázzon meg?

- Ez nem kívánságműsor, Granger – morogta. - Először is, adja ide a pálcáját, nem mintha lenne rá lehetősége, hogy megátkozzon, de azt sem szeretném, ha hozzám vágná. – Hermione odadobta az ölébe. - Most pedig ürítse ki az elméjét, mielőtt behatolok!

- Hogy mit csináljak? Ne, várjon! – Már késő volt, Piton erőszakosan a gondolataiba hatolt.

A lány látta maga előtt a nap eseményeit, a háttérben pedig magát a férfit. Sosem tudta elképzelni. milyen érzés újra átélni az emlékeit, nagyon kimerítő volt.

- Azt mondtam, ürítse ki az elméjét, és talán, ha megpróbálna ellenállni, az is hasznos lenne! – Szándékosan nem magyarázott el neki semmit. Megtehette volna, de akkor hol marad az élvezet.

Újra visszalépett a lány fejébe, de hamar magára hagyta. Hermione félelmében a leginkább féltett érzéseit tárta fel előtte, de Pitont nem érdekelte a szülei elvesztése felett érzett fájdalma. A következő alkalommal már célirányosan kutatott.

- Mit akar tőlem? –lihegte a lány térdre rogyva.

- Álljon fel, Granger. Hol az a híres griffendéles tartása? – gúnyolódott, mire Hermione nehézkesen, de újra talpra állt. – Keresek valamit, tudja, nagyon érdekelne, hogy is volt az irántam érzett nagy szerelme! – mosolyodott el gúnyosan.

- Ne! – sikoltotta a lány, de már késő volt.

- Legilimens – suttogta a férfi, még csak pálcát sem kellett használnia, a lány túlontúl gyenge ellenfél volt. Granger hiába küszködött minden alkalommal, képtelen volt rögtön kitaszítani a fejéből. Szédült, aznap még szinte nem is evett semmit, fáradt volt, egész nap robolt. A mentális kínzás maga alá gyűrte maradék erejét.  
Hermione tovább próbálkozott, de nem tudta elrejteni a gondolatait, emlékképeit. Újra átélte a bájitaltan órákat, a gonosz pillantásokat, sértéseket. Megint látta maga előtt az estét, mikor bevallotta érzéseit a férfinak. Az utolsó alkalmat, mikor végleg tudatosította benne, hogy sosem lesz köztük semmi. A könyvtári jelenetet, ahogy Ginny próbálta vigasztalni…

- Védekezzen már! Maga egy rakás szerencsétlenség! – kiabálta az újra térdre rogyó lánynak.

- Kérem, fejezzük be mára, könyörgök! – Nem hallotta meg a férfit.

- Könyörög? Úgy, ahogy én tettem aznap a harctéren? – ordította. – Folytatjuk. Különben is, hova siet? Még csak hajnali kettő van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy még találok érdekes dolgokat, mélyen eltemetve. – A lány ajkai elnyíltak, de nem bírt kinyögni semmit. Torka kiszáradt, és akármennyire nem akarta, pontosan arra kezdett gondolni, amit a leginkább el akart titkolni a férfi elől.

- Legilimens – mondta megint a férfi hideg hangon.  
Mikor ismét a lány fejében volt, egy pillanatra hátra hőkölt. Hermione az emlékeiben a saját ágyán tekergőzött és kéjesen sóhajtozott. Keze a lába között volt, és egyértelműen kielégítő mozdulatokat végzett, miközben a férfi nevét suttogta. Hermione görcsösen megrázta a fejét, mire a kép szertefoszlott.

- Érdekes… Hadd lássak még többet!  
És megint betört az elméjébe.

A következő kép egy ábránd, álomkép volt, amiben ő is szerepelt. A lány ki volt kötözve az ágyához egy fehér selyemkendővel. Meztelen volt és Pitont hívta, pajkosan mosolyogva. Perselus látta saját magát, ahogy a lányra fekszik, és éhesen beleharap a lány mellébe. Az álombeli Hermione sikoltva élvezte a játékot, míg a valódi kétségbeesetten próbálta elűzni az álmot, de egyszerűen képtelen volt rá, a karkötő izzott, jelezve, hogy nem ellenkezhet. Kelletlenül nézte tovább a képzelt jelenetet, ahogy Piton feje eltűnt a lába között, és…

- ELÉG! Elég volt, hagyja abba! – sikította a lány, a földet püfölve ökleivel. – Fejezze be, hagyjon békén, nem akarom ezt tovább csinálni! – Abban a pillanatban a karkötő megint felizzott. – Áááá… nem bírom tovább! – Már ájulás közeli állapotban volt.

- Pedig a legjobb résznél hagytam abba. De holnap is lesz nap – vigyorgott ördögien Piton. Hermione ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy elveszítse az eszméletét. A bájitalmester belebegtette a szobájába, és rákormányozta az ágyára. Hermione csapzott tincsei az arcára tapadtak. Ruhája mocskos volt, kezén rengeteg apró seb éktelenkedett alvadt vérrel.

Piton kivonult, és a saját szobájába ment. Beállt a zuhany alá, jéghidegre állította. Egyetlen dolgot sem bánt meg abból, amit a lánnyal művelt. Agyára rászállt valamilyen ködszerűség, és csak azt látta maga előtt, hogy megbosszulhatja a sérelmeit.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Hermione nyöszörögve ébredt reggel. Fájtak a kezei, de a fejében érzett dübörgő zakatolás jobban zavarta. Alig bírt lekászálódni az ágyról. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy került a szobájába, sőt, az előző este történéseinek zömére is sűrű homály borult az emlékezetében. Elbotorkált az ajtóig, de mikor kinyitotta, legszívesebben vissza is csapta volna. Piton már várt rá, a szalon közepén állt, és rettentő türelmetlennek látszott.

- Menjen fürödni, mert elviselhetetlen a szaga - förmedt rá -, utána olvassa el a listám, és ezúttal maradéktalanul hajtsa végre minden pontját! – Hermione tekintetével megkereste a pergament, ami a kis asztalon volt. Piton horkantott egyet, aztán magára hagyta.

Nem is remélte, hogy ennyire könnyű dolga lesz. A férfi a szokásos listát írta össze, talán csak egy-két aprósággal kért többet, mint általában. A következő nap is csak egy lista várta az asztalon, Piton nem mutatkozott. A hét további részében csendes magányban tudhatta magáénak az egész házat. A könyvtárat viszont messzire elkerülte, nem bírt volna bemenni azok után, ami ott történt. Minden este eszébe jutott a férfi eltorzult arca, ahogy arra kényszeríti, nézze meg az átok által ejtett sebet a lábán.  
Megnyugodott, mivel a férfi a következő hét során sem tartózkodott otthon az alvással töltött időn kívül. Úgy tűnt, tényleg annyira utálja, hogy még a közelében sem akar lenni. Hermione már nem is bánta, hogy így le kell mondania az okklumencia elsajátításáról. Többé már nem volt fontos, csupán szabadulni akart. A lehető legkisebb ellenállást mutatta a férfi felé, ha mégis találkoztak. Fejet hajtott előtte, pedig lelke belül üvöltött a megaláztatás miatt. Már régen megbánta, hogy annak idején aláírta a szerződést.

Egyik este, holt fáradtan ment a szobája felé. Nemrég lépett ki a zuhany alól, ám ezúttal – tanulva a múltkori esetből –, fürdőköpenyben ment le a lépcsőn. Piton az egyik fotelban ült, de nem nézett a lányra. Hermione utálta ezeket a pillanatokat, amikor át kellett vágnia a szalonon, hogy a szobájába jusson.

- Ma újra vesszük az okklumencia alapjait, Granger – dörmögte, mielőtt a lány elérhette volna az ajtót.

- De én nem is csináltam semmit… - nyögte ijedten.

Pitont nem érdekelte a tiltakozás, rossz passzban volt, nem úgy jött össze az estéje, ahogy eltervezte, le akarta vezetni valahol a feszültséget. A lány kézenfekvő megoldásnak tűnt.  
Újra ott állt a férfi előtt, míg ő a székben pöffeszkedett. Hermione lélekben felvértezte magát, az agya leghátsó szegletébe sodorta azt, amire a férfi szerinte kíváncsi lehet. Piton bár ezúttal nem olyan könnyen, de mégis hozzáfért a múltkor félbe hagyott képekhez.  
Hermione nehézkesen, de kilökte a fejéből, ám sajnos nem időben, Piton minden alkalommal, egyre többet és többet látott abból a bizonyos álomból. Gúnyosan kinevette a lány silány próbálkozásait, és egyre erőszakosabban tört be a tudatába.

- Granger, de szegényes a fantáziája… - prüszkölte becsmérelve. - Igazából nem éppen így festek meztelenül, de vannak bizonyos testrészek, amiket jól gondolt. – Hermione legszívesebben elhányta volna magát. Nem is lehetett volna messzebb attól az ábrándképtől, mint most ebben a pillanatban, már a puszta emléke is elborzasztotta.

- Maga undorító! - hörögte mélységes megvetéssel. -, és közönséges!

- Én? – tettetett meglepettséggel Piton. - Maga meg egy kis álszent… Mégis ki ábrándozik arról, hogy kikötözik egy ágyhoz? Ismerje el, Granger, vágyik a megaláztatásra, vagy legalábbis bizonyos formájára.

- Soha nem viselném el, hogy hozzám érjen! Ez csak egy éretlen diák álma!

- Méghozzá egy igencsak sokszor visszatérő álma – gúnyolódott a férfi.

- Gyerekes és undorító, amit művel! – fakadt ki a lány. – Én már rég túljutottam magán, azt hittem, egyértelmű, hiszen jelentkeztem erre az átkozott állásra pusztán azért, hogy a legjobbtól tanulhassak és sikerüljön a vizsgám jövőre!

Piton leengedte a pálcát tartó kezét, majd szikrázó szemekkel nézett a lányra.  
- Miss Granger, nem vette észre, hogy engem ez nem érdekel? – sziszegte. – Mára ennyi elég volt, de holnap megfizet a modortalanságáért! Most menjen, látni sem akarom!

- Igenis, _uram_! - affektált a lány, majd az ajtóból még visszafordult. – Egyébként szívből köszönöm, hogy felnyitotta a szemem… ma már el sem tudom képzelni, hogy mit is szerettem magában!

SS/HG

Reggel türelmetlen kopogásra ébredt. Piton nem várta meg, míg kinyitja az ajtót, kérés nélkül belépett. Hermione ijedten húzta a mellkasáig a takarót. Perselus lekicsinylő pillantással jutalmazta szemérmességét. Kiadta az utasításait, és elvonult. Hermione épp a konyhában tüsténkedett, mikor megszólalt az ajtócsengő. Hangokat halott, viszont nem ismerte fel a látogatót. A konyhaajtóhoz lopakodott, de nem mert kikukucskálni, a sistergő hangra, gyorsan visszakapta a fejét a tűzhelyhez.

A szalonna kicsit odapirult, de nem érdekelte. Mit számít, ha az Urának nem ízlik a reggeli? Legszívesebben megfűszerezte volna egy kis ciánnal.

Piton átvonult az étkezőbe a vendéggel, és bekiabált a konyhába, hogy ennének, ha végre felszolgálnák a reggelit. Hermione a tányérokkal egyensúlyozott, és csak akkor vette észre, ki is jött, amikor már csak pár lépésnyire állt az asztaltól.

- Granger, te mit keresel itt? – kérdezte meghökkenve Draco Malfoy. Hermione nem méltatta válaszra, lerakta elé a tányért, és igyekezett némi méltósággal tovább állni. A fiú azonban magához tért a kezdeti döbbenetből, majd természetéhez hűen lecsapta a magas labdát.

- Nocsak, nocsak, a híres Harry Potter barátnője milyen _sokra vitte_. Perselus, igazán mondhattad volna, hogy készüljek valami ajándékkal az új házimanódnak! – Piton jókedvűen nézett hol az egyikre, hol a másikra. Ő maga is kedvét lelte a lány ilyesfajta gyötrésében.

- Hozhatok még valamit, uram? – sziszegte a lány Piton felé.

- Nem, Granger, elmehet – felelte rá sem nézve. Ahogy a lány fordult volna, megcsillant a piros karkötője, amit Draco egyből észre is vett.

- Ez, ez… - Hermione azt hitte, fel fog háborodni, de amint ránézett szembesülhetett vele, hogy a fiú csupán a nevetését próbálja visszafogni. – Ez hihetetlen, briliáns, Perselus! – hahotázott gúnyos éllel a hangjában. Szóval nem egyszerű házimanó vagy, hanem egy igazi szolga? Merlinre, mindig is szerettem volna ilyet gyerekkoromban. Tényleg igaz, hogy nem mondhat nemet semmire?! – tudakolta fellelkesülve.

- Elnézést – morogta a lány, és sietve visszament a konyhába. Onnan is egészen jól hallotta a két férfi párbeszédét, amint rajta szórakoznak.

Legszívesebben a falba verte volna a fejét, mikor meghallotta a bájitalmester érces hangját, ahogy azt meséli, miképpen jutott hozzá a házimanók díszpéldányához. Sírni szeretett volna, de a könnyei nem törtek fel, dühe és fájdalma, csak a torkát folytogatta. Megrázta magát, és a dolgára indult. Rengeteg házimunka várt rá, nem akarta okkal kivívni a férfi haragját.

A reggeli elfogyasztása után Draco és Perselus a kis szalonba vonult át, hogy egy korai konyak mellett tovább beszélgessenek. A fiú mesélt neki a munkájáról, elmondta, hogy van néhány ígéretes diákja, persze nem olyan jók, mint ő volt annak idején. Perselus kedvtelve hallgatta, hogyan birkózik meg a fegyelmezetlenséggel az óráin, és milyen büntetéseket alkalmaz, ha úgy látja jónak.  
Draco már egy órája, megállás nélkül dicsőítette önnön munkásságát, mikor végül visszakanyarodott az őt leginkább foglalkoztató témára.

- Szóval Granger tényleg egy évig veled marad? – Sosem hitte volna, hogy a férfi képes lesz valakivel együtt élni, még ha ilyen formában is.

- Egyezséget kötöttünk, Draco… Ő a legjobbtól akar tanulni, én pedig személyes okokból végül belementem. – Kezét tiltóan felemelte. Természetesen nem fogom neked elmondani az okokat. Legyen annyi elég, hogy számomra éppen ideális a mostani felállás.

- Azért azt meg kell hagyni, hogy szépen kiformásodott, mióta nem láttam. Még a szolgaruhája ellenére is látszik, milyen nőies lett – jegyezte meg tűnődve, de Piton csak szemforgatással reagált.

A fiú késő délután tért vissza a Roxfortba, de nem köszönt el Hermionétól. A lány nem is bánta, szívesen képen törölte volna már reggel is, ki tudja, mit hozott volna ki belőle egy újabb sértés.  
Piton elgondolkozott a keresztfiával ejtett beszélgetés alatt. Úgy vélte, ha már az okklumencia edzéseket elkezdték, talán itt az ideje, hogy az egyezség rá eső részének második felét is teljesítse. Egy megbűvölt pergament küldött a lánynak, és levonult a laborjába.

Hermione szíve a torkában dobogott, ahogy megállt a labor előtt. Kezét kopogásra emelete, de Piton megelőzte, és felrántotta az ajtót. Fejének egyetlen intésével beljebb tessékelte a lányt, és bevágta mögötte az ajtót. Hermione úgy rezzent össze, mint annak idején, a bájitaltanóráin. Piton pontosan ezt a hatást akarta elérni. A munkaasztalhoz hívta.

- A _Keserűség Könnyét_ fogjuk elkészíteni, ajánlom, hogy jól figyeljen, mert semmit nem mondok el kétszer! – dörmögte, és arrébb állt, hogy a lány is kényelmesen oda férjen a hozzávalókhoz.  
Hermione félve fogta meg a kést, amivel fel kellett vágnia a bambuszgyökeret. Piton minden mozdulatát leste, de nem szólt egy szót sem, csak mikor már majdnem rossz úton járt. A hangulat erősen hasonlított a régi tanóráikra. A férfi nem magyarázott feleslegesen, és került minden testi kontaktust a lánnyal. Hermione titkon hálás is volt ezért, viszolygott a férfi érintésétől.  
Megkönnyebbült, mikor pár óra múlva végeztek. Remélte, hogy aznapra már visszavonulhat egy kicsit a szobájába, ideje volt már a tankönyvét is előbogarásznia. Az elmúlt másfél hónapban még nem nézett bele, habár az olvasástól jócskán elment a kedve a könyvtári fiaskó után. Fáradtan ment felfelé a lépcsőkön, és gondolatban már a bájitalrecepteknél járt, mikor Piton hangja megállította.

- Egy óra múlva várom, hogy folytassuk a gyakorlást – kiáltotta a lány után. - Rendkívül gyatra teljesítményt nyújt okklumenciából, sokkal jobban kéne haladnunk.

Hermione majdnem visszagurult a lépcsőn. Megrettenve futott a szobájába. Bebújt a takarója alá, mint egy kislány, oltalmat keresett, de tudta, nem mondhat nemet. Ha ismerte volna Piton szándékait, soha nem ment volna bele ebbe az alkuba. De sosem sejtette, hogy ennyire magára haragította a bájitalmestert. Egy ostoba kamaszlány volt, nevetséges érzelmekkel, amik vegyültek a háború által okozott fájdalommal. Nem ismerte el saját felelősségét Piton sérülésével kapcsolatban, hiszen az átkot nem ő küldte rá!

SS/HG

Felkészült a legrosszabbra. Már rutinos mozdulattal adta át önként a pálcáját a széken ülő férfinak. Lábát megvetette a padlón, és feszülten várta az elkerülhetetlent. Sajnálattal vette tudomásul, hogy bár fejlődött valamennyit, még mindig nem volt elég határozott, így Piton bele-belecsipegetett az intim gondolataiba. Még saját magát is meglepte, milyen sokat fantáziált annak idején a férfiról. De hamar eljutott arra a pontra, mikor már nem érdekelte.

- Na, jó, most már kezdem unni a mi kis elképzelt légyottjaink képsorozatát – morogta ásítást mímelve. – Nézzünk valami érdekesebbet. Vannak olyan események, amiket régóta meg akartam ismerni.

Hermione sóhajtott, és felkészült a mentális támadásra. Nem igazán értette a férfi célzását, de aztán rájött. Látta magát első éves korában, a lánymosdóban pityeregve, aztán rátört a hegyi troll. Először ki akarta lökni a férfit az emlékképeiből, végül aztán úgy döntött, nézze csak végig. Még magában szórakozott is, mikor az emlékbeli Piton fancsali képet vágott McGalagony professzor reakciója miatt.

- Mindig is sejtettem, hogy maguk a legnagyobb hazugok, az egész iskolában – suttogta megemelkedve a székről.

- Ne személyeskedjünk, professzor, a kis mardekárosait senki sem múlta felül – felelte magabiztosságot sugározva.

- De jól mulat… Legilimens.

A következő képben megint csak a három elsőéves gyerek szerepelt. Hermione most gondolt egyet, és elkezdett ellenállni, de Piton valamire annyira kíváncsi volt, hogy egy erős mentális lökéshullámmal elsodorta a lány gyenge falait.

- Szóval maga oldotta meg a rejtvényem. Remélem nem vár érte elismerést, rutin feladat volt! – elfordult és felvette kezébe a lány pálcáját. Mikor visszanézett még elkapta a lány fintorát, és azonnal szóvá is tette. – Valami gondja van Granger? Örülhetne, hogy ilyen kíméletes voltam magával.

- Jaj, ugyan már, ennél úgy sem tud már jobban megalázni, ne is fárassza magát! – legyintett a lány. Azt hiszem, mára végeztünk. – Elindult az ajtó felé.

- ITT MARAD! – mennydörögte a férfi. - Akkor van vége, ha én azt mondom! Látom, kezdi nagyon elbízni magát. Szép… Nos, akkor térjünk vissza a fantáziátlan kis ábrándképeibe, de ezúttal mutatok valami érdekeset…

Hermione teljesen tisztában a férfi iránta érzett mélységes gyűlöletével. De most újabb ízelítőt kapott a kegyetlenség magasiskolájából. Piton visszatolakodott a kikötözős ágybeli jelenethez, ám ezúttal manipulálta a lány elméjét, és egész másfajta képeket villantott fel előtte.  
Granger levegőért kapkodott, borzalmas érzés volt, nem tudta érzékelni a különbséget a valóság és a vízió között. Már átérezte, milyen szörnyű lehetett az ötöd évükben, Harrynek védtelenül Voldemort ellen.  
Piton kicsit továbbgondolta a lány álmodozását, ami végül átment durva erőszakba. Hermione nemhogy nem kapott lángra a vágytól, egyenesen rekedtre sikoltozta magát félelmében. A földre esett, próbált kilépni az illúzióból, de Piton nem hagyta, végig kellett néznie, ahogy a férfi szaggatta a testét, és a legelképesztőbb az volt, hogy ezúttal tényleg a meztelen férfival volt dolga. Nem a saját maga által elképzelt kissé csontos, de jóvágásúval. Nem… Piton mindent olyan valóságosan mutatott meg neki, ahogy lehetne. Az izmai játékát, a hangokat, a szagokat, ízeket, minden „kézzel fogható" élményt. A szájában ott volt a férfi nyálának ize… Borzalmas volt!

- Na, Granger, most köszönje meg szépen, hogy sosem engedtem magamhoz közel! – sziszegte a lány arcába, miközben marokra fogta a haját, és a fejéhez rántotta. – Még mindig olyan magabiztos? Úgy gondolja, elegendő a tudása, felkészült már? VÁLASZOLJON, HA KÉRDEZEM!

- Nem vagyok felkészült- nyögte elfúló hangon. Szemével irgalomért könyörgött.

- Most pedig köszönje meg végre, hogy meghagytam az ártatlan gyermekkora maradékát! – Szemeiben felizzott a vad gyűlölet lángja, és még valami más is, de Hermionénak, nem volt ideje elemezni a dolgot.

- Soha nem teszem meg! – A már jól ismert égető érzés addig hevítette a csuklóját, míg végül kénytelen volt kipréselni magából a szavakat.

- Soha nem tartottam magát semmire, és most még inkább tudom, hogy igazam volt, mikor azt mondtam: túlontúl sok önbizalom a semmire…

SS/HG

Egy napok teltek el a bizonytalan nyugalomban, a férfi nem egzecíroztatta, jóformán nem is beszéltek. Egyik péntek délután, miután végzett a márványpadló felmosásával, a férfi mögé lépett, a frászt hozva ezzel a lányra.

- Van néhány doboz a könyvtárszobában, semmisítse meg az aktákat, amiket benne talál. Már nincs szükségem ezekre a másolatokra. – utasította, majd elment.

Hermione nem akadékoskodott. Tüzet gyújtott a kandallóban, és közelebb húzta a dobozokat. A néhány doboz enyhe kifejezés volt, majdnem húsz, méretes kartontartóval kellett elboldogulnia. Néha belepillantott, miket kell megsemmisítenie. Nem tartotta titkosnak, elvégre, ha nem nézhetne bele, akkor nem vele csináltatná.  
Régi dolgozatok… Nem voltak túl érdekfeszítők. Az utolsó három dobozban viszont olyan dolgokra bukkant, amikről sosem gondolta volna, hogy valaha újra látni fogja őket. A házi dolgozatai külön dobozban voltak elraktározva, bár a hosszúságukat tekintve nem volt meglepő. Mosolyogva olvasta vissza saját gondolatait.

Aztán még érdekesebb dolgokra bukkant. Az iskolai értékelésekre. Kíváncsian kutatta ki a saját aktáját. Hét év értékelése lapult a tartóban. Nem is várta, hogy dicséret is lesz benne, de kellemesen csalódott. Tisztában volt vele, hogy ezeket az értékeléseket, csak a házvezető tanára, illetve az igazgató olvashatta el, és nekik is bizalmasan kellett kezelniük. Benne volt a Roxfort szabályzatában, a diákok jogainak védelmében támasztott bekezdések között...

**Első év**: Hermione Jane Granger kiemelkedik a társai közül, bosszantóan tudálékos, és mindig előre tanul. Az összes kérdésre betéve tudja a választ, és képtelen fékezni a leküzdhetetlen feltűnési vágyát. Mindazonáltal, értékelem a törekvéseit, főleg, ha tekintetbe vesszük, hogy még csak tizenegy éves.

**Második év**: Tekintetbe véve, hogy huzamosabb ideig a gyengélkedőn vendégeskedett, nem számítottam különösebben kimagasló teljesítményre tőle az év végi vizsgákra vonatkozóan. Mégis annak ellenére, hogy nem tudott minden pillanatban a könyvei fölé görnyedni, messze a legjobb volt az évfolyamában bájitaltanból. Tudomásomra jutottak bizonyos körülmények, így első kézből értesülhettem róla, hogy messze magasabb fokú bájitalokat is képes elkészíteni. Elismerésre méltó.

**Harmad év**: Határozottan lenne érzéke a tantárgyamhoz, ám kevésbé tehetséges barátai (Harry James Potter illetve Ronald Bilius Weasley) hátráltatják abban, hogy komolyabb mértékben elmerülhessen a bájitaltan rejtelmeiben. Ettől eltekintve nem tudom kifogásolni az órai teljesítményét.

**Negyed év**: A figyelmét megosztotta a Trimágus tusában részt vevő ismerőseinek segítése és a tanulás között. Mégis el kell ismernem, hogy az órán nyújtott munkája felülmúlja a várakozásaimat. Precízen készít el minden főzetet, és nem szorul segítségre, a munkája során. Továbbra is az egyik legtehetségesebb boszorkánynak tartom, aki valaha is a Roxfortba járt.

**Ötöd év**: Miss Granger, minden bájitala megközelíti a tökéletes szintet. Fejlődése páratlan, nem várt eredményeket produkál. Évfolyamtársai messze elmaradnak mögötte. Ha lenne rá elég időm, felajánlanám neki a különórák lehetőségét. Az RBF tesztje maximum pontszámú lett, így természetesen minden vonakodás nélkül felvettem a haladó csoportba.

**Hatod év**: Idén nem volt lehetőségem a bájitalok területén elért fejlődését tovább szemlélni, de kárpótolt érte, hogy SVK tanárként tovább oktathattam. Meglepetésemre a nonverbális varázslás alapjait már az első órán elsajátította. Az ártások és védekezések során mutatott technikája kifogástalan. Egészen kicsit kell csak még csiszolni rajta. Továbbra is alkalmas arra, hogy RAVASZ-szinten tanulja a tantárgyat.

**Megjegyzés**: A házi dolgozatait mindig időben adja le. Bár a kért mennyiségen jóval felül teljesít, mégis élvezet elolvasni minden munkáját. Valószínűleg közötte van azon keveseknek, akik később is kamatoztatni tudják, majd az így megszerzett tudást. Büszkeséggel tölt el, hogy a kezem alatt nőtt fel, olyan kimagasló tehetségnek, amilyennek most tartom.

Hermione Jane Granger 18 évesen tért vissza az iskolába, hogy befejezze tanulmányait. Láthatóan hatással volt rá az egy év kihagyás.  
**Heted év**: Mélységesen csalódtam Miss Grangerben! Éretlen viselkedése kiütközik az órai munkájában is. Eddig nem látott hanyatlásnak indult a teljesítménye. Borzalmas eredményt produkál. Bár minden bájitalt el tud készíteni, mostanra világos lett számomra, hogy nincs tehetsége a tantárgyamhoz, csupán az állandó magolás viszonylagos eredményét tudja felmutatni. Az év végi vizsgáin átvergődött, de nem jósolok neki fényes jövőt.

Hermione nagyot sóhajtott. Meglepetésére a doboz alján talált még egy külön pergamenlapot, ami úgy tűnt, az értékeléséhez tartozott.

- Hát ez meg micsoda? – kicsit össze volt ragadva, óvatosan hajtotta szét.

**Tisztelt Vezetőség!**

Kötelességemnek érzem, hogy tájékoztassam önöket egy diákjuk viselt dolgairól.  
Hermione Jane Granger sajnálatosan módon szabályt sértett, méghozzá súlyosan. Tudomásomra jutott, az a szégyenletes tény, hogy a kisasszony túlzottan érdeklődik egyes tanárai iránt. Ennél fogva nem állíthatom biztosan, hogy a tudásának megfelelő minősítést kapta a múltban, hiszen érdeklődése nem csupán a tantárgy elsajátítására korlátozódik. Itt most egyik kollégát sem szeretném meggyanúsítani, biztos vagyok benne, hogy szándékosan nem vettek részt a kisasszony játékaiban, de lehetséges, hogy áldozatul estek, és így a hölgy érdemjegyei nem valódi ismereteit tükrözik.  
Bármennyire is igyekezetem jobb belátásra téríteni, sajnos azt kell, hogy mondjam, a bomlott elméjén már nem lehet segíteni. Többszöri felszólításomra sem volt hajlandó változtatni erkölcstelen viselkedésén, és semmibe vette a kicsapás lehetőségét. Magatartási problémái megmutatkoztak a tanulmányi eredményein is. Eddigi iskolás évei alatt azt a benyomást keltette bennem, hogy kimagasló tehetség, de rájöttem, hogy alaposan félreismertem. Bizonyos, hogy a háború rányomta bélyegét a viselkedésére, kifordult önmagából, kezelhetetlenné vált.

A maguk helyében kétszer is átgondolnám, biztosítanak-e tanulási lehetőséget egy ilyen személynek, aki minden erkölcsi normát semmibe vesz, ezzel esetleg negatív hatást gyakorol a környezetében levő más diákokra is. Természetesen örömmel venném, ha bebizonyosodna, hogy a hölgy megváltozott, és nyom nélkül maga mögött hagyta a háború sajnálatos eseményeit.

Üdvözlettel, Perselus Piton professzor, Roxfort.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Hermionéval majdnem megfordult a világ. Nem értette a dolgot. A férfi gyűlölete nem volt újkeletű, ez most már világos volt számára. Mégis, hogy most itt tartja a kezében a levelet, azt jelenti nem küldte el. Ez nem vallott a férfira bár való igaz, álmában sem gondolta volna azt sem, hogy valaha megtudja, mit is gondolt róla a professzor éveken át. Mindent elégetett kivéve a saját kartonját, ahhoz nem volt szíve. Tudta, hogy Piton most már nem tartja okosnak, és tehetségesnek, de jól esett a lelkének, hogy egykoron annak vélte.

Este sokáig forgolódott az ágyában, azon gondolkozva, mit is tegyen. Tarthatatlan volt a helyzet, a férfi módszeresen megalázta, és ezt nem tudta tovább elviselni. Félt tőle, de a szabadság iránti vágya erősebb volt ennél. Persze biztos volt benne, hogy ez egyhamar nem fog bekövetkezni, pontosan ezért elhatározta, hogy „kellemesebbé" teszi ittlétét. Piton minden valószínűség szerint egy valamire vágyott igazán, és ő meg fogja adni neki…

SS/HG

Draco Malfoy szája a füléig ért, amikor a második teáját fogyasztotta McGalagony igazgatónő irodájában. A havi értékelését tárgyalták meg, Minerva meg volt elégedve .Örült neki, hogy a fiatal férfi elvállata a tanítást a nyári iskolában, ami segített egyes tanulóknak az év közbeni felzárkózáshoz A munkaügyek után, az idős boszorka rátért arra a témára, ami mostanában leginkább foglalkoztatta.

– Mr. Malfoy, esetleg nem tud valami hírt Hermine Grangerről? Úgy tudom még mindig baráti viszonyt ápol Perselusszal, gondoltam talán tett nála látogatást mostanában. – A fiú minden arcrezdülésére figyelt, hátha elkap valami árulkodó jelet.  
Molly az elmúlt két hónapban összesen kétszer beszélt a lánnyal, ebből az egyik az a bizonyos esti vacsorakészítés alkalmával esett meg.  
Minervát rendkívül aggasztotta a lány úgymond „eltűnése".

– Nos igazgató nő, azt kell mondjam, nem olyan régen vendégeskedtem a Piton-rezidencián, és találkoztam Grangerrel is – felelte pimasz mosollyal. Szívesen a nő orra alá dörgölte volna, hogy egykori kedvenc oroszlánbébije, egy házimanónál is alantasabb bánásmódban részesül Perselusnál.

– Oh, értem, és gondolom jól van. Tudja nem ad hírt magáról, és ez némi aggodalomra ad okot.

– Nincsen semmi baja, hölgyem, szorgosan dolgozik, teljesen beleveti magát a munkába, hisz ismeri! – A teáscsészéjébe mosolygott.

– Igen így van… nem tartom fel tovább Mr. Malfoy! Köszönöm a megnyugtató információkat.

Draco a szobájában eltűnődött, hogy írjon-e levelet Pitonnak, megemlítve a lány iránt feltámadt érdeklődést az igazgatónő részéről, vagy ne. Végül úgy döntött, személyesen keresi fel a férfit, másnap.

SS/HG

Hermione megint fáradtan ébredt, de szerencséjére Pitont egészen normális hangulatban találta a szalonban. Újságot olvasott, és kávét ivott. Hermione ittléte alatt számtalanszor elmerengett már rajta, vajon a férfi hány órakor kel fel reggelente.  
Piton ránézett, de nem szólt semmit. Hermione elmotyogott egy _Jó reggelt professzort_, de csak valami morgásfélét kapott válaszul. A konyhában gyorsan nekiállt a szokásos reggelinek, ezt legalább már minden gond nélkül el tudta készíteni. Már majdnem büszke volt magára, hogy a lágy tojással nincsen többé gondja. A tálalás közben a férfi odavetette, hogy Draco Malfoy a vacsoravendége lesz, de menüsort nem adott. Hermione már abban reménykedett, hogy azt is hozzáteszi, addig elmegy itthonról, de sajnos nem tette.

Mosogatás közben már a lehetőségeit latolgatta. Vagy valami hihetetlen egyszerűt készít, amit esetleg visszaküldenek, vagy megpróbálkozik egy normális vacsorával, amit még a könyve segítségével is csak bajosan tudna megfőzni. Piton delejes hangja szakította meg gondolatmenetét. A laborba rendelte, mert szüksége volt némi segítségre.

Később kiderült, a hozzávalókat kellett megtisztítania, de végül is nem panaszkodhatott. Legalább nem férgek vagy csigák voltak. Lopva felpillantott a férfira, aki nagy műgonddal mérte ki a porított hozzávalókat. Egyszer sem találkozott a tekintetük, de Piton érezte, hogy figyelik. Mindösszesen fél órát kellett a férfi keze alá dolgoznia, utána némán figyelhette, hogyan alakul a bájital. Piton nem küldte el, de nem is szólt hozzá egész végig. Hermione milliószor beharapta az alsó ajkát, próbálta elkezdeni a mondanivalóját, de végül mindig csak szusszantott egyet, és csendben maradt. Perselust roppant mód kezdte idegesíteni a lány viselkedése, az utolsó esetnél élesen rászólt.

– Granger, ha mondani akar valamit, nyögje már ki, mert megőrülök, ha még egyet sóhajt! – A lány teljesen ledöbbent.

- Én csak…

– Igen? Mit csak, Granger? Még ma mondja, vagy menjen fel, biztos van dolga – morogta.

– Tudja, elgondolkoztam – a férfi, hitetlenkedő pillantása elbizonytalanította egy pillanatra. - Igazából, arról lenne szó, hogy igaza volt, mármint hogy... – Nem tudta, hogy folytassa.

– A hugrabugosok is értelmesebbek magánál – gúnyolódott –, ha még arra sem képes, hogy érthetően elmondja, akkor nem is érdekel, mit akar megosztani velem.

– Azt akartam mondani, hogy sajnálom, érti? Sajnálom, ami akkor történt, az átkot, meg hogy nem tettem semmit, és az egész évet! – hiába mondta hangosan, a hangja néha megremegett. Piton összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálta, vágyott rá, hogy a bocsánatát kérjék, de ennél mégis többet akart. Nem mellesleg a lány szavai nem érintették meg mélyen, az egész olyan sablonos volt. Hermione feszülten figyelte, mit fog mondani.

– Menjen fel, és álljon neki a vacsorának, Draco hamarosan megérkezik! – A lány megkönnyebbülten hagyta el a labort.

SS/HG

Nagyon remélte, hogy egy egyszerű tészta nem fog ki rajta. Nekiállt, hogy előkészítse a szósz alapanyagait, magát is meglepte, hogy csupán egyszer vágta el az ujját a hagyma reszelése közben…  
Egészen jól haladt, kissé megkönnyebbült, bár amikor a szósz csomómentessé keverésén volt a sor, gondja akadt. Valahogy sehogy sem sikerült, kikevernie a nagy csomókat, de nem aggódott. Öntött még rá egy kis tejszínt, és tovább forralta.

Draco Malfoy a megbeszélt időpontnál fél órával korábban érkezett. Már alig várta, hogy megoszthassa Pitonnal az új híreket. Száján ott játszott a gúnyos mosoly. Hermione ijedten rezzent össze az ajtócsengő hangjára. Villámgyorsan odarohant, majd egy futó pillantást vetve a fiúra, visszament a konyhába. Draco érdeklődve követte a lányt.

Mió a tészta leszűrésével bajlódott, ami alaposan túlfőtt, és beleragadt az edény aljába. Hiába rázogatta, a szűrő fölött, csak a meleg víztől felcsapódó pára kezdte el égetni az arcát. Mikor a tűzforró víz a kezére fröccsent, ijedten dobta el az edényt.  
Bánatára az az átkozott fazék, pont Malfoy lába előtt landolt. Draco érdeklődve emelte fel, és felnevetett.

- Te nem tudsz főzni, igaz? – Hermione szeme összeszűkült, a „vádaskodásra".

– Már hogyne tudnék, gondolod, hogy eddig a Leprikónok etették Pitont? – Inkább nem említette meg azt a néhány szerencsés alkalmat, mikor Mrs. Weasley kisegítette. Dühösen kapta ki a fiú kezéből az edényt, és megpróbálta kivésni belőle a tésztát. Végül csak sikerült, de az állaga egy egybefüggő massza volt.

– Pedig szerintem nem tudsz… Perselus még nem is vette észre? – hangja tűnődő volt, de érezhető volt benne a rosszindulat.

Hermione nem tudott válaszolni, mert a szósz egy utolsót rottyant, majd beterítette a lángot eloltani próbáló lányt. Malfoy nevetése olyan irritáló volt, hogy nem törődve a szavai elhangzása után várható büntetéstől, kifakadt.

– Rendben nem tudok főzni, most boldog vagy? – Draco hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést. – Egy rakás szerencsétlenség vagyok, és még halvány lila segédfogalmam sincs egy vacsora elkészítéséről! Most mehetsz és beárulhatsz a _gazdámnál_… - Bármennyire is mérges volt, önkéntelenül is elkezdett nevetni. A fiú már igazán nem tudta hova tenni ezt a viselkedést, csak azt látta, hogy a lány idegei kezdik felmondani a szolgálatot. Néhány precíz pálcamozdulattal rendbe rakta a konyhát, és Hermione ruháját.

– Na jó azt hiszem javaslom Perselusnak, hogy inkább egy étterembe menjünk – a válla fölül még visszaszólt –, nem árullak be. - Hermione gyorsan megfogta a becsukódó konyhaajtót, és megállította a fiút.

– Miért segítesz nekem? Ez nem vall egy Malfoyra.

– Mert tudni akarom, mi folyik itt, egész pontosan. Sosem bírtam a nagy titkokat, most teszek neked egy szívességet, cserébe elvárom, hogy amint lesz rá alkalmunk, elmeséld nekem ezt a komédiát.

SS/HG

Hermine a szobájában várta meg, amíg a másik kettő távozik. Perselus abban a hitben volt, hogy Granger hiába fáradozott, de ez nem okozott neki lelkiismereti kérdést.  
Mió Draco szavain gondolkozott. El kell mesélnie neki mindent. Hogyan? Piton azt mondta, semmit nem tud elmondani abból, ami a házban történik. És ha megtehetné, akkor sem egy Malfoynak öntené ki a szívét, hogy szórakozhasson rajta. Nem ezt nem engedheti, elég megaláztatást könyvelhet már el így is. Végre megint felcsillant benne a régi Hermione, újra érezte az erőt magában. Még fél óráig várt a szobájában, hátha a ház ura visszajön valami miatt. Mikor semmi neszezést nem hallott, kirobbant a „cellájából".

– El kell innen mennem! Azonnal!

Kirontott a szobából, be a konyhába. Valami használható dolog után nézett, amivel bekenheti a kezét, és talán sikerül lehúzni a karkötőt. A vaj volt az első, ami a keze ügyébe akadt, jó vastagon rákente, és elkezdte letolni a kezéről. Sajnos a csuklócsontja némileg akadályozta őt a munkában, de a bőre lenyúzását is kilátásba helyezte, csak hogy szabadulhasson. Azonban minél inkább feszegette a karkötőt, az annál jobban rászorult a kezére; ijedten kapott a pult felé, amin még korábban kint felejtett egy kést. Gyorsan a csuklója és a karkötő közé dugta, amíg még volt annyi hely, hogy a lapos fémet becsúsztassa. Sajnos nem segített sokat, a karkötő tovább szűkült a kezén. Megpróbálta a pengével felfelé elfordítani a kést, hátha a nyomástól szétpattan az az átkozott vacak, de csak annyit ért el, hogy a penge megszorult, és belevájt a karjába. Fogát összeszorítva rántotta ki onnan a kést, jókora vágást ejtve ezzel a karján. A karkötő pedig tovább szorította, már akkora fájdalom gyötörte, hogy zokogni kezdett. Kirohant a konyhából, hogy a szobájába meneküljön, míg kitalál valamit, de a szalon közepén megtorpant.  
Hangos ajtócsapódásra kapta fel a fejét, és pillantása rögtön megállapodott egy rendkívül felbőszültnek látszó Perselus Pitonon. Még mielőtt elérhette volna a némi biztonságot nyújtó szobája ajtaját, a férfi egy hanyag pálcamozdulattal elé lökött egy fotelt. Ijedten hátrált a kanapé mögé, és rémülten figyelte a férfit, ahogy egyre közeledik. Pár pillanatig reménykedett benne, hogy Draco is mindjárt befut, elejét véve egy csúnya jelenetnek, de a fiú nem jött.

– Merlinre, mi a fene történt Granger? Majdnem leégett a karom, mire ideértem, azonnal adjon magyarázatot! – Dühösen kapott a lány után, de Hermione gyorsan odébb ugrott.

- Úgy tűnik valami őrült, egy égető karperecet varázsolt a csuklójára… de ez csak egy tipp uram – és szemtelenül vigyorogni kezdett.

– Igazán, talán a magáéra is tett egyet?! Mit csinált a sajátjával? - Kezdte elveszíteni a türelmét, és az is zavarta, hogy a lány a háta mögé rejtette a csuklóját. Hermione, Piton minden egyes közeledő lépésére, egy hátrálóval válaszolt, míg végül szépen körbejárták a kanapét.

– Nem fogok fogócskázni magával a saját házamban! Mutassa a kezét, most! – kiabált rá a lányra, de Hermione csak a fejét rázta. El is felejtette, hogy egy parancs megtagadása milyen égető fájdalommal jár, és mivel egy friss vágás is éktelenkedett a kezén, az izzó karika még nagyobb fájdalmat okozott. A kezéhez kapott, és ezt a pillanatot kihasználva, a férfi is elkapta végre. Hermione visítva próbálta kitépni magát a szorításból, de Piton testi fölénye meggátolta, minden szökési kísérletét. Dühösen a szófára lökte és lefogta, amíg egy pillantást tudott vetni a kezére.

- Kérem hagyjon békén, nem csináltam semmit – nyöszörögte Mió, de Piton még erősebben szorította, és betérdelt a két combja közé. – Csak a szobámba szeretnék menni. – Piton nem eresztette, ezért újra előbújt belőle a szemtelen fruska. – Ha szexelni akar, akkor essünk rajta túl most, megígérem hogy nem hányom el magam az első öt percben. - A férfi szemében dühös szikra gyúlt, ugyanakkor mégis lemászott a lányról, és a labor felé indult.

- Itt marad, és megvárja míg visszajövök! – kiabálta vissza az ajtóból. A lány nem akarta megkockáztatni az újabb ellenszegülés fájdalmas következményeit, ezért inkább ott maradt. Nem érdekelte, milyen büntetést kap, a dacossága visszavette az irányítást a meghunyászkodása felett.

Piton egy fehéres folyadékkal teli lombikot tartott a kezében mikor visszatért. A lány mellé tette, és kezébe vette a csuklóját. Hermione kissé megugrott az érintéstől, de nem szólt semmit. Piton latin szavakat suttogott, és bonyolult pálcamozdulatokat tett. Mió megkönnyebbülve vette tudomásul, hogy a karkötő végre nem szorul rá a kezére. Piton feltolta egészen a könyökéig, és megvizsgálta a vágást.

– Ezt mivel csinálta? – kérdezte mélyen a lány szemébe nézve. – Granger, ne kekeckedjen velem, mert nem állok jót magamért, azt kérdeztem, mivel csinálta? – a nyomaték kedvéért, kissé belevájta hüvelykujját a sebbe.

- Késsel - zihálta Hermione, és megpróbálta elhúzni a kezét. A bájitalmester megfogta a lombikot, és a lány keze fölé tartotta.

- Kenje szét, ha lehet, akkor ne a ruhájára csöpögtesse! – Hermione kelletlenül kitartotta a kezét, és hagyta, hogy a hideg krémes valami a bőrére kerüljö ül ér hozzá saját sebéhez. Az első masszírozó mozdulat után rájött, hogy ez nagyon nem kellemes, és felszisszent.

- Rettenetesen marja a sebem, inkább lemosom, és beforrasztom magamnak! – Felállt, de Piton visszanyomta az ülő alkalmatosságra. Gyors mozdulattal oszlatta szét a lány kezén a bájitalt, nem törődve annak heves tiltakozásával.

– Ha lenne egy csöppnyi sütnivalója, akkor tudná, hogy ez mágikus eredetű sérülés, még akkor is, ha egy késsel csinálta. A karkötője miatt sérült meg, ha olyan könnyű lenne begyógyítani, akkor már régen nem foglalkoznék magával! – sziszegte az arcába, miközben a zsebéből előhalászott gézzel körbetekerte a karcsú csuklót.

- Ne nevezzen ostobának, főleg mivel úgyis tudom, hogy… - Piton szemöldöke kissé megemelkedett, várta a mondat végét. – Nem hiszem el, hogy butának tart uram. – Piton felé fordult, és büszke testtatást vett fel.

Piton az orrnyergét masszírozva leroskadt a vele szemközti fotelba. Néma csendben figyelték egymást egy darabig, majd Hermione megkérdezte az őt leginkább foglalkoztató dolgot.

– Mi lesz a büntetésem Uram? Oklumencia kifulladásig, vagy valami alantas munka a laborban? – Szemében nyoma sem volt már az alázatnak. – Esetleg valami ennél is undorítóbbra számíthatok? Nem mintha érdekelne, úgy igazából, csak gondoltam cseveghetnénk, zavar a csönd.

Piton szája széle kicsit megrándult felfelé. Hermione alig mert hinni a szemének. Pedig így volt, a férfi ezúttal nem sértésnek vette a szavait, hanem kiérezte belőle azt a keserű humort, amit ő is előnyben részesített. Ez volt az a lány, akit egykor tisztelt, aki dacosan, emelt fővel megmutatta mindegyik társának, hogy ő is ér annyit, mint a többiek, sőt…

- A karjára feszülő karkötő, és hogy továbbra is az alkalmazásomban lesz kénytelen eltölteni az év hátralevő részét, azt hiszem elég büntetés magának – gúnyosan horkantott egyet, és otthagyta a lányt.  
Bőven volt min gondolkoznia. Míg fel nem figyelt a figyelmeztető égető jelzésre, addig Draco elmesélte neki a némileg aggasztó híreket. Bizony nem számolt azzal, hogy a lány nem élt elszigetelt életet, rengeteg barátja volt, akik mind érdeklődve figyelték élete alakulását. Sajnos ezek közé a személyek közé tartozott Minerva McGalagony igazgatónő is. Bár Draco elmondása alapján jelenleg még nem jelentett akkora veszélyt, de azért nem árt, ha kicsit körbeszimatol. Igazán nem szeretett volna megkockáztatni, az idős boszorkány esetleges látogatását.

SS/HG

Minerva éppen lerendezte egy csapat harmadéves vitáját a folyosón, mikor feltűnt Draco Malfoy. Sietősen szedte a lábait, próbálta kikerülni munkaadóját, ám sikertelenül.

– Mr. Malfoy, újabb fontos ügy a városban? A héten már másodszor, nem mintha jogomban állna megszabni, mit tehet a szabadidejében, de esedékes lenne már a folyosói ügyelet. – Az idős boszorkány több mardekáros vonással bírt, mint azt a fiatal férfi gondolta volna.

– Tudja látogatást tettem a Piton-rezidencián asszonyom. – Félszegen a nőre mosolygott, és tett két lépést a folyosón.

– Újfent? Érdekes, talán el kéne kísérnem magát az egyik ilyen alkalommal. Sajnos Miss Granger bokros teendői miatt nem tud látogatást tenni nálam, így azt hiszem talán nekem kéne felkeresnem őt! – Draco inggallérja egyre szorosabbnak bizonyult. Egy apró bólintással nyugtázta a dolgot, és próbált a magabiztosság álcája mögé bújni. Végtére is Malfoy volt, bárkit meg tudott téveszteni, csakhogy a keményfejű skót boszorkányt még így is nehezen verhette át.

Minerva végül halaszthatatlan dologra hivatkozva otthagyta, de eltökélte magában, hogy hamarosan látogatást fog tenni Perselusnál. Először egy érdeklődő levelet akart küldeni a lánynak, de Albus tanácsára elvetette az ötletet.

– Drága Minerva, a meglepetés erejénél nincs jobb. Ne hagyjon lehetőséget Miss Grangernek, hogy egy udvarias levél keretén belül elutasíthassa a látogatást – cinkosan összemosolyogtak.

SS/HG

Draco hidegvére a bájitalmester ajtajánál végleg elpárolgott. Fél percig nyomta a csengőt, mire Hermione odaért. Megpróbált belépni, de egy láthatatlan falba ütközött. Még kétszer megismételte, majd a fejét vakarva a lányra förmedt.

– Szólnál esetleg Perselusnak, hogy nem jutok be a házába?- Hermione rácsapta az ajtót, és a könyvtár szobába ment, hogy minden jóérzése ellenére beszéljen a férfival.

– Draco Malfoy van itt uram – közölte mindennemű napszaknak megfelelő köszönés nélkül.

– Magának is jó napot Granger, látom az illemet is át fogjuk venni, az oklumencia órái után – morogta vissza a férfi. – Szóljon neki, hogy egy perc, és fogadom.

– Nem tud bejönni, uram – Piton érdeklődve rápillantott, majd összecsukta a könyvét, és leviharzott a bejárati ajtóhoz. Szinte betépte rajta a fiatal férfit, akit igencsak meglepett ez a heves mozdulat.

- Perslus mi ütött beléd? – kényesen igazgatta az ingét, elsimítva a gyűrődéseket. – Egyébként valami baja van az ajtódnak, nem akart beengedni.

– Nincs semmi baja az ajtónak, csak tette a dolgát. Azért nem engedett be, mert elsősorban nem hozzám jöttél. Granger nem fogadhat látogatókat… Elárulnád, hogy mégis mit akarsz tőle? – Draco nyelt egy alig észrevehetőt, de a férfi pillantását ez nem kerülte el…


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Draco egyre jobban kezdett sápadni, álmában sem gondolta volna, hogy Piton tényleg ennyire korlátozta a lány jogait. Kezdett némi sajnálattal gondolni Hermionéra.

- Nem hozzá jöttem, hanem miatta! – Kihúzta magát, és próbált fölényes arcot vágni. – Van egy kis gond az alkalmazottad körül. Hermione lassan haladt lefelé a lépcsőn, nem akart egyetlen szót sem elmulasztani.

- Igazán? Felvilágosíthatnál erről – Piton megemelte szemöldökét, és úgy nézett a férfira, ahogy régen a diákjaira –, már ha úgy érzed, képes vagy rá. Jelen pillanatban úgy vélem, hiába próbálsz higgadtnak látszani, valami vagy valaki alaposan rád ijesztett.

- Minerva McGalagony kedvesen közölte velem a mai napon, hogy következő nálad tett látogatásomra el fog kísérni, mert aggasztja, hogy nincs híre Grangerről.

- Ez valóban felvet némi problémát. – Átvonult a szalonba, és leült az egyik fotelba. Kezdődő fejfájását egy kis halánték masszírozással próbálta elűzni, de hasztalan.

- Egy kis problémát? – Draco hangja már majdnem hisztérikus volt. – Már ne is haragudj, Perselus, de szerintem elbagatellizálod a dolgot! – Hermione leült a lépcső aljára, és onnan hallgatta őket. Piton ránézett, de nem küldte el, viszont Dracót egyre jobban feszélyezte, hogy a lány vizslatja őket.

- Ez nem olyan égető probléma! Biztosíthatlak róla, hogy ennél sokkal szorultabb helyzetekből is kivágtam már magam. – Mindhármukban felrémlett, hogy Piton kettős kém volt a háború idején. – Ha Minerva látogatást óhajt tenni a házamban, akkor ide is fog jönni, én pedig nem fogom meggátolni abban, hogy találkozzon Miss Grangerrel. – Hermione majdnem leesett arról a legalsó lépcsőfokról, pedig ült rajta.

- Rendben, látom, belélegeztél valamilyen gőzt a laborodban bájitalfőzés közben. – Piton zord pillantása más megközelítésre sarkallta a fiút. – Én sem jutottam be a házadba, pedig nem hozzá jöttem! – A lányra mutatott. - Akkor McGalagony mégis hogy fog belépni? Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ott éktelenkedik egy rabszolgakarkötő Granger kezén, a kötés fölött… Apropó, miért van bekötve a keze? – Piton megrántotta a vállát, Hermione pedig bánatosan lesütötte a szemét. – Nézz csak rá, Perselus, ez a ruha, meg ahogy kinéz… egyből rá fog jönni, hogy nem bánsz vele valami fényesen.

- Igazán sajnálom, Malfoy, hogy nem felelek meg az úri ízlésednek - dohogott a lány sértetten. - Esetleg kölcsönkérhetnél az anyádtól valami csinosabbat a számomra!

- Én meg azt sajnálom, hogy megbántottam a hiúságod, Granger - fintorgott a fiú. – Felfogtad, hogy miről beszélek egyáltalán? Azt a boszorkányt ismerve nem fog sokáig tartani, míg összerakja a képet, tudni fogja, hogy _Én_ mindenről tudtam, ami itt folyik. Ki fog rúgni! – Holtsápadttá vált. – Jóságos Merlin! Elbocsájt, és akkor nekem annyi… Hová menjek? Még mindig nincs túl jó hírnevem a varázsvilágban. - Hirtelen felpattant, és Piton elé állt, hevesen gesztikulálva levegőért kapkodott – Nem mehetek muglik közé!

- Csillapodj, Draco, vagy felképellek! – Felállt és elkezdett körbejárni a szobában. – Világos, hogy Minervának azt a benyomást kell tükröznünk, hogy minden a legnagyobb rendben van.  
Hermione ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy közbeszóljon.

- Esetleg, ha felbontanánk a szerződésem végre, nem lenne több gondunk. – Piton csak rávillantotta sötét szemeit. – Ezzel nem félemlít meg, tudja jól. Engedjen el, és megoldódik minden probléma.

- Nem mehet el, Granger, mert még tartozik nekem – sziszegte.

- Mégis mivel… a vérem akarja, vagy mi? Már megalázott, megszégyenített és megfélemlített vagy ezerszer, legyen elég! – Fejét felszegve a férfi elé sétált. – Bocsánatot is kértem, mit akar még?

- Bocsánatot kértem – ismételte affektálva a férfi. Tegnap a nagy színpadi jelenete után nem sokkal megpróbált elszökni! Legalább akkora hazugság volt, amit a laboromban összehordott, mintha én azt állítanám, hogy ön egy szemrevaló boszorkány! – Hermione arca erre piros árnyalatot öltött mérgében.

- Na, ide hallgasson, maga…

- Nem, maga hallgasson ide! Minerva, számításaim szerint, még ezen a hétvégén felkeres minket. Hajlandó vagyok a szerződésünk időtartamát lecsökkenteni nyolc hónapra, ha részt vesz ebben a játékban! – Hermione egy percig mérlegelte az ajánlatot.

- Ha nem megyek bele, akkor ki fog derülni, hogy maga micsoda szadista állat, és még hamarabb szabad leszek! – Nem bírta elnyomni győzedelmes mosolyát.

- Ha nem megy bele, akkor sajnos át kell költöznünk az egyik védett házamba, aminek a helyét csak én tudom, és ott aztán tényleg csak kettesben leszünk. Ezt akarja, Hazug kislány? – Tudta jól, hogy Hermione retteg attól, hogy elzárják a világtól vele kettesben, mert akkor tényleg semmi és senki nem menti meg a dühkitöréseitől.

- De akkor nekem is vannak feltételeim! – Piton kérdőn ránézett. – Hajlandó néhány engedményt tenni, vagy ne is törjem magam? - Hermione flegmasága miatt Piton vérnyomása percek alatt az egekbe szökött, de ezúttal türtőztette magát.

SS/HG

Piton nem az a fajta ember volt, aki engedett a zsarolásnak, sőt csak mérhetetlen haragra gyúlt a lány arcátlan próbálkozása miatt. Bőven hagyta magát befolyásolni Albus idejében, mostanra már elege volt. Hermione azonban utána nézett egy pár dolognak a könyvtárban, mikor szabadnapos volt. Bár a városi könyvtáros meredt tekintettel bámult rá, mikor az illegális esküket tartalmazó kötetek után kérdezett, azért segített neki. Meggyőzte, hogy egy dolgozatához lesz szüksége az információkra. A jóhiszemű nő a végén még egy jogi kötetet is adott neki, amiben azokat az eseteket taglalták, mikor lefüleltek egy olyan varázslót vagy boszorkányt, aki ilyen esküt, kötést használt valakin.  
Az egyik érdekes eset hasonlított az övéhez. A varázsló elrabolt egy lányt, és „bebörtönözte" egy hasonló esküvel, mint amit ő tett le Pitonnak. A férfi harminc évet kapott az Azkabanban emberrablásért, a személyiségi jogok eltiprásáért stb.  
A lemásolt lapot előhozta a szobájából, és meglobogtatta Perselus orra előtt. A férfi dühösen tépte ki kezéből a pergament, és átolvasta. Száját keserű mosolyra húzva, bólintott a lánynak, jelezve a részleges győzelmét felette.  
Miután az ifjabb Malfoy némileg megnyugodott, távozott a Piton-rezidenciából. A bájitalmester bevonult a dolgozószobájába, maga mögött a lánnyal. Hermione minden félsz nélkül lehuppant az asztallal szemközti székbe.

- Na, akkor lássuk… azt hiszem, kénytelen vagyok némi változtatást eszközölni a szerződésünkben – morogta, a szemét a lapokon járatva. Pálcáját végighúzta a szövegen, és minden módosítandó bejegyzésnél a lányra pillantott.

- Normális okklumencia oktatást szeretnék! – Az első szót különösen megnyomta. – Ezen kívül - mivel maga egy igazi szaktekintély a bájitalok terén - szeretném, ha felkészítene végre a vizsgámra! – Piton várakozásteljes arccal nézett rá, hátha van még valami óhaja.

- Ennyi? Semmi több, Miss Granger? Nem mintha ezek közül, bármelyiket is szándékomban állna teljesíteni. – Hermione felháborodása roppant mód szórakoztatta. - Tudom, a kis jegyzete, amit a könyvtárból másolt, igazán figyelemre méltó. Valóban nem túl kellemes a légkör a varázslók börtönében, de kétlem, hogy valaha is vendégeskednem kéne abban a minden komfortot nélkülöző „üdülőben". Másrészről viszont itt van az a keményfejű skót boszorkány, aki sajnos nem hiszem, hogy jó néven venné, ha nem tudna magával beszélni. Minervából kinézem, hogy riasztja az egész Auror parancsnokságot, csakhogy bejusson ide.

- Akkor mégis szüksége van rám, mármint arra, hogy kellően félrevezessem McGalagony igazgatónőt. – Bájosan pislogott a férfi felé. – Csak annyit kérek, hogy ezt a két apró kérést vegye bele a szerződésbe.

Piton szemeit forgatva folytatta a szerződés módosítását. Mikor készen lett, Hermione karkötője egy pillanatra felvillant, de most nem égette meg a kezét. Megegyeztek, innentől ha lehet, még bonyolultabb lesz a kapcsolatuk. Perselus egy jó nagy adag lángnyelv-whiskyt töltött magának, miután a lány távozott.

SS/HG

Minerva McGalagony pontban délután kettőkor megjelent a Piton-rezidencia ajtajában, oldalán a kissé feszengő Draco Malfoyjal. A bent lévők már felkészültek a fogadásukra. Hermione egy krémszínű nyári ruhát viselt, és a karján lévő karperec ezúttal egy vastag aranykarkötőnek volt álcázva. A lány kissé bosszúsan mozgatta az ékszert. Piton a lány minden tiltakozása ellenére sem volt hajlandó levenni róla a „bilincsét". Nem bízott a lányban, félő volt, hogy az első alkalommal kimenekül a házból, ahogy kinyílik az ajtó.  
Az csengő hangjára mindketten felpattantak. A férfi még egy utolsó figyelmeztető pillantást küldött a lánynak, majd ajtót nyitott.

Minerva érdeklődve figyelte a párost, Hermione és Piton is a kanapén foglalt helyet. Bár nem volt köztünk testi kontaktus, és eléggé messze helyezkedtek el egymástól, mindenképpen volt valami érdekes a viselkedésükben. Hermione kicsit talán túl sovány volt az idős boszorka ízlésének, de ezt betudta a mai divathóbortnak a lányok körében. Draco egyenes háttal ült, a teáscsészéjével játszott, igyekezett nemtörődömnek tűnni.

- Miss Granger, sajnálom, hogy bejelentés nélkül törtem magára, de aggasztott, hogy olyan keveset hallok ön felől. Remélem, nem okoz problémát az ittlétem… – Negédesen Perselusra mosolygott. Tisztában volt vele, mennyire udvariatlan ilyen módon rárontani valakire a saját otthonában, de úgy érezte, felelősséggel tartozik a lány iránt, mivel ő segített neki bekerülni Pitonhoz. Muszáj volt megbizonyosodnia róla, hogy nem vétett óriási hibát ezzel a lépésével, és ha ez azzal járt, hogy nem mellesleg borsot törhet régi kollégája orra alá az alkalmatlankodásával, hát az csak egy újabb örömteli ok volt az ittlétére.

- Nem, McGalagony professzor, természetesen nagyon örülök, hogy láthatom. Igazán sajnálom, hogy elmaradoztam, de a kutatások és a tanulás leköti minden időmet – szabadkozott a lány, és Pitonnak el kellett ismernie, jól csinálja.

- Kutatások… ezek szerint együtt dolgoztok, Perselus? – Meglepődése valódi volt, sosem feltételezte, hogy a férfi képes együttműködni bárkivel is, ha csak nincs rákényszerítve.  
- Miss Granger ha nem is a legjobb bájitalasszisztens, mindenképpen figyelemreméltó a tudása. Valóban nagy segítséget nyújt nekem, nincs okom panaszra – mindehhez olyan vicsort vágott, mintha minden szó fájt volna neki –, gördülékenyen haladunk a tekercsek feldolgozásában és egyéb területeken.

- Perselus az okklumenciára gondol… Jól haladok vele, persze, ehhez szükségem volt egy jó tanárra. – Draco felkapta a fejét. Hermione tényleg azt mondta, hogy Piton jó tanár? – Először nem ment zökkenőmentesen, de végül rájöttünk, hogy máshonnan kell megközelítenünk a dolgot. Ma már összeszokott páros vagyunk. Perselus nagyon kedves velem.

Minerva félrenyelte a teáját, és köhögni kezdett. Piton szeme figyelmeztetően rávillant a lányra, de ő tudomást sem vett a férfiről.

- Ha máskor, a Roxfortban is ilyen empatikusan viseltetett volna a diákjai iránt, akkor biztos, hogy sokkal nagyobb népszerűségnek örvendett volna. Engem is meglepett, mikor először tapasztaltam, de hát be kell ismernem, Perselus egészen különleges ember, remek a humora és figyelmes velem. Rengeteget fejlődtem a keze alatt, és láthatóan jót tesz nekem a vele töltött idő. – Draco egyre lejjebb csúszott a széken.

Hermione mosolya sziklaszilárdan ült az arcán, és úgy tűnt, le sem lehet onnan vakarni. Piton szívesen leváltotta volna a teáját valami erősebbre. Lázasan gondolkozott azon, hogyan mentse ki magát a szemtelen fruska ármánykodásával keltett helyzetből. Nem nagyon akart ellenkezni, mert ha tagad, akkor kiderül, hogy valamelyikük hazudik. Patt helyzet alakult ki.

- Különleges ember? – ismételte elhűlve Minerva! – Úgy látom, Perselus, túlságosan is felületesen vizsgáltam a tulajdonságaid az elmúlt húsz évben. Egyes jellemvonásaid elhomályosították az emberi mivoltod. Örülök, hogy Hermione felé megnyíltál, bár számomra kissé idegennek tűnik tőled ez a fajta magatartás, de hinnem kell a kisasszony szavának. – Hermione felé bólintott. – Sajnos elszaladt az idő, nem maradhatok tovább. Rendkívül élvezetes volt ez a találkozás, hamarosan meg kell ismételnünk. Piton fekete szeme összeszűkült. Egy apró fejmozdulattal jelezte Dracónak, hogy ő is menjen az idős boszorkánnyal.

Hermione teljesen nyugodtan lépett el az ajtótól, miután a vendégeik elbúcsúztak. Nem aggasztotta különösebben Piton nyakától kezdődő vöröses lángolása. Még akkor is higgadt volt, mikor Perselus üvölteni kezdett. Ezúttal ő szórakozott jól a másik kárára, és cseppet sem bántotta a dolog.

- Mi a fészkes fenét művelt? Nem tud hazudni? Esetleg erre is megtanítsam, Granger? – A bárszekrénynél kotorászott valami idegcsillapítóért. – KEDVES és FIGYELMES?– Visszafordult Hermione irányába, válaszokat várt, mégpedig sürgősen.

- Ennyi telt tőlem, professzor, szerintem nem voltam olyan rossz – sütötte le szégyenlősen a szemhéját, és megrebegtette a pilláit.

- Nálam ez nem jön be kisasszony, és nem is a maga stílusa! – Egy húzásra lehajtotta az italát. A lány követte szemével minden mozdulatát, nem volt benne biztos, hogy nem fogja megütni, ha tovább feszíti a húrt. – És mi volt az a bizalmaskodó keresztnéven való szólítás? Hihetetlen, mennyire ostobán viselkedett!

- Azt mondta, játsszam meg magam előtte! – eddig tartott a lány türelme. – Ha előre megbeszéljük, mit mondhatok, vagy éppenséggel miről hallgassak, akkor megtettem volna! Nem így történt, ha emlékezetem nem csal. Akkor meg mégis miért velem kiabál? Ordítozzon saját magával!

Perselus szinte átugrotta az őket elválasztó kis asztalt, és erősen megragadta a lány felkarját. Hermione dacosan állta a pillantását, nem fordította el a fejét. Percekig csak egymást méregették, Piton alkoholos lehelete égette a lány arcbőrét.

- Az egyetlen, amit elért ezzel a harmadosztályú színjátékkal, hogy csak még jobban felpiszkálta Minerva amúgy sem csekély kíváncsiságát – morogta, majd kissé ellökve magától a lányt, visszament a bárszekrényhez.

- Túldramatizálja a dolgot! Nem hinném, hogy McGalagony professzor élete olyan unalmas és üres lenne, hogy állandóan elméleteket gyártson mások magánéletéről, és aztán rájuk törjön, hogy meglássa, igaza van-e! – rántotta meg a vállát, magát is ezzel próbálta megnyugtatni.

- Sosem állítottam, hogy üres az élete! – csattant fel. – De ha valakiről, aki köztudott, hogy nem jön ki túl jól a fiatalabb generációval – griffendélesekkel meg egyáltalán nem –, hirtelen kiderül, hogy milyen _jó ember_, ahogy volt szíves elmesélni, akkor az csak szokatlannak tekinthető. Márpedig maga szánt szándékkal célzott valami romantikus vonulatra, amit fel sem tudok fogni, hogy egyáltalán honnan volt mersze hozzá! – Hermione nem szólt semmit. Piton szemöldökét enyhén megemelte, ahogy a lány hangtalanul bevonult a szobájába. Hermione összerezzent, mikor meghallotta a káromkodással kísért pohártörést. Piton a falhoz csapta a kristálypoharát, és feldúltan a lépcső felé menetelt.  
A szerződés módosítása nem idézte elő a békét, pedig egyre tarthatatlanabb volt a helyzet. Hermione régi énje a felszínre tört, és míg Piton elbírt a gyenge kislánnyal, akit mardos a lelkiismeret, addig az öntudatos nőt nem bírta igába hajtani.


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Hermione reggel korábban ébredt, mint a férfi. Elképzelése sem volt, hogy Piton milyen hangulatban lesz, mikor összefutnak. Megdöbbenésére, egy csendes _Reggelt _morgáshoz hasonlót kapott, és egy kérést, hogy kaphatna –e némi kávét. Már az is furcsa volt, hogy kérte a reggeli italát, nem pedig parancsba adta. A lány egy gyors reggelit is elkészített a ház urának, amit Perselus szó nélkül elfogyasztott. Mosogatás után tétován lépett be a szalonba, hogy a napi teendői után érdeklődjön. Piton lerakta a lapot, amit olvasott, és alaposan végigmérte a lányt. Megint a szokásos ruhája volt rajta, a karkötője újra piros volt, mivel az éjszaka folyamán megszűnt a bűbáj. Szeme alatt világosan látszódott a kialvatlanság, és az alultápláltság hatása.

Miután megreggelizett, jöjjön be a megszokott helyiségbe és készüljön fel az oklumencia órájára! – még egy röpke pillantásra méltatta a lányt, aztán visszatért az olvasnivalójához.

Hermione a szokásos teája mellé elcsócsált egy pirítóst, de semmi egyebet nem evett. Nem volt étvágya már hosszú hetek óta… először félelmében nem mert enni, aztán meg dacból, most már csak nem érdekelte a dolog. Kicsit félve lépett be abba a bizonyos szobába. Bár módosították a szerződést, tudta jól, hogy a mardekárosokkal nem árt vigyázni, mert mindig megtalálják a kiskapukat. Piton már várta. A szokásos székén ült, de nagy meglepődésére, vele szemben szintén elhelyezett egy kényelmes ülőalkalmatosságot. Megvárta, míg hellyel kínálták, és feszülten figyelni kezdett a férfi kezdetben csendes szavaira. Egy óra múlva rájött, hogy a „normális" oktatás hiányzik a férfi repertoárjából. Nem árasztotta el ugyan szeretkezésük rémképeivel, de megállás nélkül kiabált vele.

- Granger, utoljára mondom, ürítse ki az elméjét! – Hermione bármennyire próbálta, mikor a férfi belépett a tudatába, megint emlékei egy részével találta magát szembe. Bosszúsan morgott a lány ügyetlenségén.

- Nem érti mit kérek? Maga végül is az évfolyama egyik tehetséges, nagy tudású boszorkánya volt…

- De hogy ürítsem ki a fejem? – kiabált vissza Hermione.

- Merlin, most adj nekem AZONNAL türelmet! – Piton a plafon felé emelte tekintetét, és teátrális mozdulatokkal fohászkodott egy felsőbb hatalomhoz. – Az _ürítse ki az elméjét_, azt jelenti, hogy ne gondoljon semmire! – kezdett már zsibbadni a nyelve: annyit magyarázott az elmúlt órában a lánynak, mint amennyit egy egész évben beszélt a diákjaihoz együttvéve. Ebbe beletartozott a másik három házhoz szánt sértések áradata, valamint a pontlevonások.

- De, hogy ne gondoljak semmire? – mutatott verejtékező homlokára a lány. Nagyon erősen próbálta, de nem értette, hogy várható el tőle, hogy egy pillanat alatt szüntesse meg a gondolkozását. Mindig járt valami a fejében, ettől volt ő Hermione Granger, hogy soha egy percre nem tudott kikapcsolni. Mások tudtak lazítani, de ő képtelen volt rá. Piton kimerülten összeroskadt a székbe, és a halántékát masszírozta, de a makacs fejfájása már ott maradt, ahol volt, szinte satuba szorítva az agyát. Már belátta, hogy teljesen elvetélt ötlet volt az oklumencia tanítása. – Professzor, kérem magyarázza el nekem rendesen, és meg fogom érteni. Ha el tudná mondani, ön hogy csinálja…

- De nem tudom! – csattant fel Piton. – Nekem ez ösztönösen megy, és nem is úgy teszem, ahogy maga akarja elérni ezt az állapotot, nekem is vannak gondolataim, csak elzárom egy fallal az agyamban, és szüneteltetem a gondolataim áramlását. - Hermione csüggedten nézett a férfira, mert belátta, hogy akkor sem érti, ha itt mindjárt lenyúzzák a bőrét és forró zsírban kisütik. – Menjen inkább, és csináljon valamit ebédre – intett a férfi beletörődően. Valahogy úgy érezte egy kis szünet nem fog ártani, mivel hogy semmit nem haladtak.

- Ööö… mit szeretne enni? - magában fohászkodott, hogy pirítós legyen a válasz.

- Teljesen mindegy Granger, csak ne másszon le a tányéromról, ha lehet! – Majdnem felborította a lányt, ahogy elviharzott mellette a lakosztálya felé. Saját kudarcaként élte meg, hogy egy ilyen eszes és tehetséges lányt képtelen jobb szintre segíteni az oklumenciában, mint a véleménye szerint félnótás Pottert.

SS/HG

A pazarnak éppenséggel nem nevezhető ebéd után, Hermione gyorsan rendet rakott a konyhában. Piton nem tette szóvá, de biztos volt benne, hogy valami hibádzik a dologban. A múltkori kifogástalan vacsora után, amit a Malfoy családdal költött el, egyre gyakrabban került elé felismerhetetlen étel. Hermione párolt zöldséget, krumplipürét, és csirkefilét készített, de még ezekhez is elhasznált, vagy húsz lábost. Piton az ajtófélfának dőlve figyelte a serényen pakolászó lányt.

- Ilyen gyorsan megebédelt? – Hermione nem válaszolt, csak nyelt egyet, mivel a férfi, ahogy néha, most is a frászt hozta rá. Visszafordult a mosogató felé, és folytatta a rendrakást, mintha nem is kérdeztek volna tőle semmit. Végül is mit mondjon, magát nem akarta megmérgezni azzal a moslékkal, amit a férfi valami csoda folytán még bent tartott a gyomrában. – Nem evett semmit igaz? – Megint ránézett a férfire, aki összeszűkült szemmel vizsgálgatta.

- Nem vagyok éhes uram… Majd eszem valamit később.

- Nem éhes, hetek óta? Érdekes, mikor még iskolába járt nekem úgy tűnt, van rendes étvágya. – Hermione csak rágatta a vállát.

- Milyen kedves, hogy így szemmel tartotta a fejlődésemet azokban az időkben. Persze csak hetedikig, akkor ugyanis meg is fulladhattam volna a zabkásától, biztos nem veregetett volna hátba, hogy segítsen rajtam! – puffogott.

- Na ne szórakozzon itt velem! – dörrent rá.

- Uram, ha nem vagyok éhes, nem fogok enni! – válaszolt vissza ingerülten. - Az étkezési szokásaim nem tartoznak magára, és kérem ne is szóljon bele!  
- Addig volt a magánügye, amíg nem kezdett el így lefogyni… - azzal ellökte magát az ajtótól. – Félre ne értsen, Granger, nem féltésből mondom, az sem érdekel, ha maga akar lenni az új Gandhi, de mivel mostanában számíthatok a kedves barátnője újabb látogatására, jobb lenne, ha olybá tűnne neki, hogy kap tőlem enni! – Hermione szeme elkerekedett. – Oh, és még mielőtt elfelejtem, ha Minerva megint tiszteletét tenné nálunk, maga csendben marad, nem szól, csak ha kérdezik, és akkor is normális válaszokat ad! Világos voltam? – Hermione aprót bólintott. - A végén még képes lesz kikiáltani, hogy megkértem a kezét. Hihetetlen mennyire nem tud hazudni, bezzeg diákkorában, nem kellett a szomszédba mennie, ha ki kellett találnia valami lódítást.

- Nem szoktam hazudni, professzor, csak ha végképp nincs más út! – vágott vissza a lány. – Nem mintha a múltkori szavaimból egy is igaz lett volna.

- Szép, akkor gondoljon arra, hogy maga sem hinné el rólam azokat, amiket állított, hogy várhatja el Minervától, hogy ő megtegye?

- Való igaz, kissé elragadtattam magam, de már bocsánatot kértem! – kiabálta Pitonnak. - Ezt az apró tényt valahogy mindig figyelmen kívül hagyja! – Perselus arca haragosan megrándult. A lány most már egyértelműen túl sokat enged meg magának, de letöri majd a büszke szarvakat.

SS/HG

Az okklumencia oktatás nem hozta meg a kívánt eredményt. Hermione igazán igyekezett, elolvasta a témához kapcsolódó szakirodalom összes fellelhető könyvét, de még így is csak gyatra próbálkozásra futotta. Megpróbált falat húzni a gondolatai köré, de Piton leggyengébb támadásai azonnal szétrobbantották az ingatag lábon álló, gyenge ellenállását. Perselus bármennyire is próbálta fékezni magát, nem tudta megállni, hogy ne ócsárolja folyamatosan a lány teljesítményét. A bájitalvizsga felkészítését legalább értelmes elfoglaltságnak tartotta. Bár itt is gyorsan kiderült, hogy Hermionénak a bájitalokhoz való hozzáértése inkább a szorgalmán és a gyors felfogóképességén múlott, mintsem nem létező kiemelkedő tehetségén. Az előrehaladást az sem segítette éppen, hogy a férfi bizonyos lépéseket magától értetődőnek talált, és nem magyarázta el őket. Perselus automatikusan feltételezte, hogy nincs szükség szóbeli magyarázatra, de amikor egyik alkalommal a lány bájitala a kívánt vörös helyett sárga színben pompázott, azt az irányú törekvését is feladta, hogy profiként kezelje Hermionét.

Fárasztó ismétlések következtek, a világ legunalmasabb előadásmódján. Végre kiderült, hogy az óráin miért nem magyarázott soha a férfi. Bosszantotta, hogy mindent elölről kell kezdeniük, és ezért vontatottan, monoton, álmosító hangon beszélt. Saját maga is majdnem elaludt beszéd közben. Ha már annyira ingerült volt, hogy nem akarta többet kinyitni a száját, mindig elzavarta a lányt, valami ebéd reményében. A sokadik alkalom után mikor valami moslékhoz hasonló landolt a tányérján, kifakadt.

Majdnem kiszakadt a helyéről a konyhaajtó mikor rárontott a kivételesen ebédelő lányra. Dühösen vágta az asztalra tányérját a „levesnek" nevezett szirupos valamivel együtt.

- Mit készített nekem ma ebédre, ha szabad kérdeznem, mert többszöri kóstolás után sem tudtam rájönni, pedig bájitalmesteri minőségemből adódóan már kihívás olyasmit produkálni, amit nem tudok beazonosítani! – Hermione megsemmisülten nézett a férfira.

- Francia hagymalevest főztem – felelte halkan.

- Miből, gumiból? – érdeklődött dühödten Piton. Szája szélét harapdálva kutatott agyában valami elfogadható mentség után, csak az volt a baj, hogy ezt nem csak ő tette meg. Mire észbe kapott, már látta maga előtt annak a bizonyos vacsorának a képét. Piton villámgyorsan átnézte az emlékeit, és felhorkant, mikor ahhoz a részhez ért, ahogy Hermione külső segítséget vett igénybe.

- Meg tudom magyarázni, csak…

- Merlinre, hát ezt nem gondoltam volna! – nevetésének furcsa csengése volt. Hermione döbbenten bámulta a vigyorba torzuló arcot. – Szóval ilyen leleményesek vagyunk? Akkor talán szóljon a kedves Mrs. Weasleynek, hogy készítsen valami ehetőt a mai alkalomra is, ha már úgy is vele végezteti ezt a nemes feladatot! – Visszaviharzott az étkezőbe, magára hagyva a lányt a kétségbeesésével.

SS/HG

Napokig kerülte a férfi pillantását, miután ilyen csúnyán lebukott előtte is. Ekkor eszébe ötlött, hogy így legalább nem kell az adósságát törlesztenie Malfoy felé, hiszen már úgyis mindegy. Az előző két szabadnapja alkalmával ellátogatott a Weasley családhoz. Nem lepődött meg rajta, hogy az ebédre Minerva is hivatalos volt. Két szúrós szemű boszorkány pillantásának kereszttüzében találta magát, akik mindenáron újabb információkat akartak kiszedni belőle a munkáltatójával kapcsolatban. Úgy döntött, a mai napon inkább egyedül barangol a városban. Döntéséhez az is hozzájárult, hogy a múltkori kiruccanása fényét emelte az a tény is, hogy régi kedvese, Ronald Weasley bemutatta neki új barátnőjét. A lánnyal nem lett volna gondja, ha nem olyan rettentően csinos, mint amilyen ő soha nem volt. Ezen kívül rajongott kvidiccsező párjáért, emlékeztetve Hermionét arra a tényre, hogy ő mennyire nem értékelte ezt a sportot régen.

Egy könyvesboltban lelt végre nyugalomra - ahol mint mások a cukorkaboltban -, nyálát csorgatva válogatott az érdekesebbnél érdekesebb kötetek között. Órákig lebzselt bent, mintha csak egy könyvtárban lenne. Teljesen belefeledkezett a legújabb diffenzív mágiáról szóló könyvbe, mikor valaki finoman megérintette a vállát. Sajnálatára egy tenyérbe mászó mosolyú Malfoyjal találta szemben magát, aki mint az arcáról tükröződött is, valamilyen furcsa okból örült a váratlan találkozásnak. Hosszas kérlelés után hajlandó volt vele ebédelni, már csak azért is, mert a fiú fizetett.

- Elképesztő, hogy te hívsz meg engem ebédelni… egy sárvérűt! – Még mindig nem tudta túltenni magát a származása miatti helyzetén a varázsvilágban.

- Ugyan már Granger, nem veszed észre, hogy békejobbot nyújtok? Éppen barátkozni próbálok veled, a magam udvarias módján, de te meg régi sérelmeidet hánytorgatod fel. Nem valami kedves tőled! – egy kisfiút is megszégyenítő bánatos képet vágott.

Hermione majdnem félrenyelte limonádéját, és elkerekedett szemekkel bámult a vele szemben ülőre. Ez nem lehet Draco Malfoy. A fiatal férfi egy népszerű, ízléses helyre vitte magával. Előzetesen azt gondolta, valami eldugott helyen fognak enni, hogy senki ne lássa őket együtt, de úgy tűnt Dracót nem zavarja ez a fajta nyilvánosság. A teraszra kormányozta, mikor megérkeztek. Draco figyelő tekintete zavarba hozta a lányt, és kissé elpirult. Régen volt már, hogy valaki merő kedvességből meghívta valahova. Még mielőtt a fiú nekiállhatott volna tartozása behajtásának, gyorsan közölte vele, hogy Piton tisztában van azzal a ténnyel, hogy nem egy konyhatündér, és hogy a főzés alól fel van mentve. Draco mosolyogva hallgatta Piton kifakadását a lány szellemes előadásában, mert Hermione meglepően jó komikus érzékkel utánozta a férfit.

- Akkor nem fogok megtudni rólad semmit, mást kell kitalálnom, hogy önszántadból elmeséld az életed – vigyorgott a spagettijébe.

- Nem értem miért akarsz rólam bármit is megtudni? – Nem tudta megállapítani, hogy a fiú jó színész, vagy valóban őszinte volt az elkomorulása szavai hallatán.

- Granger, sajnos mint tudjuk, a családom nem éppen ideális helyzetben jött ki ebből a háborúból. Többen kényesek lettek a jó hírnevükre, és megszakították velem a kapcsolatot. Hosszú idő óta te vagy az első, aki szóba áll velem generációm tömegéből, és ezért hálás vagyok, még akkor is, ha nehezen fejezem ki – Draco őszintén gondolta szavait.

Hermione eltöprengett vajon mit szólnának a barátai, ha tudnák, hogy milyen értelmes beszélgetőpartnert fedezett fel Draco Malfoy személyében. Sejtette a reakciójukat, ő maga sem volt meggyőződve saját épelméjűségéről. De már olyan mindegy volt nem-igaz? Kiharcolt egy állást Pitonnál, akiről tudta, hogy nem szívlelheti, bár mentségére szóljon, hogy azt nem sejtette, hogy ennyire gyűlöli. Aztán gondolkozás nélkül elfogadta a botrányos szerződési feltételek, mert törleszteni akart. El kellett csendesítenie háborgó lelkiismeretét, és bár ezt csak halkan ismerte el, de egy új esélyt remélt a férfitől. Már tudta, hogy feleslegesen vár rá. Fejet hajtott a bánásmód felett, és csak most, hogy már tudta ez a fajta megalkuvó viselkedése nem vezet sehová, csak most lett végre újra önmaga. Megértett egy pár heti elmegyógyintézeti kezelésre. A saját maga elé állított görbe tükör keserű mosolygásra késztette. Bár eléggé bizarr önképet festett magáról az elgondolás, hogy régi ellenségével éppen őszinteségi játékot játszik. A kifordult magából a világ, amiben eddig élt, és ő csak próbált a felszínen maradni, mielőtt a hullámok elsodorják.

A késői ebéd után egy rövid sétára indultak a parkban. Többen felismerték Dracót és Hermionét, furcsálló pillantásokat küldtek feléjük. A lányt csak pár percig zavarta a dolog, utána már nem vett tudomást róluk. Draco emelt fővel haladt mellette, ez némileg emlékeztette őt, Lucius gőgös testtatására.

- Na,ki vele, Granger, látom hogy valamit nagyon meg akarsz kérdezni! – kuncogott a lány zavartságán. – Tudom, hogy kikívánkozik belőled.

- Ez nem is igaz! – védekezett. – Ennyire látszik? - kérdezte meg pironkodva. - Rendben… csak az érdekelne, hogy miért nem tartod a kapcsolatot a szüleiddel? Mindig is úgy véltem, hogy sokat számít neked a család, amibe beleszülettél, de apád azt mondta, hogy nem vagytok beszélőviszonyban. – Ajkát beharapva várta a választ, tudta hogy nincs joga ilyen mélyen beleártani magát a fiú életébe.  
Draco egy mélyet sóhajtott, majd fejét kissé lehajtva mesélni kezdett, miközben leültek egy padra. Elmondta, hogy akkor még nem akart kiszállni, amikor azt a szörnyű megbízást kapta a Sötét Nagyúrtól. Hajtotta a bizonyítási vágy, meg akarta mutatni minden halálfalónak, hogy ő is ér annyit, mint ők. Helyre akarta hozni Lucius hibáját. Megcsappant a tekintélyük a minisztériumi incidens után.  
De aztán beismerte, hogy nem tudta megtenni. Hirtelen kényszernek érezte az egészet, úgy érezte megfullad, túl sokat vártak tőle. Nem volt képes ölni, pedig azt hitte hidegvérrel ki tudna végezni bárkit. Hermione ledöbbenve hallgatta, fogalma sem volt róla, hogy abban az időben a fiú így őrlődött a két part között.  
Draco minden részletre kiterjedően, elmondta hogyan vesztették el a vagyonukat, mikor véget ért a háború, és hogy az apja csak a régi befolyásának köszönhette, hogy most nincs börtönben. De választ nem adott a viszonyuk megromlására.

- Fájdalmas lehetett megtapasztalni a nincstelenséget, a kánaán után – élcelődött Hermione.

- Igen már tudtam milyen szar érzés lehetett Weasleynek, mikor ezzel szívattam a suliban. – Szégyenlősen elhúzta a száját. – Igazi seggfej voltam akkoriban, de megváltoztam… vagyis próbálok megváltozni. Nem könnyű, a belém nevelt elveken nehéz túllépnem.

- Csak még azt nem tudom, miért akarsz más lenni, mint aki voltál? – Hermione nem tágított. - Persze sokkal szimpatikusabb vagy jelen pillanatban, de számomra akkor is érthetetlen pálfordulás a részedről. - Draco kiérezte a lány szavaiból a bizonytalanságot. – Ha nem akarod elmondani, nem számít. Biztosan kínos az agymosásos beavatkozásodról beszélni. – Malfoy felháborodása filmekbe illő volt.

- Ha minden áron tudni akarod, elárulom, hogy végre megéreztem a pöcegödör szagát amiben tizenegy éves korom óta tapostam. – A lány nem értette pontosan mire gondolt. – El sem tudom mondani milyen érzés volt rájönni, hogy az apám egy gennyláda, és az anyámat ez jól láthatóan nem zavarta. Tudod mit csinált Lucius miután a vagyonunk nagy részét elárverezték a fejünk fölül? – A hatásszünet felpiszkálta Granger érdeklődését. – Szépen körbelátogatta a rokonainkat, és zsarolással, hízelgéssel pénzt csikart ki belőlük, hogy legalább némileg tehetősnek mondhassuk magunkat. Rémes volt hallgatnom azt a sok szemetet, ami Lucius száján jött ki. Elhatároztam, hogy én nem akarok egy zsarnokoskodó egoista barom lenni. Mikor számon kértem rajta a viselkedését, óriási pofonnal válaszolta meg a kérdéseimet. Ennek már majdnem öt éve. Az anyámmal is alig beszéltem. Nem akar kiszállni a „hintából", pedig már neki is biztos hányingere van. De a Malfoy név még egész jól cseng a volt sötét oldalbeli követők körében. Persze a normális világos varázslók legszívesebben leköpnének minket, de ezt valahogy nem akarja észrevenni. Ha elválnának, csak Narcissa Black lenne, és a kutya se tudná, hová tegye. Inkább él tovább a kártyavárban, és imádkozik, hogy ne dőljön rá.

- A mamádnak is megvannak a saját indokai, amik talán nem a legjobbak. De téged biztosan szeret. – Nem értette miért vigasztalja diákévei megkeserítőjét, de végül úgy találta talán azért, mert Draco olyan gyámoltalannak tűnt.

- Az anyám csak a drága ruhákat, az ékszereket, a parfümöt, és valószínűleg a szeretőjét szereti! – fakadt ki a fiú. – Bár nem lehetek biztos benne, hogy van neki, de nem zárom ki a lehetőségét. - Hermione pontosan így látta Narcissát mindig is. Nagyzolós, megjátszós nő volt, akinek egy szép ruha többet jelentett, mint egy ölelés a fiától. Mióta tisztában volt a munkaadója és a nő közötti kapcsolattal, rettegett mikor bukkan fel náluk megint.

- Na jó belőlem elég. Most te jössz Granger, ha nem akarsz mesélni arról mi történt veled, akkor legalább azt áruld el, hogy miért pont Perselusnak kezdtél el dolgozni. – Hermione szemét sűrű köd lepte el.

- Ha ezt elmondanám el kéne mondanom mindent, és akkor meg kellene, hogy öljelek. Nem hagyhatok tanukat! - Az órájára pillantott. – Mennem kell, már késő van.

- Repül az idő, ha jó társaságban van az ember – replikázott a fiú. Hermione kissé elmosolyodott. – Hazakísérhetlek? – Majd választ nem várva, karon ragadta a lányt, és elindult vele a parkból kivezető úton.

SS/HG

Perselus kényelmesen elnyúlt a szalon kanapéján. Hermione házon kívül volt, így megengedhette magának, hogy kibújjon zord álarca mögül, és kicsit ejtőzzön. Ezernyi gondolat kavargott a fejében. Kezdett félni saját magától, mert bármennyire is irritálta a lány, kezdte élvezni kis csatározásaikat. Végre nem a gyámoltalan kislánnyal kellett szembenéznie, hanem egy dacos érett nővel, akinek mindenről megvolt a határozott véleménye. Épp úgy, mint ahogy neki is. Pontos képe volt a lányról, akit még mindig nem szívlelt. Diákkorában egy kiemelkedő elme ragyogását követhette figyelemmel, egészen addig a percig korának egyik legokosabb boszorkányának tartotta Hermionét, míg azon az ominózus napon be nem vallotta vélt érzéseit. Máig nem hitte el, hogy a lány belehabarodott, dacára az okklumencia órákon elcsípett emlékfoszlányoknak. Meggyőződése volt, hogy egy hormontúltengéses zavarodott kamasz fantáziálgatásait nézhette meg, szája keskeny mosolyra húzódott, ahogy felidézte magában a lány pőre alakját. Akár undorítónak is nevezhette volna a viselkedését, de már túl volt az ilyesfajta lelkiismereti dolgokon. Elég sok szörnyűséget látott már ahhoz, hogy kemény legyen a szíve. Több borzalmat élt át, mint amennyit bárki el tudott képzelni. Talán túl messzire ment a lány büntetését illetően, de akkor és ott úgy érezte jogos, amit tesz. Nem tagadta férfiúi önbecsülésének kellemes érzés volt, hogy egy fiatal és ártatlan lány róla képzeleg. Nem fog érte bocsánatot kérni, az nem az ő stílusa…

Az ajtócsengő türelmetlen hangja megzavarta pihenését. Fáradtan, morcosan ment az ajtóhoz, hogy közölje a hívatlan látogatóval nézeteit a késői órán való zavarás miatt.

Az ajtóban Narcissa Malfoy hideg mosolyába ütközött. A nő engedély kérése nélkül lépett be a házba, és várakozás teljesen tekintett az ajtót becsukó férfira. Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő nem egy késői teára ugrott be. Legjobb tudomása szerint Lucius Franciaországban intézte újabb üzleti ügyeit, és ezen felbuzdulva hűtlen felesége máris prédára vadászott. Narcissa sosem kellette magát túl feltűnően, elvárta hogy körüludvarolják. Piton azonban fáradtnak érezte magát az efféle előjátékhoz. Mélyen a nő szemébe nézett és éhesen csapott le a szájára.

- Perselus, csak nem itt az előszobában akarsz nekem esni? - feddte meg hamis mosollyal szeretőjét. Hirtelenszőke hajzuhatagát megrázva kisimította a ruháján ejtett gyűrődéseket, és a már jól ismert hálószoba felé vette az irányt.

- Csak utánad kedvesem, ismered az járást – gúnyolódott mögötte haladva Piton. Volt idő mikor tisztelte ezt a nőt a tartásáért, politikai nézeteiért, csodálta hűvös szépségét, hidegvérét. Mára eljutott odáig, hogy mindezen tulajdonságok értelmüket vesztették, csak kihasználta a kínálkozó alkalmat, és minden lelkiismeret furdalás nélkül birtokba vette a csábos testet.

Hermione és Draco szótlanul, szelíden mosolyogva sétáltak a Piton-rezidencia felé. Megálltak az ajtóban, a lány úgy érezte meg kell köszönnie a kellemes délutánt, mikor az ajtó hirtelen kinyílt mögöttük. A két Malfoy, döbbenten nézett farkasszemet. Kínos másodpercek teltek el, míg végül Draco a torkát köszörülve megszólalt. Eközben Hermione besurrant a nyitott ajtón, és Piton zárkózott arcát fürkészte.

- Anyám! – biccentett tartózkodóan. – Látom még mindig rettentő körmönfont módon szerzed be rólam az értesüléseidet. – Automatikusan feltételezte, hogy az anyja miatta kereste fel Pitont. Hermione az ajkát már véresre harapva próbálta magában tartani az igazságot. Fájdalmasan érintette meg ajkait, mozdulata nem kerülte el Piton tekintetét.

- Sajnálatos módon kevesebbszer látlak, mint szeretnélek, ezért vagyok kénytelen más eszközökhöz nyúlni, ha tudni szeretnék hogyléted felől. – Hermione majdnem felkiáltott az égbekiáltó hazugság hallatán. – Már éppen indulni készültem, amint látod, de egy darabon elkísérhetnél – hidegen mosolygott saját fiára.

- Vissza kell mennem az iskolába – felelte kimérten a férfi, majd a lány felé fordult. – Örültem a mai találkozásnak Hermione, megismételhetnénk a közeljövőben, ha gondolod.

- Persze, mindenképpen – válaszolta zavartan a lány, majd a szobájába sietett. Perselus gyanakvó pillantása kísérte végig az útját.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Hermione halkan osont ki a konyhába egy kis vízért. Fülledt meleg éjszaka volt, egyike az utolsó nyári estéknek. Hálóinge izzadtan tapadt a hátához, meztelen talpa csattogott a hideg márványköveken.  
Piton meglehetősen elnyűtten ment fel a laborja lépcsőjén. Zsongott a feje a rengeteg megválaszolatlan kérdéstől, miután a Malfoyok távoztak. A bájitalfőzés általában kikapcsolta, de a ma nem segített. Meleg volt, de a levegőben már érezni lehetett, hogy vihar készülődik. A sebesült lábában iszonyatosan lüktető fájdalom miatt minden időjárás változást megérzett. Nehézkesen szedte a lépcsőket, fogát összeszorítva próbált minél előbb a szobájába jutni, hogy aztán az ágyra vethesse magát. Az éjjeliszekrényén ott sorakoztak a fájdalomcsillapító főzetek, de ha csak tehette, mellőzte használatukat. Olyan szinten kiütötték, hogy utána napokig kába volt tőlük.  
A szalonon átvágva meglátta a konyhaajtón át kiszűrődő fényt. Egy pillanatra megállt elgondolkodva azon, hogy utánanéz a fény okának, de fájós lába miatt másképp döntött, inkább tovább haladt.  
A szobájában gyorsan megszabadult ruháitól, és elbotorkált a zuhanyig. A jeges víz kissé csillapította fájdalmát, de ez csak időleges megoldás volt. Kénytelen volt mégis a bájitalhoz nyúlni. Mély álomba szenderült, teljesen kizárva a külvilág zajait.

SS/HG

Reggel Hermionét egy cetli várta a napi teendőivel. Nem érdekelte hol van a ház ura, elégedett volt a csenddel, ami körbevette. Dúdolva tisztította az antik dísztárgyakat, és pár percig újra boldog volt. Mikor rájött jókedvének okára, tátva maradt a szája. A kis szalon óriási ezüsttükrében megszemlélteaz alakját. Nem merte elhinni, hogy tükörképe valóban visszamosolyog rá, méghozzá szélesen, elővillantva hófehér fogait. Képzeletben arcon csapta saját magát.

- Nem eshetek bele egy újabb mardekárosba, az legalább olyan lenne, miközben belegyalogolok a Temzébe habár nem tudok úszni! – motyogta maga elé. Tovább folytatta a portalanítást, és a fényesítést, de gondolatai minduntalan visszakalandoztak a huncut mosolyú szőkeségre.

A második reggel is csak egy cetli várta. Megrántotta a vállát, és nekilátott az aznapi munkájának. Bevásárolt, feltöltötte az éléskamrát, és ráérő idejében a bájitalkönyvét bújta. Szorgos magolását, egy barna bagoly kopogtatása zavarta meg. Az ablakhoz lépve felismerte állatot. Nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt kibontotta volna a levelet. A madárnak szórt egy kis csemegét a párkányra, és olvasni kezdte a pergament. Legnagyobb megdöbbenésére nem egy Minervától származó - körmönfont kérdéseivel teleírt - levelet kapott, hanem Draco írt neki.

_Granger!  
Gondolom kistányér méretűre kerekedett a szemed, mikor rájöttél, hogy levelet küldtem neked. Megvallom én is csodálkozom saját viselkedésemen, de sajnos el kell ismernem azt a fájdalmas tényt, hogy nagyon magányos vagyok. A Roxfort felér egy zárdával, már ha a tanári karról van szó, mert a diákok nem panaszkodhatnak. Kár, hogy a szabályok nem engedik, hogy tanulókkal randizzak, egy-kettő nagyon szemrevaló a hetedikes évfolyamból. Vajon Piton is így gondolta a maga idejében? Egyszer majd megkérdezem tőle.  
Amiért igazából zavarlak, az nem más, mint, hogy valójában szeretném megismételni a mi kis találkánkat. Félre ne értsd, nem randevút kérek tőled, de üdítően hatottál mostanában igencsak szürke hétköznapjaimra. Kérlek, ha még lélegzel ezen sorok olvasása után is, válaszleveledben add tudtomra, mikor lesz a következő kimenőd, amennyiben igényt tartasz a társaságomra. Zárom soraimat, mielőtt többszörös sokkot idéznék elő, és türelmetlenül várom válaszod.  
Hódolattal: Draco Malfoy, Roxfort, SVK tanár _

Hermione felnevetett, mikor végre újra pislogni tudott. Végül is nem olyan rossz fej ez a fiú, és igazán adhat neki esélyt a **barátságra**. De csakis arra! Eldöntötte, hogy bármennyire is kerget a nyilával Ámor, ezúttal kitépi a kezéből és beleszúrja annak a pimasz angyalnak a fenekébe. Nekiállt megalkotni a válaszlevelet. Az első változatot összetépte, és a darabokat elégette. Merő figyelmetlenségből úgy kezdte: Kedves Draco…  
Már csak azért sem írna ilyet, mert az ő megszólítása is egy Granger volt.

_Malfoy!  
A szemem visszaszűkült eredeti méretére, bár meg kell mondanom, hogy ehhez elixírt kellett használnom. Fel is háborodhatnék azon, hogy mennyire nyomulsz, de inkább megszánlak, és neked ajándékozom a következő szombati napomat. Jól gondold meg, hova viszel, mert ritka rossz anyagi helyzetemben nem engedhetem meg magamnak, hogy én hívjalak el valamerre. Egyébként imádom a parkot, a vattacukrot, és vadkacsákat, de többet nem árulok el…  
A szombati viszont látásra: Hermione Granger, Piton-rezidencia, házimanó  
U.I.: Ha elcsábítasz egy diáklányt, soha többé nem állok szóba veled!_

Somolyogva a madár lábára kötözte a levelet, és boldogan dőlt hátra a székében.  
Késő este volt már, mikor megint üzenete érkezett. Olyan hirtelen pattant fel az ágyról, hogy megcsúszott a lába, és a fenekén landolt. Sajgó hátsóját simogatva nyitotta ki az ablakot. Örült neki, hogy Piton a világtól való teljes elzártságát is módosította a szerződésben, különben soha nem tudott volna levelet küldeni barátainak, amit Harryék igencsak furcsállottak volna.

_Granger!  
Természetesen boldogan elviszlek szombaton a parkba… olcsó mulatság vagy. Ne haragudj ezt muszáj volt. A diáklányok elcsábításáról vallott különböző nézeteinket megvitatjuk majd, ha találkozunk.  
Még mindig hódolattal: Draco Malfoy  
U.I: Házimanónak túl csinos vagy!_

SS/HG

Szerdán frissen, kisimultan ébredt, annak dacára, hogy már kora reggel esett az eső, és ilyenkor mindig kissé melankolikus volt a hangulata. Reménykedett benne, hogy hétvégére megjavul az időjárás, különben lőttek a parkbeli sétának. Újabb cetli várta az antik kisasztalon. Mikor a kezébe vette, elgondolkozott egy pillanatra, hiszen már harmadik napja nem találkozott Pitonnal. Valahogy furcsa érzése támadt, száját összeszorítva lépkedett fel a férfi lakosztályához vezető lépcsőn. Többször kopogtatott, de csak halk nyöszörgés hallatszott ki a szobából.

- Piton professzor? – nyitott be, a kezében elkezdődő zsibbadást figyelmen kívül hagyva. Alig látott valamit, a drapériák be voltak húzva, és áporodott szag terjengett a levegőben, mintha napok óta nem nyitottak volna ablakot. Széthúzta a függönyt, mire az előbbi nyöszörgő hang felerősödött, de nem értette pontosan, hogy mit mondott a férfi. Óvatosan széttárta a bársony baldahint az ágykeretnél, és újra megszólította a férfit.

- Piton professzor? Jól van, uram? – Hermione nem mert férfi fakó, fehér színű vállához hozzáérni, ami kilátszott a paplan alól.– Uram, azt kérdeztem, jól van-e? – szólalt meg kissé erélyesebb hangon. Perselus lassan felé fordult. Az arca sápadtabb volt, mint általában, de a szemei úgy szikráztak, mintha lázas lett volna.

- Ha csak nem a reggelimet hozta fel, akkor ajánlom, sürgősen találjon ki valamilyen magyarázatot, miért zargat a saját hálószobámban! – rekedt hangja még így is, hogy láthatóan valami miatt le volt gyengülve, vészjósló volt. Hermione sértődötten húzta fel az orrát a kellemetlen stílusra, és máris visszavágott.

- Ha ágyba akarja a reggelit uram, akkor javaslom aludjon a konyhában! – Perselus dühösen felrántotta a paplant, és kimászott az ágyból. Csak egy alsónadrágot viselt, és a látvány igencsak meglepte a lányt, aki egykori tanárát eddig csak nyakig begombolkozva látta. Piton nem fordult el, kihívóan a lányra nézett, aki mindenfelé pillantott, csak a lenti régiókat ne kelljen néznie. – Felöltözne, kérem?- zavarában a hajával babrált, és elfordult az éjjeliszekrény felé. Legalább tíz bájitalos üvegcse sorakozott a kis szekrényen. Kérdőn a férfira sandított, aki éppen összefogta magán a köntösét.

- Nem tartozik magára – előzte meg a kérdést a férfi.

- Fájdalomcsillapító – közölte miközben a férfi összeszűkült szemébe nézett. Piton kérdőn felvonta a szemöldökét. – A sérülése - kezdte a lábára nézve -, három napja nem láttam... gondolom kiütötte magát. –Lesajnáló pillantást küldött felé.

- Takarodjon ki a szobámból, Granger! – üvöltötte a lány arcába. Hogy meri őt lesajnálni, mint egy nyomorék gyógyszerfüggőt!

- Már megyek is, uram – felelte teljesen higgadtan. – Azért, ha megkérhetem, vegyen egy zuhanyt, mielőtt lejön enni, borzalmas ez a testszag. – Piton azt hitte, ott helyben felrobban a dühtől. Hogy jön ez a kis csitri ahhoz, hogy az ő korábbi sértéseit most ellene fordítsa? Merlin a tudhatója, hogy az a maradék hét hónap milyen lassan fog eltelni, ha ugyan mindketten megérik a végét.

Miután a lány kegyeskedett kivonulni a szobából, végre képes volt fellélegezni. Ez a liba, nemhogy nem törődött az ő utasításával, még le is peregtek róla a szavai… Ki ez a nő, aki itt él vele, és mitől változik meg a magatartása percenként? Egyszer egy gyámoltalan kislány, máskor meg egy igazi kötekedő, szemtelen némber.

SS/HG

Zuhanyozás után felvette egyik frissen vasalt fehér ingét egy fekete szövetnadrággal. Mire leért az étkezőbe, már ott várta a reggelije, vagy az, ami arra akart hasonlítani. Mérgesen fújtatott az égett szalonna, a túl sós rántotta, és az ízetlen tea miatt. Otthagyta az egészet, és bekiabált a lánynak a konyhába, hogy a laborban várja. Mire a lány leért, Piton már felállított két üstöt a munkaasztalra. Hermione óvatosan érdeklődött az okklumencia órák után, de a férfi ingerülten közölte, amíg nem jön rá, hogyan érhetne el vele valami haladást, addig mellőzni fogják a dolgot.  
Egy pillanatra megint elámult azon, hogy Granger milyen tisztelettudó vele. Megint megváltozott a magatartása, ez követhetetlen! Merlinre, a nők nem férfiembernek valók!  
Piton előtt egy olyan bájitaltankönyv feküdt, mint amilyet a lány is használt az egyetemen. A közepénél szét volt nyitva, egy meglehetősen bonyolult receptnél.

- Ez kihívás lesz a maga számára, lásson hozzá! – utasította Hermionét. Elolvasta a receptet, miután összegyűjötte a hozzávalókat, amik mindig katonás rendben sorakoztak a polcokon. Piton eközben villámgyorsan összeállította a sebzáró főzet alapanyagait, és nekilátott a főzésnek. Legalább tizennyolc liternyit kellett a Szent Mungóba szállíttatnia. Csendben dolgoztak, csak a tűz pattogása és a kések hangja töltötte be a jól felszerelt, tágas labort. Hermione szerette ezt a légkört, a fűszeres hozzávalók illatát keveredve a kissé párás levegővel. Száját beharapva koncentrált, de az egyik hozzávalóval nem boldogult. Valahogy abszurdnak tartotta, egy borsónál nem nagyobb bogyótermésnek a héját lehántolni, anélkül, hogy a gyümölcshús ne károsodna. A negyedik bogyóját trancsírozta szét, mikor dühösen felcsattant.

- Aki ezt a receptet kitalálta, az egy időmilliomos volt, vagy legalábbis váliumfüggő! – Piton felkapta a fejét a lány méltatlankodására. Kisebb lángra vette a főzetét, ő már majdnem kész volt, hála a főzést gyorsító speciális technikának, amit ő maga fejlesztett ki. Hermione mellé lépett, és kivett egy termést a dobozból. A másodperc töredéke alatt meghámozta, és beledobta a fortyogó bájitalba. Hermione megkövülten nézte a férfi kezét, amit még mindig a bájital fölött tartott.- Ezt meg hogy csinálta? – kérdezte tágra nyílt szemmel.

- Gyakorlat teszi a mestert – felelte szórakozottan Piton. - Ósdi mondás, mint én magam, de igaz. – A lány a keze után kapott, mikor vissza akart térni a saját főzetéhez. Hermione zavartan engedte el a férfi karját, mikor Piton ránézett, és saját ruháját igazgatta, pedig semmi baj nem volt vele, azonkívül, hogy iszonyatosan állt neki.

- Ezeket a dolgokat kéne megtanítania. A recepteket én is el tudom olvasni, de amint látja, van, ami kifog rajtam, sosem teszem le a vizsgám, ha nem segít – kérlelőn nézett a férfira, akinek szemében megint megcsillanni látott valamit. Fejében hirtelen felbukkant az a kép, mikor még a durvább okklumencia oktatásban részesült. Most fejtette meg, mit is rejtett ez a sötét pillantás… Piton csalódott volt.

Csalódott, mikor rájött, hogy Grangert a bűntudata vezette vissza hozzá, hogy feladta az elveit. Nem örült a találkozásnak azon a napon, de még mindig szentül hitte, hogy a lányban van tartás. A beköltözése után rájött, hogy egy megtört lelkű fiatal nő, aki nem tud elszámolni a harc alatt mutatott viselkedésével. Kínozta, büntette, nem csak azért, amit vele tett, hanem mert nem bírta elviselni, hogy ilyen gyenge lett. A lány, aki gondolkozás nélkül Potter mellé állt, lehetett bármekkora is a veszély, meghunyászkodott előtte. Azt hitte ismeri… mikor igazi kis fúriává változott azon a füstös, véres napon legalább akkor még volt tartása.

Most megint csalódott. Az egyik legtehetségesebb tanítványa volt, ha nem a legjobb. Mégis siránkozik, dekoncentrált, és egy olyan egyszerű dolgot is képtelen véghezvinni, amit hatodéves korában már rutinosan meg tudott csinálni. Fogalma sem volt már, ki ez a nő itt előtte.

- Miért választotta a bájitaltan mester képzést? – Hermione lehajtotta a fejét. Hogyan mondja el, pont neki, aki mást se csinál, csak sárba tiporja az érzéseit! – Granger, feleljen, tudja, hogy kiszedem magából, ha akarom!

- Maga miatt… - olyan halkan mondta, hogy Piton szinte a szájáról olvasta le. – Annyira szerettem magát, hogy nem is gondolkoztam, mikor bejelöltem a választandó tantárgyaimat. Azt hittem, ha jól teljesítek abban, amiben ön is jó, akkor talán megváltozik rólam a véleménye. Mire feleszméltem, már az órákra jártam, és rá kellett jönnöm, hogy sok nálam tehetségesebb diák jár oda. De már nem tudtam leadni. Időközben arról is letettem, hogy meghódítsam Önt… Csak el akarom végezni az iskolát, soha nem leszek bájitalmester, de mégis végig akarom csinálni. – Fájdalom tükröződött a szemében, ahogy a férfire nézett. Reménytelen volt tudta jól, mégis akarta.

- Ostoba egy elképzelés volt – morogta, és visszalépett a félbehagyott munkájához. – Az érzelmei uralják a gondolkozását, bár ettől hívják a magafajtákat nőnek.

A hét többi napján szinte mindig a laborban voltak. Hermione ebédre és vacsorára hideg ételt, szendvicset készített Pitonnak. Azt legalább nem tudta elrontani. A férfi ellenérzéseit félretéve mutatott pár hasznos fortélyt a lánynak, amit Hermione hálásan fogadott. Nem volt éppen baráti a légkör bájitalfőzés közben, de korántsem volt olyan fagyos a levegő, mint más helyzetekben.  
Azonban péntek este, mikor Hermione visszautasította a férfi másnapi különóra ajánlatát Piton zordan tekintett rá. Meglátása szerint még jócskán volt mit fejlődnie egy mestervizsgáig és nem látta be miért ne halaszthatná el a szabadnapját ezúttal.

- Azt hittem a tanulás mindennél fontosabb magának, Granger – Kimérten, karba tett kézzel nézett a lányra a bájitalgőzös laborban. – A barátai kibírnák egyszer, ha lemondaná a teázást. Ha előre akar jutni, akkor le kell mondania bizonyos dolgokról, ezt idővel maga is be fogja látni!

- Nem a baráti teázást mondanám le, ha holnap itthon maradnék… - elhallgatott és eharapta az alsó ajkát. Piton héjaként csapott le erre az árulkodó szokására.

- Randevúzik? – kérdezte némi döbbenettel.– Persze az mindjárt más.- Gúnyosan hunyorgott a lányra. Pakoljon össze, én mára végeztem itt. - Megfordult és kiviharzott a laborból.

Hermione álla a földön koppant a férfi reakcióját látva. Megpróbált az egyértelmű féltékenységi jelenet láttán nem elájulni, felbotorkált a földszintre. Piton a szalonban ült, láthatólag a kedvenc foteljében, mivel mindig azt foglalta el. Egy teli pohár aranyszínű folyadékot forgatott egyik kezében. A másikkal ütemesen dobolt a szék karfáján, és időnként belekortyolt az italába.

- Professzor, minden rendben van? – kérdezte finoman a lány, de válaszul, csak egy sötét pillantást kapott.

Perselus az elmúlt percekben gondolatban vagy ezerszer is megátkozta magát, amiért ilyen idióta reakciót váltott ki belőle a lány magánéletében beállt változás. Nem is érdekelte Granger, még mindig iszonyatosan irritálta az okoskodása, a szemtelen, pimasz odaszólogatásai. De akkor sem tudta megmagyarázni magának, hogy miért lett hirtelen ilyen dühös.

– Ha tudni szeretné akkor, csak úgy mondom, hogy nem randevúm…

- De nem akarom tudni, Granger! Nem tartozik rám, hogy kivel és hova megy, amíg tartja magát a megállapodásunkhoz! – kiitta az itala utolsó cseppjét, és a bárszekrényhez lépett, hogy újra töltse. – Nem érdekel a szánalmas magánélete, láttam belőle eleget, hogy tudjam ez az újabb románca is tiszavirág életű lesz. – Az okklumencia órákon látott képekre tett célzása felbőszítette a lányt. Szemöldökét megemelve fordult a lány felé, és rá emelte a poharát, mintha tósztot mondott volna az előbb.

- Látom, azok a képek csak nem mennek ki a fejéből, talán mégis jobban érdeklik, mint szeretné. Vagy talán azért zavarja, hogy esetleg randevúzom, mert nem tudja elképzelni, hogy hogyan akarhat egy férfi hozzáérni egy olyan valakihez, mint én? Egyébként is, Draco úriember, továbbá biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem csak ágyba akar vinni, végül is, nem a maga fia… Az ön ágya viszont sosem hűl ki, mert mások asszonyai melegen tartják! - hangsúlyán érezhető volt, hogy helyteleníti a dolgot. Gyáva dolognak tartotta, amiért más házasságát kezdi ki, ahelyett, hogy egy normális kapcsolatba lépne bele. Piton nem cáfolta a szeretői többes számára tett kijelentést, és harsányan felnevetett.

- Granger, ez még szánalmasabb volt, mint bármi amit eddig mondott – még mindig kuncogott. – Először is: Draco az a férfi, aki mikor hosszú évek után meglátta magát, örült, hogy ilyen szerencsétlen a helyzete. Komolyan azt gondolja, hogy merő kedvességből keresi a társaságát? Valami célja van a magától megszerzett információkkal, ostoba lány! Másodszor pedig: Nem hiszem, hogy a szexuális életemmel el kéne számolnom magának. De ha már ennyiszer szóba hozta, adok lehetőséget három kérdésre. Látom élénken tartja a kíváncsiságát ez a dolog… - Hermione a döbbenettől még levegőt is elfelejtett venni. – Rajta kislány, kérdezzen, utána én fogok, de ha nem él a lehetőséggel, akkor előveszem a rosszabbik modorom, és kiszedem magából, amit tudni akarok!

Hermione összeszorította a száját. Szívesen kérdezett volna, de nem akarta megszerezni ezt az örömöt a férfinak. Piton várakozóan felvonta a szemöldökét, várt egy kis ideig, végül mégis ő kérdezett.

- Miért zavarja ennyire a magánéletem? Ezek szerint nem tette még túl magát rajtam... - Hermione sértetten kapta rá pillantását.

- Ha nem lettem volna túl magán, az irántam tanúsított mély gyűlölete és gyalázatos magatartása már régen elvette volna a kedvem, attól hogy szerelmes legyek önbe! – felelte kimérten. Piton mélyen beszívta a levegőt, és visszafogta az indulatait.

Mikor a lány elindult a szobája felé, még utána szólt.

- Miért gondolja úgy, hogy én csábítom el a szeretőim? Fel sem merült önben az a változat, hogy én vagyok az „áldozat"? – Kiélvezte a szavaival elért hatást. Hermione dermedten nézett vissza rá.

Piton jól szórakozott a lány viselkedésén, gondolta kicsit tovább hecceli, csak a vicc kedvéért.

- Azt akarja mondani, hogy Narcissa Malfoy kezdett ki magával? – A hanglejtéséből érezhető volt, hogy kétségbe vonja ezt a lehetőséget.

- Látom, érti már… Miután Draco megkezdte tanulmányait a Roxfortban, az édesanyja meglepő gyakorisággal keresett fel… az egyik ilyen fogadóóra eléggé érdekesen zárult. Egyébként, ha jól emlékszem, maga is osztotta az ízlését egy ideig. – Hermione eleresztette a füle mellett az utolsó megjegyzést.

- Mrs. Malfoy felült az asztalra, és szétrakta a lábát? – kérdezte nevetve, majd rögtön el is hallgatott. Piton olyan képet vágott, mintha pontosan így történt volna. Azzal felállt a fotelből hátat fordított a lesápadt lánynak, és elindult fölfelé.

- Várjon, így volt? - kérdezte levegőt kapkodva.

- Sajnos nem élt a lehetőséggel, hogy kérdezzen, Granger. Nem vagyok köteles válaszolni! Jó éjszakát…

SS/HG

Hermione pár percig tűnődött mit vegyen fel a találkozóra, végül megvonta a vállát, és kivett egy egyszerű nyári ruhát. Végül is, ez nem randi, nem kell úgy kiöltöznie. Felvette fehér balettcipőjét, és rápillantott az éjjeli szekrényén lévő órára. Ha minden igaz, akkor Draco tíz perc múlva itt lesz.

- Jézus, nem Draco, hanem Malfoy… - dohogott saját elszólásán.

Üldögélt az ágyán, lóbálta a lábát, és játszott az ágytakaró rojtjaival. Pontban tizenegykor megszólalt a csengő. Felállt, és kisétált a szobából. Piton a szalonban ült, a bájitalos tekercseket vizsgálta, és nem úgy tűnt, mint aki ajtót szándékozik nyitni. Hermione kurtán elköszönt, a férfi fel sem nézett.

Draco nagyon jól nézett ki világos ingében, kék farmerjában és egy krémszínű zakóban. Udvariasan megdicsérte a lány külsejét, de Hermione nem reagált a bókra, csak a karkötőjét birizgálta. El is felejtette, hogy rajta van. A fiú észrevette a tétova mozdulatot, és egy gyors pálcaintéssel elvégezte ugyan azt az átalakító bűbájt, mint amit Piton.

- Köszönöm – hebegte meglepve a lány.

- Indulhatunk, szép hölgy, várnak a kacsák. – A karját nyújtotta, de Hermione nem fogadta el, inkább mellette lépkedett.

Amíg be nem értek a parkba, addig meglehetősen szótlan volt. A fiúnak feltűnt a lány tartózkodó viselkedése, de még nem kérdezett rá. Helyette elmesélte a héten vele történt dolgokat, és pár vicces momentumot, amit a kisebb diákjainak köszönhetett. Mikor Hermione még erre sem szólt semmit, bevetette az adu ászt.  
Véletlen elkottyantotta, hogy egy hetedikes hollóhátas lány megkörnyékezte, és ő fontolóra vette, hogy elfogadja-e az ajánlatot. Csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a lány annyira belemerült a saját gondolataiba, hogy semmit nem hall meg maga körül, csupán a táskája pántjával babrál.  
Hermione várta ezt a sétát, de tartott is tőle. Nem hagyták nyugodni Piton szavai, miszerint Dracót valamilyen hátsó szándék vezérli. Nagyon sajnálta volna, ha így lenne, de nem zárhatta ki a lehetőséget.

Elértek a park bejáratához, és szótlanul haladtak a kaviccsal felszórt úton. A fiú figyelmét lekötötte a többi ember, akiket kicsalt a jó idő a szabadba. Hermione lopva tanulmányozta partnerét, és próbálta eldönteni, hogy megbízható-e. Végül a gyomra kordulása vonta újra magára a fiú figyelmét.

- Éhes vagy? – hökkent meg. – Van a tó másik oldalán egy hangulatos étterem, ha gondolod, szívesen ebédelnék veled ott – Hermione bólintott, bár kínosan érezte magát emiatt, de az éhségére fogva elfogadta a felajánlást.

A pincér egyből odasietett hozzájuk, amint beléptek. Keresett nekik egy asztalt, és várta, hogy válasszanak valamilyen italt. Hermione maradt a limonádénál, Draco viszont fehérbort rendelt. A melegre való tekintettel mindketten könnyű salátát, és csirkét választottak. Draco azonnal nekilátott az ételének, Hermione viszont csak turkálta.

- Azt hittem éhes vagy – jegyezte meg tűnődve a fiú, ahogy nézte a lány játékát a villájával. – Granger, bökd már ki végre, mi bajod van, mert megőrülök tőled! – tüntetően abbahagyta az evést, és mélyen a lány szemébe nézett. Hermione elfordította az arcát, a tavat nézte, ahogy beárnyékolják a fűzfák. – Nehogy már könyörögnöm kelljen…

- Miért vagy velem? – kérdezte csendesen.

- Hát mert levélváltás útján megbeszéltük, hogy ma találkozunk - felelte automatikusan Draco. – Nem értelek.

- Úgy értem, hogy miért pont velem akarsz lenni? – kérdezte valamivel hangosabban.

- Már a múltkor elmondtam, hogy nem sok ember áll velem szóba és… - Hermione belevágott a szavába.

- Piton szerint valamilyen hátsó szándékod van! Szerinte elképzelhetetlen, hogy egyszeriben a barátom akarj lenni, mikor olyan szemét voltál velem az első találkozásunkkor. – Draco beleivott a borba mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Nem voltam úriember akkor, ezt belátom, és elnézést kérek érte! – Valóban komolyan gondolta. – Nézd, Hermione – a lány felkapta a fejét a keresztneve hallatán -, tényleg nincs túl sok ember, aki szívesen tölti velem a szabadidejét, de azt a keveset megbecsülöm, és nem támadom hátba, akármit is mond Perselus. Egyébként nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam, csak azt szeretném tudni, hogy te is így érzed-e? Szerinted átverlek téged? – Selymes volt a hangja, és olyan kedvesen beszélt. Hermione ahogy nézte a fiú vonásait, belátta, nem hisz abban az ostobaságban, amit Piton állított.

- Nem, ne haragudj nagyon nem szép tőlem, hogy ezt gondoltam… Bár, ha visszatekintek a múltbéli viselkedésedre... – a szeme újra csillogott, és szélesen a fiúra mosolygott.

- Egy seggfej voltam, tudom. Te meg egy beképzelt kis liba, de borítsunk rá lepelt.

- Fátylat… úgy mondják borítsunk rá fátylat – kuncogott.

- Ja igen, nem vagyok túl jó ezekben a mugli mondásokban, taníthatnál párat – vigyorgott pimaszul a fiú.

Végre feloldódott a hangulat. Tettek egy nagy sétát a parkban, megkeresték a vattacukorárust, és a lány által jó előre bekészített száraz kenyérrel megetették a vadkacsákat. Draco újra elmesélte a hetedikes hollóhátas lánnyal kapcsolatos észrevételeit, mire a lány felháborodottan megfedte. A fiú jót nevetett a lány tanárnénis kioktatásán, főleg, hogy még csípőre tett kézzel szigorúan végigmérte. Késő délutánig lófráltak, majd elindultak kifelé.  
Hermione kissé megborzongott, ahogy a nap elbújt érezhetően hűvösebb lett a levegő. Korholta magát, amiért nem hozott kardigánt, de a szőke férfi a segítségére sietett. Előzékenyen a vállára terítette a zakóját, és kicsit meg is dörzsölte a karját, hogy felmelegedjen.

Hermione egész nap szabad volt, így nem akart még visszamenni Piton házába. Draco készségesen állt rendelkezésére, bármerre hajlandó volt vele menni. A lány egy múzeumot javasolt, a mugli London egyik negyedében. Malfoy megvonta a vállát, ha ehhez van kedve a lánynak, akkor menjenek. Nagyon belemerültek az iskolás éveik kitárgyalásába, főleg abba, hogy mennyire utálták egymást. Draco igyekezte magát utólagosan kimenteni egy-egy goromba megnyilvánulása miatt, de végül mindketten belátták, hogy már nem érdekes, ami akkor történt. Viszont voltak olyan sötét foltok a fiú életében, amiket Hermione mindenképpen meg akart tudni. Az egyik kérdés, annyira meglepte a fiút, hogy véletlen nekiment egy parkoló autónak, aminek a szirénája máris hangos vinnyogásba kezdett. Gyorsan arrébb vonszolta a hahotázó lányt, és próbált természetesen viselkedni, ami nem volt könnyű egy kétrét görnyedt hölgyeménnyel az oldalán.

- Jaj, az oldalam, nem bírom! – nyögte könnyes arccal Hermione. – Hihetetlen, csak te lehetsz ilyen szerencsétlen, hogy elgázol egy parkoló autó! – Draco felhúzott szemöldökkel, karba font kézzel várta, hogy a lány végre lenyugodjon

- Roppant mód örülök, hogy így elszórakoztat a dolog… - Megfogta a lány karját, és a lépcsők felé vonszolta, hogy bejuthassanak végre a múzeumba. _Pierre-Auguste Renoir_ kiállítás volt, vettek két jegyet, és bementek. A fiú úgy kezelte a mugli pénzeket, mintha babok lettek volna. Hermione meg is jegyezte, hogy túl nagy címletű bankjegyet adott oda, a kisebb is elég lett volna. Draco szégyenlősen elpirult.

- Mondtam, hogy nem értek a mugli dolgokhoz, hölgyem. De máris itt az első leckém, kérem, mondjon valamit erről a festőről.

Hermione úgy sorolta az adatokat, mintha könyvből olvasná: _13 éves korában porcelánfestőnek kezdett tanulni… később nemesek címereit festette. Renoir szívesen ábrázolt társadalmi eseményeket, az életöröm megnyilvánulásait. Az egyik leghíresebb ilyen képe a Bál a Moulin de la Galette-ben. Monet-től és a többi impresszionistától eltérően Renoir továbbra is törekedett szerepeltetni képeit a hivatalos Salon kiállításán. De emellett 1874-től nagy lelkesedéssel részt vett az impresszionisták első, majd a későbbi, 1876-os és 1877-es kiállításain is._ Draco a karjára tett kezével jelezte, hogy több, mint eleget hallott. Most Hermionén volt sor, hogy elpiruljon, egyrészt a lexikális tudás fitogtatása miatt, másrészt zavarba hozta a fiú közvetlen viselkedése.

- Váltsunk témát, miközben körbenézünk – javasolta a fiatal férfi. – Mit is kérdeztél, az ominózus gépkocsis esett előtt? Ja igen, Pansyról érdeklődtél. – Hermione pár lépéssel előtte ment.

- Tulajdonképpen csak azt szerettem volna tudni, hogy valóban szerelem volt-e, vagy csak úri passzió? – kihívóan nézett vissza a fiúra.

- Pansy… sosem volt szerelem, de nem is úri passzió volt. Akkoriban még eléggé az apám hatása alatt voltam, sőt úgy is mondhatnám, hogy a szüleim irányították minden lépésem. Az ő életét is a szülei élték helyette. – Megállt egy kép előtt, és szemügyre vette. Hermione szorosan mellette maradt, nem akart lemaradni semmiről. – A Parkinson és Malfoy család jó hírnévnek és magas befolyásnak örvendett, és mi sem volt egyszerűbb, mint egyesíteni az erőket. Persze senkit nem érdekelt, mi mit akarunk, bár Pansy nem nagyon bánta a dolgot. Egy ideig nekem sem volt vele bajom, de aztán egyre követelőzőbb lett, folyton nyafogott valami miatt, és levakarhatatlanná vált.

- Ez bizony hosszú távon eléggé kellemetlen lehetett – jegyezte meg somolyogva a lány.

- A kellemetlen az volt, mikor a viselkedése miatt kerülni kezdtem, már amennyire ez a mardekár klubhelyiségén belül lehetséges volt, és hát… Na mit szépítsem, többször kapott rajta in flagranti bizonyos helyeken, mint ahányszor pislogtam. – Hermione kuncogni kezdett, és a kínos szót kántálta. – Valóban kínos volt. Ezután azt vártam, hogy a szüleim végre felhagyjanak az összeboronálásunkkal, de nem így történt. Kaptam némi fejmosást a viselt dolgaim miatt, és anyám kioktatott a diszkrét szeretőtartás etikettjéről. – A lány szíve nagyot dobbant a mondat végén. Ha Draco tudná, hogy az anyja milyen diszkrét ebben… Talán neki menne Pitonnak, ha kiderülne, hogy évek óta az anyja ágyasa. Nem szabad elmondania semmit, különben se tudná, mivel Piton azonnal visszaállította a titoktartási részt a szerződésben, miután Minerva távozott.

- Na és te meg Weasley? Vagy erről nem akarsz beszélni? – Hermione beharapta a szája szélét, végül bólintott.

- Ron nagyon rendes fiú, és én szerettem őt, csak erre már elég későn jöttem rá. Végül együtt voltunk egy ideig, aztán valami megváltozott. Amíg nem voltunk együtt, addig úgy gondoltam ő az, akiért a szívem örökké dobogni fog, aztán rájöttem, hogy egyáltalán nem illünk össze. – Draco közbevetette, hogy: _szerencsére még idejében_, mire a lány játékosan tarkón vágta. – A lényeg, hogy rájöttünk, nem vagyunk egymáshoz valók.

Jól érezte magát a fiú társaságában, túlságosan is jól.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Hermione álmodozó mosollyal a szája szélén ébredt vasárnap reggel, szokásos mosakodásával sem tudta letörölni az arcáról. Pedig nem örült neki, hogy nem képes másra gondolni csakis Dracóra. Már nem is rótta meg magát, amiért nem Malfoyozza. Előző nap egy eddig ismeretlen oldalával találkozott, és határozottan kedvére való volt vicces fiatal férfi.  
Szórakozottan állt neki a reggeli elkészítésének, és még akkor is vigyorgott, mikor az ételt lerakta Piton elé. A férfi csak egy percre nézett fel az újságjából, de így is látta, hogy a lánynak szokatlanul jó kedve van.

- Granger, a vigyorgásával elveszi az étvágyam – jegyezte meg, majd újra elmerült a napi hírekben.

- Elnézést, hogy nem vagyok olyan savanyú, mint ön – felelte pikírten. – Vannak olyanok, akik egyszerűen boldogok és kész. Draco… - elhallgatott, mielőtt még túl sokat mondott volna, de Pitont már így is túlontúl érdeklődővé tette.

A reggeli után mindketten levonultak a bájitallaborba, hogy folytassák a lány felkészítését. Piton ismét egy erőt próbáló bájitalt választott, de ezúttal ő nem főzött, helyette árgus szemmel kísérte a lány minden mozdulatát, ahogy előkészíti a hozzávalókat, és fellobbantja a tüzet az üst alatt. Hermionét más körülmények között zavarta volna az állandó figyelem, de ma nem tudott másra koncentrálni, mint saját kusza érzelmeire. Majdnem elmérte a porított kendermagot, az utolsó pillanatban eszmélt fel, hogy már beleborította az üstbe a szükséges két kanálnyit. Magában dúdolgatva vágta össze a többi hozzávalót, miközben a leírás szerint hétszer keverte meg a főzetet. Piton hátával a szemközti pultnak dőlt, karba font kézzel, szobor-merev arccal figyelte a lány munkáját, aprólékosan az emlékezetébe vésve minden kis rezdülését.

Hermione annyira nem figyelt oda, hogy az sem tűnt fel neki, hogy már feldarabolta a gyömbért, és ráérősen vagdosta tovább az asztallapot.

- Figyelemre méltó, milyen aprólékos munkával darabolja fel a munkaasztalt, de úgy vélem ez nem tartozott a hozzávalók sorához! – Hangja élesen csattant. Hermione Ijedten tette le a kést, laposan a férfira pillantott, aki szúrós szemmel méregette.

Természetesen a bájitala három óra főzés után éppen csak elfogadhatóra sikerült, amit Piton meg is jegyzett. Morogva várta, míg a lány rendet rak maga után. Dühítette, hogy Hermionét láthatólag nem nagyon törte le a munkája gyatra minősége, még mindig bágyadtan nézett maga elé, miközben tisztogatta a késeket.

Perselus most már biztos volt benne, hogy haladéktalanul beszélni fog Dracóval, mert kezdett gyanakodni arra, hogy ezek ketten máris rózsaszín álmokat gyártanak. Tudni akarta, mennyire komoly ez az ügy. Meglepődve vette észre magán a hirtelen feltörő ingerültséget. Még soha senki élete nem zajlott, ennyire az orra előtt, mérhetetlenül kíváncsivá vált. Nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni a lány viselkedésén végbement változást. Nem értette mostanában miért tölti az idejét Dracóval.  
Száját enyhén elhúzva állapította meg, hogy Hermione tragikusan eljátszott viszonzatlan szerelme nem is lehetett olyan komoly az irányába, ha most hirtelen ilyen élénken érdeklődik Malfoy iránt. Egyébiránt nem különösebben hitt Draco érdeklődésében, még mindig azt feltételezte, hogy valami hátsó szándéka van ezzel a barátkozással. Tartott tőle, hogy hamarosan a lány is rá fog jönni erre, és akkor megint csalódott, szétszórt lesz. Nem kívánta vissza a szerződéskötéskör tapasztalt érzelmileg labilis Grangert. Tudta jól, hogy ő már épp eléggé meggyötörte, néha egészen halványan elöntötte a szégyen, ha az okklumencia órákra gondolt, de aztán felülkerekedett ezen az érzésen a sértettsége. Mindezek ellenére tudni akarta, hogy mi járhat a lány fejében, és nem utolsó sorban arra is választ akart kapni, hogy mi motiválja Dracót.

Míg a lány valami ebédhez hasonlót kreált a konyhában, ő a könyvtárszobába ment, hogy az íróasztalához ülve megírjon egy levelet. Próbált szokásához híven árnyaltan fogalmazni, de minduntalan azt vette észre, hogy konkrétumokra kérdez rá. Mardekáros lévén mindig úgy tette fel a kérdéseit, hogy az „áldozatai" észre sem vették, már válaszoltak is. Most azonban el kellett gondolkoznia, hogy fogalmazza meg úgy, hogy Malfoy válaszoljon is rá.

_Draco Malfoy!_

Sajnálattal vettem tudomásul, hogy mostanában nem volt alkalmam találkozni veled. Van valami különösebb oka az elmaradozásodnak? Szeretnék egy kicsit tájékozottabb lenni az újkeletű barátkozásodat illetően, mivel az ügyben érintett hölgynek eléggé szokatlan a viselkedése. Érdekelne, hogy ez összefüggésben áll-e veled. Értékelném, ha mielőbb felkeresnél, hogy elbeszélgethessünk egymással.  
Perselus Piton

Átolvasta, majd összetekerte és a Prince-k címerével díszített pecsétnyomóval zárta le.  
Fél perc sem telt bele, máris ott kopogtatott egy roxforti bagoly az ablakban. Képtelenségnek tartotta, hogy máris a Draco válaszát hozta volna vissza, így csak egy valakit tudott elképzelni, akitől a levél származhatott.

Száját elhúzva futotta át a sorokat, majd mérgesen csapta le a pergament az asztal lapjára. Minerva újabb látogatást ütemezett be a tanév kezdete előtti utolsó hétvégén, és úgy tűnt ezúttal magával akar hozni valakit.

Mikor a lány feltálalta az újabb ízlelőbimbókat támadó ételét, Piton mintegy mellékesen szóba hozta a jövő heti látogatást.

- Remélem, ez nem okoz problémát, de sajnálatosan a szabadnapjára esik a reményteljes teadélutánunk. – Várta a lány felháborodott reakcióját, de Hermione csak bólintott. Igazából egy cseppet sem bánta, hogy ily módon otthon tarthatta a lányt.

- A múltkori alkalommal nem sikerült meggyőzni Minervát.

- Biztosan azért, mert kedvesnek titulált – forgatta meg a szemét. – Ezúttal pontosan ezért fogom én a kezemben tartani a beszélgetés fonalát. Nem szeretném, ha még egy ilyen fiaskó történne.

SS/HG

Draco csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy a lány nem tud időt szakítani a következő találkozójukra. Bár Hermione levele kedves volt, és a lány megígérte, hogy a következő szabadnapját vele tölti, mégis bosszús lett az elmaradt randevú miatt. Első gondolata az volt, hogy elkíséri Minervát a teázásra, de aztán meggondolta magát. Még mindig nem válaszolt Piton érdeklődő levelére, és valahogy nem volt kedve egy ilyen jellegű kényes beszélgetésbe bonyolódni a férfival, miután az idős boszorkány távozik. Sejtette, hogy előbb- utóbb Piton érdeklődni fog Hermionéhoz fűződő kapcsolatát illetően, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ilyen hamar megteszi. A maga részéről még semmi egyebet nem tudott mondani, mint hogy kölcsönös szimpátiával viseltetnek egymás iránt. Noha szívesen elismerte, hogy minden várakozását felülmúlta a lánnyal eltöltött idő, nem volt benne biztos, hogy a barátságon kívül valami mást is érez Hermione iránt.

SS/HG

Minerva a megszokott két kopogással jelezte a házigazdának, hogy megérkezett. Piton lassú, kimért léptekkel közeledett az ajtóhoz, majd szélesre tárta. A boszorkányt egy magas, barna hajú fiatal férfi követte, és miután kezet ráztak már azzal is tisztában volt kicsoda.

David Mc'Connor a boszorkány unokaöccse volt, aki nemrég végzett a mágikus jogtanácsosi karon, és a friss diplomások magabiztosságával lépkedett a szalon felé. Hermione épp ekkor lépett ki a konyhából kezében egy tálcán lévő teáskészlettel egyensúlyozva. Mikor letette, üdvözölte egykori házvezetőtanárát, és szégyenlős mosolyt küldött az ismeretlen felé. David kicsit meghajolt előtte, és a kezét nyújtotta.  
Meleg, barátságos mosolya volt és vidáman csillogó zöld szeme. Egyből szimpátiát ébresztett a lányban. Piton távolságtartóan viselkedett a vendégekkel. Egyáltalán nem tetszett neki ez a módszer, ahogy az idős boszorkány próbált nagyobb rálátást szerezni a magánéletére.

Mint ahogy azt Piton jó előre megmondta, nem hagyta, hogy a beszélgetést a vendégei irányítsák. Rátért a Roxfort szokásos pénzügyeire, amivel lekötötte Minerva figyelmét egy időre. Következő témája a fiatal férfi munkájához kapcsolódott. Pár mondatban rákérdezett a távolabbi terveire, de igazából nem foglalkoztatta különösebben.

David készségesen válaszolt, a másik látható közönyét visszafogott érdeklődésnek vélte. Nem volt hozzászokva a mardekáros gondolkozáshoz. Pillantása időről-időre elkalandozott a lány felé, aki tényleg valós érdeklődéssel figyelt szavaira.

Piton minden ilyen lopott pillantást észrevett, és magában a sárga földbe döngölte a mosolygó férfit. Még abban sem volt biztos, hogy Hermione és Draco milyen kapcsolatot ápol egymással, erre máris itt az újabb bájgúnár. Egy ízben David megdicsérte a lány ruháját, amit Hermione elpirulva konstatált. Piton a teáscsészéjébe fojtotta gúnyos mosolyát, soha nem tartotta sokra az efféle felszínes bókokat.

- Tudja, Hermione, az unokaöcsém nemrég tért vissza Londonba, és sajnálatos módon még nincs partnere az ez-évi, Mágiaügyi Minisztérium által megrendezésre kerülő őszi bálra. – Kis hatásszünetet tartott. – Gondoltam talán ön szívesen elkísérné. - Hermione fülig vörösödött és csak habogott. Zavarában a karkötőjét babrálta egész addig, amíg Piton szúrósan rá nem nézett. Minerva figyelmét nem kerülte el ez a kis közjáték.

- Kérem bocsásson meg Minervának, a nagynénémben egy kerítőnő veszett el. – David kedvesen elmosolyodott, Minerva viszont nem vette jó néven a fiú pimaszságát.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ilyen rövid idő alatt ideálisabb partnert találnál!– Jelentőségteljesen Hermionéra nézett. – Miss Granger nagyon intelligens, kellemes ifjú hölgy csak bátorkodtam szóba hozni a dolgot. – Hermione jobbnak látta, ha közbeszól.

- Szívesen elkísérem, David, persze ha valóban az én társaságomban…

- Nagyon örülnék, ha együtt mennénk, sokat hallottam már önről. Alig várom, hogy közelebbről is megismerhessem! – Nagyot kortyolt a teájából látszott, hogy kissé zavarba jött.

- Úgy tudom, Perselus, te is hivatalos vagy az eseményre. Ha nincs kísérőd szívesen veled tartok – Minerva fejét kicsit oldalra billentette. Piton nem ment bele a játékba, pontosan tudta mit akar elérni a nő. Hermionét könnyedén kijátszotta azzal, hogy rászabadította az unokaöccsét. Tisztában volt a céljaival. Az este folyamán David nyilván élénken fog érdeklődni a lány mostani munkájával kapcsolatban, és utána Minerva mindent ki fog szedni a fiúból.

- Köszönöm, Minerva, de már gondoskodtam megfelelő hölgytársaságról az estére. – Hermione magában azt fontolgatta, vajon kinek a feleségét viszi magával. – Mindenesetre örömmel veszem, ha majd ott találkozunk –Olyan hűvösen válaszolt, hogy a levegő is megfagyott egy percre.

Minerva tudta, hogy most nincs értelme tovább firtatni a dolgot. Hogy elterelje a figyelmet, tanácsokkal látta el Hermionét, hol érdemes báli ruhát vásárolnia, sőt felajánlotta, hogy akár el is kíséri. A lány kedvesen hárította a felajánlkozást, de észben tartotta a javasolt boltokat. Kezdte ő is kicsit soknak érezni a nő ravaszkodását.

David még mindig szélesen mosolygott rá, egyre jobban zavarba hozva ezzel a lányt. Szórakozottan babrálta a karkötőt, ami minduntalan megcsillant a fényben, emlékeztetve az idős boszorkányt arra, hogy már a múltkori alkalommal is rá akart kérdezni. Szép darab volt, de sehogy nem tudta összeegyeztetni a lány eddig megismert stílusával.

- Nagyon mutatós darab, kedvesem. Ha nem vagyok túl indiszkrét, megkérdezhetem, honnan van? – Piton és Hermione összenéztek, és magukban mindketten elkönyvelték, hogy Minerva nagyon is indiszkrét. David feszengeni kezdett, szokatlannak és illetlennek tartotta a nénikéje viselkedését. – Családi örökség?

- Hát, ööö… - Hermione agya gyorsan forgott, de nem tudott mit kitalálni. Segélykérően pillantott Pitonra, de úgy tűnt ő is a megfelelő magyarázaton töri a fejét.

- Még egy kis teát, Minerva? – A férfi legjobb tudása szerint próbálta elterelni a figyelmet. – Esetleg egy kis skót wiskyt? Tudom, hogy kedveled.  
Az idős boszorkány nem hagyta magát.

- Nem, köszönöm, nem kívánok semmit – felelte Minerva. – Hermione nem is válaszol? – Szó szerint kikövetelte a lányból a választ ugyan kiváltott az unokaöccséből egy helytelenítő pillantást, de nem törődött vele.

- Igazság szerint… Perselustól kaptam – szeretett volna elsüllyedni a díszpárnák közé. Minerva a férfira emelte döbbent, fürkésző pillantását, aki szokásos érzelemmentes arcával nézett vissza rá.

- Értékesebbnek látszik, mint amilyen – közölte szárazon. – A tekercsekért érzett hálámat próbáltam vele kifejezni. – Szíve szerint ott helyben megfojtotta volna a lányt. Hogy tehetett már megint egy ilyen felelőtlen kijelentést?

- Azt hittem, azt azzal tetted, hogy felvetted magad mellé Hermionét. – A boszorkány nem hagyta magát lerázni. Pitont kezdte egyre jobban bőszíteni ez a fajta viselkedés. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy a saját otthonában vallatóra fogják.

- Nos úgymond nagyrabecsülésem jeleként ajándékoztam neki a karkötőt.– Ezzel be is fejezte a magyarázkodást.

- Érdekes… - Minerva megráncolta homlokát. - Ez újfent egy olyan gesztus, ami merőben eltér ez eddig tapasztalt viselkedésedtől. Tudod, Perselus, különös meglepetéseket okozol nekem mostanában. – Hangjában volt valami irritáló kedvesség, amitől az ember libabőrős lett.

Megmondanád, hogy mégis mi érdekel pontosan a karkötővel kapcsolatban? – rivallt rá Piton. – Nyilván van egy konkrét teóriád, és ha jól sejtem, mi az, megmondhatom, hogy semmi sem áll messzebb a valóságtól, mint az, amire gondolsz. – Hermione próbált közbeszólni, mert úgy tűnt, Minerva és Piton bármelyik pillanatban egymás torkának esik.

- McGalagony professzor, azt hiszem a múltkor kissé kétértelműen fogalmaztam, és ez vezethetett a félreértéshez. – Próbált úgy tenni, mintha magabiztos lenne, de belül nem volt az. – Perselus – a férfi haragosan pillantott rá, már tudta, hogy jobb lett volna Piton professzort mondania. –, valóban sokkal kedvesebb velem, mint az iskolában, ami alatt azt értem, hogy kevésbé ingerült és visszafogottabb. Nem kell ebbe semmit belemagyarázni, és a karkötőnek sincs jelentősége.

- Én csak barátságosan érdeklődtem – színlelt ártatlanságot a nő.

- Barátságosan? – horkantott Piton. – Szó szerint vallatsz minket! Minden tiszteletem a tied, de nem tűröm, hogy kétségbe vond a szavunkat, elfogadhatatlan a mostani tolakodó magatartásod, Minerva! – Az idős boszorkány egy pillanatra elsápadt, de aztán gyorsan összeszedte magát.

- Nem kéne ilyen módszerekhez folyamodnom, ha nem titkolóznátok annyit! – Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát és bátortalanul megérintette Piton alkarját, amit a férfi dühösen rázott le magáról.

- Pontosan olyan, vagy, mint Albus! A magánélet fogalma előttetek mindig is ismeretlen volt. Én sem vájkálok előszeretettel a te életedben, leszel szíves te is visszafogni magad! – Tüntetőleg összefonta maga előtt a karját még mielőtt a lány megint hozzáért volna.

Kínosan hallgattak egy ideig. Minerva a teáscsészéjével játszott, Hermione pedig Pitonről a nőre kapkodta a pillantását.  
Az egyre feszültebb légkört végül David törte meg. Még egy órán keresztül beszélgettek nyugodtabb témákról, aztán a fiatal férfi kimentette magát valami halaszthatatlan ügy miatt. Sűrű szabadkozások közepette elhagyta a Piton-rezidenciát, nem sokkal később nagynénje is követte.  
Minerva az ajtóban azonban nem bírta megállni, és újból vitát provokált.

- Mélységesen megsértettél azzal, amit a fejemhez vágtál. Szégyenben maradtam az unokaöcsém előtt! – mérgesen villámló tekintettel vizslatta a férfit. – Illene bocsánatot kérned!

- Rögvest eleget teszek a kívánságodnak, miután te is elnézést kértél Miss Grangertől és tőlem! – sziszegte a nő arcába, az ajtót tartva.

- Azt várhatod! – prüszkölte. – Hermionétól még hajlandó vagyok elnézést kérni, de téged semmivel nem sértettelek meg!

- Úgy gondolod? – hangja fenyegetően barátságos tónust vett fel, de ez nála sosem jelentett jót. - Mostanában ne siess a következő látogatással azt javaslom!

Piton szó szerint bevágta Minerva mögött az ajtót. Szemét lecsukta, és vett pár mély lélegzetet, mielőtt visszaindult volna a szalonba. Hermione tudta, hogy bajban van és máris nekiállt egy védőbeszédet gyártani, mikor a férfi rámordult.

- Sajnálom, nagyon sajnálom, stresszhelyzet volt! Ilyenkor még annál is rosszabbul hazudok, mint általában – Piton szája elnyílt.

- Azt vettem észre… Még hogy tőlem kapta, hogy mondhatott ilyet? Arra már nem is akarok kitérni, hogy megint a keresztnevemen szólított! – A bárszekrényhez nyargalt. Mióta a lány betette ide a lábát, az alkoholfogyasztása megtriplázódott. – Mondtam, hogy ne mondjon semmit, csak ha… - Hermione közbevágott.

- Igen, csak ha kérdeznek. Nos, a honnan van a karkötőd, nekem kérdésnek tűnt, uram! – válaszolta ingerülten.

- Merlin, adj nekem türelmet, hogy elviseljem, amit nem tudok megváltoztatni, változtasd meg, amit nem tudok elviselni és adj egy igazán jó okot, amiért ne öljem meg most ezt a pimasz libát! – mennydörögte.

- Talán inkább McGalagony professzort kéne eltennie láb alól, azzal több gondot oldana meg! – kiáltotta vissza a lány. – Szerintem sokan hálásak is lennének érte – morogta az orra alatt.

- Na hiszen, ilyet sem halottam még egy griffendéles szájából. Megfontolandó ötlet, még az Azkabant is megreszkírozhatnám, a népszerűségért mindent! – Piton gúnyos mosoly mögé rejtette az elszólás felett érzett helyeslését. – Mindazonáltal, arra szeretném még egyszer nyomatékosan megkérni, hogy figyeljen oda arra miket ejt ki a száján, ha olyan megátalkodott kombinálós skót boszorkányokkal beszél, mint Minerva! Úgy vettem észre, a hazugságai személyfüggők, mert nekem például kitűnően elő tudja adni a lódításait.

- Miről beszél? Csak mondjon egy alkalmat, mikor hazudtam magának… és ne a diákkoromból halásszon elő valamit! – tette hozzá karba font kézzel.

- Azt állította, hogy tud főzni, többek között! – morogta a lány felé.

- Azt nem magának hazudtam, hanem az interjúztatónak! – vágott vissza sértetten.

- Érzésem szerint, ha még egyszer kiteszi az ízlelőbimbóimat egy levesnek csúfolt valami elfogyasztásának, akkor nyugodtan mondhatjuk, hogy merénylet áldozatává váltam! – morogta félig komolyan. – A sírkövemen ez áll majd: meghalt, mert megpróbálta magába erőltetni Granger főztjét… - Hermione zavarában elvörösödött, amin Piton jóízűen felnevetett.

- Rendben nem tudok olyan jól főzni, de ettől még nem vagyok hazudósabb, mint maga… sőt! – kihívóan tekintett a férfia. – Nagyrabecsülése jeleként kaptam a karkötőt? Érdekes nekem egészen úgy rémlik, hogy ez egy tetves bilincs!

- Az én hazugságaim, csak elferdítései voltak az igazságnak. Részben igaz is volt, mivel tényleg nagyrabecsültem, hogy feltétlenül itt akart dolgozni, és így jutalmaztam érte. De úgy vélem, mindketten jobban jártunk ezzel a verzióval, mint az igazsággal, amit a griffendélesek olyan nagyra tartanak – gúnyolódott.

- Maga egy lehetetlen alak! – dörmögte Hermione felhúzott orral.

- Mondtak már rám rosszabbat is, de ettől még nem dől a fejemre a ház, Granger. – Egészen közel lépett a lányhoz, a kezük összeért, ahogy ott álltak egymással szemben. Piton egy hirtelen mozdulattal elkapta a lány karját. Maga elé tartotta a lány csuklóját, és behatóan tanulmányozta a karkötőt. – Sosem kaphatna tőlem ilyet! - Nem magyarázta el miről beszélt.

Magára hagyta a zavarodott lányt, és elindult, hogy eltegye magát holnapra.

SS/HG

A varázsvilág tehetősebb, befolyásosabb emberi szombat este már mind bálra készen várakoztak az otthonaikban. Ez volt az év egyik legfontosabb társadalmi eseménye. Fontos üzletek és barátságok köttetnek az estély alatt, és olykor még románcok is szövődnek a jótékony félhomályban, ami nem volt elhanyagolható szempont. Nem volt kötelező párral érkezni, a miniszter nem hagyhatta figyelmen kívül, hogy megannyi petrezselymet áruló hölgy él a mágusvilágban, mint ahogy agglegények is szép számmal éltek London szerte.

Hermione félszeg mosollyal karolt bele Davidbe, mikor beléptek az ajtón. A kabátjukat már leadták, a lány be is zsebelt egy kedves bókot a férfitől, mikor pillanthatta meg világoskék estélyiruháját. A ruha egyszerű szatén anyaga lágyan kísérte végig Hermione felsőtestét a csípőéig, majd kiszélesedve körülölelte alakját. A dekoltázsrészt néhány művészien elszórt gyöngy díszítette, nem volt hivalkodó, de mégis pazarul nézett ki benne.

Kíváncsian hordozták körbe pillantásukat a kissé zsúfolt, de ízlésesen berendezett teremben. David észrevette néhány volt évfolyamtársát, és feléjük kormányozta a lányt. Hermione jóízűen nevetgélt a többi jogtanácsossal, el kellett ismernie, hogy a közhiedelemmel ellentétben nagyon is jó kedélyűek, és szórakoztatóak. Persze mindig akadnak kivételek. David egész este körülötte sündörgött, mindig ellenőrizte, hogy van-e ital a kezében, hogy nem akar-e friss levegőt szívni. Többször megtáncoltatta, ám az egyik utolsó táncuk alkalmával, pont Piton és Narcissa Malfoy kettőse mellé kerültek. David udvariasan köszönt a párosnak, Hermione arcát viszont elöntötte a pír, zihálni kezdett, úgy érezte elfogyott a levegője. Egy szó nélkül kibontakozott a férfi karjaiból, és átszelve a tömeget, a nyitott ajtók felé sietett. David szem elől tévesztette, és tévedésből a mosdók felé indult, miközben megpróbálta megtalálni.

- Jól vagy, szépség? – Hermione meghökkenve fordult a hang irányába. Darco talpig fekete szmokingban kifogástalanul, jóképűen festett. Huncut mosolyát rávillantotta a lányra, máris feledtette vele rosszullétének okát.

- Draco, nem gondoltam, hogy te is itt leszel… - puhatolózott óvatosan. – Örülök neked, jó, hogy itt vagy.

- A minisztérium küldött meghívót, mint partiképes agglegénynek – fintorgott. – Valami káprázatosan nézel ki, ma este, nem gondoltam volna, hogy Perselus is eljön, méghozzá veled. – A feltételezés meghökkentette a lányt.

- Nem együtt jöttünk… különben meg úgy vettem észre, ő édesanyáddal érkezett – jegyezte meg sértődötten, ami a fiúnak is feltűnt.

- Anyám apámmal jött, Perselus bizonyára egyedül érkezett, mert mással még nem láttam az este folyamán, csak velük. Hermione arca egy pillanatra felderült, majd ugyan olyan gyorsan vissza is változott szomorkássá. – Nem kedveled a szüleim, nem hibáztatlak, én sem értem már meg őket. – A hangjában érezni lehetett a beletörődést.

Hermione vigasztalóan megérintette a férfi karját. Egy ideig egyikük sem szólt egy szót sem, álltak a hűs szellőben, hallgatták a kiszűrődő zene foszlányait. Néhány csendes perc elteltével Draco a lányhoz fordult, átvetette Hermione karját a nyakán, és mintha ez lenne a legtermészetesebb, lágyan ringatózni kezdtek a felcsendülő melódiára. Hermione a szőke férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét, élvezte a másik testéből áradó meleget, az édeskés arcszeszt, amit használt. Pillanatok alatt megszűnt körülöttük a világ, és csak táncoltak, meghitten, egyre szorosabban ölelve egymást.

- Ez, most nagyon jó… itt veled – mormolta Draco a lány fülébe.

Hermione óvatosan felemelte a fejét, mélyen a férfi szürke szemébe nézett. Volt idő, mikor úgy gondolta, azokban a szemekben csak gyűlölet, és gonoszság lakik, de most csak pajkosságot, és sajnálatra méltó szomorúságot, magányt látott bennük. Draco olyan szelíden simogatta ki a lány arcából a kósza tincseket, ahogy a homokot fújja a szellő a tengerparton. Mindkettőjük fejében, ugyanaz a kérdés dübörgött: _Mire vársz?_ Draco kezével megtámasztotta Hermione tarkóját, és olyan közel húzta az arcát, hogy a szájuk már csak milliméterekre volt egymástól.

David és Perselus szinte egyszerre léptek ki a teraszra, hogy szemtanúi legyenek egy meghitt pillanatnak Hermione és Draco között. David lemondóan sóhajtott, mikor észrevette a párost, de Piton nem volt ennyire elnéző. Halkan a két fiatal mellé lépett, és a csókot megelőző pillanatban hangosan megköszörülte a torkát.

- Khm… látom, élvezitek a bált! - Hermione ijedten ugrott hátrébb. Piton egyenesen a fiatal férfi felé fordult. – Draco, ha emlékezetem nem csal, mindig is nagyra voltál azzal, hogy betéve tudod az illemet, és alkalmazni is képes vagy. - A szőkeség zavartan nézett rá. – Azt, hiszem alaposabban felül kell vizsgálnod önön erényeidet, mivel éppen most készültél elcsábítani egy olyan ifjú hölgyet, aki más kísérővel érkezett az estélyre. – Fejével, a háttérben zavartan álldogáló David felé intett.

Hermione elszégyellte magát, Davidhez ment, és bocsánatot kért tőle a viselkedése miatt. A férfi nem tagadta csalódottságát, az este záróakkordját illetően, de készségesen felajánlotta baráti szolgálatait, amit Hermione hálásan fogadott el. Mc'Connor biccentett a másik két férfi felé, és visszament a bálozók közé.

- Ccc…, az még hagyján, hogy elhagyta a partnerét, kisasszony, de hogy ily módon találja meg önt újra – színpadiasan felsóhajtott. – Sosem gondol a jó hírére? – Hermionéban ekkor elszakadt valami. Olyan ideges lett, hogy a levegő szinte vibrált körülötte.

- Ha gondolnék a jó híremre, akkor nem egy ilyen besavanyodott, gonosz, vén kéjencnél vállaltam volna állást, mint maga! – Piton arca elszürkült. – Egyébként, ha már ennyire érdekli, David nem úgy volt a partnerem, ahogy azt maga gondolja, de Dracóra annál inkább mondhatjuk ezt! – Karon ragadta a szőke férfit, és visszamentek a terembe. A tömegen Dracót maga után húzva, a kabátjaikat elhelyező boszorkányhoz vonult. Csak akkor szólalt meg újra, mikor már kint álltak az épület előtt.

- Ne haragudj, de nem bírtam volna ott maradni ezek után. – A férfi nevetve ölelte át. – Nincs kedvem hazamenni, biztosan megint csak vitatkoznánk Pitonnal…

- Akkor mit szeretnél csinálni, Hermione? – Egy kevés játékosság és jókedv bújt meg a hangjában. Őt nem érintette ilyen érzékenyen, hogy Piton a fejére koppintott, ez előfordult már máskor is.

- Nem tudom, lehet hogy egy szállodába kéne mennem. – Darco zavart pillantására hozzátette.– Holnap szabadnapos leszek, szóval úgysem maradnék otthon. – Ellépett a fiútól, hogy az utca végébe sétáljon, ahonnan feltűnés nélkül hoppanálhat.

- Nem szívesen hagynálak egyedül, most, hogy ilyen ideges vagy.

– _Meg amúgy sem - tette hozzá magában._

- Mit szólnál, ha nálam éjszakáznál, a roxforti lakosztályomban? – Újból felnevetett a lány elkerekedett szemeit látva. – Majd én alszom a kanapén, át tudom alakítani ágynak, varázsló lennék, vagy mifene. Persze, ha nem akarsz a társaságomban huzamosabb időt eltölteni, azt is megértem…– Hermione habozott egy percig, aztán bólintott.

- Menjünk!


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Ha Perselus Piton valaha is szerepelne egy romantikus regényben, akkor most biztosan a feldúlt lány után iramodott volna. Viszont ez a férfi, inkább morgott egy kicsit magában, majd kimért léptekkel visszatért a bálozók közé. Minerva ezt a percet választotta, hogy úgymond felkérje táncolni. A keringő alatt Perselus igyekezett nem beszédbe elegyedni a nővel, de amikor már harmadszor kérdezett Hermione felől, kifakadt.

- Merlinre, Minerva, te is pontosan olyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy Miss Granger már nincs itt! – Egy röpke pillanatra elgondolkozott, hogy miért zavarja ennyire ez a dolog, de végül betudta annak, hogy a lány tűrhetetlen magatartása van rá ilyen hatással.

- David említett valamit Mr. Malfoyjal kapcsolatban…

- Az unokaöcséd bizonyára nem csak említett valamit, hanem eléd tárta a „szomorú" tényt, hogy nem ő lesz a bébioroszlánod udvarlója! – Élcelődése belefojtotta a további szavakat az idős boszorkányba.

Narcissa azonnal lecsapott a fekete dísztaláros férfira, amint a Roxfort igazgatójával lejtett tánc alól felszabadult. A rideg szépség élvezte, ahogy Piton karja karcsú dereka köré fonódik, testük a lépéseknél összeér. Kihívóan közelebb tolta a csípőjét, ezzel kiváltva Piton rosszalló nézését. Nem volt hangulata ehhez a műsorhoz. Tudta jól, hogy Narcissa imád a tűzzel játszani, ha Lucius is a közelben van. Piton azonban dekoncentrált volt, és nem óhajtott megreszkírozni egy ilyen nagy horderejű botrányt, néhány erotikus mozdulat miatt, amit jelen pillanatban nem tudott megfelelően kezelni.

Piton fáradtan lépett be a háza kapuján, hajnali fél kettőkor. Sejtette, hogy a lány már alszik, mégis vetni akart rá egy pillantást. Halkan nyomta le a szobája ajtajának kilincsét, és belépett a sötét helyiségbe. Pálcájával halovány fényt gyújtott, hogy ne ébressze fel az alvót… Legnagyobb döbbenetére a lány ágya érintetlen volt.

SS/HG

Mire a Roxfort folyosóin haladva elértek az emeleti lakosztályba Hermione mérge elpárolgott. Nem is akart tovább az ostoba, fekete szemű férfira gondolni. Draco kedvtelve figyelte a szoba közepén álldogáló lányt. Hermione kíváncsian hordozta körbe tekintetét a berendezésen, és mosolygott a szoba szerénységén. Még mindig nehezen hitte el, hogy Draco már nem olyan elkényeztetett úri ficsúr, mint régebben. Ha nem tudott volna a megváltozott anyagi körülményeiről, akkor biztosan egy ennél jóval impozánsabb lakosztályt képzelt volna el számára. Antik asztalokkal, mívesen faragott székekkel, értékes festményekkel és drága kárpitozással. Ehhez képest, egy átlagos legénylakás tárult a szeme elé, ahol nagyrészt a zöld szín dominált.

Darco előzékenyen lesegítette róla a kabátot, és hellyel kínálta. Hermione udvariasan visszautasította a teát, de egy pohár italt elfogadott. A szőke férfi a szoba egyetlen értékesnek látszó bútorához lépett, és kinyitotta a bárszekrény üvegajtaját. Felsorolta a bőséges választékot, majd mindketten a vodka mellett döntöttek, ami egy kedves ajándék volt Draco egyik hűséges barátjától Oroszországból. Az üveg már bontva volt, kicsivel több, mint a fele hiányzott. A szőke férfi bocsánatkérően pillantott a lányra, de Hermione csak legyintett. Mindegy volt, hogy teli üveg vagy sem. Nem nagyon szokott inni, bár meglehetősen jól bírta az italt mégis ritkán fordult elő, hogy a pohár után nyúlt.

Az első korty végigégette a lány torkát, és fuldokló köhögésre késztette. A második pohár, már jobban csúszott, és gördülékenyebb lett az eleinte zavart, kissé akadozó beszélgetés. Melege lett, arca kipirult a szemei lázasan csillogtak, és össze-vissza fecsegett. Draco tudta, hogy most nem illene kérdezgetnie személyes témákról, de egyre növekvő kíváncsisága felülkerekedett lovagiasságán.

- Szóval miért éppen Perselusnál kötöttél ki? – kérdezte somolyogva, és újratöltötte mindkettőjük poharát. Hermione macskásan nyújtózni kezdett, aztán felállt a kanapéról, amin eddig ültek. Kicsit forgolódott, majd megállt a férfival szemben.

- Valószínűleg azért, mert egy kötöznivaló bolond vagyok, bizonyos mértékű mazochista hajlammal. – Eszelősen vigyorgott. – Amúgy feladott egy hirdetést, én válaszoltam rá, és kis rásegítéssel alkalmazott. Őt is meg lehet vesztegetni… - csuklani kezdett.

- Ez a nagy titok? – Draco szkeptikusan felvonta a szemöldökét. – Ennél még én is jobb mesét tudnék költeni. - Hermione védekezőn feltartotta a kezeit.

- Jól van, jól van… elmondom! – Egy hajtásra kiitatta a poharát, és a férfi felé nyújtotta, hogy töltse neki tele megint, Draco csak egy kortyot öntött a vodkából. – Az egészet, ha tudni akarod, de utána meg kell, hogy öljél… vagy nem, én öllek meg…áh majd kitaláljuk, mi legyen. – Már akadozott a nyelve, de a szőke fiú rendkívül bájosnak tartotta ezt a kis szalonspiccet.

- Minden akkor kezdődött mikor hetedévesek voltunk. Ginny és Harry teljesen egymásba voltak gabalyodva, és Ron is valami csajjal mászkált, smároltak – fintorgott. Olyan egyedül éreztem magam – a hangja kicsit elvékonyodott –, de aztán rájöttem, hogy szeretem… De ő nem szeretett, sőt utált, és azt mondta hazudok, meg hogy fogjam be, és még hogy rosszabb is lesz… - ezzel lenyelte azt az egy korty vodkát.

- Ez egy érdekes körmondat volt – kuncogott Draco. - Viszont azt még mindig nem tudom, miről, vagy éppenséggel kiről beszélsz. – Illetve ez így nem igaz helyesbítek, sejtem kiről beszélsz, de ha ez így van, akkor úgy érzem jobb, ha kinyitok még egy üveg italt, mert ennyire józanul nem hiszem, hogy képes leszek elviselni ezt a vallomást. – Ördögi volt a mosolya, Hermione pedig csak horkantott, és odabotorkált a bárszekrényhez. Találomra kivett belőle egy üveget, és lerakta a dohányzóasztalra. – Ezek szerint igyak még? – érdeklődött. Draco pedig színpadiasan a mellkasa elé emelete a kezét.

- Róla van szó – suttogta a férfinak. Beleszerettem Perselus Pitonba! – Ezt viszont már teljes hangerővel kiabálta. – Olyan szörnyű volt, amikor elküldött, és mérges volt, talán még meg is vetett érte. Hát mi a baj velem, csúnya vagyok? Buta kis liba voltam? Azt mondta, hogy ne is álmodjak róla, pedig azt tettem, mennyi pajzán álom… – Draco tagadóan rázta a fejét. Elhitte, hogy Hermionét bántotta az elutasítás, de belátta azt is, hogy Pitonnak nem volt más választása. Tanár volt.

- Nem hiszem, hogy ez lett volna az indok. Te diáklány voltál, ő meg a tanárod. Ezt senki nem nézte volna jó szemmel, bár miután elvégezted az iskolát, ez már nem lehetett volna akadály. – Egy kicsit eltöprengett ezen. Vajon Pitonnak eszébe jutott valaha, hogy Hermionét felkeresse a Roxfort után? Lehet, hogy ezért vette fel maga mellé? A pajzán álmokra is kíváncsi lett volna, de ezt már igazán nem akarta megkérdezni, talán majd máskor.

- Látod, hogy te milyen jól látod a dolgokat – kuncogott. – De _Ő _nem látta át a dolgot, és hát persze én meg loholtam utána, de tudomást sem vett rólam. Igen, csak kiabált velem, és nézett rám azzal a szexi tekintetével, és a borzongató hangján ordibált. – Nem a férfira nézett a távolba révedt, mintha újra látná maga előtt az egészet.

- Várjunk csak, neked Piton szexi?! – prüszkölte Draco.

- Ezt meg kitől hallottad? – kérdezett vissza szemöldök ráncolva a lány.

- Az előbb te mondtad…

- Hangosan? – kicsit meginogott.

- Hermione nem innál egy kávét, vagy egy kis nem is tudom, mit adjak? – Granger megrázta szétbomlott kócos haját, és bizonytalan léptekkel a vodkás üveg felé közeledett. Már nem vette a fáradságot, hogy a maradékot kitöltse a poharába, üvegből szándékozott inni.

- Az egész amiatt a hülye átok miatt van – dörmögte. – Igen minden amiatt van. Amikor megtámadták, nem segítettem, és aztán ő olyan nagyon mérges lett. Sántított, meg gyűlölködött… Megbuktatott! – szipogva az üveget ölelgette, de nem ivott bele. – Megbuktam egy vizsgán, hogy történhetett ez velem!? - Draco most már kezdte érteni a dolgokat, de még akkor sem volt világos számára, hogy ezek után Hermione miért ragaszkodott ahhoz, Pitonnál vállaljon állást. Talán még mindig szereti? Ennek furcsa módon nem igazán örült.

Üveges tekintettel nézett a szőke férfira. Lassan elindult felé, próbált kecsesen mozogni, csábosnak szánt mozdulatokat tenni, de egy csacsi is szebben járt nála. Dracót nem zavarta, már ő sem volt teljesen józan, de mindenképpen jobban bírta az italt, mint a lány. Segített neki leülni a kanapéra, kivette a kezéből a vodkás üveget. Hermione felsóhajtott, mikor a férfi megsimogatta az arcát. Kicsit közelebb hajolt hozzá, és az arcát a másikéhoz nyomta. Mikor Draco újra megpróbálkozott volna a csókkal, a lány eszméletét vesztve omlott bele az ölébe.

SS/HG

Piton túl volt az ötödik kávéján, ami mellé jó pár pohár alkoholt is legurított. A szíve hevesebben vert, mint mikor Voldemort vallatta, de igyekezett tudomást sem venni saját kétségbeeséséről. Meg tudta volna fojtani a lányt! Abban biztos volt, hogy nem esett baja, a karkötő jelzett volna. Már bánta, hogy annak idején nem tett rá nyomkövető bűbájt. Izzadtan, a kigombolt dísztalárjában ült a szalon egyik foteljában, és ugrásra készen várta mikor toppan be az a hálátlan nőszemély. A világ minden kincséért sem ismerte volna, be hogy aggódik. A kis hangot a fejében elhallgatta azzal, hogy ez nem féltés, hanem mindent elsöprő harag, amiért a lány szó nélkül elhagyta a házat. Tisztában volt vele, hogy hivatalosan éjféltől elkezdődött Hermione kimenőnapja, éppen ezért biztos volt benne, hogy a karkötője nem izzik folyamatosan. De az ő szeme bezzeg szikrát szórt, ha arra gondolt, hogy a szőke keresztfia éppen milyen intim tájakon tapogathatja a griffendélest.

SS/HG

Hermione majdnem kiszédült az ágyból. Forgott vele a világ, hányingere volt, lüktetett a feje, és elfogta valami nagyon furcsa érzés. Ahogy a másik irányba fordult, halkan felsikoltott. Draco még javában aludt, egyik kezével átkarolta a fehérneműre vetkőzött lányt. Hermione óvatosan kicsusszant az őt fogva tartó kéz alól, és a fürdő felé vette az irányt. Halványan még rémlett neki, hogy a nappaliból nyíló második ajtó lesz az. Kétszer is jó alaposan megmosta az arcát hideg vízzel, de a tükörképét elnézve még így is gyászos volt a külseje. Halkan vissza akart osonni a hálóba, hogy összeszedje a ruháját, de erre nem volt alkalma. Draco a nappali kanapéján ülve várta, kezében egy csésze gőzölgő kávéval, és egy lilás színű bájitalos fiolával.

- Jó reggelt! – mosolygott. – A macskajajra – nyújtotta felé a kezében tartott italokat. Hermione kicsit toporgott mielőtt ivott volna a bögréből, a fürdőben talált egy köntöst, és magára öltötte, de még így is meztelennek érezte magát, rettentően zavarban volt. Draco kihívó tekintettel méregette. – Jól áll neked ez a köntös. Komolyan egészen szexi. – Nem bírta megállni a piszkálódást.

- Figyelj csak, ami tegnap történt, én nem szoktam ilyet csinálni, vagyis… - A férfi a szavába vágott.

- Mesés volt, egészen fantasztikus, régen volt már részem ilyen spirituális élményben. – Hermione elpirult a hallottaktól. Draco belemosolygott a saját kávésbögréjébe. – Nyugalom, nem történt semmi. Sokat ittál, fecsegtél, aztán kidőltél, bevittelek az ágyamba és én is odafeküdtem. Ezért elnézést kell kérnem, hiszen azt ígértem, a kanapén alszom.

- Nincs gond – felelte bizonytalanul a lány. - A ruháimat mikor vettem le?

- Hát az a sztriptíz nem volt semmi! – Hermione szeme majdnem kiugrott a helyéről. – Hé, csak vicceltem! Én vettem le a ruhád, gondoltam úgy kényelmesebb lesz, és nem lestem sokat, csak amennyit még egy úriember megengedhet magának.

- Egy _úriember_ oda se nézett volna - mosolyodott el Hermione.

Reggeli után megegyeztek, hogy együtt töltik a napot. Már csak vissza kellett menniük a Piton-rezidenciába, hogy Hermione lezuhanyozhasson, és felvehessen valami kevésbé feltűnőt. Draco szerint egy kellemes sétához nem is mutatott volna rosszul az estélyi, de a lány szúrós pillantása belé fojtotta a további viccelődést. Nevetgélve léptek be a házba, nem is sejtve hogy odabent egy rendkívül ingerült, kialvatlan bájitalmester vár rájuk. Egészen pontosan csak a lányra várt.

SS/HG

Piton már robbanás közeli állapotban volt. Az ingaóra elütötte a reggel nyolc órát, de a lány még mindig sehol nem volt. Ütemesen dobolt a cipősarkával a márványpadlón, ami visszhangzott az üres házban. Most döbbent csak rá, mennyire nagy ez a hely egy egyedülálló férfinak. Mikor hallotta, hogy lenyomódik a bejárati ajtó kilincse, felpattan a székéből, és tett pár lépést az előszoba felé.  
Már éppen kezdte volna a kioktatást, mikor Hermionét követve belépett Draco is, ezzel a férfi torkára forrasztva a szót. Egy ideig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd Hermione egy szó nélkül elhaladt mellette. Piton homlokán lüktetni kezdett egy ér. Nem elég, hogy Hermione nem tölti otthon az éjszakát, még utána magával is hozza a szeretőjét? Amint a lány mögött becsukódott a szobaajtó, Piton a Malfoy-fiú felé fordult.

- Befáradnál a könyvtárszobába? – sziszegett neki. Draco nyelt egy nagyot. Tudta jól, hogy ez sokkal inkább parancs volt, mint kérés. – Útközben elmesélhetnéd miért is nem tartottad fontosnak, hogy értesíts afelől, hogy a kisasszony él és virul, továbbá mellesleg veled van.

A szőke férfi pillantása kerülte a másikét, míg a megfelelő válaszon gondolkozott. Nem is sejtette, hogy Piton kerek hét órája a hazaérkező Grangert várja. Végül elmondta neki, hogy ittak egy keveset, aztán lefeküdtek aludni. A bájitalmester nem elégedett meg ennyivel, mindent tudni akart, persze azzal tisztában volt, hogy úgy csak elárulná magát, ha rákérdezne a pontos részletekre. Végül egy kis mardekáros cselhez folyamodott.

- Úgy tűnik, Miss Granger üdítőnek találja a társaságod, számomra világos, hogy a barátkozásra tett kísérletei nálad sem tévesztettek célt. – Száját penge vékonyra préselte mérgében, mivel Draco magatartása semmitmondónak bizonyult. – Talán gratulálhatok ennél többhez is? – A fiút sem kellett félteni, világosan érezte a csapdát. Egyébiránt úgy gondolta, nem árt egy kis leckéztetés Perselusnak, amiért még mindig hajlamos úgy tenni, mint aki beleszólhat az életébe. Másrészről a tegnap megtudottak alapján csak még jobban sajnálta újsütetű barátnőjét, így ezt az ő érdekében is tette.

- Nekem nagyon is komolyak a szándékaim Hermionéval. De nem akarok többet mondani remélem megérted ez végül is az _ÉN_ magánéletem – szája sarka aprót rándult Piton arckifejezése láttán.

- Kész vagyok, indulhatunk – lépett be a szobába az immáron friss és makulátlanul külsejű lány.

- Miss Granger, ha lehetne, a jövőben egy kicsit diszkrétebben intézze a magánügyeit – sziszegett kellően maró gúnnyal Piton.

Úgy vélem semmi kivetnivaló nem volt a viselkedésemben, uram. - Hermione erre felvonta a szemöldökét.

- Úgy gondolja? – vonta fel szemöldökét Piton is. – Nos, hadd emlékeztessem a tegnap estére, mert lehet, hogy az emlékei homályosak kissé – itt jelentőségteljesen Dracóra nézett. - A múlt éjszaka folyamán megsértette a kísérőjét, és úri hölgyhöz méltatlanul egy másik férfi karjában találtunk önre. Ezt követően még ön volt az, aki megkérdőjelezte, hogy jogosak-e a figyelmeztető szavaim, és mindezek tetejébe Mr. Malfoyt karon ragadta és látványosan végigvonszolta a vendégek között, majd távozott vele együtt, holott mindenki tudta, a megérkezésükkor bejelentett nevek alapján, hogy nem vele érkezett. – Győztes pillantást küldött a lány felé.

- Na bumm, lőttek a jóhíremnek? – kérdezte flegmán Hermione. – Azt hiszem, azt még túlélem, ha legközelebb nem kapok meghívót a felsőbb körökben rendezett estélyekre. Professzor, úgy hiszem az ön cseppet sem visszafogott előadása, amit volt szíves elég nagy hangerővel előadni az erkélyen, ahol mellesleg nem csak mi hárman tartózkodtunk; is hagy némi kívánnivalót maga után. Nem gondolja? – Most ő villantotta meg győztes mosollyal a fogsorát.

- Maga Merlin büntetése rám nézve – hápogta Piton.

- Akkor viselje kellő alázattal!

- Kisasszony, figyelmeztetem! A pimaszsága már túllépett azon a határon, amit még türelemmel el tudok viselni! – mennydörögte, és ellökte magát az íróasztaltól, ahol eddig támaszkodott. A bútort megkerülve megállt a lánnyal szemben úgy három lépés távolságra. – Maga sosem tudja, hogy mikor fogja be a száját, igaz?

Hermione ezúttal nem válaszolt. Megelégedett a részleges győzelmével, amit a férfi felett aratott, elvégre sikerült kihoznia a sodrából, és ez neki már elég volt. A tegnapi este rádöbbentette valamire. Eddig, Piton játszott vele úgy, ahogy csak akart, ezentúl keményebb ellenfél lesz a férfi számára. Gyengéden felhúzta ültéből a szőkét, és elhagyta vele együtt a könyvtárat. A válla felett még hátraszólt, hogy a szokott időben itthon lesz, aztán lesétált a lépcsőn.

Piton a fogát csikorgatva állt a könyvtár közepén, és erősen vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne rohanjon azon nyomban volt diákja után, hogy aztán egy jól irányzott pofonnal észhez térítse.

SS/HG

Draco lenyűgözve nézte a mellette haladó lányt. Hermionéból áradt a magabiztosság, és széles mosolya nem tudott lehervadni az arcáról. Titokzatosan, csak annyit mondott a fiatal férfinak, hogy most ő szeretné egy nagyon jó helyre elvinni. Tudta jól, hogy Draco az első adandó alkalommal elhoppanálna mellőle, ha sejtené, hogy a „vesztőhelyre" viszi. Még előző héten váltott pár levelet Ginnyvel, amiben megbeszélték a mai villásreggelit. Bár a lány nem számított arra, hogy a szőke férfi is vele lesz a kérdéses időpontban, de nem bánta. A levelekben Ginnynek már beszámolt a férfin végbement változásokról és a köztük szövődő barátságról. A vörös hajú lány kissé szkeptikusan állt a dologhoz, de végül is ráhagyta Hermionéra. Úgy gondolta, ő maga is el tudja dönteni kivel érdemes a szabadidejét eltölteni.

Az étterembe érkezve Hermione halkan kérdezett valamit a pincértől, mire ő a hátsó terasz felé vezette őket. Draco abban a percben megtorpant, ahogy Harry Potter felé fordult. Látszott, hogy a fekete hajú férfi sem nagyon tudja hova tenni a kialakult helyzetet, és idegesen suttogni kezdett kedvesének. Ginny felállt az asztaltól, hogy üdvözölje őket. A szőke hajú férfi egy morgásnak is beillő _sziát_ lökött oda, de mikor Hermione helyet akart foglalni, megfogta a karját, és kicsit arrébb húzta.

- Neked teljesen elment az eszed, Hermione? - kérdezte fojtott hanghon. - Ezt te sem gondolhatod komolyan!

- Miért ez egy jó alkalom, hogy megismerd a barátaimat – mosolygott rá biztatóan.

- Ha nem tudnád, nagyon is jól ismerem Pottert és Weasleyt. – Kicsit odasandított a lány válla mögül. – Figyelj, ez nem túl jó ötlet, láttad Potter képét, azóta is sokkos állapotban van, mióta meglátott. Ha nem akarod, hogy romba döntsük a helyet, akkor inkább hagyd, hogy én most lelépjek…- Hermione nemmel szavazott a javaslatra, és maga előtt tolva a fiút, elfoglalta a helyét.

Az első néhány percben feszült pillantásokat váltottak az asztaltársak, majd megjelent a pincér. Felvette a rendelésüket, zavartan pislogva Harry megjegyzésére, miszerint Malfoynak, ha lehet, aranytányérban szolgálják fel a reggelit, mert ahhoz van szokva. Nyilván az ezt követő mondat sem emelte a hangulatot, mert a szőke egyből javasolta a pincérnek, hogy Potternek pedig a takarítószer raktárban tálaljanak, mert neki amúgy sem volt ennél nagyobb az ezelőtti lakhelye. Hermione és Ginny megsemmisülve néztek a mellettük ülő elvileg felnőtt férfiakra. Ginny csitítóan a vőlegénye karjára tette a kezét, de Harry nem hagyta abba az acsarkodást.

- Pompás ötlet volt tőled Mió, hogy magaddal hoztad ezt a bájgúnárt. Sajnos nekünk mennünk kell, most jutott eszembe, hogy szigorú testkontroll diétán vagyok… nem ehetek! – Megpróbálta magával rántani a vörös hajú lányt is, de a Weasley lány ráripakodott.

- Harry James Potter! Leszel szíves a korodhoz méltóan viselkedni, és visszaülni a helyedre!? Hermione szerint, Draco nagyon sokat változott, de ha te esélyt sem adsz neki arra, hogy ezt bebizonyítsa, akkor valóban jobb, ha te elmész, de én maradok! – Harry elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a lányra.

- Ez az Ginny, neveld csak meg – kuncogott Hermione. – Ugyan már, Harry, kibírjátok egyszer egy órára – próbálta enyhíteni barátja hangulatát.

- Rendben van! - vágta vissza magát a székbe Potter. - De nem akarom végighallgatni, ahogy Ginnyvel elkezditek a Malfoyjjal közös esküvődet tervezgetni – morogta az orra alatt.

- Azt én sem szeretném, Potter – válaszolta Draco az evőeszközét igazgatva. – Egyébként csak úgy mondom, hogy Hermionéval barátok vagyunk, nem pedig szeretők.

- Hála a magasságosnak Malfoy, legalább…

- Na elég legyen! – szólt rájuk Hermione. - Nincs több Potter, meg Malfoy, ha már sértegetitek egymást, akkor azt tegyétek a keresztneveteken, a szüleink ugyanis nagy műgonddal választottak nekünk azt is – ezen a kijelentésen mindannyian jóízűen mosolyogtak.

Végül másfél óra múlva mindenki épségben állt fel az asztaltól. Draco a vége felé, már egész normálisan elbeszélgetett a vele szemben ülő vörös hajú lánnyal. Be kellett ismernie, hogy Ginnynek nagyon jó humora van, csak azt sajnálta, hogy a férfiak terén az ízlése ilyen csapnivaló. Hermione elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy viszonylag rendben folyt le a találkozó, bár amikor a kér férfi egyöntetűen azzal a végszóval állt fel az asztaltól, hogy ezt a kis négyes bájcsevejt nem muszáj nagyon hamar megismételni, forgatta a szemét.

Harry és Ginny az utca végén elhoppanáltak, ők még sétálgattak egy kicsit. A fák elkezdték hullajtani a leveleiket, ez már egyértelműen az ősz kezdte volt. Draco örült is meg nem is, hogy elkezdődik a rendes iskolaév. Tudta, hogy így kevesebb szabadideje lesz. Hermione megértő, biztos volt benne, hogy amilyen gyakran csak lehetséges, találkoznak majd. A szőke férfi egy mozgó fagylaltárus felé terelte. Hermione mosolyogva rázta a fejét, már az ég is beborult, esőben fagyit enni nagy ostobaság lenne.

- Ugyan már, éljen a torokgyulladás! Merj veszélyesen élni! – heccelte a férfi, és az egyértelmű tiltakozása ellenére a lánynak is vett fagylaltot.

Végül Hermionénak volt igaza, mert az eső eleredt és egy eresz alatt kellett megenniük az édességet, aminek nem sok értelmét látta. Egy ideig álldogáltak ott, várták a zivatar végét. A lány fázósan húzta össze magán a vékonyka blézert, Draco átkarolta, és féloldalasan a mellkasához húzta, hogy egy kicsit felmelegedjen.

- Megbocsátom neked, hogy elhoztál erre a mai összejövetelre – suttogta huncutul.

- Draco, nekem fontos hogy jóban legyetek, mert te is kezdesz egyre fontosabbá válni számomra – Hermione nagyon is komolyan beszélt.

- Leszek valaha olyan fontos, mint Potter? – kérdezte, halkan feljajdulva az oldalba csípésen, amivel Hermione büntette, a vezetéknév használatért. – Jól van, ne verj meg, kérlek.

- Harry nem is tud erről… - Látva Draco kérdő tekintetét folytatta. - Zuhanyzás után végre felszállt az alkoholgőz az agyamról, és eszembe jutott, miket mondtam neked tegnap. – Mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett. – Harrynek sosem mondtam el ezt a dolgot Perselusszal, és Ginny sem tud mindent, szóval becsüld meg magad, Draco Malfoy. - A férfi még jobban magához ölelte, mielőtt megkérdezte volna, amit már tegnap este is tudni akart.

- Szereted még? – kérdezte, a nemleges választ várva.

- Nem, azt hiszem már nem… nem tudom! – az arcát a kezébe temette. – Istenem, nem tudom, és fogalmam sincs honnan kéne tudnom!


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Perselust egyre jobban érdekelte, mi válthatta ki a lányból ezt a hirtelen fellángolást. Két hét telt el a minisztériumi bál óta, és Hermione lobbanékony kedve még mindig nem csillapodott. Lassan mindennapossá váltak a viták, bájitalfőzés közben sem tudtak maradéktalanul a munkájukra koncentrálni. A férfivel eddig szinte soha nem esett meg, hogy elrontott egy bájitalt, de a lány magatartása elvonta a figyelmét minden másról, így a héten már a második főzetét öntötte a mosogatóba. Hermione nem bírta szó nélkül hagyni az eseteket, minden alkalommal a férfin köszörülte a nyelvét. Perselus próbálta megfegyelmezni a lányt, minden szóváltás után büntetést osztott ki neki. Granger lassan annyi undorító bájital-alapanyagot pucolt meg, mint a roxforti diákok együttvéve egy félév alatt.

Piton hitetlenkedve vette tudomásul, hogy a késő esti, gyakran hajnalba nyúló büntetés semmit nem használt. Egy idő után nem érdekelte; tudni akarta, meddig megy el a lány. Van-e mersze még tovább feszíteni a húrt, vagy újra meghunyászkodik?

Ha őszinte akart lenni magához, ez a vadóc lány sokkal inkább kedvére való volt, mint az, akit könnyű szerrel megfélemlített.

Pitont meglehetősen bosszantotta a lány egyre növekvő közönye. Amíg Draco nem lépett a képbe, egyenesen élvezte, ha egy-egy megjegyzéssel kellemetlenséget tudott okozni Hermionénak, ám egy ideje leperegett minden olyasmi a lányról, ami a korábbi iránta táplált érzelmeivel volt kapcsolatos.

Eddig szíves-örömest elkerülte a kotnyeles nőszemélyt, nem jelentett neki problémát, ha napokig nem látta, de mióta Draco bekerült a látómezőbe, többször ő maga provokálta ki a szóváltást, csak hogy a közelében lehessen. Kíváncsi volt rá, érdekessé vált számára, és nem utolsósorban sértette férfiúi hiúságát, hogy a lány egykori rajongásának ma már nyoma sem volt.

- Ha még egyszer úgy fogja meg azt a tőrt, Granger, akkor most már kénytelen leszek drasztikus módszerekhez folyamodni! – morogta Piton, és a lány mögé állt, hogy visszafordítsa a csuklóját a helyes irányba. Hermione gyomra megremegett , ahogy a férfi mellkasa a hátának préselődött, de arcán semmit nem lehetett észrevenni zavarából.

- Nem tudom sokáig ebben a szögben tartani a karom – panaszkodott, és kibújt az „ölelésből". – Ugyanúgy fogom felvágni a ginszenggyökeret, mint eddig, semmit nem fog veszíteni a hatásából.

- Magánál sokkal okosabb emberek találták ki, hogy mit hogyan kell felvágni! – kiabálta Piton türelmét veszítve. - Elegem van abból, hogy napok óta azon kell magával vitatkoznom, hogy mit miért kell csinálnia. Jól figyeljen, Granger, mindent úgy csinál, ahogy mondom, mert én azt kértem magától! Értve vagyok? – Olyan közel lépett a lányhoz, hogy Hermione érezte a lehelete melegét az arcán. – Ha nem tetszik, amit mondok, másképpen is rávehetem, hogy megtegye…

- Forduljon fel! – sziszegte a lány, és kirohant a laborból.

Ez volt a tegnapi nap fénypontja. Piton már bánta, hogy nem bírta fékezni az indulatait, de a bájitalkészítést nagyon komolyan vette. Egyszerűen nem bírta nézni, ha valaki nem az előírás szerint dolgozott. Vacsorára egy jó nevű étteremből rendelt ételt, mint ahogy az elmúlt napokban is tette, mióta négy kilót lefogyott a lány főztje miatt. Grangernek is ugyanazt választotta minden alkalommal, mint saját magának. Eddig, ahogy észrevette, a lány elcsipegetette legalább az ételek felét, de tegnap este érintetlenül hagyta ott a konyhapulton.

Hermione persze nem látott át ezen a nyakatekert mardekáros gondolkodásmódon. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy Piton szimpla rosszindulatból kötözködik vele állandóan, pedig az utóbbi időben már sokkal jobban teljesített a laborban.

SS/HG

Gyakran megírta Dracónak a másik férfi kibírhatatlan viselkedését. A szőke mosolyogva olvasta a sorokat, tisztában volt vele, hogy ezek gyenge próbálkozások Perselus részéről. Akár fel is világosíthatta volna a lányt, de jobban élvezte a mostani helyzetet. Az elmúlt két hétben csak levél útján tudtak érintkezni, mivel Minerva nem kevés hátsó szándékkal állandó ügyeletre osztotta be a férfit. Még mindig nem emésztette meg, hogy kiütötte a nyeregből az ő fess unokaöccsét. Hát még, ha tudta volna, hogy igazából nem is Draco jelentett veszélyt a a lányra nézve.

_Kedves Draco!_

Szét tudnék robbanni mérgemben, annyira felidegesített ez a vén denevér! Hetek óta a laborban rostokolok vele, és készítem a nehezebbnél nehezebb főzeteket, de ő mindenbe beleköt: hogy tartom a kést, melyik kezemmel keverem a főzetet, az üst melyik oldaláról szórom bele a hozzávalókat… Az őrületbe kerget, folyton vitatkoznunk, és úgy tűnik, már semmivel sem vagyok képes megsérteni. Pedig elhiheted, hogy keményen próbálkoztam, de minden azonnal lepereg róla. Egy rakás büntetésen vagyok túl, úgy csinál, mintha a Roxfortban lennénk. Aztán pár napja meg hirtelen abbahagyta ezt a büntetősdit, mondhatok akármit, a füle botját sem mozdítja. Olyan, mintha nem érdekelné, mit csinálok. Igazából fogalmam sincs, mi ez az egész, és egyáltalán nem tudom megmagyarázni, hogy mi a baj velem. Agresszíven lépek fel minden mondatára, ha mégis hozzám szól, és kieresztem a karmaim, ahogy a közelembe lép. Be fogok dilizni… Attól is kiver a víz, ha a közelemben van, de attól is levert leszek, ha nem látom egy fél napig. Borzasztóan frusztrált vagyok. Annyira jó lenne, ha személyesen is találkoznánk, és kiszabadulhatnék végre innen. Várom mielőbbi válaszod.  
Egy kétségbeesett barát: Hermione

Draco nem éppen ilyen befejezést várt, mikor nekiállt a levél olvasásának. Ezek szerint Hermione tényleg őrlődik az érzelmei miatt. Talán segítene neki valamennyit, ha megírná, hogy a férfi iránta tanúsított magatartásából egyértelműen le lehet szűrni, hogy már Piton sem annyira érdektelen.

Elővett egy üres pergamenlapot, majd elkezdte írni a válaszát, és próbálta megnyugtatni a lányt. Mikor ahhoz a részhez ért, hogy kifejtse a véleményét Pitonról… letette a pennát. Nem akarta elmondani, nem akarta, hogy Hermione tudja, értse Piton szándékait…

SS/HG

Granger szomorúan dobta maga mellé az ágyra a levelet. Draco semmitmondó üres biztatásai nem segítettek a hangulatán, pedig örült volna neki, ha jobb kedvre derül. Nem tudott mit tenni, ideje volt visszaballagnia a laborba, hogy egy újabb kellemetlen órát töltsön a férfival.

A következő napokban Piton ugyanúgy elengedte a füle mellett a lány sértéseit. Perselus az utolsó veszekedésük óta sokat töprengett a szobájában, végül arra jutott, hogy újra elő kell venniük az okklumencia órákat, hogy megértse végre, mi bosszantja ennyire a lányt, vagy legalább segítsen neki kontrollálni az érzéseit. Tucatnyi könyvet olvasott el a témáról, jó néhányat vacaknak tartott. Még soha nem kellett utánaolvasni az okklumenciának, hiszen vele született tehetsége volt ezen a területen. Az utolsó könyv tüzetes átvizsgálása sem vezetett eredményre, bosszankodva tette vissza a köteteket a helyére, mikor észrevett egy másik könyvet. _Mágikus Meditáció_. Elgondolkozva nézegette a borítót; egy fél éve kapta a kötetet, tévedésből a rendeléséhez volt csomagolva. Leült a zöld bőrrel kárpitozott fotelbe, és fellapozta…

Hermione holtfáradtan caplatott fel a földszintre. Piton egész nap nem szólt hozzá egy szót sem, de a szemei beszédesek voltak. Ha valamit nem úgy csinált, ahogy a férfi szerette volna, Perselus csak megköszörülte a torkát. Minden ilyen alkalommal egy helytelenítő pillantással találkozott Hermione tekintete, és ettől csak még feszültebb lett. A lány idegesen csapkodta maga után az ajtókat, semmi másra nem vágyott, csak egy kis nyugalomra. Rávetette magát az ágyára, és pillanatokon belül elaludt.

Perselus a gyakorlószobát jótékony félhomályba borította, csak egy pár gyertya pislákolt. Kényelmes bolyhos szőnyeget bűvölt a parkettára nagy puha párnákkal. Készen állt.

Hermione nyögve nyitotta ki a szemét az ütemes kopogtatásra. Álmosan nézett ki a résnyire kitárt ajtó mögül. A férfi félrebillentett fejjel méregette, majd egy szórakozott horkantással beljebb nyomta az ajtót. Hermione azt hitte, be akar jönni, de a bájitalmester megállt a küszöbön, és csak a szobán hordozta végig a tekintetét.

- Kövessen, kérem – szólt Piton, és várakozóan hátrébb lépett. Hermione lehunyta a szemét egy percre.

- _Ez nem lehet igaz… Mit akar már megint?_ - morogta magában.

A torka összeszorult, mikor rájött, hogy melyik szoba felé tartanak. Perselus érezte a lány hezitálását, és gyöngéden, mégis határozottan lökött rajta egyet, hogy beterelje a terembe. Hermione lassan, óvatosan lépett a gyéren megvilágított szobába, megállt a szőnyeg szélénél, és figyelte, ahogy Piton leveszi a cipőjét és a felöltőjét, majd törökülésben leül a szőnyeg közepére. A férfi intett neki, hogy jöjjön ő is közelebb, de a lánynak nagyon nem akaródzott. Végül Perselus egy szemforgatással kísért felszólítása után leült egy nagy párnára, nem túl közel a férfihoz.

- Lehetne, hogy ne tartson tőlem Grand Canyonnyi távolságot? – érdeklődött Piton. – Ma egy új megközelítésből szándékozom átadni az okklumencia-tudásom, remélhetőleg így könnyebben el fogja sajátítani.

- Tehát akkor most én alázhatom meg magát? - kérdezett vissza ingerülten a lány. – Mert számomra az új megközelítés az lenne, ha én nézhetném meg a kínosabbnál kínosabb álmait, hogy aztán szépen kigúnyolhassam vele! – Dühösen pattant fel, és az ajtó felé indult. Piton hihetetlen gyorsan utána ugrott, visszanyomta az ajtót, és maga felé fordította a lányt.

- Feladja? Rendben, tegye meg! Viszont nem adok több esélyt…

Grangernek torkára forrtak a szavak, annyira elképedt, hogy csak néma o-kat formált az ajkaival. Hogy jön ahhoz ez a szemét, hogy még fenyegetőzzön is? Pontosan megérthetné, miért ódzkodik a tovább óráktól.

- Nézze, Granger, maga egy többé-kevésébe értelmes fiatal nő. – Magában mosolygott azon, hogy képtelen rendesen, szemtől szembe megdicsérni a lányt. – Nem létezik, hogy nem tudja megtanulni, világos?

Hermione kirántotta magát a szorításból, és dacosan a férfira nézett. Néhány percig méregették egymást, majd Piton visszament a szőnyegre, és újra elhelyezkedett. Szemöldökét enyhén megemelte, kicsit hátradőlt, és a kezeire támaszkodva kihívóan méregette a lányt, aki végül egy hangos sóhaj kíséretében visszahuppant a párnára. Cipője orrával körberajzolta a szőnyeg mintáját, miközben kerülte a férfi kutató tekintetét.

- Vegye le a cipőjét, és üljön közelebb! – utasította.

Hermione vonakodva bár, de teljesítette a kérést. A gyomra idegesen remegett, hogy fizikailag ilyen közel került volt tanárához. Amikor Piton a csuklói után nyúlt, ijedten csúszott hátrébb.

- Nem fogom bántani. – A gúnyos mosoly azonban pont az ellenkezőjét sugallta. – Próbáljon meg ellazulni. Kapcsolatot fogok teremteni az elméink között, hogy segítsek belépni a gondolataimba, ahol megmutatom, hogyan kell felépíteni egy falat. – Hermione lassan bólintott, nem mintha hitt volna a vállalkozás sikerében. Mindenfélét el tudott képzelni magáról Piton közelében, de azt, hogy ellazuljon, a legkevésbé sem.

Piton elengedte a lány csuklóit, hogy a tenyerébe foghassa a kézfejét. Granger egy pillanatra megremegett, ahogy a forró tenyér hozzásimult az övéhez. Piton szó nélkül hagyta a lány reakcióját, de tudta, hogy a gondolatai majd vissza fognak térni ide, hogy az esetet boncolgassák. Lehunyt szemmel ültek egymással szemben a néma csendben, csak egymás lélegzetére figyeltek. Érezhetően vibrált közöttük a levegő, miközben Piton próbálta összekapcsolni a gondolataikat, de a lány akaratán kívül is erősen ellenállt. Többször megpróbált kapcsolatban maradni vele, de sikertelen volt. Mivel Hermione még mindig csak gyengén tudott védekezni, így azzal nem volt probléma, hogy a férfi behatoljon az elméjébe, de mikor próbálta olyan szorosra fonni a gondolataikat, hogy annak segítségével áthívhassa magához a lány, ő mindig leblokkolt.

Perselus türtőztette magát, és nem adta fel. Egy kemény órán át küzdött azért, hogy a kapcsolat létrejöjjön közöttük, és tartósan meg is maradjon, de a lány akaratán kívül minduntalan megszakította, ahogy a férfi elméjében voltak. Piton homloka már gyöngyözött az erőlködéstől, de még mindig viszonylag higgadt volt; odafigyelt a légzésére, és újra megpróbálta.  
Egy újabb sikertelen félóra múlva leengedte a lány kezét, és kinyitotta a szemét. Hermione fáradtan dőlt hátra a párnákra.

- Nem koncentrált – szűrte a fogai között halkan. A lány haragosan nézett rá.

- Nem igaz, hogy nem koncentráltam! Egyszerűen nem tudom olyan bizalommal bennengedni a fejembe azok után, amit velem művelt! – Idegesen kotorászott a cipője után. – Ha az elején is így csináljuk, akkor már nem lenne semmi gondom. Nem is értem, hogyan jutott most eszébe hirtelen meditálni, meg mélyeket lélegezve koncentrálni! Nevetséges.

- Azért nem így tanítottam eddig, mert fogalmam sem volt róla, hogy nem tudja elsajátítani. Az volt a tapasztalatom magával, hogy mindent hamar megtanul! – morogta, és ő is visszavette a levetett ruháit. – Úgy vettem észre, hogy mostanában igen nagy szüksége van az okklumanciára, mert mérhetetlenül nagy a feszültség maga körül, és minden szavamra robban, mint most is.

- Nem tudta, hogy nem fogom elsajátítani olyan könnyen? – A hangja vészesen magas lett. - Ezzel magyarázza, hogy perverz módon megleste a vágyaimat, és élvezkedve nézegette őket? – csattant fel élesen.

- Nem biztos, hogy ez volt a büntetés legcélszerűbb formája, de nem igazán hagyott más lehetőséget – válaszolt vissza Piton hűvös nyugalommal. Hermionén látszott, hogy a sírás és az ordítozás szélén áll. A bájitalmester megpróbált közelebb lépni felé, megérinteni, de a lány hátrálni kezdett. – Granger, megpróbálna bízni bennem legalább egy kicsit? – sóhajtotta a halántékát masszírozva.

- Képtelen vagyok rá… mert nem tudom eldönteni, hogy hányadán állok magával. – Miután ezt kimondta, legszívesebben elpárolgott volna. Kezét a szája elé kapta, de már nem volt mit tenni: kimondta…

Hermione lesütötte a szemét, nem szólalt meg újból. Nem is volt rá szükség, Piton tisztában volt vele, hogy a viselkedésével kezdi összezavarni a lány róla kialakított képét, pontosan ez volt a célja. Odalépett az ajtóhoz, kinyitotta, de nem lépett ki rajta, hanem megvárta, míg a lány elmegy, majd bezárkózott a szobába.  
Órákig járkált a szobában körbe-körbe, a megoldáson gondolkozva. Nem bírta elviselni, hogy kudarcot valljon, muszáj volt megtanítania a lányt az okklumenciára. Ha őt nem tudja, akkor senkit.

Tudta, hogy Granger nem bízik benne, és igazából nem is hibáztatta érte… már csak arra kellett rájönnie, hogy hogyan nyerje el a bizalmát. Nem mert még nagy szavakkal dobálózni, de valami megmozdult benne, jobban meg akarta ismerni a lányt, akivel megosztotta az otthonát.

Hermione hosszú órákig álmatlanul forgolódott az ágyában. Az elmúlt hetek történései nyomasztották a lelkét. Minden sokkal zavarosabb lett, és fogalma sem volt, hogyan tegye egyszerűbbé az életét. Dracóhoz fűződő viszonya kétségek közé taszította, hiszen mindketten sejtették, hogy ez a kapcsolat valahol kezd több lenni, mint puszta barátság. Minerva unokaöccse nagyon rendes férfi volt, de nem hozta lázba, ennek ellenére bántotta a tudat, hogy akaratán kívül megsértett egy kedves embert.  
Rosszul érezte magát a titkolózások miatt is. Folyamatosan hazudozott a barátainak, mióta csak betette a lábát ebbe a házba. Harry, Ginny, Neville és a többiek számtalan levelet küldtek neki az utóbbi időben, de ő minden meghívásukat lemondta valamilyen mondvacsinált ürüggyel. Képtelen volt nekik bevallani, hogy volt olyan naiv, és aláírt egy szerződést Pitonnal, ami szinte börtönbe zárta.

Mindenki csak annyit tudott, hogy neki dolgozik, és a kutatásokban segít, ezért nincs szabadideje… A kezdeti büntetések, megalázások elhallgatásával csak még jobban egyedül érezte magát. Nem mert megnyílni még most sem, pedig már lehetett volna, de minden alkalommal, mikor erre gondolt, elöntötte a szégyen. Hagyja magát eltiporni, mert nem tud szabadulni Perselustól.

Átkozta magát, hogy még mindig van hely a szívében a férfinak, pedig Piton egyértelművé tette, mennyire nem kedveli. Tucatnyi nőt cipel az ágyába, folyton vitatkozik vele, utálja…  
Természetesen, ami még ennél is jobban felemésztette, az Piton és Narcissa titka volt. Lucius Malfoyt egy percig sem sajnálta, sőt, magában még örült is neki, hogy felszarvazták azt a szemetet. Ennyi minimum járt neki, ha már a börtönt megúszta. Viszont ott volt Draco; érte nagyon fájt a szíve, tudta, hogy a férfi eltávolodott az édesanyjától is, de biztos volt benne, ha ezt megtudná, abba belerokkanna.

SS/HG

A másnapi menetrend a szokásos volt: reggeli, robotolás a bájitallaborban, aztán ebéd.  
A második étkezést követően, mikor a lány vissza szeretett volna térni a laborba, Piton megvétózta a tervét. Kedveszegetten követte a férfit a gyakorlószobába, hogy újabb hosszú órák teljenek el eredménytelenül.  
Hermione kínjában már alig tudta visszatartani a nevetést, ezzel még jobban magára haragítva a férfit. Perselus embert próbálóan igyekezett kapcsolatban maradni a lánnyal, de mivel Granger ebben nem volt partner, így hiábavaló volt minden.

- A vigyorgás helyett lehetne, hogy koncentráljon? – kérdezte dühösen. – Nem a magam szórakoztatására csinálom, mert én tökéletesen el tudtam sajátítani… - A lány most már hangosan nevetett. Perselus dermedten nézte volt tanítványát.

- Olyan édes, mikor próbálkozik, persze feleslegesen, mert én már cseppet sem akarok tanulni magától, legalábbis nem ezt. – Piton kétkedőn felhúzta bal szemöldökét az _édes_ szóra.

- Megmondaná, hogy akkor mégis milyen tudás elsajátítására vágyik? – kérdezte élesen. - Mert úgy tűnik, az okklumencia tényleg nem fog működni a kölcsönös bizalom nélkül.

- Bizalom? - kérdezett vissza a lány. – Hogy bízzak magában, mikor maga sem teszi ezt? – Nem tudta megmagyarázni, miért, de keserű könnyek kaparták a torkát.

- Én bízom magamban – felelt Piton gúnyosan- Menjen és öltözzön át, utána jöjjön vissza, és hozza magával ezt a szürke borzalmat is! – utasította, de nem is Grangerrel lett volna egy szobában, ha a lány egyből teljesíti a kérést.

- Miért? – szakadt fel belőle.

- Miért ne? – kérdezett vissza szórakozottan Piton.

- Ne feleljen kérdéssel arra, amit kérdeztem! – csattant fel Hermione. – Unom a játékait, vagy elmondja, mit akar, vagy nem teszem meg! – Ebben a pillanatban felizzott a karkötője.

- Próbálom elnyerni a bizalmát, kislány… csinálja, amit mondtam. – Piton a fejét csóválta mikor Hermione végre méltóztatott levonulni a szobájába, hogy átöltözzön.

Kötött tunikát és lenvászon nadrágot vett fel. Szótlanul sétált a kandalló mellett álló férfihez. Eddig valahogy elkerülte a figyelmét, hogy ez is hozzátartozik a szoba berendezéséhez, bár soha nem akart itt körülnézni. Még mindig szorongott, ha be kellett ide lépnie.  
Elkérte tőle az előző ruháját, és egyetlen hozzáfűznivaló nélkül a tűzbe dobta. Hermione megnyúlt arccal bámulta a lassan hamuvá foszló egyenruhát.

- Ezután majd meztelenül kell dolgozzak? - kérdezte végül dühösen.

- Hümm, ha a pőreség jobban esik – felelt tűnődve a férfi. Hermione arca azon nyomban pipacsvörössé vált. – Azt visel amit csak akar, ízléses kereteken belül, csak semmi kirívó… és ha már a kirívóról van szó. – Pillantása a lány csuklójára siklott.

Hermione értetlenül nézett a férfira, aki minden további magyarázkodást megspórolva, a karja után nyúlt. Néhány pálcamozdulat után már a karkötő sem volt a csuklóján.

Piton a nadrágja zsebébe süllyesztette, és visszafordult a kandalló felé.

- Nem várom el, hogy azonnal bízni kezdjen bennem, de azt hiszem, ez megteszi első lépésnek. – Hermione pontosan értette mire gondolt a férfi.

Tudta, milyen sokat számít ez… akár el is mehetne, de Piton bízik benne annyira, hogy elhiggye maradni fog. Neki is sokat jelentett ez, és egyre jobban kezdett elbizonytalanodni. Kedve lett volna megérinteni a férfit, de mielőtt hozzáérhetett volna a hátához, a levegőben megállította a kezét. Perselus hirtelen megfordult, mintha csak érezte volna, hogy a lány egy pillanatra megnyílt felé. Hermione visszahúzta a karját a mellkasához, és lehajtotta a fejét.

- Megpróbáljuk újra? – kérdezte a férfit halk, bizonytalan hangon.

Piton az álla alá nyúlt, bele akart nézni azokba a csokoládészínű szemekbe. Gondolkozás nélkül használta a legilimenciát. Hermione egy percre megfeszült, félt, hogy a férfi megint valami aljas dolgot tesz, de aztán meglepődve kezdett koncentrálni a hangra, ami ott suttogott a fejében.

- Nem bántalak, bízz bennem – mormolta magában a férfi a lány tudatával összekapcsolódva.

Hermione lassan, fokozatosan engedte el magát. Lehunyta a szemét, és a férfi segítségével leült a parkettára. Piton tenyerébe helyezte a kezét, és összpontosított. Hermione most igazán odafigyelt, talán először, mióta elkezdték ezt az egészet. Piton érezte, hogy a lány ráhangolódott, és lassan kezdte átvezetni a saját elméjébe. Hermione sosem tudta elképzelni milyen lehet egy másik ember fejébe belenézni. Perselus gondolatai között rend uralkodott, és csak egy dologra figyelt: egy barna szempárra. A lány gondolatban a kép felé nyúlt, de nem tudta elérni; képzeletbeli keze láthatatlan anyagnak ütközött, ami rideg volt, mint a tükör.  
Egy fél órán át volt Perselus elméjében, és figyelte, hogy a furcsa anyag, ami elzárja tőle a további gondolatokat, hol folyékony lesz, hol pedig megszilárdul. Mikor a férfi szándékosan elgyengítette a saját védelmét, akkor a fal szivárványszínben örvénylett. Viszont ha Hermione túl kíváncsi volt, és beljebb merészkedett, akkor üveg szilárdságúra dermesztette a falat.

- Ez nehéznek látszik – suttogta kissé rekedten a lány, mikor már mindketten csak a saját tudatukat birtokolták.

- Sosem mondtam, hogy könnyű, de meg tudja tanulni – válaszolta Piton, és felállt magával húzva a lányt is, aki majdnem a mellkasának esett. Granger halványan elpirult, és hátrébb lépett.

Az ajtócsengő hangja vetett véget az idilli pillanatnak. Az étteremből meghozták a vacsorát, amit, mint mindig, Hermione a konyhában, Perselus az étkezőben fogyasztott el. A mai estén azonban mindketten ugyanarra gondoltak, vágytak a másik társaságára, a közös étkezés meghitt varázsára. Azonban Hermione nem mert lépni, és nem is sejtette, hogy Piton életében először szintén félelmében ül inkább magányosan a hatalmas asztalnál. Félt saját magától, az érzéseitől, amiket Hermione váltott ki belőle az elmúlt időszakban, de attól jobban rettegett, hogy a lány milyennek találná, ha tényleg közel engedné magához. Akarná azt a valakit, aki ő valójában? Azt sem tudta még megválaszolni, hogy ő akarja-e tudni, mi rejtőzik még ebben a lányban.

SS/HG

Hermione kezdett egyre jobban ellazulni a férfi társaságában. Nem szűnt meg teljesen a feszültség köztük, de már nem voltak annyira bizalmatlanok egymással. A laborban szinte már minden segítség nélkül meg tudta csinálni a középnehéz bájitalokat. Ez még nem volt ugyan elég egy mestervizsgához, de mivel tudta, hogy a pótvizsga nehezebb lesz, mint a normál, ezért kétszer olyan erővel dolgozott. Időnként megpróbálta kiüríteni a fejét, és csak egy dologra figyelni. Néha sikerült neki, néha viszont csak belefájdult a feje a próbálkozásba.

Perselust némi büszkeséggel töltötte el a lány fejlődése. Érdeklődve figyelte, hogyan lesz napról napra profibb abban, amit csinál, és hogyan engedi magához lépésről lépésre közelebb. Az okklumencia órák egyre többször zárultak sikerrel. Bár Hermione még mindig nem tudott egyedül létrehozni egy falat a gondolatai köré, Piton segítségével már többé-kevésbé elfogadható gátat tudott vetni a kíváncsiskodók elé. Ám még mindig nem tudta az okklumkenciát érzelmei szabályozására használni. Igaz, amilyen kusza volt a lelkivilága, ezen nem is csodálkozott.

SS/HG

Furcsa megmagyarázhatatlan érzések keringtek a lelkében, ahogy egyre közeledett a kivilágított kastély felé. Diákkorában szerette a Halloweent, de inkább a spirituális hangulata miatt, mintsem mert ilyenkor degeszre ehette magát. Bár az első itt töltött ünnepe nem volt éppen kellemes, azóta már egészen más szemmel nézett a hegyi trollokra… jobban rettegett tőlük, mint előtte.

Draco a kapuban várta; fekete talár volt rajta, szűk szabású, ami kiemelte izmos felsőtestét.A lány csak egy pillanatig futtatta végig rajta a pillantását a biztos távolból, ahonnan még nem látszott, hogy kicsit belepirult a vizsgálódásba. Hermionén egyszerű fekete szövetnadrág és egy sötétlila selyemblúz volt a hosszú kabát alatt. Kedvesen mosolyogtak egymásra egy darabig, majd megindultak befelé. Úgy tervezték, hogy mindketten részt vesznek a vacsorán, aztán visszavonulnak a férfi szobájába beszélgetni, hiszen az elmúlt pár hétben nem volt alkalmuk találkozni.

Minerva összevont szemöldökkel szemlélte a belépő párost, akik tőle kétszéknyi távolságra foglaltak helyet. Hermionét megint elfogta a nosztalgikus érzés, ahogy végighordozta tekintetét a diákok asztalain. Annyi boldog emléket őrzött az iskoláról, olyan szép éveket töltött itt, már ha figyelmen kívül hagyjuk, hogy állandó veszélynek volt kitéve, mint Harry Potter egyik legjobb barátja. Persze Dumbledore halála is erősen beárnyékolta a boldog merengést, nem is beszélve Pitonról…

- Nem hiszem el, hogy megint rá gondolok – motyogta a levesestáljába.

- Kire gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza mosolyogva Draco. Hermione gyorsan felkapta a fejét; nem gondolta, hogy a szőke férfi hallotta, amit mondott.

- Dumbledore professzor jutott az eszembe… - mondta el a féligazságot.

Ezután semmiségekről beszélgettek a körülöttük ülőkkel. Hermione szorgalmasan válaszolt minden neki feltett kérdésre. Minerva higgadt arckifejezése mögött lázas kíváncsiság rejtőzött, kezdte egyre bonyolultabbnak találni volt diákja magánéletét. Jobban örült volna, ha kicsit tisztábban látja a dolgokat, mert az volt a benyomása, hogy a lány gyötrődik.

Nem volt messze az igazságtól. Hermione egész vacsora alatt csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy vajon Piton hogy érzi magát a Nott-házban rendezett partin. Nem kevés keserűséggel vette tudomásul, hogy a férfi milyen fess volt, mikor elindult. Kezdett beleőrülni kusza érzéseibe; hol utálta, hol tisztelte, volt, mikor tartott tőle, és mostanában, az okklumencia órák miatt, néha újra felpislákolt benne az is, amikor még szerette.

- El vagy varázsolva egy kissé – jegyezte meg Draco, mikor már a lakosztálya kanapéján ültek. – Én is tudhatom, hogy miről elmélkedsz, vagy ez megint egy olyan dolog, amiért majd később meg kell ölnöd? – Bezsebelt magának egy halvány mosolyt a lánytól.

- Beszélnünk kell, de nem tudom, hogy fogjak hozzá. – Draco letette az asztalra a borospoharát, és várakozás-teljesen nézett a lányra.

- Nem hangzik túl biztatóan. Ezek szerint mégsem engem viszel a föld-körüli utadra? – Próbálta oldani a lány látható feszültségét, de Hermione csak idegesen mosolygott. – Na, ne szenvedj már annyit, Hermione, maximum utána levetem magam valamelyik toronyból, vagy beleölöm magam a kádba.

- Ez egyáltalán nem vicces! – háborodott fel a lány.

A férfi pimaszul elvigyorodott, élvezte, ha kizökkenthette a lányt a megszokottságból.

- Egyetlen téma van, amiről nem szívesen társalgok veled, de reményeim szerint nem azzal fogsz előhozakodni.

- Draco, olyan bizonytalan, vagy nem is… zavarodott vagyok – ismerte be. – Furcsa körülöttem minden, magam sem értem a dolgaim.

- Azt hiszem, vészesen közeledünk ahhoz a témához – morogta Draco némi dühvel a hangjában.

- Valakivel beszélnem kell róla – motyogta szomorúan. – Megváltozott, olyan másképpen viselkedik velem, nem értem őt, és magamat sem. Tagadhatatlanul hatással van rám a viselkedése, olyan érzéseket hoz fel az irántam tanúsított magatartása, amikről már azt hittem, elmúltak. – Nagy barna szemeiben ott volt a kétségbeesés. Draco higgadtságot erőltetett magára, és próbált mosolyogni.

- Azt hiszem most nekem kéne csacsi-részegnek lennem, hogy ezt végighallgassam – fintorgott.

- Ne csináld már, Draco. Te ismered a mardekáros észjárást, segíts kitalálni, mi járhat a fejében – nyúzta a lány. – Elégette azt az ocsmány rabruhát, és karkötőmet is levette.

- Komolyan? Ez olyan megható… Ezek szerint már elfelejtetted, hogy ő tette rád? – Hermione beharapta a szája szélét; tudta, hogy a férfinak igaza van.

- Nem, dehogy, csak jó volna a dolgok mögé látni, hogy miért teszi. Talán lehet, hogy… Ááá nem tudom. – Fejét a kezébe temette; sosem volt jó a férfiak elemzésében.

- Segíthetek, mármint a tisztán látásban, mert valahogy az a kósza gyanúm támadt, hogy én is bonyolítom a dolgokat. – Hermione aprót bólintott. Draco a kezébe fogta a lány kezét, és várt, míg Hermione a szemébe nem nézett.

- Félek attól, amit mondani fogsz – suttogta.

- Nem tudhatod, mit szeretnék mondani. – A lány kétkedően a kezükre pillantott, ami azért árulkodó volt. Draco zavartan húzta el a karját, hátradőlt a kanapén, de a pillantását nem vette le a lányról.

- Ne haragudj, nem akarlak megbántani, csak azt sem szeretném, hogy…

- Nem fogok szerelmet vallani neked, Hermione – húzta el keserűen a száját Draco. – Nem is tudnék, máskülönben talán nem is lenne értelme.

- Ezt meg hogy érted? – pislogott Hermione. - Draco Malfoy, ne célozgass itt nekem!

- Rendben van, Granger – felelt valamivel ingerültebben. – Szerintem te Perselustól vársz egy ilyen vallomást, és ehhez én nem kívánok asszisztálni! – Minden eddiginél jobban öntötte el az irigység, féltékenység. Nem tudta felfogni, hogy azok után, amit Piton a lánnyal művelt, még mindig fontos szerepet játszhat Hermione életében.

- Igazságtalan vagy! – pattant fel Hermione a kanapéról. A kabátja után nyúlt, távozni akart. – Nem érdemlem meg tőled a szemrehányást, nem ígértem neked semmit! – Megindult az első könnycsepp a szeme sarkában.

- Nem, valóban nem ígértél, és talán tényleg nincs jogom szemrehányást tenni. De te tehetsz saját magadnak. – Hermione összeráncolta a homlokát, semmit nem értett. – Rá gondolsz, rá vágysz? Miért, Hermione, miért? Bántott, megalázott, eltiport… Én nem tenném ezt veled, nem tudnálak bántani, ahhoz túl fontos vagy. Szerinted neki is fontos vagy? Gondolkozz! Nem adhatsz neki esélyt, nem lehet, nem érdemli meg! – A végére már hangosan kiabált a lánnyal.

- Elég, Draco, fejezd be! – Egészen az ajtóig hátrált. – Ez nem fair, ne csináld ezt velem!

- Igazságot akarsz, Hermione? – rivallt rá a férfi, és az ajtóig sétált ő is. – Nem vagy te arra felkészülve, mert ha valóban tudni akarnád, be kéne látnod, hogy őrültség, amit művelsz. Azt latolgatod, mennyi esélye van Pitonnak nálad? Merlin szerelmére, mit tud az a vén denevér, amit más nem? Talán mégsem mondtál el mindent, esetleg nem is utasított el annak idején? Megvoltál neki? – Hermione dühödten lendítette kezét a férfi felé, de Draco kitért a pofon útjából. Elkapta a lány kezét, és nem hagyta elmenni, ott álltak egymással szemben zihálva a feszültségtől.

- Beszélj hozzám, Hermione. – Kérte a férfi a lány csuklóját fogva. – Mond, hogy soha nem volt köztetek semmi, nem lehetett! Te nem olyan lány vagy. Vagy mégis? Elcsábított, hagytad?

- Ezt nem hallgatom tovább! – sikoltotta kezét a fülére tapasztva. Draco próbálta megölelni a lányt, de Hermione ellökte magától. – Azt mondtad, nem bántasz…

- Sajnálom, annyira sajnálom – suttogta megrendülten saját viselkedésétől.

Nem engedte el Granger felkarját, továbbra is próbálta átölelni. Néhány perc múlva Hermione könnyáztatta arccal nézett fel rá. Szavak nélkül beszéltek…  
Hermionéban kettősség tombolt: szerette volna felpofozni a férfit, amiért megbántotta, ugyanakkor arra vágyott, hogy megcsókolhassa végre.

Remegett a szája széle, ahogy Draco egyre közelebb hajolt hozzá. Visszatartotta a levegőt, míg a ajkuk nem súrolta egymást. Lehunyta a szemét, és ellenkezés nélkül simult a másik mellkasához. Malfoy egyik kezét a lány hátára simította, és lágyan, vigasztalóan cirógatta, míg másik kezét a hajába túrta, és még közelebb húzta magához Hermionét, hogy elmélyíthesse a csókjukat. Nem tudták, meddig szerették egymás száját, meddig simogatták, óvatosan a másik testét. Ezekben a csókokban benne volt minden remény, félelem, fájdalom, szenvedély és ígéret. Akkor este Perselus veszített Dracóval szemben, és a másik férfi még csak nem is sejtette…

_„És ha hozzád bújik fáradtan és szorosan át ölel,  
Sose mondd, hogy a holnap is ellene van te csak szelíden ringasd el."_

Cserháti Zsuzsa


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Perselus nem érezte jól magát a partin. Egykori „barátai" kezdtek sekélyesnek hatni, ahogy a régi szép időkről beszéltek, illetve a mostani kormány intézkedéseit szidták. Nem volt egy kifejezetten társasági ember, de szíves örömest beszélt volna inkább egy festőről vagy íróról, mint hajdani Uruk ténykedéseiről. Egyáltalán nem volt kedve boncolgatni a hibákat, stratégiai melléfogásokat. Bár hálás volt a sorsnak, hogy azok, akik egykor titkon szintén szabadulni szerettek volna a rabiga alól, egy idő után terhesnek érezték a témát, és más felé terelték a beszélgetés fonalát . Természetesen szép számmal akadtak hódolói az ellenséges, hű csatlósok közül is, de mivel az Azkaban jelen pillanatban is teltházas „szálló" volt, nem volt mitől tartania. Akikkel ez idő tájt egy helyiségben tartózkodott, azok legalább nem kívántak az életére törni.

Mégis úgy érezte megfullad a társaságukban, haza akart menni, letelepedni a kandalló elé egy jó könyvvel, és lazítani. Gondolataiba többször belopakodott egy barna hajú félszegen mosolygó lány, ahogy talán vele szemben ülhetne, és együtt olvasnának. Bosszúsan rázta meg a fejét, ezzel lecsillapítva az érzelmeit. Tudta, hogy még nem érkezett el az idő, hogy megnyíljon a lány felé, és igazából még ő maga sem volt biztos benne, hogy új keletű vonzódását nem csupán a versenyszellem hajtja-e.  
Tény, hogy Draco legyeskedése a lány körül erős érzelmeket váltott ki belőle, de ez inkább ingerültség, és düh volt mintsem romantikus szerelemféltés. Eddig valamilyen szinten a saját tulajdonának tekintette Hermionét, és ez megváltozni látszott. Nem hitt abban, hogy a barátság csupán plátói érzelmeken alapul. Megfigyelte, hogy Granger sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabb a találkájukat követő napokban. Kétségtelen, hogy az ifjú Malfoy jó hatással volt a lány lelki békéjére, de szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a fiú ennél többet akar, és sejtette, hogy ezt meg is fogja kapni, a siker csak idő kérdése. Nem volt boldog ettől a feltételezésétől, és a mai napon még rossz előérzete is támadt.

SS/HG

- Draco, mit művelünk? – kérdezte a férfit, arcát a mellkasához nyomva.

Még mindig az ajtónál álltak, nem mentek beljebb, habár a szőke fejében megfordult a csábító gondolat, hogy egy kényelmesebb testhelyzetben ruha nélkül simogassa tovább a lányt, megálljt parancsolt magának. Sejtette, hogy ez a vad egymásra találás, Hermione elfojtott dühének az eredménye, nem ringatta magát illúziókba.

- Én nem bánom, hogy megcsókoltalak, te se tedd – kérte, sztoikus nyugalommal a hangjában. – Nagyon finom volt…

Hermione elmosolyodott, de a szemében ott volt a bűntudat és a kétely. A férfi elengedte a derekát, és lehajolt, hogy felvegye a vitatkozás hevében földre került kabátot. Mió próbálta kitalálni, hogy mire gondolhat a másik, de Draco gondosan kerülte a pillantását, miközben rásegítette a ruhadarabot Egy szó nélkül terelte ki a lakosztályból, és határozott léptekkel elindult mellette a folyosón. Egészen a birtok kapujáig nem szólaltak meg, volt min gondolkozniuk.  
Hermione megfogta a kilincset, egy lépéssel közelebb lépett a kijárathoz. Draco gyengéden megérintette a hátát, mire a lány megfordult.

- Én nem azt akarom mondani, hogy megbántam… - Malfoy belevágott a szavába, nem akarta a magyarázkodást hallgatni, nem vágyott szánalomra.

- Egy kicsit azért mégis bánod, nem igaz? – Szomorú mosoly játszott a szája sarkában. – Hihetetlen, hogy még bűntudatod is van miatta. Piton nem éri meg, Hermione, ezt ne fejtsd el!

- Draco, nagyon össze vagyok zavarodva, és te nem segítesz azzal, hogy prédikálsz – morogta ingerülten.

Megkönnyebbülve csukta be maga mögött a ház ajtaját. Draco alaposan összekuszálta az érzelmeit, és most már tényleg nem tudta hányadán is áll a férfival.

Másnap reggel Hermione álmosan kevergette az aznapi bájitalát. Nem aludt jól, egész éjjel a csók járt a fejében. El kellett ismernie, hogy nagyon kellemes volt, de Dracónak igaza volt, tényleg érzett némi bűntudatot.

Piton csak jóval később csatlakozott hozzá. Neki sem volt felhőtlen az éjszakája, a lánnyal álmodott. Reggel még az ágyában fekve próbálta megfejteni a jelentését a kusza emlékképeknek. Hermione pimasz mosolygós arca egész éjjel előtte lebegett, de sem elküldeni, sem magához vonni nem tudta, mert, ha indult volna felé, akkor a jelenés mindig szertefoszlott. Reggeli helyett, a könyvtárszobába ment, hogy megkeresse az álomfejtős könyvét, de olyan régi darab volt, hogy szinte lapjaira hullott, ahogy hozzá ért. Egy egyszerű reparóval helyre hozhatta volna a dolgot, de a zsugori skót szerző levédte, a művét, hogy a delikvens kénytelen legyen újat venni, belőle, ha a régi elhasználódott.  
Egy rövid levélben megrendelte a könyvesboltból, de szinte azonnal választ is kapott, hogy jelenleg nem tudják beszerezni a könyvet, mert az újonnan felfedezett elméletek miatt újranyomtatják, és még nincs készen.  
Tudta, hogy ismer valakit, aki talán segíthetne, de semmi estre sem szándékozott a Roxfortba látogatni, hogy egy kedélyes beszélgetés keretén belül elmesélje Albus Dumbledore portréjának a tényt, hogy minden valószínűség szerint készül belerohanni valami nagyon kényes dologba.

Egyébiránt tudta jól, hogy ha magánbeszélgetést kér egy portrétól, és kitessékeli Minervát a saját irodájából, azzal már magában alapos gyanakvásra ad okot.

Nem volt egyedül a házban ezzel a problémával. Akadt még valaki, aki nem szívesen ment régi iskolája közelébe. Legalábbis egy ideig. Hermione ebéd közben egy bagoly kopogtatására lett figyelmes, aki kitartóan várakozott a konyhaablakban. A torka összeszorult egy pillanatra, azt hitte Draco küldött neki üzenetet. Még nem szívesen beszélt volna a tegnap estéről, túl friss volt az emlék. Meglepődésére azonban egy meghívót küldtek neki Harry és Ginny esküvőjére.

- Plusz egy fő – olvasta hangosan. – Remek, hát most pont egy közös program, ami igazán hiányzik az életemből – sóhajtotta.

Mindenesetre az okklumencia óra előtt pennát ragadott, és levelet küldött a Roxfortba. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy okos ötlet volt Dracót felkérnie kísérőnek tartott tőle, hogy a férfi biztatásnak veszi, de senki másra nem számíthatott.  
A levél elküldése után, szorongó gyomorral indult fel az emeletre, az újabb okklumencia órájára. Feszengve ült megint volt tanárával szemben, aki láthatólag nem vett tudomást az idegességéről. Lehunyta a szemét, kezét a másikéba csúsztatta, és várt, hogy Piton megkezdje a kapcsolattermést.

- Most arra szeretném kérni, hogy gondoljon egy emlékre, csak egy dologra, és én segítek a többit körülzárni – suttogta mély hangján a férfi.

Hermione egy percig gondolkozott, mi legyen az a dolog, de nem tudott dönteni. Perselus türelmetlenül fújatott egyet, jelezve, hogy nem kíván túl sokáig várni. Mikor úgy gondolta, a lány készen van, szó nélkül a tudatába lépett. A lány egy pillanatra annyira meglepődött, hogy az őt legjobban foglalkoztató dolgot nem sikerült időben a tudata mélyére süllyesztenie.  
Meg akarta szakítani a kapcsolatot, kihúzta a kezét a férfi szorításából, de Piton utána kapott. Nem hagyta szabadulni, végig akarta nézni az emléket. Hermione nyöszörgésére nyitotta ki újra a szemét. A lány kiszáradt szájjal zihálva ült vele szemben; nem tudott mit mondani, erre nem is lehetett. Piton megint jogtalanul beleturkált a magánéletébe, ami nem volt fair, még akkor sem, ha közvetve érintett benne. Egy percig elgondolkozott rajta, hogy feláll, és végleg elhagyja a házat, de nem tette. Válaszokat akart.  
A professzor felkelt a szőnyegről, és mellkasa előtt szorosan összefont a kezét. Hermione követte a példáját, a dühe kezdete visszaadni a lélekjelenlétét.

- Azt mondta, bízzak magában, de megint elárult – hangja halk volt, de a férfi így is jól hallotta minden szavát. – Nem volt joga végignézni, észrevehette, hogy nem akartam megmutatni!

- Már nem is tartoznak rám a titkos kis légyottjai? - sziszegte, miközben felöltötte szokásos kiismerhetetlen arckifejezését. – Miket beszélek, ezelőtt sem volt az én dolgom, csak addig, amíg a rajongása felém irányult.

- Ha nem tudnám kivel beszélek, azt hihetném féltékeny, professzor – szúrta oda, és a férfi szája egy pillanatra megrándult a vádaskodástól.

- Na, igen féltékeny akkor lehetnék, ha az, amit a gavallérja csinált, több lenne annál, amit én tudok nyújtani egy nőnek. Mr. Malfoy csóktechnikája még javítható, de ehhez tényleg nincs közöm – morogta. Hermione arca pipacsvörös lett. – Elnézését kérem, Miss Granger, hogy megint átléptem a hatáskörömet. – Látszott rajta, hogy cseppet sem bánja legfeljebb azt, amit látott.

Hermione egy pillanatra gúnyosan elmosolyodott. - Sajnos nincs összehasonlítási alapom, hogy ezt az állítást igazoljam – feleselt. – Nem állítom, hogy nem tapasztaltabb, mint Draco, de nem biztos, hogy jobb is.

Piton nem állt ellen az egyértelmű provokációnak, egyetlen kézmozdulattal magához vonta a lányt, és olyan szorosan tartotta, hogy esélye se legyen a szökésre. Hermione mélyen beszívta a levegőt, a szája résnyire nyílt rémületében. Látta, hogy Piton kitartóan fixírozza az ajkait. A férfi egy arasznyival még közelebb húzta magához, és fejét kicsit megdöntve a lány nyakához közelített. Hermione aléltan hunyta le a szemét, de a várt gyengédség helyett, Perselus csak cinikus gunyoros szavakat suttogott a fülébe.

- Gyakran csókol meg olyanokat, akikhez nem vonzódik? – érdeklődött kiélvezve, hogy kis fogja milyen zavarba jött a közelségétől. Granger elhúzta a nyakát, a férfi forró lehelete elől.

- Nem állítottam, hogy nem vonzódom Dracóhoz, de ez nem a maga ügye. – Piton engedett a szorításon, de nem hagyta, hogy ellépjen előle.

- Máshoz is vonzódik? – Átkozta magát a nyíltsága miatt, elvégre Granger nem ostoba, látta a szemében, hogy pontosan érti, kire célozgat.

- Máshoz is vonzódom, viszont ez nem számít, uram – felelte fejét felszegve. – Még, ha valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból kifolyólag az a másik is elkezdene vonzódni hozzám, akkor sem tudnék maradéktalanul megbízni benne, ahhoz már túl sokat bántott.

Piton tudta, hogy róla beszél. Sejtette, hogy a lány másodszorra már nem adja olyan könnyen magát. El kellett ismernie, hogy kissé talán mégis mélyebben megbántotta a lány, mint gondolta volna. Nem volt szükség további szavakra többet mondani, a szemében látszott a fájdalom és a keserűség, ami háttérbe szorította azt a csekély bizalmat, amit eddig kiérdemelt tőle.

- Elmehet, ma már nincs értelme folytatni… nem tud koncentrálni.

- Én nem tudok, vagy maga? - morogta Hermione válaszul kifelé menet.

Kerülték egymást a nap hátralevő részében. A lány a szobájában gubbasztott, próbálta elrendezni magában kusza érzéseit. Döbbenten eszmélt rá, hogy Pitontól éppen annyira vágyta az a csókot, mint Dracótól.

- Elképesztően ostoba vagyok – sóhajtotta a párnáira dőlve. - Miért kell nekem a gonosz, ha a jót is megkaphatnám?

Piton belefogott egy jó könyvbe, de a sorok értelmetlenül futottak el a szeme elől. A gondolatai egy kusza barna hajú lányon, és egy meglehetősen rátarti szőke férfi körül jártak. Tényleg van értelme belepiszkálnia a dologba, csak hogy bebizonyítsa a lány nincs túl rajta? Mert ebben biztos volt, Hermione még érdeklődik iránta, viszont elképzelése sem volt, hogy Draco milyen bűnbocsánatot mutathatott be, amivel kivívta a lány jóérzését. Hét éven át legalább annyiszor alázta meg, mint ő, mégis olyan egyszerűen nyerte el Hermione bizalmát, mintha mindig is az övé lett volna.  
Tudta, hogy gátlástalan lépés volt megint meglesnie a belső érzéseit, gondolatait, mégis úgy érezte, jobb, hogy tudja, mi történt köztük. Azonban némi aggodalomra adott okot, hogy Draco így lerohanta a lányt, félő volt, hogy Hermione a saját érzései elől egyenesen a másik férfi karjába rohan. Nem vágyott vetélytársra, bár nem egészen tisztázta még magában a lányhoz fűződő viszonyát, abban biztos volt, hogy Malfoy csak zavaró tényező. Minél előbb el akarta távolítani az útból…

Hermione ábrándozása egy fél óra elteltével átcsapott mérgelődésbe. Dühös volt, becsapva érezte magát. Biztos volt benne, hogy Piton féltékeny, de ez nem mentette fel a tény alól, hogy megint durván beleturkált a magánéletébe. Egészen kis része örült azért a féltékenységnek. Nem merte elhinni, nem akarta illúziókba ringatni magát. Volt idő, mikor bármit megadott volna azért, hogy a férfi legalább ennyire érdeklődjön iránta. Most azonban már mérlegelnie kellett, hogy valóban ép e még az elméje, ha egy olyan ember szerelmére vágyik, aki többször földre tiporta, és elégedetten átgyalogolt rajta, mikor már nem tudott felkelni.  
Képtelen volt reálisan gondolkozni, bármennyire is boncolgatta a dolgot, mindig valami romantikus mellélövés lett az eredménye. Pedig sejtette, hogy Piton nem fog színt vallani, sem bocsánatot kérni. Sőt, valószínűleg tovább fog nyomozni a maga durva, erőszakos módján, megpróbálja befeketíteni Dracót, csak hogy elválassza őket, de egy lépést sem közeledik felé. Ez igazán rá vallana, az ember nem lehet boldog, nélküle, de vele sem.  
Nem tehetett mást, mint hogy kivárja, mi lesz a férfi következő lépése. Nem tudott neki megbocsájtani, de mégis érezni akarta az odaadó figyelmét, titkon vágyott az érintésére, és még ha durva volt is vele, kívánta őt, ezt nem tagadhatta. Ez a buja vágyakozás sokkal veszélyesebb volt, mint a róla való ábrándozás.

Piton nem kevés alkoholmennyiséggel próbálta kiűzni a zavaró gondolatokat a fejéből. Annyira megkívánta a lány száját egy órával ezelőtt, hogy alig bírta elengedni. Ha nincs arról tudomása, hogy nemrég még más csókolta, akkor biztosan birtokba vette volna a testét ma éjszakára.

- Remek, még csak egy ilyen vonzalom hiányzott – morogta a poharába.

Lefekvésig egyfolytában ivott, elgondolkozott rajta, hogy leöblítse egyből egy másnaposság elleni szerrel vagy sem. Biztos volt benne, hogy reggel szörnyű macskajajjal fog ébredni.  
Végül az alvás mellett döntött, bájital nélkül. Reménykedett benne, hogy nyugodt, álmok nélküli estéje lesz, de hiábavaló volt. Egy ilyen beszélgetés után aligha tudta volna elhessegetni maga elől a lány képét.

De a várt álomkép helyett, egy borzalmas nagyon is valóságosnak tűnő látomás kínozta meg az éjszaka folyamán.

_Malfoy ünnepi ruhában, egy giccsesen feldíszített teremben állt, az ajtó felé fordulva. Álmában összeszorult a torka, ahogy a kétszárnyú ajtó kinyílt, és a valaha látott legszebb menyasszony sétált be rajta._

Ordítani szeretett volna, de nem jött ki hang a torkán, végignézte, ahogy a két fiatal örök hűséget esküszik egymásnak. Mindenki örült, boldognak tűnt. A gratulálók sora végtelen hosszúságúnak tűnt, de magát nem látta köztük. Már azt hitte, ezzel vége, fel fog ébredni, de akkor mindketten felé fordultak, és ajkuk torz mosolyt öltött, majd kántálni kezdtek.

- A te hibád, Perselus, a te hibád, a tiéd! – Hermione hangja másmilyen volt, mint eddig, ridegebb.

Draco ördögi kacajjal nekitámadott, lökdösni kezdte. – Te adtad nekem őt, elüldözted, a karomba lökted! Szerencsétlen idióta vagy, megérdemled a sorsod! Magadra maradsz, senki nem lesz melletted, ahogy eddig sem volt…

Ahogy körülnézett, rájött, hogy már nem a teremben vannak. A csillagvizsgálóban álltak, ahogy akkor Dumbledore is, a hátát nyomta a vaskorlát, és Draco egyre erősebben lökdöste, nem tudta mozdítani a karját, nem tudott szólni, csak a fejét rázta. Könyörögve nézett a lány felé, de Hermione csak a gyémánt-berakásos gyűrűjében gyönyörködött.

- Nem kellett neked, ostoba! Meg sem kaphattad volna, nem is tudtad? Végig engem szeretett, csak bosszú volt! Sosem győzhettél volna, vesztes voltál mindig is, ÁTKOZOTT VESZTES!

Hermione a férfi mellé állt, és segített Dracónak átlendíteni Pitont a korláton. Az utolsó, amit látott, hogy a lány utána hajol, egy könnycsepp gördül végig az arcán, és sikolt.

- A TE HIBÁD!

Verejtékben úszva ült fel az ágyban. Mindig tett hangszigetelő bűbájt az ajtajára belülről, és milyen jól tette. Biztos volt benne, hogy az ébredés pillanata előtt ordított.

A fürdő felé botorkált, szédült, de nem az italtól. Jéghidegre állította a csapot, és egy fél órán át alatta állt. Addig nem szállt ki, míg a bőre márvány mintázatúra nem fagyott.  
Legszívesebben visszadőlt volna az ágyába és egész nap csak feküdt volna de nem tette. Ostoba menekülés lett volna csupán, ha ma is elkerüli a lányt, ráadásul a saját házában igazán nem bujkálhat örökké.

SS/HG

Két hosszú hét telt el reménytelen bizonytalanságban. Draco elfogadta a meghívást, de azon kívül egy sort sem írt Gangernek, nem kereste, hagyott neki időt. Hermione roppant hálás volt ezért, mert rengeteg dolgot kellett tisztáznia magában.  
Az utolsó okklumencia óra óta apró változásokat észlelet Piton viselkedésében. Előzékenyebb lett, néha nem csekély szarkazmusba csomagolt dicséretet is mondott, és időnként mintha kedvesebben nézett volna rá. Meg volt győződve arról, hogy csak a képzelet játszik vele nem lehet, hogy a férfi is vonzódjon hozzá annyira, hogy ezt ki is mutassa.

Túl sok ideje nem volt, hogy ezen gondolkozzon, mert Piton rohamléptekkel kezdett el vele haladni a labormunkájában. Perselus minden alkalmat megragadott, mikor hozzáérhetett a lányhoz. Mindegy volt, hogy csak a kezük ért össze, ha egyszerre nyúltak egy hozzávalóért, vagy éppen a testük simult egymásnak, mikor nem sikerült a másik útjából időben kitérni. Hermione zavart pillantásokat küldött a férfi felé, néha az volt az érzése, hogy szórakozik vele, vagy éppen rajta.

Perselus, nem tett nagy lépéseket, a lassú víz partot mos elvet követve, elültette a kételyt a lányban, hogy tényleg érdeklődik iránta, és kiélvezte a viselkedésével okozott „fejfájás" gyümölcsét.

SS/HG

Harry és Ginny esküvője a várttal ellentétben impozánsabb volt, mint amire számított. A szemüveges férfi természetéből kiindulva azt hitte, szerény kis összejövetel lesz, bár a meghívón szereplő aranyozott betűkből és a legfinomabb tapintású papírból már sejthetett volna valamit. Már a kapu is tenger sok virággal volt feldíszítve, és számítani lehetett rá, hogy bent még káprázatosabb a légkör.

A sajtó számos képviselője leste a vendégeket a templom bejáratánál. Hermione szorosan belekarolt Dracóba, és mindketten olyan gyorsan szaladtak be a kattogó vakuk elől, mintha verseny lett volna. Bent bocsánatkérően nézett a férfira, majd elváltak egymástól, hogy Hermione bekukkanthasson az arához. Draco a templom végébe húzódott, amíg a lány megleste a menyasszonyt. Tucatnyi koszorúslányon kellett magát átverekednie, mire eljutott a kis szobáig, ahol Ginny várakozott.

Mennyeien festett méregdrága ruhájában. Mint később kiderült, a sok galleont az ő kedvéért költötték erre a napra, mert ilyen csak egyszer van az életben. Hermione jobban örült volna a családi eseménynek, mintsem a nagyzolásnak, de természetesen véleményét jótékonyan elhallgatta.

- Figyelj csak, valamit el kell mondanom – kezdett bele a vörös hajú lány, miután kiterelte a nyoszolyólányokat a szobából. – Azt szerettem volna, ha te leszel a tanúm, de Ron kiverte a balhét, hogy nem áll veled egy oltárhoz, azok után, hogy az ellenséggel barátkozol.

Hermione szája ugyan gondtalan mosolyra húzódott, belül már nem volt ilyen vidám. Az egyetemi évei alatt túlságosan is eltávolodott a régi barátaitól. Megcsömörlött az emberektől, a háború megváltoztatta. Egy ideig még udvariasan hárította a teadélutánokra, vacsorákra irányuló meghívásokat. aztán már a fáradságot sem vette, hogy kimentse magát. mindenhol ötödik keréknek érezte magát, saját magának is túl szánalmasan hatott, az egyetemista lány, akinek szerelmi bánata van, de senkivel nem oszthatja meg, rögtön elítélnék érte. Rengeteg idejét ölte a tanulásba, igyekezett túllépni Pitonon, és közben valahogy fel sem tűnt már neki, hogy a legtöbb baráti összejövetelre már nem volt hivatalos. Egy ideig próbálkoztak, de a sorozatos elutasítást figyelembe véve végül lemondtak róla. Ginny volt az egyetlen aki, tovább próbálkozott, de már ő sem volt annyira lelkiismeretes, mint régebben. Hermione tudta, hogy ez nagy részben az ő hibája, mégsem tudta olyan könnyedén venni, mint akarta. Főleg most nem, amikor újra egy kicsit régi önmaga lett hála Malfoynak, és elhatározta, hogy végre megpróbálja élvezni az életét.

- Nem számít, a bátyád egyszer majd felnő, és akkor követelni fogom tőle, hogy minden hülyeségét meggyónja – viccelődött, bár igazából a szíve szakadt meg.

Ez volt az első pofon, amit azért kapott, mert esélyt adott Dracónak. Sejtette, hogy, ha Perselusnak adna lehetőséget, azt már nem csak Ron ellenezné.

- Ne vedd ezt annyira félvállról – fedte meg Ginny. – Óriási vita volt belőle egy pár napja, Harry ugyan nem állt Ron mellé, de az én pártomat sem fogta. Mérgemben majdnem lemondtam az egészet. Hihetetlen, hogy nem tudok vele normálisan meg beszélni semmit, és én vagyok a fiatalabb. Ha az ember bátyja ilyen idióta, akkor mit ér a család? – Látszott a vörös hajú lányon, hogy komolyan bántja a dolog. Igazság szerint Hermionét is bántotta.

Ginny azt ugyan elhallgatta, hogy az esküvőt nem csak emiatt akarta megvétózni. El kellett gondolkoznia, hogy Harry milyen változásokon ment át, mióta elvégezték a Roxfortot. Régen bármilyen körülmények között igazságot tett volna két legjobb barátja között, most viszont cserben hagyta Hermionét. A legkisebb Weasley félt tőle, hogy talán ezt egyszer vele is megteszi majd.

- Miattam mondtad volna le? – eszmélt fel. - Ugyan már, Ginny, nem halunk bele a dologba, a férfiak idióták, sosem fognak békét kötni egymással, de mi barátnők vagyunk, és ezen nem változtat semmi.

Weasley látszólag megnyugodott a másik kedves szavaitól.  
Megölelték egymást, mielőtt Hermione visszament volna a többiek közé, hogy elfoglalja a helyét. Számos volt iskolatársuk is jelen volt az ünnepségen, egyikük sem volt túl szívélyes Dracóval, de senki nem sértette vérig, távolságtartóak, de udvariasak voltak. Sejtette, hogy ebben az ifjú pár keze van, fogadni mert volna rá, hogy Ginny kategorikusan mindenkit megfenyegetett egy rémdenevér ártással, ha szemétkedni mernének.

Gyönyörű ceremónia volt, majdnem meg is könnyezte a szívhez szóló esküket. Az egyetlen zavaró tényező, Ronald Weasley utálkozó arckifejezése volt, ahogy összeszűkült szemmel méregette a furcsa párost, a második padban. Tevékenységébe annyira belemerült, hogy kétszer szóltak neki a gyűrűk miatt.

- Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy a régi barátod a szemmel ölés technikáját gyakorolja rajtunk – suttogta mulatozva Draco.

- Igen, észrevettem. – Hermione már nem látta ennyire rózsásan a helyzetet, ismerte Ront, konok és makacs, és az ítélőképességén is lenne mit javítani.

Emberismeretének helyessége a fogadáson azonnal be is bizonyosodott. Ron még hajlandó volt megvárni a tósztokat, mielőtt botrányt kavart volna. Azonban mikor ő került sorra a beszédben, egy egészen formabontó szöveget sikerült rögtönöznie.

- Nagyon örülök, hogy itt lehetek egyetlen kishúgom és legjobb barátom esküvőjén. Nem mindig voltam kibékülve a gondolattal, hogy ők ketten egy pár, de változnak az idők. Mint azt észrevehetik, más is így gondolja. Esküdt ellenségekből milyen könnyen válhatnak szeretők! – Ginny ijedten kapta a fejét Hermione felé. Nem volt kétséges, hogy Ron már túl sokat ivott.

- Ülj le, mit művelsz? – kérdezte fojtott hangon Harry, a másik ruhaujját rángatva. – Ha tönkreteszed a húgod esküvőjét, sosem bocsátja meg neked – dobta be a végső érvet, de a Weasley-fiú egy rántással kiszabadult az őt fogva tartó marokból. Szegény barátnője próbált minél jobban az asztal alá csúszni, az egész helyzet rettentően kínos volt mindenkinek.

- Vannak itt néhányan, akik úgy gondolják, szemet kéne hunyni a dolog felett… de én nem tudom jól érezni magam, amíg egy undorító áruló van köztünk! – Draco felemelkedett ültéből az asztalra dobta a szépen hímzett damaszt szalvétát. Meg sem próbálta rendreutasítani volt iskolatársát, úgy ítélte meg, a botrány nem ér annyit. Viszont szinte vele egy időben Hermione is felpattant egy hang nélkül hátat fordított a főasztalnak, és dacos arccal a kijárat felé menetelt Draco társaságában.

- Hermione, Draco, kérlek várjatok! – szaladt utánuk Ginny. – Ron részeg, mi nem gondoljuk így, igazán kérlek, nekem olyan fontos lenne. Tudod, hogy a bátyám, egy barom – szorongatta barátnője kezét.

- Ez sosem volt kérdés – vonta meg a vállát Draco. – De tényleg nagyon furcsa lenne ezek után visszaülni a helyünkre. Azért sok boldogságot.

- Sajnálom ezt a kínos incidenst, Ginny – simogatta meg barátnője kezét. – De nem vagyok hajlandó ezek után itt maradni.

- De…

- Elmegyünk, jobb lesz így – Megölelte a lányt, és tovább haladt az ajtó felé.

- Még te vagy megsértődve? Eldobom az agyam – kiáltotta Ron az asztaltól.

- Nem fog nagyot csattanni! – felelt a lány visszafordulva. – Igyál még egy kicsit Ron, olyan jól áll neked, ha részeg vagy, ilyenkor a maradék értelmed is futócipőt kötve menekül!– Ezzel elhagyták a termet.

SS/HG

Perselus rendesen ette a kefét, amiért a lány a szőke titánnal karonfogva elvonult. Hermione káprázatosan szép volt egyszerű szabású vanília árnyalatú ruhájában. Kedvesen mosolyogtak egymásra, ő pedig legszívesebben elgáncsolta volna a Malfoy-fiút.  
A látszat ellenére Hermione mégsem volt olyan gondtalan, már induláskor sem. Természetesen nem osztotta meg Dracóval a múltkori incidenst, miszerint Piton végignézte az első csókjukat. De ezzel egy újabb titok nyomta a szívét, és úgy érezte, tisztességtelen hallgatnia róla, de nem tudott mit tenni.  
Piton szívesen a pohár után nyúlt volna, hogy csillapítsa idegeit, de a korábbi rémálma után elgondolkozott az ital jótékony hatása mellett fellépő rosszakról is. Kissé megtörve rogyott le a kanapéra, fejét hátrahajtotta a támlára, és a következő stratégiai lépésen gondolkozott, amivel felülkerekedhet Malfoyon.

Hívatlan meglepetésvendége már megint nem hagyta sokáig elmélkedni, és az ajtónyitást követően legszívesebben elment volna hazulról, magára hagyva a hölgyet.

Narcissa sértett hiúságával „kézen fogva" lépett be az ajtón. Nem tudta hova tenni a férfi hideg magatartását, amivel az elmúlt néhány hét során ajándékozta meg. A minisztériumi és az azt követő Halloweeni bálon is meglehetősen tartózkodó volt, és a két bál között eltelt időszakban nem is kereste a társaságát.

Hosszú csend követte a nő látványos sértett bevonulását. Rideg kék szemeivel meredten nézett az érdektelen férfi felé. Szépen manikűrözött körmével olykor a szék karfájára koppintott. A teája egészen kihűlt a csészében, de úgysem csevegni jött.

Piton órákig képes lett volna egy hang nélkül ülni, nagy türelme volt ehhez. Igazából, számított egy ilyen látogatásra, de nem bánta, így végre egyszer és mindenkorra lezárhatják a dolgaikat. Csakhogy ezt nem mindketten gondolták így.

- Van valami különleges oka a látogatásodnak, Narcissa? – kérdezte az érdeklődés leghalványabb jele nélkül. – Úgy tudom Lucius a városban van, ennél fogva nincs túl sok időd nálam üldögélni.

- Szíves örömest felmennék a hálóba, hogy kényelmesebb körülmények között beszélgethessünk, de valahogy az az érzésem, ezt már csak én akarom így – felelt hideg hangon a nő.

- Mindig is okos nő voltál… Úgy vélem, kár ezt magyarázni, szép éveket töltöttünk el együtt, lopott óráink emléke örökre a szívemben marad, de most zárjuk le az egészet. Biztosra veszem, hogy bőven akad még aki keresni fogja a kegyeidet. – Narcissa szemében furcsa tűz lobbant a szavak hallatán.

- Úgy, szóval ennyi volt? – kérdezte mázos hangon. – Talán találtál valaki mást kedvesem?

- Cissy, ez nem erről szól, tudtuk, hogy egyszer vége lesz. Túl fogod élni, ahogy én is. – Az ablak felé nézett. – Nem mondom, hogy felejthető vagy, de nincs értelme tovább játszanunk a tűzzel. - Csak egy szőke villanást látott, ahogy a nő rávetette magát.

Még idejében sikerült felpattannia a fotelből, és kitérni az ütés elől. Mrs. Malfoy villámgyorsan talpra ugrott, és lassú léptekkel felé közeledett. Látszólag kissé megtébolyodott.

SS/HG

Hermione egyetlen egyszer sem szólalt meg az egész hazavezető úton. Draco nem is próbálta szóra bírni, neki is volt min gondolkoznia: most értette csak meg, hogy a lányhoz fűződő viszonya, csak számára egyértelmű. Mindenki más, valami hátsó szándékot keres a tettei mögött, még Perselus is. A másik lehetőség, hogy meg vannak bizonyosodva róla, hogy Hermionénak elment az esze. Furcsállotta, hogy senki nem állt fel az asztaltól a vacsorán, és szólt rá Weasleyre. Azok az emberek egykor a lány barátai is voltak, de úgy tűnt, a legkisebb ellenállás felé húznak, és kerülik a konfliktust. Vagy esetleg egyetértettek Ronnal? Neki is így fogyatkoztak el szépen lassan a barátai, de azt nem kívánta végignézni, hogy a lány is erre a sorsra jut miatta.  
Megálltak a Piton rezidencia előtt egy pillanatra. Hermione mélyet sóhajtott, mielőtt elővette a pálcáját, hogy feloldja a zárat. Draco halkan követte a lányt, majd becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót.

Beszélgetés foszlány hallatszott ki a szalonból, szinte suttogás volt, majd egy hangos sikoltásra kapták fel a fejüket. Hermione elindult a másik helyiség felé, de a szőke férfi elkapta a karját, és visszahúzta.

Ezer közül is felismerte volna az anyja hangját. Tudta, hogy a sikoly nem fájdalom miatt volt, akkor adott ki ilyen hangot, ha valami nem úgy történt, ahogy szerette volna. Némaságra intette barátnőjét, tudni akarta, mit keres itt az anyja, és mi az, ami ennyire nem tetszik neki.

SSHG

Perselus érezte az ajtón lévő varázs megtörését, de nem tulajdonított neki figyelmet. Egy pillanatnyi ideje sem volt most azzal foglalkozni, hogy Hermione miért jött vissza ilyen hamar. Minél előbb szerette volna elintézni ezt a kényes ügyet, és lehetőleg úgy, hogy volt diákja ne legyen fültanúja az esetnek.

- Cissy, a könyvtárszobában hajlandó vagyok veled megbeszélni a dolgot – morogta Piton –, persze csak azután, hogy abbahagyod ezt a hisztit nem nagyon preferálom ezt a fajta viselkedést.

- Ez nem hisztéria, Perselus, ámbár erről jut eszembe, ha ezt ilyen nehezen viseled, akkor hogy állsz a botránnyal?

- Hogyan kérlek? – kérdezett vissza felvont szemöldökkel.  
- Csak nem gondolod, hogy ilyen könnyen megszabadulsz tőlem? Ha menni akarsz, hát menj kedvesem, de mindennek van ára – visszaült a székbe és szélesen rámosolygott a férfira.

- Felteszem nem pénzre van szükséged – köpte a szavakat undorodva.

- Nézd Perselus, én csak annyit mondhatok, hogy az újságokat biztosan érdekelné a szomorú sorsom, biztosan sokan mellém állnának – színpadiasan felsóhajtott.

- Melyik volt az a szomorú momentum, ami melléd állítaná a közvéleményt? Az egykor a karodon lévő sötét jegy, vagy a számtalan szerető? – érdeklődött dühösen Piton.

- Természetesen a szeretőimet csak egyes számban nevezném meg, és leginkább csak egy volt bájitaltan tanárról beszélnék, aki a fiam biztos előrejutása érdekében szexuális szolgáltatást követelt tőlem, hosszú éveken át… - Piton azonnal ott termett a széknél, és felrántotta a nőt.

- Túl messzire mész! – sziszegte az arcába. – A hazugságaid könnyen kiderülnek Lucius nem rossz legilimentor, és azt hiszem a valódi verzió már nem ilyen mártírszerepben mutatna be. Te is tudod, hogy Draco iskolai előmenetelének semmi köze nem volt a viszonyunkhoz. Lucius nem elégített ki téged, én meg kihasználtam az alkalmat.

-Évek óta átverem a férjem, én sem vagyok kezdő már. Egyébként, ha mesélek neki rólunk, úgyis megöl téged. Nem rettegsz? – kérdezte ridegen.

- Talán téged nem öl meg? – nevetett fel idegesen. - Gondolkozz csak, a felesége a legjobb barátjával csalta majdnem tíz éven át. Ezt te sem úszhatod meg.

- Csak figyelj… DRACO! – kiáltott fel ijedten.

A szőke hajú férfi, az ajtóban állt, az arca olyan falfehér volt, hogy félő volt, összeseik. Kapkodta a levegőt, percekig nem tudott megszólalni. Narcissa eligazította a ruháját, nem kívánt magyarázkodásba bocsátkozni, tudta, hogy vesztett. Ha beszélni merne Luciusszal, Draco előállna az igazsággal csak, hogy ezzel is bánthassa az apját, és őt.

Amennyire tőle telt, megpróbált a lehető legméltóságteljesebben kivonulni a szalonból, kikerülte a döbbent Hermionét, de még utoljára visszafordult. Búcsúzóul egy csókot dobott Perselus felé, aki elhúzta a száját. Draco egészen addig nem szólalt meg, amíg az ajtó nem zárult be az anyja után. Hermione vigasztalóan megérintette a karját, de a fiú lerázta magáról.

- Bíztam benned, a mentorom voltál – szemében könny égett, ahogy Pitonra nézett. – Ők nem számítanak már, de te a bizalmasom voltál mindig is.

- Draco, nem csak a professzor a hibás, az anyád... – olyan dühösen nézett a lányra, hogy nem merte folytatni.

- Véded? Még ki is állsz mellette? Merlinre mit kell tennie, hogy végre úgy rendesen megundorodj tőle? – Hermione nem tudott mit válaszolni.

- Elég lesz, Draco, Miss Grangernek semmi köze a dolgaimhoz. Ha gondolod megbeszélhetjük, de nem ilyen hangnemben! Nincs jogod számon kérni rajtam semmit, ehhez csak apádnak lenne joga. – Kimérten a bárszekrényhez ment, és megtöltött két poharat. Az egyiket a fiú felé nyújtotta, de Draco kiverte a kezéből.

- Ezek után üljünk le, és beszéljük meg? Hát ebben a házban senki nem normális? – kérdezte őrjöngve.

Kérlek, nyugodj meg, Draco – próbálkozott újra a lány. – Ez az egész annyira kínos, és tudom, hogy fáj, mikor először megtudtam… - ijedten nézett a fekete hajú férfira, aki egy pillanatra megdöbbent a lány balgaságán.

- Először? Mármint te ezt nem most tudtad meg, igaz? – kérdezte összeszorított fogakkal Malfoy. – Hát persze, te a hű szolgáló, mindenről tudsz, de szépen hallgatsz… Gratulálok, Hermione, ez igazán egy nem várt fordulat volt.

- Hallgass végig! – Draco megállíthatatlanul haladt az ajtó felé. – Ne csináld ezt, ne engem büntess! Hogy mondtam volna el, rajtam volt az a tetves karkötő, ha akartam volna se tudtam volna megtenni.

- Mióta nincs rajtad a karkötőd? – Hermione beharapta az alsó ajkát. – Na látod, azóta sem mondtad el.

- Mégis, hogy gondoltad? Eléd kellett volna állnom, és közölnöm, hogy anyádnak évek óta viszonya van Pitonnal? – kérdezte már majdnem nevetve.

- Valami ilyesmi jó lett volna! – kiabálta vissza Draco.

- Ne légy nevetséges, magad is beláthatod, hogy ezt teljességgel abszurd lett volna elvárnod – közölte Piton karba font kézzel, az ajtónak támaszkodva. Közben azért elégedetten figyelte a jelenetet, úgy tűnt, ma két problémától szabadulhat megy egyszerre.

- Talán ebbe ne szólj bele!

- Vigyázz a nyelvedre, fiú! –szólt rá Piton.

-Fejezzétek be, ezzel nem oldunk meg semmit. Draco, ne legyél idióta, nem tudtam volna elmondani, és hülyeség is lett volna elvárnod. – Piton felé fordult. – Maga pedig megtanulhatná végre diszkrétebben intézni a magánéletét.

- Vegyek órát kegyedtől? - érdeklődött bosszúsan a bájitalmester. – Mert maga aztán a diszkréció mintapéldája.

- Lehet, hogy nem vagyok olyan ügyes ezekben a dolgokban, de mindenképpen jobban csinálom, mint maga – vágta vissza, majd Malfoy felé fordult. – tudom, hogy ez sokként ért téged, és nem is akarom mentegetni magam, bár vajmi kevés közöm van hozzá, de örülnék, ha ez nem ásná alá, azt ami köztünk van.

- Pedig ez elkerülhetetlen, Hermione – Draco szomorúsága végigsöpört a szobán. Piton igyekezett elrejteni afeletti boldogságát, hogy vetélytársa feladja.

- Ezt ne csináld – kérte a lány. – Megértem, hogy egy kis időre van szükséged, de ne zárkózz el tőlem végleg. – Draco aprót bólintott felé.

- A jövőben egy ideig jobb lenne, hogy nem érintkeznénk egymással – felelte az ajtót tartva. – Te pedig, örülhetsz, hogy annyira gyűlölöm az apámat, hogy még ezt sem vagyok hajlandó elmondani neki. Azt kívánom, amit neki is: bukjatok fel abban a szép szarvatokban, amit az ilyen csalfa nők biggyesztenek rátok.

Hermione majdnem felrobbant a visszafojtott indulattól. Üvölteni szeretett volna a sors iróniája és kegyetlensége miatt. Elveszít egy barátot, a régi szerelme kidobja a legfőbb szeretőjét, és neki még mindig fogalma sincs kibe esett bele.

- Utálom a férfiakat – morogta a szobája felé haladva. – Különösen magát! – fordult a férfi felé. - Magával minden olyan nehéz.

- Ez így igaz, kedvesem – emelte a lányra a poharát. – Vacsora a szokott időben, valami azt súgja, az esküvőn nem túl sok falat ment le a torkán – szórakozottan végigmérte sovány alakját.

- Tisztában van vele, hogy néha egészen szívesen megölném? – kérdezte csípőre tett kézzel Hermione.

- Oh, na ilyet – kapott a szívéhez. – Pedig holnap pont egy méreg megfőzésére akartam rávenni, csak hogy lássam, mennyit fejlődött. Ezek után még átgondolom a dolgot. – Hermione bármilyen csalódott is volt Draco miatt, és bármennyire is dühös Piton miatt, mégis elmosolyodott. A szobájában azonban bánatosan roskadt az ágyára. Elképzelhetetlen vacak napja volt, és számított rá, hogy a holnapi sem lesz jobb.

Piton elégedetten vonult vissza a könyvtárszobába, hogy olvasson egy keveset még az álmokról, az újonnan beszerzett könyvéből. Számított még pár különös álomra, főleg mostanában…


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Hermione rettentően érezte magát attól, hogy Draco tartotta magát az ígéretéhez, és nem jelentkezett. A következő hetek során számtalan bocsánatkérő levelet küldött neki, de mind felbontatlanul érkezett vissza. Többször elhatározta, hogy elmegy az iskolába, hátha a személyes győzködés segít, de mindig visszatartotta valami. Végül egy szerdai napon mégis megpróbált bejutni a férfi lakosztályába, de senki nem nyitott neki ajtót. Nem nagyon csodálkozott rajta, hogy sikertelen maradt a békülési akciója, de a szomorúságába nem kevés harag is vegyült. Igazán nem értette, hogy a férfi ennyi idő után miért nem hajlandó végre belátni, hogy ő gyakorlatilag nem is tehet semmiről. Miért ő bűnhődik azért, mert Piton nem bírt megmaradni a nadrágjában? Puffogva, morogva igyekezett mielőbb elhagyni a kastélyt, de természetesen belebotlott az igazgatónőbe. Igyekezett valami mentséget találni, amiért nem tudnak együtt teázni, de végül győzött az a fránya lelkiismerete.

Minerva túl kíváncsi volt ahhoz, hogy a tapintat legapróbb jeleit is magára erőltesse. A tea megrendelése után a beszélgetést igyekezett a számára legfontosabb témák felé terelni, akkora célzásokat ejtett, mint egy lovashintó. Hermione többször majdnem félrenyelte a forró italt, annyira meglepte ez a mohó érdeklődés.

- Hermione, egyre többet bukkan fel az iskolában, de nagy bánatomra, olybá tűnik, mintha az én társaságomat kerülné. – Minerva a teáscsészéje felett vizslatta a lányt.

- Higgye el, McGalagony professzor, erről szó sincs, csupán nem sok időm marad a kutatások és a tanulás mellett… - Folyamatosan ezeket a mentségeket tudta csak csak felmutatni, kezdett saját maga számára is unalmassá válni.

Azért azt megjegyezte egykori házvezetőtanárának, hogy a múltkori látogatása óta ő sem kereste gyakrabban. Minerva kissé elpirult, ahogy szóba került az eset, de még mindig mérhetetlenül neheztelt Perselusra. Unokaöccsét ért sérelmén ugyan már túllépett, de a bájitalmester arcátlan viselkedése vele szemben egyszerűen túl sok volt neki.

- A megmaradt időt pedig leginkább a szívének legkedvesebbével tölti? – érdeklődött közönyösséget színlelve. Hermione szeme elkerekedett. - Malfoy professzor bizonyára üdítő társaság tud lenni a dolgos munkanapjai után.

- Draco és én csak barátok vagyunk – próbált meggyőzően hangzani. – Semmi másra nem kell gondolnia, igazgatónő. Nagyon megváltozott az utóbbi pár évben, és úgy gondoltam adok neki esélyt, hiszen olyan sokan elfordultak tőle. Perseluson - egy pillanatra elhallgatott -, és rajtam kívül nem igen tartja vele senki a kapcsolatot.

- _Akár Teréz anya is lehetnék_ - gondolta magában keserűen.

- Most is tőle jön, kedvesem? – Pontosan tudta, hogy ez nem lehetséges, mivel a birtok védővarázslatai jelezték Hermione érkezésének pontos idejét, és ő ez után tíz perccel találkozott vele.

- Azt hiszem nincs otthon – felelte szűkszavúan.

- Tudtommal az iskolában tartózkodik, óhajtja, hogy megkerestessem? – kérdezte kedvesen. Hermionét annyira meglepte a kérdés, hogy teljesen ledermedt, egyszerűen még a fejét sem bírta tagadólag megrázni. - Biztosan csak elkerülték egymást, egy pillanat és visszajövök.

Hermione kezébe temette az arcát. Irtó kínos beszélgetésre számított, ha az igazgatónő tényleg odarángatja Dracót.

- Hermione? - kérdezte szemüvegét megemelve Dumbledore professzor. - Kissé, mintha sápadt lennél. - A lány időnként hajlamos volt elfelejteni, hogy az egykori igazgató portréja még mindig szívesen beszélget másokkal.

- Jól vagyok, uram, csak tudja, nem nagyon örülök neki, hogy McGalagony professzor ennyire erőszakos - morogta.

- Nézd el nekünk ezt a dolgot. Két vén csont vagyunk, akiknek egyéb dolguk sincs, mint mások életével foglalkozni, ha már a miénk java részét leéltük. - Mindentudóan bekapott egy kis citromport. Hermione mindig is meg akarta kérdezni, hogy a festett citrompornak is olyan íze van-e, mint az igazinak, de visszafogta magát.

- Sajnálom a dolgot, igazán próbálok megértő lenni, de nem akarom megbeszélni a problémáimat mindenkivel - sóhajtotta.

- Igen, nos, Mr Malfoy biztosan nem lesz már sokáig haragban veled. - Még mielőtt megkérdezhette volna, honnan tudja, az idős mágus csak legyintett. - A festmények pletykásak. Nem messze van Mr. Malfoy ajtajától a bájos kis pásztorlány képe. - Hermione inkább utálatos pletykás szatyornak titulálta magában.

- Draco jogtalanul duzzog, nekem is ugyan annyi okom lenne rá. Perselus... áh, hagyjuk. - Felállt a székből, és járkálni kezdett.

- A szívügyekben nem nagyon vagyok otthon - jegyezte meg kuncogva Albus.

- Akkor már ketten vagyunk - mosolygott szomorkásan. - Magában megbízhatok ugye? - Dumbledore bólintott, mire Hermione egyetlen pálcaintéssel az összes többi portrét elaltatta. - Ami azt illeti nagyon nagy bajban vagyok. Tudja, Draco és én eléggé jóban lettünk az elmúlt időszakban, de úgy látom ez a környezetemnek cseppet sem tetszik. Nem felelek már meg az elvárásaiknak, és ezt a szemembe is mondják. - Itt Ronra gondolt.

- A barátság egy komoly adomány, Hermione, ne dobd el csak azért, mert mások nem látják azt, amit te. - Jól esett ezt hallania. Szerette, hogy az igazgató tegezi, ettől sokkal közelebb érezte magát hozzá. - Ámbár az előbb említetted Perselust, ha jól gondolom nem véletlen.

- Olyan furcsán viselkedik, néha az a benyomásom, hogy udvarolni szeretne, de aztán... - ráeszmélt, hogy sokat jár a szája. - Ez nem is olyan fontos, lényegtelen. Tudja, ha a barátaim nem tudják elfogadni Dracót, akkor őt még kevésbé tudnák.

- Úgy vélem, abbeli félelmedben cselekedsz helytelenül, vagy éppen helyesen, hogy a környezeted mit szól hozzá - megcsóválta a fejét. - Lehet, hogy Draco a könnyebbik út, egyfajta kitaposott ösvény, de ne feledkezz meg róla, hogy a járatlan tájakon is találsz érdekes dolgokat. - Granger sejtette, hogy arra buzdítja, ne mondjon le Pitonról, de úgy vélte, ha ismerné az egész históriát talán más tanácsot adna.

Minerva egyedül tért vissza, kissé bosszúsnak látszott, bár nem mondott semmit. Hermione még pár percig maradt, majd ezúttal határozottabban valami fontos dologra hivatkozott, és távozott.

- Jót beszélgettetek, míg távol voltam? - tudakolta teáját újra melegítve az idős boszorkány.

- Minerva, kedvesem, nem köthetek mindent az orrodra - somolygott Albus.

- Akkor én sem mondhatom el, hogy Mr. Malfoy milyen faragatlan üzenettel küldött el a lakosztályából...

Albus nagyvonalakban beszámolt a beszélgetésről, de Minerva lelkére kötötte, hogy nem ártja bele magát a dolgok állásába.

- Nekem valahogy sántít a dolog, Albus – jegyezte meg elgondolkozva az idő boszorkány. – Hermione különösen viselkedik, és néha mikor Perselusról beszél, elkapja a pillantását.

- Ez olyan különös lenne? - kérdezett vissza szórakozottan a férfi.

- Hah, még, hogy Piton udvarolni próbál neki, azt sem tudja mi fán terem a romantika. Azért tényleg roppant furcsa, hogy Hermione nem utasította el kerek-perec - tűnődött.

- Én már rájöttem a dolog pikantériájára, de ha te még nem, akkor hagyok időt neked – kuncogta, mire egy fintort kapott válaszul.

SSHG

December elején jártak, amikor Hermione felhagyott a levélírással, és úgy döntött vár, míg a fiú megenyhül. Csupán az volt a gond, hogy így senki nem volt akivel beszélni tudott volna. Soha nem volt nagy baráti társasága, mindig is különcnek tartották. Az a néhány ember, aki a szívébe zárta, a saját életével törődött mostanság. Harry és Ginny élvezték a házasélet adta gyönyöröket. Neville buzgón készült a második diplomája megszerzésére, Ront pedig próbálta kitörölni az emlékezetéből is, amiért olyan ocsmány módon viselkedett.

A Weasley család küldött neki meghívót a karácsonyi összejövetelükre, amit udvariasan elhárított. Valahogy ki tudta hagyni drága fiacskájuk otromba megjegyzéseit a magánélete alakulását illetően.

Egyetlen társasága a mostanában igencsak furcsán viselkedő Piton professzor volt, aki bár ha szavakkal, nem is de gesztusaival mindenképpen összezavarta.

SS/HG

Komoly koncentrálást igénylő bájitalt készítettek, ezúttal közösen, mert Piton az utóbbi pár napban több megrendelést is kapott, és nem bírta egyedül. A könnyebbeket Hermionénak adta, de a mait vele együtt szerette volna megcsinálni, mert lehetséges vizsgatétel volt.

A lány minden idegszála pattanásig feszült, amiért egymáshoz ilyen közel dolgoztak. A copfjából pár hajszál kiszabadult, és izzadt homlokához tapadt. Irtózatos erővel próbált koncentrálni, de az erőfeszítései már a recept elolvasása közben hiábavalónak bizonyultak.

Miután a receptben megakadt a szeme a sárkánygyümölcsön, azonnal bevillant neki Draco. Olyan erővel sújtott le a védtelen hozzávalóra, hogy az rögvest szétloccsant. Ijedten kapta a pillantását a férfi felé, de ő csak egy újabb gyümölcsöt tett le elé, ezúttal minden mellékzönge nélkül.

A forráspont előtt békén kellett hagyni a bájitalt, addig volt idejük elpakolni, megtisztítani a munkaeszközeiket. Hermione feszültsége csak jobban fokozódott attól a ténytől, hogy Piton látszólag gúnyt űzött belőle, azért nem szólt hozzá. Tisztában voltak vele mindketten, hogy előttük áll egy beszélgetés, de Perselus húzta az időt.

- Na, most mi lesz, ítéletnapig hallgatni fog? - csattant fel hirtelen a lány. - Maga is pontosan tudja, hogy volna miről beszélnünk.

- Mit vár tőlem, kisasszony? - kérdezte szemöldökét felvonva. Azt szerette a legjobban, hogy a lány ilyen lobbanékony, és még jobban az őrület határára tudta sodorni azzal, ha ő kívülről higgadtnak mutatkozik. - Udvariasan érdeklődjek netán?

- Esetleg az is megtenné, ha... - kezdte, de elhallgatott, mikor Piton közelebb lépett hozzá pár lépéssel.

- Nos, jól van, akkor hogy van a lovagja? - kérdezte színtelen hangon. - A sebeit nyalogatja, vagy túltette már magát rajta, hogy az anyja nem éppen egy szende szűz?

- Maga hihetetlenül gusztustalan! – sziszegte Hermione.

- Ezt a véletlent, oda vagyok érte, ha valaki ezekkel a jelzőkkel illett – magasan ívelt szemöldöke pont az ellenkezőjét mutatta szavainak.

- Egyetlen pillanatig sem sajnálta, hogy ennyire belegázolt valakinek a lelkébe. Mit is gondoltam, hiszen bennem is komoly élvezettel törölte meg a lábát.

- Kislány, ez az ügy egyáltalán nem kapcsolódik a maga büntetéséhez, ámbár, ha mindenképpen párhuzamot akar vonni, csak tessék. – Látszólag félvállról vette a dolgot, pedig rendkívül ingerülté vált, ennyit a higgadt álcájáról. Legszívesebben minden alkalommal ráordított volna a lányra, ahányszor Hermione felhánytorgatta az őt ért sérelmeket. Vajon hányszor fogja még tőle ez hallgatni? – A magát ért atrocitások talán kissé kicsúsztak a kezemből, de biztosíthatom, hogy Dracót soha nem szándékosan bántottam.

- Ezek szerint engem igen? – háborodott fel a lány.

- Mégis mit gondol, Granger? – sziszegte a lány arcába. – Persze, hogy szándékosan toltam ki magával minden alkalommal. Gondolja, csak véletlenszerűen aláztam meg? – A fejét csóválta Hermione vélt naivságán. – Már mondtam, hogy nem pont ez volt a jó megoldás, ezt már számtalan alkalommal beláttam… Mit vár még tőlem?

- Legalább egyszer kérjen bocsánatot érte – suttogta megtörten.

- Nem tehetem – válaszolta a férfi érzelemmentes arccal.

Hermione újra ránézett. Mi az, hogy nem teheti? Valami eddig ismeretlen mértékű fizikai fájdalmat okozna számára, ha kiköhögné magából? Merlinre, néha tényleg elhitte, hogy megváltozott, hogy kaptak egy második esélyt, de az ilyen alkalmakkor biztos volt benne, hogy nem véletlenül nem sikerült nekik már elsőre sem.

- Akkor Dracótól kérjen bocsánatot! - Igyekezett türtőztetni magát, hogy ne vágja pofon a férfit az előbbi válaszáért. - Vagy tőle sem kérhet? Mert az már világos, hogy én hiába várok rá.

- Mit javasol, tudorka? - kérdezte ingerülten. - Talán egy nagy ajándékcsomagaggal a kezemben kopogtassak be hozzá, és közöljem, hogy mennyire sajnálom, hogy lefeküdtem az anyáddal?

- Kezdetnek megteszi - felelt pimasz hangnemben.

- Merlinre, Granger, egy ilyen átlátszó hazugsággal még a félnótás Weasley barátját sem tudnám átvágni! - Néha meg volt róla győződve, hogy a griffendélesekből hiányzik valami fontos alkotóelem.

- Miért, mi van abban, ha bocsánatot kér?

- Hazugság lenne, maga bolond. Nem sajnálom, egyáltalán nem sajnálom a dolgot. Csak azt, hogy ő is megtudta - morgott hátat fordítva a lánynak. - Ez pedig aligha venné ki magát jól egy beszélgetés során.

- Ne fogja erre a hülye indokra a dolgot, egyszerűen csak gyáva. - Piton hirtelen fordult vissza. Hermione magában elkönyvelte, hogy milyen egyszerű egy mardekárost manipulálni, csak a hiúságára kell apellálni.

- Nem vagyok gyáva, és ezt mindjárt be is is bizonyítom magának! - sziszegte Piton.

- Helyes! Hozhatom a kabátját, uram?

Mire Piton észbe kapott, már a roxforti kapu előtt toporgott a korai hóesésben, és átkozta a percet, amikor magához vette ezt a fruskát. Ha jobban belegondolt megint csak hagyta magát provokálni, pedig sokkal egyszerűbben is lerendezhette volna az ügyet, elvégre neki nem Hermione diktál. Viszont már tervezte, hogy felkeresi az ifjabbik Malfoyt, mert úriember lévén ő is úgy gondolta, hogy illik tisztáznia vele néhány dolgot. Ezúttal meghagyta a lánynak a látszólagos győzelmet, hiszen egy alkalmas pillanatban majd az orra alá dörgölheti az igazságot...

SS/HG

Draco egy üveg whiskyvel a kezében nyitott ajtót, de Piton akkor is megérezte volna rajta az ital szagát, ha nem látja a bizonyítékot, alaposan el volt ázva. Grimaszolva beljebb lépett a lakosztályba, hogy beengedje a másikat. Lustán elnyúlt a kanapén, és várt. A lemezjátszó kattogva egy régi jazz számot játszott, a szőke férfi halkan énekelte a szöveget.

_"...you never know how slow the moments go,_

till I'm near to you

I see your face in every flower

your eyes is stars above

i'ts just a thought of you

the very thought of you, my love..."

_"... sosem tudhatod, milyen lassan mennek a percek,_

amíg közel vagyok hozzád

Látom az arcod minden virágban

a szemeid a csillagokban

Csak gondoltam rá

igen gondoltam rád szerelmem..." ( saját fordítás, tehát nem tökéletes)

Hunyorogva Piton felé fordult, aki leállította a lejátszót. Keserűen felnevetett a morbid jeleneten.

- Gondolod az a jó megoldás, ha a sárga földig leiszod magad? - kérdezte karba font kézzel, a kandallópárkánynak dőlve.

- Még nem ittam le magam a sárga földig, Perselus, de közel járok hozzá - felelte pimasz vigyorral a képén. - Örülök, hogy látlak... Tehetek érted valamit? Esetleg járjak közben az érdekedben az anyámnál, gondolom ideje kibékülnöd vele, hiszen olyan régóta tartott már. - Piton némán nézett maga elé. - A régi szép időkre! - emelte meg az üveget, és jókorát húzott belőle.

- Okolhatsz bizonyos dolgokért, Draco, de azzal nem vádolhatsz, hogy akarattal bántottalak - Draco nehézkesen feltornázta magát ülő helyzetbe. - Bolond dolog volt, amit tettünk, de egyikünk sem...

- Tudom, tudom nem akartatok bántani - intette le Pitont. - Mert biztosan ezen gondolkoztatok két menet között. Lelkiismereti dologról beszélgettek, és biztosítottátok egymást róla, hogy senki nem sérül.

- Nem egészen így értettem - válaszolta mérhetetlen higgadtsággal Piton. - Tehetsz szemrehányást, ha attól könnyebb, de ez nem változtat semmin. - Felkészült rá, hogy Draco először gúnyolódni fog, aztán később talán szitkozódni is. Nem érte meglepetésként, de eltökélte, hogy ameddig csak tud nyugodt hangnemben beszél a kölyökkel. Ez célravezetőbbnek tűnt a dolgok elsimítása végett, mint az ordibálás.

- Valóban nem... és még őt is belerángattad. Nem mondhatta el, a pokolba. Hogy tehette ezt velem? - Piton kezdte érteni, hogy Draco sebnyalogatása nem az anyja viselt dolgaival hozható összefüggésbe. Hermione miatt van kiborulva. - Boldog vagy? Hazugságra kényszerítetted, a beteg elmédben ezt biztosan sikerként könyvelted el. Egy újabb rúgás a griffendéles lányba.

- Ne prédikálj nekem, kölyök - felkapta az üveget a földről, és keresett egy tiszta poharat, hogy töltsön magának.

- Szolgáld csak ki magad - morogta Draco. - Úgyis osztozunk mindenen nem igaz?

- Ha Miss Grangerre gondolsz, akkor aligha állíthatjuk, hogy ő a tiéd, ergo nem tudunk rajta osztozkodni. - Malfoy úgy ugrott talpra, mintha parázs lett volna a feneke alatt.

A másik felé lépett, de csak az üveget kaparintotta vissza. Botladozva táncolt el a lemezjátszóig, és újraindította. Részegen ringatózott a számra, miközben időről időre meghúzta az üveget.

- Mit tudsz te erről? - sziszegte a szoba távolabbi végéből.

- Hetek óta próbál beszélni veled, de te elutasítottad őt. Ezért gondolom úgy, hogy ő nem hozzád tartozik. Az emberek megbocsátanak azoknak, akik fontosak számukra, főleg, ha olyan kitartóan próbálkoznak, mint Hermione. Erről nincs véleményed? - tanári stílusban beszélt.

- Hermione? A fenébe, mióta lett neked ő Hermione? - kérdezte vigyorogva.

- Nem válaszolsz, tehát úgy értelmezhetem, hogy mégsem volt olyan fontos neked - elégedettségét gúnyos mosollyal koronázta.

- Arra nem gondoltál, mennyire fáj látnom őt? Becsapott... A francba, persze, hogy fontos nekem, ezért fáj ennyire!

- Jaj, ne drámázz! - csattant türelmét vesztve Piton. - Neki sokkal többet kellett megbocsátania neked, mint egy kényszeredett hazugság!

- Miről beszél?

- Mond csak, hányszor aláztad meg őt az iskolás éveitek alatt? Jó pár alkalommal sunyin hátba is támadtad, megátkoztad az iskola folyosóján. Nem is beszélve arról, hogy a neve a szótáradban összeforrt a sárvérű szóval. - Draco dülöngélve a kanapé mögé botorkált, hogy támasztékot keressen a hátlapján. - Ha jól emlékszem ez a veled született viselkedés akkor is kiütközött, amikor évek múltán újra találkoztál vele a házamban. Rendkívül jól szórakoztál rajta.

- Belém nevelt, nem velem született! - morogta.

- Parancsolsz? - kérdezett vissza Piton. - Áh, igen mindenért a szüleid a hibásak, gondolom miután ezt előadtad neki, a mi kis naivánk máris rózsaszín ködön át pislogott rád. - Utálta, hogy valószínűleg igaza van.

- Megváltoztam, mindenért bocsánatot kértem - felelte elgyötörten. - Te hányszor kértél elnézést tőle? A te rovásodon sincs kevesebb... és ő mégis... - elhallgatott az egyik díszpárnát fixírozta.

- Mégis mi? - ébredt fel Piton kíváncsisága. Volt egy sejtése, de hallani akarta az ellenfele szájából.

- Kellesz neki, te barom! - kiáltott rá dühösen. - Elnézi minden szemét ármánykodásod, lenyeli, hogy szeretőket tartasz, hogy átnézel rajta! Az az ostoba liba reménykedik, de hiába.

- Nem olyan biztos.

- Miii? - hökkent meg Draco. - Úgy érted, te akarsz tőle valamit? - Aztán felnevetett. - Persze, az ágyadba akarod vinni, egy újabb trófea, drága jó Perselus, nehogy megváltozz, még a végén ember leszel a szememben.

Piton nem tűrte jól a sértegetéseket, ez látszott az arcán. Kevés hiányzott hozzá, hogy megrángassa a fiút.  
Viszont Draco nem reagált a megfeszülő arcizmokra. Figyelmen kívül hagyta a tényt, hogy jelen állapotában Piton könnyű szerrel elintézhetné. Tovább beszélt a férfi becstelen és undorító magatartásáról, amit a lány felé mutatott az elmúlt hónapok során. Felhánytorgatta a múltat is, számba vett minden olyan alkalmat, amikor nem adott meg egy pontot Hermione jó válaszáért, vagy éppen levont tőlük jó párat, csak mert nem tudta elcsendesíteni. Persze az a rész sem maradt ki, amikor Hermione esdekelt a férfi egyetlen kedves szaváért, a szerelméért.

- Az ajánlom, sürgősen fogd vissza magad, mert nem tűröm, hogy kioktass! - harsogta túl a zenét. Draco nevetve megrázta magát, mint aki reszket a félelemtől. - Nincs jogod pálcát törni felettem, neked igazán nincs! Legalább annyi szégyellnivalód van, mint nekem.

- Szóval egyformák lennénk? - kérdezte a férfi felé sétálva.

- Na és ki győzzön, Perselus, hogy döntsük el, kié lesz a lány? Én nem akarom neked adni, pedig a jelek szerint igényt tartasz rá. Verekedjünk talán meg érte?

- Ilyen kis szarossal nem verekszem semmiért és senkiért - felelte gúnyosan Piton. - Nem kell a beleegyezésed, hogy elcsábíthassam, nem a jóváhagyásodért jöttem.

- Pedig kijárna neked egy orrbavágás, az lenne a minimum! - vágta oda.

- A lábadon is alig állsz, Draco, hogy tudnál megütni? Nevetséges vagy!

Az volt az utolsó csepp a pohárban. Piton mégis mit képzel? Idejön, kioktatja, közli vele, hogy el akarja hódítani Hermionét, és még nevetségesnek is tartja?

Draco üvöltve dobta el az üveget az ajtó irányába, és a férfi mellkasának ugrott. Piton próbálta magától eltolni, de Draco kétszer is sípcsonton rúgta. Igyekezett elhajolni az ütésektől, és egyszersmind ő maga is bevinni párat, de egy ideig nem bírtak egymással. Végül egy bordaközi ütéssel úgy tűnt sikerül jobb belátásra térítenie volt tanítványát, de Draco csak arra várt, hogy a másik leálljon egy pillanatra. Egy csodálatos jobb egyenessel sikeresen megtántorította a bájitalmestert. Piton letörölte a szája sarkából szivárgó vért, és visszaütött. Állcsúcson találta el a fiút, aki elterült, beverte a fejét a padlóba és azonnal elvesztette az eszméletét. Mire magához, tért a kanapén feküdt, vele szemben Piton ült a fotelben, kezeivel a térdén támaszkodott, és mérhetetlenül ingerültnek látszott.

- Most, hogy kibohóckodtad magad, beszéljünk vége komolyan - szeme résnyire szűkült. - Mik a további terveid? Kibékülsz Hermionéval?

- Gondolom igen - masszírozta meg sajgó koponyáját.- Nem erre a válaszra számítottál igaz? - Piton egy fiolát dobott az ölébe.

- Nesze, jó lesz a holnapi fejfájásodra - Draco biccentett köszönete jeléül.

- Komolyan érdekel téged? - kérdezte meg halkan.

- Egészen mostanáig nem voltam benne biztos. Egy ideig csak dacból akartam, aztán a versenyszellem hajtott, de végül rájöttem, hogy a féltékenységem nem a harag vezérli, vagy nem csak az.

- Szent Merlin, azt akarod mondani... Te szerelmes vagy belé?

- Talán igen. - Piton hátradőlt a fotelben, kezét a karfán pihentette. - Nem tudom, hogy hihetek-e magamnak. Volt már mikor párszor még saját magamat is becsaptam.

- Elmondod neki? - kérdezte nyögve ahogy feltápászkodott, és az asztalon lévő pohár után nyúlt.

- Eleget ittál már - szólt rá Piton, mire letette a poharat.

- Ne térj ki a válaszadás elől - pimaszkodott. - Elmondod neki?

- Nem kívánok bolondot csinálni magamból - háborodott fel Perselus.

- Pedig szerintem kéne, jól állna neked ez a szerep. Talán még az újságokban is benne lennél. - Kezével úgy tette, mintha a szalagcímet mutatná.

**PERSELUS PITON A ROXFORT EGYKORI BÁJITALTANÁRA ELISMERT TUDÓS ÉS FELTALÁLÓ MEGTALÁLTA A BOLDOGSÁGOT EGYKORI MINTADIÁKJA OLDALÁN!**

- Bámulatosan hülyévé tesz az ital - morogta egy apró szájrándulás kíséretében. - Valóban észbontó ötlet volt, és nem valótlan. Ez volt benne az ijesztő, hiszen valóban fennállt a lehetősége, hogy a régóta keresett nyugalmat egy olyan lány oldalán találhatná meg, akit egyszer elutasított.

- Amúgy én elmondanám neki, ha szeretném - gyorsan újra kezébe vette a poharat és lehajtotta a tartalmát.

- Hah, ezek szerint nem így van?

- Nem közömbös nekem, de sosem futok olyan szoknya után, amit másnak akarnak levenni, ha érted mire gondolok. - Piton szemöldöke ívben felszaladt a kétértelmű célzásra. - Ja, ha már a ruhás hasonlatoknál tartunk, akkor kösd fel a gatyád, mert nem lesz könnyű meghódítanod a bájos Hermionénkat.

- Pontosan tudom...

- Nem barátom, nem tudod. Ugyan oda van érted, bár ezt maga előtt tagadja, de cseppet sem fűlik a foga egy újabb csalódáshoz, így keményen meg kell dolgoznod azért, hogy bízzon benned, és ne keressen összeesküvést a szándékaid mögött.

- Minő bölcs tanácsok egy taknyostól - élcelődött. - Erre magamtól is rájöttem, ahogy az előbb akartam említeni - felállt, hogy elinduljon. - Van még valami? - Választ nem kapott így az ajtó felé indult. Mielőtt kilépett volna Draco még utána szólt.

- Nem áll szándékomban megkönnyíteni a dolgod, pedig megtehetném hogy mondok pár jó szót az érdekedben. - Piton várakozás teljes arccal fordult vissza. - Viszont valami mulatság nekem is jár, ha már te is kiszúrtál velem. Élvezettel fogom végignézni a hasztalan próbálkozásaidat. - Az egyik párna mögül előhalászott egy félig teli üveget. A férfi felé intett vele, és belekortyolt. - Salute, barátom, nem anyámért állok bosszút... magamért, ha ez ugyan bosszú. Mókának biztosan nem lesz utolsó!

- Gondolom, hamarosan látjuk egymást - állapította meg Piton.

- Sok szerencsét!

- Ide nem szerencse kell fiú, hanem tehetség! - Ezekkel a szavakkal köszöntek el egymástól.

Valóban nem a szerencsén múlott, hanem Piton abbéli tehetségén, ahogy az embereket manipulálni tudta, és ezúttal nem aljas szándék vezérelte, önös érdekei tiszták voltak, még akkor is, ha továbbra sem a jó megközelítésből nézte a dolgokat.

SS/HG

Hermione fel alá járkált a szalonban, kezében egy üveg Coca Colát szorongatott, amit még a vacsorához rendelt. Piton valamivel hat előtt ment el hazulról, és már este tíz óra volt. Szörnyű balsejtelem fogta el, látta maga előtt, amint a két férfi ordítozik egymással, aztán továbbképzelve a dolgot biztos volt benne, hogy Perselus elsiet a kastélyból, egyenesen a három seprűbe, onnan pedig egy nőhöz. A gondolatra, hogy a férfi megint valamelyik szeretőjénél lehet, összeszorult a gyomra. Igyekezett elhessegetni maga elől minden felrémlő fantáziaképet, mert csak gyötörte magát.

Végül tíz után pár perccel kattant a zár, és Piton belépett a gyéren megvilágított előtérbe. Hermione gondolkozás nélkül odasietett hozzá, és miközben szó szerint kitépte a férfi kezéből a kabátját, kérdőre vonta.

- Mégis hol volt ilyen sokáig? Tudja mennyi az idő, több, mint négy órája ment el itthonról - észre sem vette milyen furcsán viselkedik.

- El is felejtettem, hogy el kell számolnom az időmmel, mert itthon a házsártos feleségem vár - morogta Piton cseppet sem kedélyesen. Hermione megforgatta a szemét, de nem feleselt vissza. Visszamasírozott a szalonba a férfi nyomában, és letelepedett az egyik fotelba pont úgy, mint a házigazda. Piton csukott szemmel a halántékát masszírozta. Hermione vizsgálódva méregette a férfit pár perc múlva meglátta a lila foltot a szája sarkában.

- Mi történt az arcával? - kérdezte ijedten.

- Sosem voltam jóképű, de nem túl kedves, hogy ezt még fel is hánytorgatja. - A mai estén nem volt kedve már komolyan beszélni. Hermione ijedsége nyomban tovaszállt, mikor rájött, hogy Piton nem fog normális választ adni, de azért tett még egy próbát.

- Szóval, hogy ment Dracóval? Kibékültek? - puhatolózott, de valami azt súgta neki, hogy nem ment minden olyan simán.

- Oh, hogyne jót beszélgettünk...

- Aztán meg egymásnak estek egy lapáttal? - csattant fel türelmét veszítve a lány. - Mi történt magával?

- Micsoda észjárás, beletrafált. Sajnálatosan tragikus kimenetelű volt a lapátos dolog, de kapóra jött, mikor el kellett tüntetnem a bizonyítékot. Azért öntöttem a holttestre némi savat is, nehogy felismerjék. - Hermione egészen elsápadt, néhány percig tényleg elhitte, hogy ez történt. Most Pitonon volt a sor, hogy forgassa a szemét.

- Ez nem volt vicces - nyögte Hermione miután visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét.

- Az egész este egy vicc volt, és most azt hiszem itt az ideje, hogy végre véget érjen. - Felállt és a lépcsőhöz sétált. - Jó éjt Hermione!

- Jó éjt pro...fesszor! - Kihagyott a légzése, mikor tudatosult benne mit hallott az előbb. Hermione? Még soha az életben nem hívta a kereszt nevén. HERMIONE? Egészen biztos, hogy soha nem mondta még, és mégis olyan természetességgel ejtette ki a száján, mintha mindig ezt tette volna.

Másnap reggel olyan korán kelt fel, hogy még éppen csak virradt. Kibotorkált a konyhába, és reggelit készített magának. Miután befejezte az evést, nekiállt megválaszolni Ginny Weasley vagyis már Ginny Potter harmadik "nagyon sajnálom" kezdetű levelét. Az esküvőt követő hetekben a vörös hajú nőn úrrá lett a lelkiismeret furdalás, és háromszor is bőségesen teleírt pergameneken kért bocsánatot a bátyja magatartásáért. Igazából Hermione szívesen visszaírta volna válaszként, hogy Ron nyalja ki a nemesebbik felét, de inkább diplomatikusan a felejtsük el mellett döntött.

Piton is korán kelt, sok dolga volt, de ma egyedül szeretett volna dolgozni, gondolkoznia kellett két érlelési folyamat között. El is döntötte, hogy ma szabadnap félét ad a lánynak, de nem engedi, hogy elhagyja a házat. Hermione hallotta az emeletről leszűrődő motoszkálást, így nekiállt az egyetlen dolognak, amit már rutinosan és minden baj nélkül el tudott készíteni: a reggelinek.

Mire a ház ura levonult az étkezőbe keményített fehér ingében és élére vasalt fekete szövetnadrágjában a reggelije többé-kevésbé kifogástalan állapotban az asztalon várta. Ez minden reggel így történt, de ma hirtelen elhatározással evés előtt benyitott a konyhába. Hermione nem emelte fel a fejét, nagyon belemerült a levélírásba. Piton pár percig csöndesen figyelte, majd megköszörülte a torkát.

- Ön nem reggelizik, Hermione? - A lány kétkedő arcot vágott a kérdés személyessége miatt főleg amiért a bájitalmester megint a keresztnevét használta.

- Már ettem - válaszolta egy leheletnyi bizonytalansággal a hangjában. - Fejével egy gabonapelyhes doboz felé bökött. Piton kezébe vette a dobozt, és olvasni kezdte az összetevőket. Szemöldökét időnként megemelte, majd egy halvány mosollyal a szája szegletében, visszatette az asztalra a gabonapelyhet.

- Egészségesnek látszik, de inkább hörcsögeledelnek mondanám, mint reggelinek - jegyezte meg kezeit összefonva maga előtt.

- Én szeretem, bár ezek szerint hasonló az ízlésem, mint a rágcsálóké - válaszolta, figyelmét újra a levélre irányítva.

- Ha reggelente nincs ideje két adag reggelit elkészíteni, megoldható, hogy ezt is megrendeljük valahonnan - szólt, miközben próbálta leplezni az ajánlat miatt érzett zavarát.

- Köszönöm, uram, de nem szükséges - válaszolta még mindig döbbenten, szinte gépies hangon. - Miért ilyen...

- Milyen?

- Kedves - szinte csak tátogta, de Piton így is jól értette.

- Kedves? - horkantott. - Ha lehet kérnem a napot ne sértegetéssel kezdje. - Ezzel apró mosolyt csalt a lány arcára.

- Ez nem az volt - védekezett félig komolyan.

- Hm, igazából azért jöttem, mert ma nem igénylem a segítségét a laborban, de mivel nagyon is jól haladunk a munkával, így azt hiszem a tankönyveit sem kell bújnia. Adjon magának egy szabadnapot, vagy affélét, és foglalja el magát másképpen, például a könyvtárszobámban biztosan talál valami könnyű kis olvasmányt, szigorúan nem szakmai könyvet. - Választ nem várva kifordult a konyhából és átment az étkezőbe.

Hermione nem is tudott megszólalni. Némán bólintott abban a meggyőződésében, hogy a férfi biztosan kedélyjavítót vett be ma reggel, és hamarosan értesítenie kell a Szent Mungót, hogy mossák ki a gyomrát, mert túladagolta.

Mosogatás után felment a könyvtárszobába, ahogy a férfi tanácsolta neki, de csak állt a szoba közepén, és próbálta megérteni a férfi mai viselkedését.

Perselus nekiállt a főzeteknek, fontos megrendelés volt, de nem volt bonyolult bájital, csupán időigényes. Egy gyenge méreg volt, aminek az ellenszerét is el kellett készítenie. Évek óta nem főzött ártó főzeteket, csak orvosi célokra. Sajnos a félvér varázslókat gyakran megtámadták a mugli betegségek, mint például a rák, de a szervezetük egészen másképp reagált. Míg a muglik sugárkezeléssel igyekeztek felvenni a harcot a kór ellen, addig a mágiával rendelkező embereknél elég volt egy sejtölő bájital, amit, ha pontos ütemben adagolnak és utána két napon belül hozzájuttatják a beteget az ellenszerhez, akkor hosszú lábadozás után gyógyultnak lehetett nyilvánítani a pácienst.

Bár Piton apja mugli volt, és szörnyű gyermekkora némileg elvakított nézetek felé sodorta a varázstalan emberekkel szemben, azért sajnálta, hogy rajtuk nem tud segíteni. Nem (az) emberbarátiságból akart rajtuk segíteni, még csak nem is az elismerésben kívánt sütkérezni, de maga a tudat, hogy feltalált valami ilyen horderejű dolgot, elégedetté tette volna egész életére.

Miután eloltotta a lángot mindkét bájital alatt, elvégzett egy hőmérséklet állandósító bűbájt, és úgy hagyta őket, hogy a következő három hét során beérjenek. Kezét egy régi bájitalfoltos ruhába törölgetve ment fel a pincéből. Egy ideig álldogált a szalonban és csendben fülelt, majd a könyvtárszobáig somfordált, de nem hallotta a lapok sercegését, sőt úgyszólván egy árva nesz sem hallatszott ki a szobából.

Kíváncsian nyitott be a helyiségbe, ahol neki háttal állva találta a lányt. Hermione az elmúlt két órában rótta a köröket a szobában, majd meg-megállt, hogy fejben összegzést végezzen. Most is éppen ebben a periódusban volt, amit a férfi félreértett.

- Csak nem azt akarja mondani, hogy két órája áll a könyvespolcaimmal szemben, és nem tud választani? - A mély tónusú hangra megilletődve kapta hátra a fejét. Zavartan pislogott párat, végül bólintott, az igazság bevallása helyett.

Piton az asztalától nem messze álló szekrényhez sétált, és elfordította a kulcsot az üvegajtó zárjában. Várakozás teljesen nézett a lányra, míg Hermione oda nem állt mellé.

Számtalan verseskötet, és filozófiával foglalkozó mű sorakozott a polcon. Száját beharapva végigfutotta a címeket, majd megakadt, a szeme egy igazán nem oda illő könyvön. _Szenvedélyek viharában - Jim Harrison_. Közelebb hajolt a könyvhöz, hogy megbizonyosodjon róla, tényleg jól olvasta.

- Maga olvas ilyeneket... romantikus regényeket tart a házában? - széles mosolyt csalt az arcára a felismerés.

- Hogyne! Mindig bájitalszakkönyvek borítójába csomagoltam, hogy leleplezzem vonzalmam, a lagymatag és teljességgel banális rózsaszín fröcsögős írások iránt. A Roxfortban is gyakorta előfordult, hogy temérdek szabadidőmben ezt bújtam, ettől voltam olyan szívélyes és jó kedélyű - hangjából áradt a szarkazmus, Hermione mégsem sértődött meg.

- Elég lett volna egy egyszerű nem is - válaszolta kezébe véve a könyvet.

- Na igen, de ezt a sértést, nem hagyhattam figyelmen kívül - Egy centivel közelebb lépett a lányhoz. - Tudja, az egy dolog, ha hihetetlenül gusztustalannak titulál - Hermione akaratlanul is lejjebb hajtotta a fejét, ahogy visszahallotta saját szavait -, de hogy romantikus regényolvasónak is tart, az már mindennek a teteje. - Felháborodásága korántsem volt valódi. - Jó pár éve egy diáklánytól koboztam el, ahogy óra közben a pad alatt olvasta. Viszont év végén nem jelentkezett érte, gondolom tartott tőle, hogy némi körítést is kapna hozzá, így nálam maradt. Nem szeretek könyvet kidobni, még akkor sem, ha ilyen.

- Pedig ez egy jó könyv, higgye el, vannak olyan romantikus könyvek, amiket érdemes elolvasni - kardoskodott Hermione.

- Csak egyet mondjon, ami elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy egy hölgy a lelki fejlődés útjára lépjen - kérte halvány mosollyal a szája sarkában.

Egyszerű, _Büszkeség és Balítélet _- A legyőzöttek arckifejezése ült ki Piton arcára. Gyorsan témát kellett váltania, nem maradhatott alul egy ilyen párbajban.

- Nem kér egy csésze tát? - kérdezte mintegy mellékesen.

- Tessék? - hökkent meg Hermione.

- Teát - artikulálta a szót Piton. - Gondoltam főzök egyet magamnak. Kér ön is, Hermione? - Most végre jól megfigyelhette milyen hatást vált ki a lány keresztnevének használatával. Granger arcszíne azon nyomban halványpiros lett, ahogy meghallotta a megszólítást.

- Maga tényleg főzne nekem egy teát? - kérdezte álmélkodva.

- Tartom magam annyira úriembernek, hogy, ha felteszek egy ilyen kérdést, akkor utána nem küldöm le a konyhába, hogy intézze el saját magának - morogta. - Szóval kér vagy nem? - kérdezte türelmetlenül. Hermione aprót bólintott, mire a tanár elindult kifelé a könyvtárszobából.

Szinte szédelegve ment az egyik bőrfotelhez, hogy belecsússzon. Nem is értette magát, illetve az érzéseit, amit a férfi váltott ki belőle az iménti viselkedésével. Nem gondolta, hogy lehet még fokozni zavarodottságát, de mikor nem sokkal később Perselus megjelent egy tálcával, amin némi aprósütemény, és a teáskészlet díszelgett, majdnem felsikkantott. A bájitalmester tetézte a dolgot azzal, hogy a szoba távolabbi végében lévő fotelt egy intéssel magához hívta, és mindössze három lépés távolságra letette a lánnyal szemben. Választott egy verseskötetet a szekrényből, és a lehető legnagyobb természetességgel fogalt helyet. Hermione kissé remegő kézzel szolgálta fel a teát, és biztos volt benne, hogy valami zagyva-átok került rá, hiszen nem lehet igaz, amit épp átél.

Itt ülnek egymással szemben egy borongós téli napon és úgy viselkednek, mint egy házaspár.

Próbálta kitalálni a férfi mit olvashat, fejjel lefelé nem tudta elolvasni a sorokat, csak abban volt biztos, hogy verseskötet. Perselus felmutatta neki a borítót.

_William Blake_

- Figyelemre méltó bölcsességgel poetizált, gondolom ezzel nyerte meg a hölgyek szívét - jegyezte meg a teáját kortyolgatva. A lány kérdő tekintetére válaszolva megmutatta, a kötet első oldalán lévő arcképet. - Úgy hiszem, nyugodtan versenyezhetett volna a jégheggyel, ami elsüllyesztette a Titanicot. Ezzel az állal akár hídpillér is lehetett volna. - Hermione kezdeti meghökkenését nevetés váltotta fel. Majdnem magára borította a forró italt.

- Sokszor iszik colát? - kérdezte a lánytól, mikor Hermione már megnyugodott.

- Parancsol? - egyik ámulatból esett a másikba.

- Tegnap este is azt ivott, csak érdeklődtem milyen gyakorisággal mérgezi a szervezetét.

- Kóstolta már? - kérdezett vissza szemöldökfelhúzva.

- Nem én - védekezett a férfi. - De volt szerencsém megnézni a kidobott üvegen feltüntet összetételt, hogy biztos lehessek benne sosem fogom megízlelni. - Hermione nem szólt semmit. - Érdekes mugli termék, csodálom, hogy nem kapnak tőle gyomorbántalmat, hiszen gyakorlatilag cukor ételfesték és tetemes mennyiségű kátrány.

- Mindent bájitalmester módjára elemez ki?

- Nem, vannak dolgok, amiket nem tudok még tudományos eszközök segítségével sem kielemezni - jegyezte meg csevegő hangnemben.

- Például? - harapott rá a gondolatra.

- Ott van a szerelem példának okáért. Hogy egészen pontos legyek a szerelem a nők szemszögéből. - Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. - A nők mindig mindent vagy semmit akarnak, ezt egy férfi sem értheti meg. Miért van ez?

- Hát a szerelem elveszi az eszünket - felelte nemes egyszerűséggel.

SS/HG

Hermione hóesésre ébredt a szabadnapján. December közepén jártak már, és egészen elfeledkezett a karácsonyról, mikor újabb levelet kapott barátnőjétől. Némi megnyugvást jelentett számára, hogy Ginny már nem szabadkozással kezdte az írást. Minden alkalommal, mikor elolvasta a bocsánatkérő szavakat, csak még mérgesebb lett, mert eszébe jutott az a borzalmas jelenet.

Ezúttal egy meghívás volt a 25-i estére, amit barátaikkal kívántak eltölteni egy kis karácsonyozással egybekötve. Azért odaírta, hogy Ronald nem tud részt venni az estén egyéb elfoglaltságai miatt. Megmosolyogtatta a levél stílusa, ami egyértelművé tette számára, hogy nemleges választ csak elhalálozás esetén fogad el. Mellékelten csatolta a vendéglistát, hogy felkészülhessen, ha netán lesz olyan valaki, akit nem különösebben kedvel.

Nem maradt más hátra, minthogy némi pénz elköltését követően ajándékkal felszerelkezve megjelenjen. Viszont így a szentestét együtt tölti majd Pitonnal.

- Miket beszélek össze-vissza! - fedte meg magát. - Nem együtt töltjük a szentestét, csak egy házban - pontosított.

Kabátját összébb húzta magán, mikor kilépett a házból. Nem vette észre, hogy valaki figyeli távolodó lépteit az emeleti ablakból. Első útja a Grigottsnba vezetett, hogy némi pénzt vegyen magához, és leellenőrizze a számlaegyenlegét.

Betért a kedvenc könyvesboltjába, hátha talál valami újdonságot, de figyelmét leginkább a bőrkötéses füzetek és naplók kötötték le, amik a pult elé voltak tornyozva.

- Segíthetek, kis hölgy? - kérdezte az idős eladó, mikor Hermione a kezébe vette az egyik füzetet, hogy megvizsgálja. - Nagyon praktikus darab, úgy van megbűvölve, hogy mindig ott nyíljon ki ahol szeretnénk. - Hermione megköszönte az információt, de visszatette. Egyetlen embert ismert, aki ennek hasznát tudta volna venni, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy bölcs dolog lenne Pitonnak ajándékot vásárolni.

Kiment az üzletből, és a nászajándék üzlet felé ment. A kirakatban megcsodálta a kínálatot, de sajnos az árakat is jól látta. Nem költött szinte semmit, mióta Perselusnál lakott, de fájt a szíve ennyit kiadni valamiért, amikor tudta, hogy még mennyi mindent kell vennie. Végül befordult egy macskaköves kis utcában aminek a végében egy bolhapiac szerű üzlet volt. Másfél óra múlva bőven megvolt mindene amit szeretett volna. Lekicsinyítette a szatyrait, és besüllyesztette a kabátzsebébe. Visszafelé megint megállt a könyvesbolt előtt...

Az egyik utcából elhoppanált a Varázs Levél és Csomagküldő szolgálat épületéhez. Feladott pár képeslapot, mindig jóval előbb intézte ezt így is nagy volt a levélforgalom az ünnepek táján. Egy barna papírba csomagolt dobozt is elküldött a Roxfortba. A szíve sajgott a sejtéstől, hogy Draco talán ezt is visszaküldi, de egy próbát megért.

Mikor hazaért, a ház üres volt, Perselus nem hagyott üzenetet. Felhorkantott saját buta képzelgésén. Mégis mit várt?

Kipakolta a dohányzóasztalra a vásárolt dolgokat, és nekiállt a csomagolásnak. Egy óra múlva rájött, hogy nem ő a legügyesebb ajándékcsomagoló a földön, és ami azt illeti a leggyorsabbak közé sem volt sorolható. Még csak négy ajándékkal volt készen, de már szanaszét gyűrögette a csomagolópapírt. A hajába beleragadt pár celluxcsík és a keze több helyen is tintás volt.

Piton így talált rá, ahogy fojtott hangon szentségelt és csapkodott. Kíváncsian mögé állt, és kissé lehajolt. Hermione sikoltva ugrott arrébb. A férfi fölegyenesedett, majd eltűnt az egyik emeleti szobában. Pillanatokkal később, egy könyvvel a kezében tért vissza és a lány elé tolta.

_Egyszerű bűbájok a mindennapokra_

- Csomagolást elősegítő bűbáj is van benne - jegyezte meg somolyogva a férfi. - Hermione igyekezett minden nem odavalót eltüntetni a hajából, miközben fellapozta a könyvet.

- Köszönöm - motyogta miközben az egyik makacs ragasztószalaggal viaskodott. Már az olló után nyúlt mikor Piton megállította a kezét. Egy apró kis pöccintés a pálcájával, és a baj forrása a kezében volt, pár hozzáragadt hajszállal egyetemben.

- Maga egy nagyon intelligens nő, Hermione, de úgy látom a mindennapi élet olykor kifog magán - mulatott a lány zavarán. - Nem is értem miért mugli módon fog hozzá egyes dolgokhoz.

- Mugli származású vagyok, nem tudom levetkőzni a szokásaimat. Nem ragadok minden pillanatban varázspálcát, ha nem muszáj - felelte, és felült a kanapéra törökülésbe. Az ölébe vette a könyvet kicsit mozgatta a csuklóját, majd kipróbálta a varázsigét. A szabálytalan formájú tárgy pillanatok alatt becsomagolódott, és még egy szép díszmasni is került rá.

- A mágia egy adomány, használja, buta kislány - motyogta Piton, ahogy leült egy másik fotelbe.

- Most akkor intelligens vagyok vagy buta? - tudakolta szemöldökráncolva.

- Mikor hogy viselkedik, alapjában véve, egy okos, intelligens, értelmes, kedves, segítőkész nő, nem kevés természetes bájjal - sorolta fel Piton, akit egyáltalán nem hozott zavarba ez a beszélgetés, nem úgy, mint Hermionét.

- Ez úgy hangzik, mint egy társkereső hirdetés első sora - jegyezte meg vigyorogva, a fülig elpirulva.

- Akkor számba kell venni a rossz tulajdonságait is, nem árulhat zsákba macskát. - Piton megérintette az állát, mint aki gondolkozik. - Csapnivaló szakácsnő, cserfes, túlságosan kíváncsi, makacs, és hajlamos elfelejteni, hogy boszorkánynak született. - A lány ajkát enyhén beharapva hallgatta. - Oh igen, és idegesítően rágja a szála szélét, amit nem lehet egyetlen dologhoz kapcsolni, mert akkor is ezt csinálja, ha koncentrál, izgul, vagy zavarban van.

- Nagyon idegesítő? - bukott ki belőle, maga sem tudta miért.

- Együtt lehet magával élni - felelte Piton komoly ábrázattal. - Még mindig jobb, mint a hajtekergetés, vagy a pillarebegtetés. Kezdő tanárként találkoztam ezekkel a rémes női szokásokkal, amit olykor a másik nem figyelmének elnyerése érdekében történnek.

- Gondolom, nem magának szóltak. - Hermione ereiben egy pillanatra megfagyott a vér, olyan sötét pillantást kapott a férfitól. - Bocsánat, úgy értettem, hogy...

- A szabadkozása is rossz tulajdonság, túl sokszor csinálja - pillantása némileg megenyhült. - Volt idő, amikor egy-egy bátor, vagy éppen botor diáklány próbálkozott valamivel az irányomban, de gyorsan egyértelművé tettem számukra az elveimet.

- Na erről vannak emlékeim - szólt sötéten Granger.

- Témánál vagyunk - állt fel Piton és a bárszekrényhez lépett. Kezében egy öblös pohárral tért vissza és beleszagolt a fűszerese brandyjébe. - Árulja el nekem Hermione, mit látott bennem akkor?

A lány párszor nyelt, nem volt benne biztos, hogy ezt most meg akarja osztani a másikkal. Viszont a füllentés kizárva, hiszen nyomás alatt rettentően rosszul hazudott. Még mindig ott van a lehetőség, hogy kitér a válaszadás elől, vagy éppen csak hallgat, de valami a gyomrában megrándult attól az átható fekete szempártól. Másrészről úgy gondolta, a férfi megváltozott magatartása talán jót is jelenthet, még ha ezt olyan nehezen hitte is el. Ki akarta ugrasztani a nyulat a bokorból, és ehhez egy kis provokálás nem jött rosszul.

- Ön egy intelligens, nagy tudású férfi, aki a szakértelme magaslatán van, művelt, és...

- Rettentően unalmas - szólt közbe. - Ez inkább elriasztó, nem csábító, nem gondolja? - Hermione úgy nézett rá, mint aki szemmel tudna ölni.

- Még nem fejeztem be - morogta. - A humora egészen sötét, de alapjában véve szórakoztató főleg, ha nem én vagyok a szarkazmusa alanya, jóképű és ápolt - itt a hajára nézett -, úgy értem egy átlag férfihez képest. Sajnálatos módon, majdhogynem embergyűlölő, kicsinyes, bosszúálló típus, hidegvérrel elintézne bárkit, ha úgy látja jónak, veszélyes, de ugyanakkor van magában valami fájóan erotikus kisugárzás is. Elérhetetlen, megközelíthetetlen, és magába forduló, kissé antiszociális. De akkor is vonzó személyiség - elégedetten szemlélte, hogy a férfi felhajtotta az egész italt, és mindenhova néz csak rá nem.

Felállt, összeszedte a csomagolópapír maradékát, kivitte a szemetesbe. Az ajándékokat belebegtette a szobájába, és visszament a könyvért.

- Egy időre még kölcsönvenném, ha nem bánja. - Mikor a férfi ránézett lassan, megnyalta az ajkát, és csak azért is megrebegtette a szempilláit. - Jó éjt professzor! - Piton megkövülten bámult utána, ahogy kis csípőriszáló lépésekkel bevonult a szobájába. Még szerencse, hogy ennyire le volt taglózva az előbb hallottaktól, különben biztosan a lányra vetette volna magát.

Megrázta a fejét, és elindult a saját hálójába.

- Neked is jó éjt, te kis nyavalyás - morogta vetkőzés közben, már ráfért egy hideg zuhany.

* Az idézet Billie Holiday: The Very Thought Of You c. dalából van.


	16. Chapter 16

Erotikus tartalom!

16.

Ha van szörnyűbb a rémálomnál, akkor az minden bizonnyal az az eset, amikor az a bizonyos rémálom jól esik. Egy mélyen gyökerező vágyunk manifesztálódik álomképek formájában, de mikor felébredünk, rájövünk, hogy az egész csak egy illúzió volt, és ez néha jobban fáj, mint bármi más.

Piton szemét az ágy tetejére szegezte, és a szájüregén keresztül lélegzett. Felsőtestét a kinti hőmérsékletet meghazudtolva izzadtság fedte. Már fél órája ebben a pózban feküdt, és próbálta elnyomni magában az égető kielégítetlenség érzését. Nem érzett erőt ahhoz, hogy megmozduljon, pedig a zuhany áldásos lett volna, de egy ilyen álom után örült, hogy a szemét ki tudta nyitni. Régen érezte már magát ennyire kifacsartnak.

Végül sűrű nyögések közepette feltápászkodott, és kibotorkált a fürdőbe. Megnyitotta a zuhanycsapot, a leghidegebbre állította, és beállt alá. A víz olyan érzetet keltett a bőrén, mintha milliónyi tű szurkálná. Ebben a pillanatban még ezt is szívesebben vette volna, mint az álomképet a szeme előtt. Bármit megadott volna, csak hogy szabaduljon a kínzó "emlékektől", de mint ahogy lenni szokott makacsul ott lebegtek a tudatában, bármennyire is nem akarta.

- Olyan valóságos volt, Merlin verné meg, ezt nem lehet kibírni - motyogta homlokát a csempéhez nyomva.

_Hermione halkan kopogtatott a háló ajtaján, majd megvárta, míg a férfi beengedi. Szégyenlősen nézett fel rá, mégis volt valami perzselő a pillantásában. Nem szólt egy szót sem, csak kibújt a köntöséből, és lehúzta válláról a hálóinge pántját. Kikerülte a döbbent férfit, és elfeküdt a hűvös ágyneműn. A melle hívogatóan kerek volt, a férfi szája azonnal kiszáradt. Volt valami igazán izgalmas a látványban Pitont még jobban feltüzelte. Nem volt túl izmos a lány teste, ennek ellenére kisugárzása csábítóan erotikus volt._

A mellkasa hullámzott, ahogy kapkodta a levegőt. Piton odaállt az ágy mellé, percekig csak nézte őt, míg végül Hermione felé nyújtotta a karját, és magára húzta. A szája édes volt, puha és duzzadt. Kényelmesen kóstolgatták egymás ajkát, utat engedve a másik nyelvének. Piton lágyan, mégis határozottan végigsimított a lány oldalán, majd visszafelé a combján, végül kezét a szemérmére helyezte. Ezernyi csókkal borította be a lány testét, míg végül elért oda, ahol a keze pihent. Fantasztikus volt látni, ahogy a lány élvezet-teljesen nyögdécsel az érintése alatt.  
Hermione behunyta a szemét, egyik kezével a takarót markolta, a másikkal a férfi hajába túrt.

Ahogy időnként ránézett közben a csokoládébarna szemeivel, kaján pillantásokat küldött felé, és minden érintésével jelezte, hogy már az övé. Éppen csak hozzáérintette a nyelve hegyét Perselus férfiasságához, a férfi máris szaporábban vette a levegőt.

Az az elragadott hang, amit akkor adott ki magából elég volt hozzá, hogy a férfit még egy szinttel közelebb vigye az áhított kielégüléshez...

Mikor végül Hermione kifulladva, mosolyogva borult rá a mellkasára, ő pedig élvezettel fúrta az arcát a kusza tincsek közé, miközben kedvese hátát simogatta, akkor érzete, hogy boldog igazán az. 

És ebből semmi sem volt valódi, csupán az álom után maradt gyors szívverés. Átkozta magát amiért ilyen bolondul akarta a lányt. Egy középkorú férfi volt, aki ráeszmélt, hogy még nem is élt igazán. Hirtelen kapott egy újabb esélyt, mert felbukkant, egy szép és gyönyörű teremtmény, valaki, akivel törődhet. Egyszer csak rádöbbent, hogy fel kell adnia mindent, amiért annyit dolgozott. A rideg megközelíthetetlen álcát, a kényelmes magányt. A kérdés az, hogy képes-e megtenni, feltenni mindent? Nem akart tovább hazudni magának kár lett volna. Hiszen tudta, hogy igenis akarja a lányt, mindenestül...

Hermione kipihenten ébredt. Macskásan nyújtózkodott az ágyában, de még nem szállt ki a jó meleg takaró alól, kicsit még élvezni akarta a csöndet.

Fél óra múlva kényelmes mélykék színű hosszú kötött tunikában és fekete nadrágban kilépett a szobájából, hogy elkezdje a napot. A szalonban egy meglehetősen gondterheltnek látszó házigazdára akadt, aki úgy kapaszkodott a kávésbögréjébe, mintha egy mentőöv lenne a háborgó tengeren. Halkan köszönt a férfinak, aki fáradt, rezonált hangon, alig érthetően viszonozta azt. Nem vette észre, hogy Piton minden lépését nyomon követte, ahogy kiment a konyhába. Elmélázott rajta, hogy vajon a bő felsőrész tényleg olyan izgató testet takar, mint amilyet megálmodott.

A laborban töltött idő lehetőséget adott neki arra, hogy lopva figyelhesse a lányt, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy egyre jobban össze kellett magán húznia a munkatalárját. Hermione minden önkéntelen mozdulata eszébe juttatott valamit az álmából: ahogy a kontyából kiszabadult tincseket tűrte a füle mögé, mikor beharapta a szája szélét, ahogy a főzetet keverte. A lány nem vette észre, hogy Piton a szokásosnál is sápadtabban áll az asztal másik oldalán, és ahelyett, hogy a főzetével törődne, őt nézi. Az utolsó csepp a pohárban az volt , mikor Granger az ujjait lassan, lágyan végighúzta a recept sorain, pont úgy, ahogy álmában a mellkasán vezette végig a kezét.

Egy fél óra múlva ingerülten viharzott ki a laborból, a válla felett odavetette, hogy dolga van, és elhagyta a házat.

Hermione döbbenten nézett utána, nem értette mi a baj, de a mai napja valahogy úgy is furcsa volt. Még reggeli után kapott egy baglyot Dracótól. A férfi elnézését kérte, amiért ilyen sokáig nem hallatott magáról, és mert gyerekesen viselkedett, találkozót kért, hogy megbeszéljék a történteket. A lánynak nem igazán fűlött a foga, hogy Narcissa hűtlenségéről társalogjanak, és bár jó barát akart lenni, mégis úgy érezte, nem tudná objektíven kezelni a helyzetet.  
Diplomatikusan elhárította a "randevút", de helyette felajánlott, hogy elkísérhetné egy baráti összejövetelre. Gyorsan baglyozott Ginnynek is, hogy felkészítse, ha esetleg a férfi igent mond.

Barátnője válasza még azelőtt megérkezett, hogy lementek volna a laborba, de a férfi nem küldött vissza levelet, ezidáig.

Mrs. Potter szívesen látta a szőke férfit is, Hermione biztos volt benne, hogy a rossz lelkiismerete az oka, és gúnyosan elhúzta a száját, látva, hogy Ginny azért azt odaírta, hogy a férje nem túl boldog az ötlettől. Hermione megvonta a vállát, ha a barátai nem képesek elfogadni, azt akit kedvel, akkor ez vacsorán ki fog derülni, és utána nincs mit tenni, választania kell.  
Fájt neki a tuadt, hogy élete egy fontos részét fogja maga mögött tudni, ha a többiek inkább elhatárolódnak tőle. Makacs volt ebben a kérdésben, hiába a sok emlék a szép időkről, nem akarta úgy leélni az életét, hogy soha semmit nem próbált ki, csak mert a barátaink ez nem tetszett. Draco barátsága jelentett neki legalább annyit, mint Ginnyé.

SS/HG

Piton meg sem állt az Abszol útig szinte végigrohant rajta, majd vett egy éles jobb kanyart, és eltűnt a sötét sikátorok egyikében. A férfiak többsége tudta, hogy mi található arra, de a varázslótársadalom diszkréten félrefordította a fejét, ha egy ismertebb emberről kiderült, bordélyházba jár. Perselus válogathatott volna a szeretői közül, de most nem volt kedve elcsábítani egyik férjezett ismerősét sem. Nem vágyott beszélgetésre, az egyetlen dolog, ami hajtotta, hogy kielégítsék. Egy halk hang azt suttogta neki, hogy ez árulás, hiszen vonzódik a lányhoz, de úgy tett, mint aki nem is hallja.

Energikusan lépett be a Kába Szikla* 13 szám alá, ahol már járt néhányszor . A Madame nem üdvözölte rég nem látott barátként, ezért szerette a helyet. Az öreg banya tudta, hogy a vendégei nem szeretik, ha arra emlékeztetik őket, mennyiszer voltak már itt.

Kiválasztott egy lányt, és felment a megadott szobába. Nem érdekelte a lány neve, hogy honnan jött, miért csinálja, amit csinál. Külsőre vonzó volt, az meg mit számít, mi van a fejében? Pillanatok alatt megszabadult a ruhájától, és rávetette magát az ágyon fekvő fekete hajú nőre. Az örömlány annak rendje és módja szerint készségesen nyögdécselt, hogy feltüzelje az ügyfél vágyát, és hamarabb túlegyenek rajta.

Piton koncentrált, erősen, durván szeretkezett a prostituáltál, szándékosan egy olyan lány választott, aki még csak halványan sem hasonlított Hermionéra.  
Az aktus végén a lány kimászott az ágyból, és eltűnt a fürdőben. Piton kiszámolta a pénzt, és felöltözött. Örült a csípős szélnek, ami az utcán süvített, jól esett neki, mert kicsit kábult volt.  
Dühös, és morgós hangulatban ment vissza az Abszol út felé. Nem érezte jobban magát, semmit sem használt a kis kitérő. Nem kívánta kevesébe a lányt, és nem gondolt rá kevesebbet.

Visszasétált a feldíszített kirakatok felé, aztán megállt az egyik üzletnél.

- Jó napot, Piton professzor! - üdvözölte az idős bolttulajdonos. Jókedvűen biccentett a férfi felé, és odament, hogy segítsen neki. Perselus szintén bólintott tisztelete jeléül.

- Miben segíthetek? Nagyon régen járt már nálunk, mindig postai úton rendel...

- Tartanak mugli irodalmi műveket? - A boltost meglepte a kérdés, de szerencsére igennel válaszolt. Az egyik polchoz kormányozta a bájitalmestert.

- Tudja hogy van az, sok a félvér és a mugli származású boszorkány, lépést kell tartani az igényekkel - kezét tördelve állt a férfi mellett, tudta, hogy nem minden varázsló osztja a nézeteit, és emiatt mindig attól rettegett, hogy elveszít egy jó vevőt.

Piton egy rövid mondattal kérte, hogy hagyja magára, és visszafordult a polc felé. Nem volt túl bő a választék, de jobb, volt, mint a semmi. Végül kiválasztott egy kötetet, és visszaindult a pénztárhoz. az eladó meglepődve vette át a könyvet, de nem mert rákérdezni a dologra.

- Ajándék lesz valakinek - morogta Piton, mikor észrevette a kutató, kíváncsi pillantást.

- Akkor esetleg tegyem díszcsomagolásba? - kérdezte az eladó.

- Nem, a hagyományos papírjuk elég lesz, köszönöm. - Tudta, hogy az akinek a könyvet szánja még egy szakadt, régi újságpapírba csomagolva is szívesen venne bármit, amit ebből a boltból kap.

SS/HG

A december 24-i nap hóeséssel kezdődött. Hermione kora reggel óta az ágyán ült, és azt próbálgatta gondolatban, hogy adja majd át Pitonnak az ajándékát. Már kitalált egy egészen meggyőző gondolatsort, csak éppen az volt vele a baj, hogy nem volt igaz. Első nekifutásra csak egy ajándéknak titulálta volna a bőrkötéses jegyzetfüzetet, de ő is pontosan tudta, hogy több egyszerű figyelmességnél. Titkon győzködte magát, hogy a férfi különös viselkedése jót jelent, és a múltkori őszinte megnyilvánulásai talán segítenek, hogy megértse végre a saját érzéseit.  
Viszont örök racionalista lévén inkább azzal számolt, hogy Piton talán hozzászokott a jelenlétéhez az elmúlt hónapok során és ezért nem morog állandóan. Bármi is volt az oka a szokatlan viselkedésnek a szíve a torkában dobogott egész nap, ahányszor csak találkoztak. Nem tudta, szabad-e megint hinnie az érzéseinek, hogy valóban nem csak az emlékei elevenednek meg. hm?

Össze volt zavarodva. Az egyetlen személy, akivel ezt őszintén meg merte volna beszélni az érzéseit, egy eléggé szűkszavú levélben értesítette, hogy elmegy vele Potterékhez, de az első ferde pillantásnál távozik.

Mindettől függetlenül az esti vacsora normális hangulatban telt, igaz, Hermione még mindig meg volt illetődve, hogy a professzor megkérte, egyen vele az étkezőben. Ez egy olyan gesztus volt a férfi részéről, amit nem lehetett visszautasítani. Különös érzés volt vele együtt étkezni. A vacsora feléig szinte nem is váltottak szót, bár a lány nem is erőltette. Emlékezett még a napra, mikor Piton kijelentette, hogy a szolgálók sosem esznek az urukkal. Régen volt már, a kezdeti borzalmak ellenére ma már nem volt furcsa számára, hogy együtt élnek, bár ő vezette a háztartást és takarított, mégis kicsit olyanok voltak, mint...

Fintorogva rázta meg a fejét.

- Gond van az ételével, Hermione? - érdeklődött felé fordulva a férfi.

- Nem... minden rendben van, uram - füllentette.

- Már akartam említeni, hogy nyugodtan használhatja a keresztnevem. - A lány megnyúlt arccal nézett rá. - Tudom, hogy a viszonyunk elején ragaszkodtam az "Úr" megszólításhoz, de most már nevetséges lenne ezt kérnem öntől. - Granger keze megállt a levegőben a boros kehellyel, és mereven bámult a férfira.

- Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy ez jó ötlet, mármint...

- Ez egy ajánlat a részemről. Ha él vele jó, ha nem akkor sem tragédia, túlteszem magam rajta - horkantott Piton. - Mindazonáltal egy évben csak egyszer vagyok jó kedvemben, a helyében kihasználnám. - Hermione azon nyomban bólintott, a férfi ismerte a griffendéles észjárást. Ha kicsit is sarokba szorítják őket, rögtön pánikba esnek, mint a csapdába esett kisállatok.

A vacsora végén Piton felajánlotta, hogy menjenek át a kis szalonba beszélgetni. Hermionénak egészen különös emléke volt azzal a szobával kapcsolatban, de beleegyezően bólintott. Tekintetét elfordította az ominózus kanapéról, és a kandallóval szemben lévőre telepedett le. Piton pár perc késéssel lépett be a szobába. Kezében borospoharak voltak, és maga után lebegtetett két nagyon jó minőségű palack vörösbort. A kandallóban kellemesen ropogott a tűz, és Hermione kezdett ellazulni. Kicsit furcsa volt neki, hogy a házban semmi nem jelezte a karácsony ittlétét, sehol egy dísz, egy karácsonyfa, azért mégis meg tudta érteni a férfit. Aki régóta él egyedül, annak az ünnep olyan, mint bármely más nap.

A bor szépen fogyott, és a lány egyre bátrabban ment bele a beszélgetésbe, igaz még mindig kissé aggasztotta, hogy a férfi a várttal ellentétben mellé ült le a kanapéra. Hermione befurakodott a szófa sarkába, a lábait feltette, és hátát nekitámasztotta a karfának. Piton valamivel távolabb szintén féloldalasan ült. Nem volt tolakodóan közel, de ha kicsit jobban előredől, akkor már egészen intim lett volna helyzet. Meglepődött, hogy Piton egy idő után személyes témákra terelte a szót, főleg a lány családja után érdeklődött. Bár nem szívesen beszélt a szüleiről, mióta meghaltak, azért arra még válaszolt, hogy boldog házasságban éltek-e.

- Én úgy láttam, boldogok voltak, bár miután elmentem a Roxfortba már kevésbé láttam rá az életükre - felelte miután belekortyolt az italába.

- Ha azok voltak, akkor szerencsések voltak - felelte lágyan Piton.

- Ki tudja, az én családomban női ágon semmi sem az aminek látszik - kuncogta.

- Ezt már volt alkalmam tapasztalni. - Hermione érdeklődve nézett rá. - Amikor megismertem hosszú évekig az volt a véleményem magáról, hogy egy kis okoska, amolyan, ki ha én nem típus. Viszont egy ideje rájöttem, hogy emellett nagyon intelligens beszélgetőpartner és kellemesen csalódtam magában. Egészen jól érzem magam a társaságában, sőt, több mint jól... - A pohara fölöl nézett a lányra, akinek még a szája is tátva maradt.

Hermione hebegve elnézést kért, mondván ki kell mennie a mosdóba, és szinte kimenekült a szobából. Nem a fürdőbe ment, a szobájába szaladt le, és mikor bent volt nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak. Lihegve csúszott le a földre, aztán eszelős nevetésben tört ki. ha nem tudná ki ült vele abban a szobában, akkor azt hihetné Piton flörtölt vele. Mi van, ha tényleg azt tette?

Ijedten pattant fel, pillantása az ágyon heverő becsomagolt ajándékra esett.

Ha tényleg melegszik a helyzet, akkor ez már nem ronthat rajta. Magához vette a csomagot, vett egy nagy levegőt, és visszaindult a szalonba.

Piton követte a pillantásával minden mozdulatát, míg vissza nem ült. Hermione a háta mögé rejtette a csomagot, aztán meggondolta magát.  
Szótlanul a férfi felé nyújtotta, és várt. Perselus elvette tőle, de nem bontotta ki.

- Ez csak egy... szóval boldog karácsonyt, Perselus - zavartan megköszörülte a torkát. - Nincs nagy jelentősége. - Természetesen igenis nagy volt a jelentősége.

Ha szívesen fogadja, akkor talán hihet végre a megérzéseinek. A férfi kicsomagolta az ajándékot, és egy ideig szótlanul nézegette a bőrkötéses füzetet. Praktikus darabnak tartotta, nem túl személyes, de megértette, hogy a lány nem mert még komolyabb dologgal próbálkozni. Igazából már az is meglepte, hogy gondolt rá egyáltalán. Egy félmosoly kíséretében biccentett a lány felé, aki láthatóan megkönnyebbült végre. Most rajta volt a sor, hogy átnyújtsa az ajándékát. Egy félreeső asztalkáról magához hívta a könyvesbolt papírjába csomagolt kötetet, és egészen a lányhoz irányította. Hermione tátott szájjal nézte az ölébe pottyant csomagot.

_Jane Eyre_

Ha Piton nem szólalt volna meg, perceken belül könnyekben tör ki, és az igazán kínos lett volna.

- Remélem, hogy tetszik, nem nagyon tudom milyen az ízlése, de remélem nem fogtam mellé. - Töltött még a poharakba, és a lány felé nyújtotta az egyiket.

- Én nem, mármint nagyon örülök neki, az egyik kedvencem, de a sajátom szénné égett amikor... szóval tudja. - Elfogadta a felé nyújtott poharat és mohón kortyolni kezdte a tartalmát. Félre is nyelt, amin a férfi jót derült.

- Majd egyszer megtanítom, hogyan kell élvezni egy jó bor zamatát - jegyezte meg somolyogva.

Hermione szédülni kezdett. Ez az a férfi, aki hagyta porrá hullani minden álmát, mikor kirúgta a vizsgáról? Aki megalázta, testileg és lelkileg meggyalázta, és még élvezte is?

- Miért csinálja ezt velem? - suttogta lehajtott fejjel.

- Mit csinálok? - kérdezett vissza nyugodt tónusban Piton.

- Játszik, flörtöl, megint csak... Ugye, ez most nem...? - A szeme sarkában már ott ült a könny, mikor felemelte a fejét, hogy a fekete szemekbe nézzen válasz után kutatva. Piton letette a poharát az asztalra, és megfogta a lány egyik kezét. Hermione megdermedt még a légzése is akadozóvá vált. Piton kicsit közelebb hajolt, és gyengéden, de határozottan magához vonta.

Hermione nekisimult a férfi erős mellkasának, az orrában érezte a fanyar kesernyés arcszeszének illatát. Ujjaival megérintette a finom fekete ing szövetét, és mélyet sóhajtott. A bájitaltanár óvatosan simogatta a hátát időről-időre megérintve a göndör tincseit, amik odaomlottak. A lány percekig némán könnyezett a fejét a férfi vállára hajtva, aztán szipogva eltávolodott kissé.

- Jobb már? - kérdezte halkan Piton tőle szokatlan gyengédséggel. Hermione csak elpirulva bólintott. Szégyellte magát, amiért így megnyílt, és megmutatta, hogy még mindig milyen sebezhető.

Feszengve húzódott vissza az eredeti helyére, és lélegzet-visszafojtva várta, mi következik most. Piton is távolabb ment, az arcán észrevehető volt némi csalódottság, ami összezavarta a lány. Megköszörülte a torkát, mielőtt megszólalt.

- Nem játszom magával - halkan beszélt, Hermionénak nagyon kellett figyelnie, hogy mindent halljon. - Nem tudom mi ez, de meg akarom érteni, segítsen nekem. - Újra töltötte a poharát, kellett valami, ami segít őszintének lennie, vagy ma este vagy soha. Nincs sok ideje, a lány lassan elmegy a házból, hacsak nincs valami, vagy valaki, ami miatt maradna.

- Figyelem magát egy ideje... mikor idejött egy megtört nő volt. Szánalmasan festett, áttapostam magán, bántottam, csak mert a sebeim nyalogattam már hosszú évek óta. Aztán harcias lett, rátarti, és ez jobban tetszett, de most...

- Milyen vagyok most? - kérdezett vissza lágyan Hermione.

- Kedves, szórakoztató, öröm magával lenni, csakhogy... - Felhajtotta, ami a poharában volt. Megint tölteni akart, de a lány rátette a kezét a pohárra.

- Ne igyon többet kérem. - Barna szemében visszatükröződtek a kandallóban lévő fahasábokat nyaldosó lángok. - Tiszta fejjel beszéljen velem, kérem. - Piton letette az üveget, szemöldöke ívben felszaladt a homlokán, ezzel kissé elbizonytalanította a lányt. - Még soha nem beszélt velem ilyen őszintén, nem tudom, és nem is akarom tudni miért, teszi, de azt szeretném, ha nem az alkohol hatására mondana el dolgokat, hanem mert maga is így akarja. - A hangja időnként megremegett, szemtelennek érezte magát, és a híres griffendéles bátorságára volt szüksége, hogy ilyet merjen kérni.

Nem tudhatta a férfi hogyan reagál, erre sosem lehetett előre felkészülni. Piton egyik karját a kanapé háttámláján támaszkodott zárkózott arccal nézett maga elé. Hermione már biztos volt benne, hogy elrontotta, és a férfi nem fog megnyílni előtte.

- Mindegy melyik házba tartoztam. Soha nem viszonozta volna az érzéseim igaz? - kérdezte halkan. Piton, csak haragosan kifújta a levegőt. - Tudom, hogy ingerült, ha szóba kerül ez a téma, de beszélnünk kell róla, beszélni akarok róla.

- Mit akar tudni, Granger? - Hangja rideg volt, újra úgy csengett, mint hónapokkal ezelőtti találkozásukkor. - Érdekelné, miért nem akartam magát, biztos benne? - Hermione bólintott, bár a tudásvágya már elapadni látszott a férfi metsző pillantásától. - Egyáltalán nem foglalkoztam magával, mint nő, mert nem is volt az a szemebem. Egy viszonylag magas, túl okos diáklány volt, aki nem volt éppen ronda, de annyira szép sem, hogy már messziről csodálni keljen. Ráadásul olyan idegesítően tudálékos volt, hogy néha bele tudtam volna fojtani az üstjébe.

- Értem - nyögte megsemmisülten a lány.

- Dehogy érti, kislány, elvek... Mond ez magának valamit? - morogta és csak azért is töltött még magának bort. - A tanár soha nem élhet vissza a hatalmával, és nem kezdhet ki egy diákjával! Még, ha érdekelt volna engem, akkor sem tehettem volna meg, de az óriási intelligenciája dacára ezt nem volt képes felfogni, és pokollá tette az utolsó évét saját magának.

Hermione nem tudott erre mit mondani, csak bámult maga elé, és igyekezett nem sírni. Odalett az este meghittsége, bár mit várt az ilyen témát nehéz indulatok nélkül kezelni, főleg Pitonnak.

A férfi egy ideig szótlanul nézte a lányt, majd megunta, és felállt a kanapéról. Hermione követte pillantásával a kandallóig, ahol Piton eloltotta a tüzet, jelezve, hogy véget ért a "baráti" est, jobb lesz nyugovóra térni.  
A lány csak ült a kihűlő szobában, és meredten figyelte a rideg arcot vágó férfit. Piton elköszönt, ezúttal mellőzve a keresztnevének használatát, és otthagyta. Hermionénak talán ez volt az a pont, amikor úgy érezte, minden mindegy.

- Várjon, kérem! - szólt a férfi után, aki már a folyosó felénél tartott. - Nem adhatta meg nekem akkor, azt amit akartam, de most meg tudja adni? - Egyre bizonytalanabb lett, ahogy közeledett felé. - Azt mondta össze van zavarodva és, hogy segítsek... nem is tudom olyan abszurd, de ha... - Piton pillantása olyan ijesztő volt, hogy nem merte tovább mondani.

- Ismeri a világot, mert olvasott róla? - horkantotta. - Nem így működnek a dolgok, de nem akarok ma már erről többet beszélni. Hermione, nem csak nekem kéne tisztázni a gondolataimat. - Mikor a lány értetlenül nézett rá, mintha halványan elmosolyodott volna, közelebb hajolt. Éppen hogy érintette a lány ajkait, mert érezte, hogy Granger megdermed a félelemtől. - Több bátorság, elvégre griffendéles!

SS/HG

Pitonnak igaza volt, Hermione sem volt tisztában vele, hogy mit kéne gondolnia, éreznie. Próbálta megérteni a férfit, mit miért tett, de attól, hogy mentségeket gyártott számára nem lett jobb. Egyszerűen túl nehéz volt megbocsátani, közel engednie magához, pedig akarta. Tagadásban élt, évekig altatta magában az érzéseit, de egy ideje már egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy még mindig szereti a férfit.

Másnap reggel arra számított, hogy Piton úgy fog tenni, mintha semmi nem történt volna előző este. Ezzel szemben a bájitalmester jó hangulatban volt, előzékenyen kihúzta a székét, mikor leült a reggelihez. Valahogy természetes volt egy asztalnál ülni vele, mintha soha nem veszekedtek volna, nem gyűlölték volna a másikat. Hermione a reggelijére koncentrált, de Perselus beszélgetni akart vele.  
- Mi a terve mára, van kedve sétálni esetleg? - érdeklődött komoly hangon. - Természetesen megértem, ha a tegnapiak fényében inkább lemond a társaságomról. - Ahogy mondta tisztán érezhető volt, hogy egyáltalán nem értené meg ezt a fajta reakciót.

Igazából Pitonnak kicsit fogytán volt a türelme. Nem volt egy nagy udvarlós típus, megszokta, hogy ha valamit akar, akkor azt azonnal megkapja, nem kell várnia rá. Viszont Hermione hol közeledett felé, hol visszahúzódott ez a játék megőrjítette pedig még csak egy napja tárta fel az érzéseit előtte, azt sem valami nagyon szép formában, ha az este végét nézzük.

- Sajnálom, de ma délután Harryékhez vagyok hivatalos egy kis összejövetelre. - Kerülte a férfi pillantását.

- Gondolom, nem egyedül megy? - Piton kiszúrta az árulkodó jelet, és nem volt boldog a sejtésétől, a személyt illetően.

- Dracót viszem magammal... Remélhetőleg túl fogjuk élni - halványan mosolygott, de nem volt őszinte megnyilvánulás. A tegnap este után valahogy nem érezte helyesnek, hogy egy másik férfival megy el.

- Egy Malfoyt a Potter házba, szívesen végignézném a kis jeleneteket - gúnyolódott. - Merész húzás, nem fognak unatkozni. - Felállt az asztaltól, pedig alig evett valamit. - Érezze jól magát, már nem fogunk találkozni addig.

- Elmegy, de az előbb még sétálni akart, nem? - hökkent meg a lány. - Nem tudhatta, hogy programom van.

- Sétálni megyek - nézett rá összehúzott szemmel Piton. - A többit meg nem kötöm az orrára, nem a feleségem!

SS/HG

Piton tartotta magát, ahhoz, amit mondott, valóban nem ment vissza a házba, amíg Hermione el nem ment. Draco nem ölelte meg a lányt, mikor kilépett az ajtón, de békejobbként felajánlotta a karját. Úgy beszélték meg, hogy sétálnak odafelé, mert így kettesben meg tudják beszélni az elmúlt időszakot. Témaként nem merültek fel Narcissa viselt dolgai, de a szőke férfi utalt rá, hogy sajnálja a kirohanását. Ténylegesen nem kért bocsánatot, a lány gyanította, hogy ez valamiféle ostoba mardekáros büszkeség lehet, bár elgondolkoztatta a dolog, hiszen a régi sérelmeiért töredelmesen elnézését kérte.

Amikor már csak húszpercnyire voltak a háztól, Draco érezhetően lassított a tempón.

- Nem akarsz bemenni? - kérdezte Hermione nemtörődöm stílusban. - Pedig megígérted.

- Pedig megígérted - utánozta a lányt. - Bemegyek, nem vagyok gyáva, csak azért lassítottam, mert van egy fontos téma, amit úgy látszik szándékosan kerülsz. - Hermione lesütötte a szemhéját.

- Ohó, látom van mit mesélned, na ki vele, kislány - biztatta, bár belül mardosta egy rossz érzés. - Ugyan már, kinek akarod elmondani? - kérdezte, mikor Hermione még mindig ellenállt.

- Ha már így kérdezed, természetesen csak Harryvel akarom megosztani, hogy Piton megcsókolt - hadarta el egy szuszra. Laposan sandított a férfira, és várta a reakciót. Draco magára erőltetett egy mosolyt, pedig szívesen ordított volna.

_- Szóval nem vesztegeted az idődet. Csak nehogy rajtaveszíts! - dohogott magában Draco_

- Na és? Semmi más nem történt?

- Draco! Hallottad amit mondtam? - Úgy nézett a férfira, mint egy sült bolondra.

- Persze, a drága bájitaltanárod megcsókolt - viccelni próbált, de nem igazán ment neki. - És ez téged hogyan érint?

- Először is már régen nem a tanárom. Másodszor pedig halálra rémít, ugyanakkor... - Nem tudta nem észrevenni a mohó kíváncsiságot a másik szemében. Egy pillanatig sajnálta, még abban sem volt egészen biztos, hogy Draco nem érti félre a barátságukat. Talán mégsem neki kéne elmondania mindezt.

- Most tényleg az idegeimen akarsz táncolni? -fakadt ki a szőke.

- Ugyanakkor kellemes volt, bár éppen hogy a számhoz ért. - Nagyot sóhajtott. - Bonyolult, és nem lesz egyszerűbb, abban biztos vagyok. Egyértelműen udvarol nekem, ami nagyon különös, de jól esik az egyik felemnek. A másik felem meg felháborodik, hogy van bőr a képén elcsábítani azok után, amit tett.

- Szóval azon gondolkozol, hogy megérdemel-e téged? Illetve, hogy neked kell-e... - Nem tudta befejezni, mivel a ház ajtaja elé értek, és az pár másodpercen belül feltárult. Ginny visszafogottan elegáns volt, és egy széles mosoly kíséretében beljebb invitálta őket.

Harry szívélyesen megölelte barátnőjét, és kevésbé ellenséges pillantásokat küldött Malfoy felé, míg röviden kezet ráztak. Szerencsére a társaság nem volt túl nagy, bár megállt a beszélgetés, ahogy beléptek a nappaliba. Neville még a száját is nyitva felejtette, de menyasszonya lökése a bordáiba észhez térítette.

Hermione nem számított üdvrivalgásra, de azt sem gondolta volna, hogy a többiek így ledermednek. Ginny itallal kínálta őket, amíg a társaság megpróbált hozzászokni a gondolathoz, hogy valaki olyan is köztük van, akivel eddig nem tartózkodtak egy légtérben, ha nem volt muszáj.

Draco udvariasan biccentett mindenki felé, de nem lépett el Hermione mellől. Harryn néha látszott, hogy szívesen kimenne a szobából, de Ginny villámló pillantása ott tartotta. Egy fél óra elteltével már túl volt mindenki a tojáslikőrjén, és kissé oldottabban viselkedtek. Hermionénak mindenkihez volt egy rakat kérdése, mert egy ideje már nem volt teljes képe a barátai életéről.

Draco egy-egy mondattal beleszólt a beszélgetésekbe, de többnyire nem nagyon aktivizálta magát, míg Neville menyasszonya szóba nem elegyedett vele. Christina nagyon kedves lány volt, az egyetem alatt ismerte meg Longbottomot.

Mivel ő nem a Roxfortba járt, sőt a kamaszkorát java részt Franciaországban töltötte nem voltak ellenérzései Dracóval kapcsolatban. Hamar megtalálták a közös hangot, és a vacsoránál is folytatták a beszélgetést, amibe Hermione nagy meglepetésére Neville is betársult. Hálás mosolyt küldött felé ezért.

A Parvati ikrek is egészen kedvesek voltak a férfival, noha nem kedvelték az iskola alatt, azt azért nem tagadhatták, hogy az elmúlt évek alatt még jóképűbbé vált, és ez pozitívan hatott az eladó sorban lévő volt griffendélesekre.

- Na hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte suttogva Hermione ahogy visszamentek a nappaliba?

- Nagyjából, mint a winzengamoti tárgyalásomon - suttogta vissza Draco.

- Tessék? - hökkent meg a lány a kelleténél nagyobb hanggal. Mindenki feléjük fordult, minek következtében Hermione zavartan elpirult.

- Csak azt mondtam Hermionénak, hogy ilyen isteni vacsorán, még soha nem voltam! - Harry szabályosan félrenyelte az italát a többiek pedig úgy néztek rá, mint akinek elmentek otthonról.

Még maradtak másfél órát, beszélgettek a régi szép időkről, természeten a házigazda nem tudta kihagyni, hogy pár dolgot ne említsen meg a rivális házról, de eléggé visszafogottan mesélt. Azonban mikor Ron karrierjét kezdték kitárgyalni Ginny szomorúan fordult a barátnője felé. Hermione megvonta a vállát. Letisztázta magában ezt a dolgot, ha Mr Weasley nem kíván többé a barátja lenni, akkor ő nem erőlteti dacára annak, hogy neki még sokat jelentett. Tudta, hogy nem lehet erőszakkal a másikat megváltoztatni, és Ron sajnos keményfejű, konok volt.  
Soha nem érintették jól a változások, főleg, ha a lányról volt szó. A szakításuk után is sokszor beleszólt Hermione életébe, gyakran kritizálta a kapcsolatait. Draco pedig igazi érvágás volt Weaslynek.

A legközelebbi ismerősei mind nagy örömmel fogadták az apróságokat, amiket nekik vásárolt, és ő is igyekezett hálásnak tűnni a kapott ajándékokért, noha egy kettő igazán meglepő volt mégis Harry és Ginny meglepetése volt az, ami szíven ütötte.  
Egy fonott kosarat kapott, ami tele volt rakva mindenféle fürdéshez használatos dologgal, még csak nem is varázsló üzletből származott, az alján rajta volt az egyik mugli illatszerbolt emblémája.  
Nagyot nyelt, mikor Ginny érdeklődött, hogy tetszik-e neki.

SS/HG

A karácsony a szülei nélkül mindig lehangolta egy picit, de ez az idei ünnep a legborzasztóbb volt mind közül. Draco furcsállotta, hogy az ajándékok kiosztása után olyan hirtelen kezdi mentegetni magát a lány, és tíz percen belül, már a hótól fehér utcán mentek. Hermione egészen pontosan kétszer olyan gyorsan menetelt, mint normális esetben, időnként a lábszárához csapta az ajándékaival teli szatyrot, a nagy sietségben.

- Várj már egy kicsit, mi történt veled, olyan furcsa lettél mióta megkaptad az ajándékaidat! Pedig én még nem is adtam át - csibészesen elmosolyodott, de ez most hatástalan maradt. Hermione felé pördült, és várakozás teljesen figyelte a fiú kezében tartott dobozt, amit valószínűleg eddig a zakója zsebében tartott apró méretűre bűvölve.

- Mi ez? - kérdezte nem túl kedvesen.

- Talán bontsd ki - felelte nyugodtan Draco. Hermione a kezébe nyomta a szatyrot, és kibontotta az ajándékot. Egy fa doboz volt legalább húsz lombikkal és fiolával telerakva. - Ha majd lesz saját laborod, akkor felnagyíthatod, és leteheted a helyére... - A lány nem várt reakciója úgy ledöbbentette, hogy bennrekedt a többi szó a férfiban.

Hermione óriási krokodilkönnyekkel kezdett el szipogni, és káromkodni egyszerre.

- Az istenit, a fenébe, a rohadt! - A férfi ijedten nézett rá. - Jaj, Draco, nem az ajándék miatt van, nagyon tetszik. Ezt nem hiszem el...

- Beszélj már érthetően! - kiabált rá Malfoy.

- Perselustól egy olyan könyvet kaptam, amiért rajongok, tőled életem leghasznosabb és legvágyottabb ajándékát, pedig ti nem is ismertek olyan régóta - szipogta. - A barátaim, akik elvileg azok lennének, fürdősót vettek! Fürdősót, érted?

- Nem - válaszolta őszintén.

- Két férfi van jelenleg az életemben, akikről soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy közöm lesz hozzájuk. Mégis sokkal többet tudnak a vágyaimról és minden gondolatomról, mint azok, akik egész eddig ismertek. - Újra megindult az utca vége felé. - Ez ijesztő, azt hiszem nagyon nehezemre esik feldolgozni, hogy nincsenek igazi bizalmasaim, illetve te az vagy - nézett a férfira szelíden. - Mégis borzasztó belegondolni, hogy egész eddig egyedül voltam, csak észre sem vettem.

- A bizalmasod köteles végigboncolgatni veled a Piton témát? - kérdezte somolyogva, mire Hermione a fejét rázta. - Akkor örömmel vagyok a legbizalmasabb barátod - cuppanós puszit nyomott a lány homlokára. - Egy forró csokit valahol?

Kissé piros volt még a szeme, mikor beültek egy későig nyitva tartó kávézóba. ahogy körülnézett megszánta a fiatal pincérnőt, aki még ünnepnapon is kénytelen dolgozni, de ha már itt voltak, hagyta, hogy a férfi megrendelje a két forró csokit, a sajátját némi rummal. Elüldögéltek ott egy fél órát semleges témákról beszélgetve, mikor Hermione mélyen felsóhajtott.

- Rendben van, mondd ki, csak essünk túl rajta. - A lány értetlenül nézett rá. - Szereted ugye?

- A fenébe is, igen, de olyan mérges vagyok rá! Miért most, miért így, miért mondogatom, hogy miért? - halkan nevetni kezdtek.

Draco átnyúlt az asztalon és megfogta a kezét. Hermione visszatartotta a levegőt, de a férfi szeméből kiolvasta, hogy ez csupán baráti gesztus. Végre rendesen beszéltek az elmúlt időszakról, Malfoy a második megbolondított kakaó után már kicsit közlékenyebb volt. Beismerte, hogy valóban ostoba dolog volt a lányt hibáztatni a történtekért, ugyanakkor továbbra is bántotta a dolog, hogy nem voltak vele teljesen őszinték.  
Hermione félve kérdezte meg, hogy azóta beszélt-e az anyjával. Draco tagadólag rázta a fejét. Legjobb tudomása szerint egész decemberben Franciaországban vannak Luciusszal.

- Még mindig nem értem ezt az egészet, hiszen érzelem nem volt mögötte...

- Nézd, egy nőt csak akkor lehet elcsábítani, ha akarja - felelte talányosan Draco, és Granger érezte, hogy ezzel rá is célzott.

Hermione kicsit megnyugodott mire a Piton rezidenciához értek. Egy nagy öleléssel elbúcsúzott a Dracótól, aki megígérte, hogy a szilveszteri terveiket egyeztetik majd. Szorongva lépett be a házba, nem tudta milyen állapotban lesz a férfi, ha egyáltalán otthon van. A szalonban nem találta, az étkezőben sem volt. Megköszörülte a torkát, és lesomfordált a laborba, de Piton nem imádott lombikjaival foglalatoskodott.

Végül visszament a szalonba megállt a széles lépcsővel szemben, és jó hangosan felkiabált az emeletre.

- Perselus, ha itthon van, kérem fáradjon le a szalonba, fontos dologról kell beszélnünk! - Egy pillanatig semmi neszezést nem hallott, idegesen harapta be a szája szélét, aztán recsegni kezdett a padló, ahogy a férfi elindult.

- Hallgatom - szólt szűkszavúan a lépcső tetején megállva. a lány letette a csomagjait, és elindult felfelé, de félúton megállt, és leült az egyik fokra. Hátát a korlátnak támasztotta, és felszegett állal nézett a tűnődő férfi felé.

- Mit akar tőlem tulajdonképpen? - kérdezte nyugodt hangon, pedig a szíve a torkában kalapált. - Ha van bármilyen pozitív érzelem az irányomban, ami ki akar törni magából, ne fogja vissza, mert azt hiszem... Nem tudom, hogy nagyon örülnék-e neki, de egy próbát talán megér.

Piton lassan lejjebb sétált, és leült ugyan arra a fokra. Fejét kicsit oldalra billentette, majd elmosolyodott. - Velem tölti az éjszakát?

- Nem - sóhajtotta Hermione és csalódottan felállt, hogy elvonuljon a szobájába.

- Várjon! - Bár kérésnek indult, a hangvétele mégis parancsolóra sikerült.

* Az utcanevet a Tabu c. regény fordítójának (Avalon) engedélyével vettem kölcsön.


	17. Chapter 17

Erotikus tartalom!

17.

- Várjon! - Bár kérésnek szánta, hangvétele mégis parancsolóra sikerült.

Hermione megtorpant, a férfi felé fordult, és várta, hogy Piton mentegetőzni kezdjen , de természetesen hiába várt .

- Mi a baja, Hermione? - kérdezte teljesen komolyan. - Néha az az érzésem, hogy hiába bizonygatja, készen áll erre a dologra, még sincs felnőve hozzám.

A lány levegő után kapott, amikor tudatosult benne, hogy a férfi mennyire öntelt és mennyire rosszul áll a dolgokhoz. Pillanatok alatt szétfoszlott az az álomképe, hogy majd szépen lassan közelednek egymáshoz. Ahogy Piton szavaiból kivette, szexszel akart udvarolni, pontosabban rohamléptekkel akart vele haladni, lehetőleg az ágyig.  
Piton leplezetlenül mustrálta a sötétkék ruháját, ahogy rásimult a testére. Hermione zavartan kapta maga elé a kezét.

- Teljesen rossz megközelítésből nézi a kapcsolatunkat. Én igenis felnőttem magához, csak nem akarok egyből az ágyába bújni - közölte némi ingerültséggel.

- Elnézést, nem volt időm végigolvasni, a _Hogyan udvaroljunk helyesen a fiatal nőknek_ című enciklopédiát - gúnyolódott, a mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal.

Hermione már pontosan tudta, mit jelent ez a fajta magatartás. A férfi nem tud védekezni, így inkább támad, akaratlanul is jelzi a testbeszédével, hogy ne közelítsenek felé. Fáradtan sóhajtott fel, ezzel némi érdeklődést csikart ki Pitonból.

- Most meg megint visszahúzódik. - Piton kérdő tekintetét megválaszolva folytatta: - a kezeit összefonja a mellkasa előtt, tehát védekezik. - Mosolygott, állta a férfi haragos tekintetét.

- Ha már azt akarja kielemezni, kinek milyen árulkodó testbeszédbeli jelei vannak, akkor hadd tájékoztassam, hogy ön sem marad el mögöttem, Hermione! - vágott vissza Perselus. - A pupillája akkorára tágult, mikor felvetettem az együtt alvás ötletét, mint egy fürjtojás.

- Persze, hogy elkerekedett a szemem, meglepett - védekezett.

- Azt mondtam a pupillája, vagyis izgatott lett, izgalomba jött, nem pedig meglepődött. - Két lépessel közelebb ment, így a lánynak a korláthoz kellett hátrálnia, ha nem akart nekipréselődni.

- Az a baja, hogy mindent készpénznek vesz. Soha nem mondtam, hogy nem vonzódom önhöz, de nem lehetne lassítani?

- Az eszem megáll, hogy, maga folyton lassít, és rágódik mindenen - morogta. - Túl nagy falat vagyok? - Választ sem várva még közelebb ment, és megtámaszkodott a lány két oldalán. - Ha azt, amit szeretnék, nem tehetem meg, akkor mit lehet? - kérdezte a fülébe suttogva. Hermione hangosan nyelt egyet.

- Túl gyors - nyögte, ahogy oldalra fordította a fejét, elkerülve a férfi feketén izzó tekintetét, és keskeny hívogató száját.

- Pokolba az udvarlással, nekem ehhez nincs se türelmem, sem pedig időm - sziszegte a lánynak, és ellökte magát a korláttól. - Mit akar? Ereszkedjek fél térdre és...

- Igen tegye meg, és kérjen végre bocsánatot! - fakadt ki a lány.

Piton összeszorította a száját, nehogy valami még durvábbat mondjon, mint eddig.

- Kérjen bocsánatot, mert nem megfelelően viselkedett velem az ideköltözésem első hónapjaiban. De legfőképpen azért, mert elrontotta ezt a pillanatot, amikor végre megmondtam volna, hogy szeretem!

A haja lobogott utána, ahogy lerohant a lépcsőn, Piton már csak a bevágódó szobaajtóra ért oda. - Hermione!- A hangja szigorú volt.

- Maga akkora bunkó, hogy csodálom, hogy még senki nem verte agyon!

- Figyelmeztetem, hogy bármennyire is kölcsönös a vonzalom, nem tűröm el, hogy sértegessen! - Válasz nem érkezett, még egy pár percig ott állt az ajtóban, aztán feladta, és visszament a saját szobájába.

SS/HG

Egyáltalán nem volt még késő, egyikük sem volt álmos, fáradt. Piton olvasni kezdett az ágyán, miközben azon dühöngött, hogy egy ilyen éretlen lányba szeretett bele. Bár már maga a szerelem szó is dühítette, olyan abszurd volt az ő szájából.  
Néha azt gondolta reggel mikor felébred, ráeszmél, hogy csak egy rossz álom, és nem kell minden "báját" latba vetnie, hogy az ágyába csalogassa a lányt. A mai vitájuk után világossá vált számára, hogy Hermione csak elméletben olyan merész, gyakorlatban meghátrál. Pedig az ő olvasatában a szex elkerülhetetlen, ha valakihez vonzódik, nem értette, mi a probléma.  
Nem tud, és nem is akar romantikusan udvarolni, egyszerűen csak arra vágyott, hogy a lány megeméssze a tényeket, és a társa legyen...

Hermione unottan feküdt az ágyán, ami nála már nagy szó volt. Mindig talált elfoglaltságot, olvasott, tanult, bármivel le tudta magát foglalni. Viszont a bájitalmesterrel lefojtatott vitái mindig kizökkentették.  
Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem kívánta a férfit, hiszen évek óta vágyott az érintésére, de nem így. Nem ezen az áron akarta, mint ahogy kaphatta volna. Hol volt itt a biztosíték arra, hogy nem lép át rajta, amint megkapta? Nem akart az elhagyott szeretői sorsára jutni, az még szörnyűbb lett volna, mint az az érzés, ami évek óta mardosta a lelkét, mióta először elutasította.  
Felment az emeletre, a fürdőszobába tartott. A folyosó vége felé pillantva látta, hogy a férfi szobájának ajtaja alól fény szűrődik ki. Megvonta a vállát, és benyitott a fürdőbe. Egy óra múlva a párás tükör előtt öltözve még mindig zakatoltak a gondolatai.

Kívánta a férfit, ezt nem tagadta, de nem akart mindent odaadni neki, hiszen nem érdemelte ki. Ellenséges vele, ha a legkisebb ellenállást is tapasztalja, ha nem kap meg valamit azonnal, támadni kezdi az érzéseit. Mégis a lábai szinte maguktól Piton hálószobája elé vitték, és a hirtelen jött bátorságnak köszönhetően még a kezét is kopogásra emelte.

A férfi nem siette el a dolgot legalább egy percig váratta a lányt a szoba előtt, majd kitárta az ajtót, és szemöldökét megemelve zárkózott tekintettel nézett rá.  
Hermione állta a pillantását, majd egy kis idő múlva kíváncsian belesett a gyertyafényben úszó szobába. Piton hátrébb lépett az ajtóból, nem szólt semmit, csak egy laza kézmozdulattal beljebb tessékelte. Granger megállt az ágy mellett. Piton megkerülte a lányt, és visszaült az ágyára, ahol a kihajtott könyvből ítélve egészen eddig olvasott. Nem kínálta hellyel a lányt, igazából nem is volt hova leülni. Vagy az ágy vagy a padló. Mindegyik kínos lett volna Hermione mégis behúzódott a bájitalmester ágyának sarkába, szinte felcsavarodott az ágytámlára, és nagyra nyílt szemmel méregette a férfit. Perselus pár percig úgy tett, mint aki újra az olvasásnak szenteli figyelmét, majd egy hangos morgás kíséretében megszólította a lányt.

- Hermione, nyilván van oka ittlétének, értékelném, ha végre megosztaná velem. - Elnyomott egy mosolyt a lány felháborodott arckifejezését látva.

- Talán megbeszélhetnénk azt, ami egy pár órával ezelőtt történt. - Piton szemében mohó kíváncsiság gyúlt. - Úgy értem, elmondom, mit gondolok, maga végighallgat, aztán hozzáfűz valamit.

Perselus letette a könyvet az éjjeliszekrényre, kicsit megoldott köntöse övét, hogy kényelmesebb legyen. Éppen csak egy centivel adott több rálátást, mint eddig, fedetlen mellkasára, de a lánynak elég volt, hogy kicsit elpiruljon.

- Ha a szűzkislányt akarja eljátszani, akkor mehet is! - szólt rá Piton ridegen. - Tudom, miken járt az esze már diáklány korában is, tudom mikre lenne képes, szóval legalább ne álszenteskedjen!

- Látja, megint kezdi! - vágott vissza Granger. - Azért jöttem, hogy elnézést kérjek, amiért úgy reagáltam a dolgokra, még akkor is, ha túlságosan is nyers volt, így elsőre! - Kis hatásszünetet tartott. - Nem mondtam, hogy nem akarom megpróbálni, szeretnék esélyt adni, de ahhoz bíznom kell magában.

- Azt hittem, azt a bizalomkérdését már letudtuk egyszer! - Jelentőségteljesen a lány csuklójára nézett.

- Persze, egy szikrányit bíztam is önben, míg megint bele nem túrt a gondolataimba.

- Na igen, a csók a szőke lovaggal, túláradó hormonjaik elhatalmasodtak a szürkeállományokon... gondolom - gúnyolódott, pedig még magának sem akarta bevallani, hogy mennyire rosszul érintette a dolog.

- A maga hibája, mérges voltam magára...

- Na szép, innentől, ha megbántom ész nélkül lefekszik bárkivel? - Ezzel a mondattal Hermione befejezettnek vélte a békülési kísérletet, de Piton utána nyúlt, ahogy felállt az ágyról. - Ezt nem egészen így akartam. - Nem volt kifejezetten bocsánatkérés, de már hasonlított hozzá.

Perselus nem volt durva, nem rántotta vissza, még csak nem is szorította a csuklóját. Óvatosan, tartva a szemkontaktust a másik kezével is érte nyúlt és minden erőszak nélkül visszaültette. Hermione szó nélkül engedelmeskedett, nem bírt ellenállni annak a pillantásnak; volt benne egy kevés bocsánatkérés és még több vágy. Hagyta, hogy a férfi közelebb üljön, hogy az ölelésébe vonja. Csak akkor eszmélt fel egy pillanatra, mikor Piton a hátát simogatva elkezdte gyengéd csókokkal behinteni a füle mögötti részt. Belefojtott egy sóhajt a férfi köntösébe, ahogy az arcát szorosan hozzányomta.  
Perselus két kezébe fogta a lány arcát, és egészen finoman csókolta, majd kicsit merészebben, végül már egészen szenvedélyesen. Hermionénak új volt ez, bár már annyit álmodott róla, annyira akarta, és most a férfi minden érintésétől érzések ezrei áramlottak szét a testében, és tüzelték fel egyre jobban.

Piton gyengéden lenyomta az ágyra, kioldotta a fehér hálóköntöse övét, és hozzáértő mozdulatokkal simogatta a mellkasát a hálóinge kivágása mentén. Hermione lehunyta a szemét, majd mikor a férfi száját megérezte mellbimbóján a vékony anyagon keresztül ismét ülőhelyzetbe tornázta magát.

Sajnálkozó pillantást küldött a döbbent férfi felé, és magára rángatta a köntösét.

- Még nem megy, bármennyire is akarom, még nem állok készen erre... félek. - Nem vár választ, felkelt, kisétált és halkan becsukta maga mögött az ajtót.

Pitonnak elképzelése sem volt, milyen alapja lehetnek Hermione félelmeinek. Nem bízott saját nőiessége erejében, rettegett attól, hogy azonnal elárulják, amint kitárulkozik? A férfi nem is sejtette, mennyire hasonlítanak egymásra, csak éppen Piton a szívét féltette annyira, mint Hermione a testét.

SS/HG

Draco éppen Hermione nem túl biztató levelét olvasta a kastélyparkban sétálgatva, amikor majdnem beleütközött valakibe. Már éppen le akarta torkolni a diákot, aki az útjában került, mikor felpillantva a pergamenből egy mosolygós szempárral találkozott tekintete.  
Egyből elpárolgott a mérge, amit a szünetre itt maradt diákok egyikének tartogatott, sőt, a torka egészen kiszáradt, ahogy továbbra is az élénkzöld szempárt figyelte. *Hanga Dröm Svédországból érkezett hozzájuk egy pár hónapja, hogy segítségére legyen az iskola javasasszonyának a roxforti teendőiben. Madame Pomfrey ebben az évben nyugdíjba vonulását tervezte, és az említett hölgy veszi majd át a munkakörét.

Draco minden találkozásuk alkalmával idiótának érezte magát, a fiatal nő mindig rendkívül kedves volt vele, de egyben távolságtartó is. A szőke férfi, még Hermionénak sem említette a dolgot, pedig nagyon is tetszett neki a mediboszorkány, csak valahogy nem volt benne biztos, hogy jó ötlet volna neki udvarolni. A szilveszteri bál jó alkalom lett volna rá, hogy bemutassa egymásnak a hölgyeket, és kikérje Granger véleményét az ügyben.

Viszont Hermione a levelében semmi biztosat nem tudott ígérni, pedig már huszonnyolcadika volt. Rossz hangulatra hivatkozott, amiből Draco egyből kitalálta, hogy a lány által tervezett karácsonyi beszélgetés nem úgy sülhetett el, ahogy várta. Ezen nem is nagyon csodálkozott, ha volt valami amiről Pitonnal egészen biztosan nem lehetett normálisan beszélni, akkor azok a legbensőbb érzései voltak.

- Minden rendben, Malfoy professzor? Gondterheltnek látszik - kérdezte aggodalommal vegyes érdeklődéssel a svéd nő.

- Igen, Miss Dröm - felelte némi késéssel, és halványan a nőre mosolygott.

- Pedig azt hittem rossz hírt kapott, úgy ráncolta a homlokát olvasás közben. - Hanga hosszú hajfonatát babrálta, miközben a férfihoz beszélt.

Mikor idejött a Roxfortba azt hitte nem is lehet tökéletesebb az élete. Aztán rögtön az első munkanapján bemutatták Dracónak, akibe halálosan beleszeretett az elmúlt két hónap során. Sajnos azonban túl félénk volt ahhoz, hogy érdeklődését kimutassa, és inkább arra apellált, hátha a férfi elkezd neki udvarolni, amit ő szívesen fogadott volna. Viszont az elérhetetlennek tűnő taktika,- amit alkalmazott nem vezetett sikerhez ezt idővel be kellett látnia, így hát minden bátorságát latba vetve egyre többször szólította meg a férfit. Ezek a szokásos pár mondatos beszélgetések nem hoztak eredményt, pedig nagyon szerette volna, ha Draco elhívja a szilveszteri bálba.

- Azt hiszem, a barátnőm nem tud eljönni, vagy legalábbis igyekszik kibújni a meghívás alól - mondta némi csalódottsággal a hangában.

- A barátnője? - kérdezett vissza rémülten Hanga. - Oh, nem is tudtam, hogy van kedvese. - Próbált mosolyogni, de egészen erőltetettre sikerült, ráadásul, ha zavarba jött, mindig felszínre tört az akcentusa, amit eléggé szégyellt.

- Barát barátnő - javította ki magát Draco, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a nő szeme vidáman felcsillant a helyreigazítás hallatán. - Máskor nem szoktam hallani az akcentusát, ne értsen félre, rendkívül bájos. Mondja, Hanga, nincs kedve velem jönni a...

- Miss Dröm! - kiáltotta Madame Pomfrey feléjük haladva. - Mr Chubby már megint túl sok mindent tömött magába az éjszaka folyamán, a fene esne bele azokba a manókba, hogy minden kérést teljesítenek. Jöjjön kérem, el kéne készíteni a gyomornyugtató főzetet, és az ápolást is átadnám magának, nem árt gyakorolnia, hamarosan egy seregnyi gyerek szakad a nyakába.

Hanga szelíden a férfire mosolygott, és intett neki. Bármennyire is maradni akart, kénytelen volt visszasietni a kastélyba a diákhoz, aki rettenetesen elcsapta a gyomrát az éjszaka során betermelt almás pite és csokoládépuffancsok szekérnyi mennyiségétől, és éppen a gyengélkedő padlóját rondította össze.

Draco még hosszasan nézett a nő után, aki a félhangosan morgó idősebb boszorkánynak válaszolgatott a feltett keresztkérdéseire a gyógymóddal kapcsolatban.

Egy cseppnyi haragot ő is érzett, amiért újfent megzavarták a beszélgetésüket, és ez meglepte, hiszen két hónappal ezelőtt még úgy érezte, Hermione lenne az ideális számára. Aztán feltűnt ez a mézszőke hajú kedves nő, aki furcsa viselkedésével azonnal magára vonta a figyelmét. Minél többször futottak össze, annál inkább érezte, hogy Hanga egy bájos figyelemreméltó nő volt. Azon kapta magát, hogy meg akarja ismerni, többet akar róla tudni, de minduntalan közbeszólt a lelkiismerete, hogy talán csak Hermione hiányát akarja pótolni egy kalanddal. Párszor megfordult már a fejében, hogy megteszi, három egy éjszakás kalandja is volt az utóbbi időben, valahogy mégis mindegyik nőnél hiányzott valami.  
Nem tudott dűlőre jutni, pedig mostanra már biztosan érezte, hogy Granger szíve nem lesz az övé soha.

Hanga talán megfelelő választás lenne, de a nő időnként olyan álmodozó volt, mint Luna Lovegood, és ez rémisztő volt. Voltak furcsa elméletei a világ dolgairól, viszont mellette szólt, hogy nem ítélte el Dracót a múltbéli cselekedetei miatt. Igaz, Miss Dröm apai nagybátyja szintén elkötelezett híve volt Voldemortnak; eddig ez nem nagyon került szóba köztük, csupán egyszer. Hanga nem ítélte el a Sötét Nagyurat, sőt tett pár említést egyes célok helyénvalóságáról is, mégsem tűnt tipikus halálfalópártinak.

SS/HG

Hermione rettentően bizonytalannak érezte magát az ominózus éjszaka óta, és Piton nem is igyekezett megkönnyíteni a dolgát. Számított némi fagyos hangulatra, de egy egészen picit azt remélte beszélni fognak az esetről. Sajnos hamar be kellett látnia, hogy Perselus sokkal inkább az a fajta ember, aki magába fordul, és mélyen elzárkózik az ilyesfajta beszélgetésektől. Mivel Piton láthatóan mindenről hajlandó volt társalogni, csak erről nem, megvonta a vállát, és békén hagyta. Szinte biztos volt benne, hogy a későbbiekben sem fognak beszélni a köztük lezajlott incidensről. Bár sokkal jobban értékelte volna, ha felnőtt módjára viselkedik a férfi, ő is függőben hagyta a kérdést.  
A bájitalmester valóban nem kívánt a balul sikerült csábítási kísérletről értekezni. Sokkal jobban érezte magát, ha moroghatott.

Nem kerülte a lány társaságát, de nem is volt kifejezetten szívélyes vele. Hermione úgy döntött, hogy a felgyülemlett energiáit a takarításban éli ki, mert az még mindig jobb, mintha tehetetlen dühében szénné átkozná a férfit. Adott neki két napot, amíg rághatja magát a dolgon, aztán megunva a játékot ő kezdeményezte a beszélgetést.

Teát főzött, és maga előtt egyensúlyozva a tálcát benyitott a könyvtárszobába. Piton kinyitotta az ablakot egy kis kellemes decemberi friss levegő reményében, de ahogy a lány belépett, egyből kereszthuzat támadt.

Morogva szedegette össze a pergamenjeit, amihez Hermione is segítséget nyújtott, miután letette a tálcát. Néhányszor összeért a kezük, ahogy egyszerre nyúltak az iratokért, ilyenkor Piton rákapta a pillantását, de nem szólt semmit.  
Összeszorított szájjal rendezgette az asztalán a kupacot, mikor észrevette, hogy egy levele hiányzik. Gyorsan körbepillantott, és szemöldökét felhúzva a lányra mordult.

- Rajta van a vendéglistámon - közölte szárazon.

- Milyen vendéglistán? - kérdezett vissza Hermione csodálkozva. - Nem említette, hogy estélyt rendez azért szólhatna nekem is, gondolom lesz tennivalóm bőven...

- Nem én adok estélyt, hanem Minerva a Roxfortban! - csattant a kelleténél ingerültebben a hangja, majd valamivel visszafogottabban folytatta. - Különben meg, ha én rendeznék partit biztos lehet benne, hogy semmilyen vendéglátó feladatkör nem hárulna magára nem kívánom ugyanis tömegével legyártani a gyomornyugtató főzeteket a vendégeknek a maga által kreált vacsora következményei miatt. - Volt valami eredendő gúnyosság a hanghordozásában, de Hermione nem sértődött meg a megjegyzésen, pontosan tudta ő is, hogy pocsék szakács.

- Visszatérve a roxforti jótékonysági estélyre, Minerva volt szívesen nekem elküldeni a vendéglistát is egy levél kíséretében, amiben egyértelművé tette számomra, hogy úgyszólván kötelező a megjelenésem - bosszankodott az idős boszorkány erőszakossága miatt.

- Nos, igen engem is hívott Draco, de még nem válaszoltam szóval kétlem, hogy a vendéglistán lennék - felelte meggyőződéssel.

Piton megmasszírozta az orrnyergét: - Úgy értem, rajta áll fél lábbal a listán - pontosított, majd egy halvány mosoly suhant át az arcán, ahogy Hermione gyorsan ugrott egyet, és a kezébe nyomta a pergament.

Granger beharapta az ajkát, és figyelte a még mindig pakolászó férfit. Perselus dolga végeztével teát töltött magának, és hátat fordítva a lánynak kortyolni kezdte a meleg italt. Tudta, hogy volt tanítványa szeretne tőle valamit, de hagyta, hogy egy ideig még gyötrődjön abbeli félelem miatt, hogy miként fog reagálni egy beszélgetés-kezdeményezésre. Mélyen sértette férfiúi büszkeségét, hogy két nappal ezelőtt hoppon maradt, és máig nem tudta belátni azt, hogy Hermionénak több alapos oka is lehetett a visszautasításra.

- Khm - köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy felhívja magára a férfi figyelmét.

- Igen, Hermione? - kérdezte Piton hirtelen megfordulva.

- Gondolja, hogy mehetnénk esetleg együtt az estélyre...

- Ez most kérdés, vagy javaslat? A hangsúlyozásából nem derül ki egyértelműen, hogy el akar-e hívni vagy sem - élcelődött.

- Micsoda? Na nehogy már nekem kelljen randira hívnom magát! - háborodott fel. - Azért mégiscsak maga a férfi.

- Említettem volna valaha is, hogy randevúra szándékozom hívni önt? - kérdezett vissza undokul Piton.

- Igaza van, csak arra célozgatott a múltkor, hogy szívesen velem töltené az éjszakát, azt már nem mondta, hogy emberek között is mutatkozna velem - jegyezte meg pikírten a lány.

- Abban nem volt semmi célzás, kislány, kerek-perec megmondtam, mit szeretnék. - Száján megjelent a már jól ismert gúnyos mosoly, Hermione pedig megperdült, és elindult kifelé. - Mindazonáltal - állította meg a férfi hangja -, elmegyek önnel a bálba, mert valahogy úgy érezem, ez sokat jelent önnek, így kérem, legyen a partnerem az estélyre.

Hermione gyanakodva méregette egy pár másodpercig, mielőtt válaszolt volna.

- Semmi hátsó szándék?

- Mindig van hátsó szándék - felelte szórakozottan a férfi.

- Disznó! - kerekedett el a lány szeme, de nem volt igazán dühös a férfira, legalább ebben őszinte vele.

- Sosem tagadtam, és a férfiak többsége amúgy is az - jelentette ki, miközben letette a csészéjét. Közelebb lépett a lányhoz, lágyan végigsimított a felkarján, és kicsit jobban magához vonta. - Tudja ugye, hogy Minerva valószínűleg szívrohamot kap, ha meglát minket kart-karba öltve besétálni a kastélyba, és mindenki más is a szájára fogja venni magát.

- Azt hiszem tudok élni ezzel a hirtelen jött népszerűséggel - viccelte el a dolgot a lány. - Ha már tényleg úgy fogunk odamenni, mint akik némileg összetartoznak, akkor nem fog semmi más érdekelni csak az, hogy végre igyekszik kiérdemelni a bizalmam és a bocsánatom.

- No hiszen, varázslópárbajban esetleg ne vegyek részt? - kérdezte gúnyosan.

Hermione nem válaszolt, pedig szívesen mondta volna, hogy akár fel is készülhet valami hasonlóra. Mikor visszaadta a vendéglistát belé hasított a felismerés, hogy valószínűleg több ismerőse is részt fog venni a jótékonysági bálon, köztük Harry is. A barátja már Dracóval kötött barátságát is nehezményezte, hát még azt hogy fogja, ha rájön, Pitonhoz nem csupán munkakapcsolat fűzi. Cseppet sem bánta a dolgot, sőt a hangulatán sokat lendített a gondolat, hogy Piton talán tényleg párbajozna érte Harryvel. A karácsonyi este óta másképpen látott dolgokat, nem szívesen vallotta be, de egyre könnyebben engedte el a régi barátait, hiszen ők sem ragaszkodtak hozzá, csak a régi jó stréber Hermionéhez. Ő viszont érezhetően megváltozott, és nem akart már a kedves okos lány maradni, aki mindent úgy tesz és mond, ahogy elvárják tőle.

- Van ruhája, amit fel tud majd venni? - zökkentette vissza Piton a valóságba gondolatai közül.

- Nem, meztelenül megyek... - kezdte komolyan, majd a férfi szemében felvillanó vágyat látva gyorsan helyesbített - a minisztériumi bálon viselt megfelelő lesz, azt hiszem. - Piton szeme, ha lehet még sötétebb lett a ruha említésére. Nem akarta, hogy a lány ugyanazt viselje, amit akkor, amikor egy másik férfi karján jelent meg valahol, és egy harmadikkal távozott.

- A múltkor csak egy estélyit vett? - Persze tudta a választ. - Minden valamire való úrilánynak van egy fél tucat elegáns ruhája. Holnap elviszem valahova, ahol választhat valami káprázatosat. - Hermionét egészen meglepte ez a nagylelkűség, míg aztán rájött a hátsó szándékra.

- Ott akar lenni, mikor vetkőzöm és öltözöm? - kérdezett vissza a fejét rázva.

- Valami öröm nekem is jár, ha már pénzt költök önre - felelte, aztán egy gyors csókot nyomott a lány szájára, és útjára engedte.

SS/HG

Perselus állta a szavát, kiélvezte a ruhapróba minden pillanatát, szemérmetlenül mustrálta a lányt a számukra elkülönítette teremben. Hermione elámult, hogy az eladok régi ismerősként köszöntötték a férfit, és rögtön a privát részbe kísérték őket. Nem is akarta tudni, hány nőt hozhatott már el ebbe az exkluzív szalonba, viszont azt nem tudta figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy ezek szerint Pitonnak nem csak férjes szeretői voltak, mivel a diszkrécióját ismerve egy ismert nővel biztosan nem jött volna ide.

Perselus fricskát adva a lány griffendéles mivoltának szinte csak zöld ruhákat válogattatott össze az eladólánnyal. Végül egy szép esésű merész hátkivágású mellett döntöttek mindketten. Hermione kicsit ugyan kihívónak találta, de a férfi elismerő pillantása imponált neki.

Elég sokáig pepecselt a szobájában mire készen lett. Több tucat fodrászbűbájt kipróbált mire végre elegáns loknikba tekeredett a haja. Ékszert nem viselt, csak egy gyöngyfülbevalót, a ruha nem kívánt meg többet.  
Bizonytalanul beharapta az ajkát ahogy fejét hátrafordítva megnézte a ruha hátulját. Lehetetlen volt nem észrevenni, ha valaki mégis átsiklott volna a dolgon, a ruha világosabb színű zöld kövecskéi mindenképpen a fenekére vonzották volna az ember szemét. Szép minta volt, csak azon gondolkozott, ha leül, akkor vajon akkor is fennmaradnak-e, vagy szétszóródnak a földön kínos perceket szerezve neki. Éppen egy próbát tett volna, mikor kintről meghallotta Piton mély hangját, ahogy éppen a csillagokat átkozza le az égről a nők tollászkodási idejét méltatva.

Gyorsan a vállára kanyarította hosszú fekete kabátját és kilépett a szobából. Pitonon is kabát volt, indulásra készen állt vele szemben, így a lánynak esélye sem volt szemrevételezni partnere öltözékét, nem mintha aggódott volna, hogy nem lesz elegáns.  
Hallgatagon mentek az egyik kis utcába ahonnan páros hoppanálást hajtottak végre a roxforti kapu elé. Hermione egy pillanatra összeszorította a szemét az érkezés után, és erősen koncentrált, hogy lecsillapítsa háborgó gyomrát.  
Piton a karját nyújtotta neki, hogy támasza legyen a parkon át. Minerva gondoskodott róla, hogy egy ösvényen át könnyebben fel lehessen sétálni a havas parkon át, de magassarkúban így is eléggé nehézkes volt.

A Nagyterem előtt vendégek álltak, beszélgettek és pletykára éhesen lesték az érkezőket.

- Felkészült? - kérdezte halkan Piton, ahogy ráfordultak a folyosóra.

- Azt hiszem, igen - felelte Hermione bizonytalanul.

- Na, akkor adjunk némi csámcsogni valót a felső tízezernek - jegyezte meg könnyedén a férfi, és mikor odaértek a bejárathoz lesegítette a nő válláról a kabátot.

Méltóságteljesen, egymásba karolva vonultak be a kétszárnyú ajtón, közben Piton odabiccentett néhány ismerősének. Pár hölgy a karját nyújtotta felé kézcsókra, de szinte senki nem állította meg őket, míg ellavíroztak a büféasztalig, ahol egy-egy pohár pezsgőt zsákmányoltak. Kerek egy óráig szemlélődhettek további ismerősök után kutatva, visszafogott társalgásokat kezdeményezve Perselus úgymond barátaival.

Minerva már érkezésükkor kiszúrta őket, de egészen idáig a távolból figyelte kettősüket, hogy biztos legyen benne, valóban úgy érkeztek, mint egy pár, nem mint főnök és beosztottja. Mikor Piton többször bizalmasan megérintette Hermione kezét vagy vállát, úgy döntött, kielégíti kíváncsiságát, egy éles jobbkanyart véve odaszegődött melléjük.

- Jó estét, Minerva! - köszöntötték egyszerre.

- Jó estét, Hermione, Perselus! - A hangjában volt valami furcsán kimért. - Így együtt? Kedves tőletek, hogy szóltatok, készüljek fel a dologra. Szerencse, hogy erős a szervezetem. - Színpadiasan a szívéhez kapott.

- Minerva! - szólt ingerülten Piton. - Szeretném megtartani a privilégiumot, hogy nem kell a privát életemében beállt változásokról mindenkit értesíteni, aki csak rákérdez!

- Természetesen nem kell, csupán bátorkodtam megérdeklődni bizonyos részleteket. Megérthetnéd, miután egészen idáig azt akartad elhitetni velem, hogy semmi okom aggodalomra. - Minerva skót feje nem tudta befogadni, hogy a régi jó kollégája átejtette.

Hermione megunta, hogy úgy beszélnek róla, mintha nem is állna mellettük.

- Elnézést, McGalagony professzor, de ez tényleg a mi magánügyünk, másrészről pedig megható, hogy ilyen nagyon a szívén viseli a sorsom, de nincs oka aggodalomra. - Itt összeszűkült szemmel Pitonra sandított. - Ha megbocsájt, szeretném, ha Perselus megtáncoltatna egy kicsit.

Perselus letette a poharaikat az arra elhaladó pincér tálcájára, és a táncparkettre vezette a lányt. Az első pár lépés kicsit döcögős volt, mire Hermione ráérzett a férfi stílusára, de onnantól nagyon is élvezte a táncot, ahogy Perselus meleg tenyere rásimult a hátára és szinte észrevétlen cirógatni kezdte ringatózás közben. Lehunyta a szemét, és a bájitaltanár széles vállához döntötte a fejét, már éppen beleélte volna magát az egészbe, amikor fojtott sikolyt halott nem messze tőlük.

Nem akart arra nézni, élvezni szerette volna még pár percig a meghittséget, de Perselus jobbnak látta, ha tájékoztatja az eseményekről.

- Észrevették - suttogta a lány fülébe. - A lánykorában még Weasley nevet viselő hölgyet az ájulás környékezi, de újdonsült férjét egyenlőre leköti az ön hátsójának pompás látványa és még nem tudatosult benne kit néz annyira.

- Kérem, fejezze be - nyöszörgött Hermione és görcsösen szorítani kezdte a férfi karját. - Ez egyáltalán nem vicces, kétlem, hogy Harry felnőtt módjára fog tudni viselkedni, ha...

- Oh, na végre most már Potter is felmérte a helyzetet - morogta szarkasztikusan pontosan azt, amitől a lány leginkább tartott. - Még soha nem volt alkalmam lemérni, hogy az ember arcszíne hány másodperc alatt változik át hullasápadatból tűzpirossá, pedig érdekes tanulmányt lehetne írni belőle. - Nem is akarta palástolni, hogy remekül szórakozik a lány kárára, azonban ő is meg akart spórolni egy botrányt, így befejezte a táncot Hermionéval, és határozottan az egyik erkély felé tolta a nőt.

Harryék két másodperc késéssel értek ki, Hermionénak nem sok ideje volt, hogy átgondolja, mit fog mondani nekik; magyarázkodni semmiképpen nem akart, saját meglátása szerint nem volt illetlen a viselkedése. Számításba vette ugyan, hogy még egyszer megköszöni a nem túl eredeti karácsonyi ajándékát, ezúttal erősen kihangsúlyozva, hogy nem erre számított tőlük ennyi év barátság után. Szórakozottan mosolygott magában, hogy milyen hirtelen tör elő belőle mostanában a szarkazmus, úgy vélte ez Piton hatása.

Potter vehemens temperamentuma egyből megmutatkozott, ahogy kinyitotta a száját. Ginny ugyan próbálta visszafogni kedvesét, de kevés sikerrel járt.

- Az elfogyasztott pezsgő számlájára írható, hogy Pitonnal andalogtál az előbb, vagy teljesen megőrültél? - kérdezte dühtől eltorzult arcon. - Azt még hajlandó voltam lenyelni, hogy Malfoyjal barátkozol, de ez azért már sok!

- Harry csillapodj, kérlek ne hívd fel mindenki figyelmét ránk. - Próbálta elcsendesíteni a kedélyeket Hermione. Piton szeme megvillant becsülte lány higgadtságát. - A helyzet nagyon egyszerű...

- Komolyan, Hermione? - akadékoskodott tovább a férfi. - Akkor magyarázd már el nekünk is, roppant kíváncsiak vagyunk!

- Na jó, tudod mit, nem tartozom neked magyarázattal azzal randizom, akivel csak akarok nincs beleszólási jogod! - förmedt rá. - Perselus elhívott, és én örömmel mondtam igent neki. - Én sem szóltam bele soha a szerelmi életedbe. Ha éppenséggel nem Ginny lenne a feleséged, hanem valaki más akkor sem éreznék jogot arra, hogy kioktassalak a nézeteimmel kapcsolatban, vagy ha mégis megtenném, biztosan mellőzném ezt a stílust, amit te használsz.

- De nekem mindig is csak Ginny volt, mert ez így volt rendjén - morogta Harry bár ő is érezte ez gyenge próbálkozás saját magától.

- Honnan tudod? - kérdezett vissza gúnyosan. - Nem akarlak megbántani, Ginny, félre ne értsd. - A vörös hajú nő száját összeszorítva hallgatta a vitájukat. - Ki tudja lehet, hogy más is éppen úgy megfelelt volna.

- Most nem rólam van szó! - Harry szívesen megrázta volna a lány a vállainál fogva.

- De igen rólad van szó, meg Ronról, és az egész hülye barátságunkról! - csattant élesen a hangja. - Hoztam egy döntést tartom magam hozzá és ezt vagy megemészted vagy nem, engem már nem igazán érdekel. - A mondat vége nem volt teljesen igaz, de nem akarta megadni az örömöt Potternek, hogy lássa rosszul esik neki a viselkedése.

- Csodás, igazán csodás! - köpte a szavakat Harry. - Tudod mit, legalább már nem kell gondolkoznom az újévi kívánságomon.

- Ez, hogy érted? - kérdezte a lány.

- A következő évre azt kívánom, hogy jöjjön végre meg az eszed, mert látszólag nem vagy önmagad!

- Fogja vissza a hangját, Potter! - dörrent rá Piton, és oltalmazóan Hermione vállára tette a kezét.

- Maga inkább ne szóljon ebbe bele! Hihetetlen, hogy annyi férfi közül pont magát választja! - morogta vissza Harry. - Van fogalma róla mennyi maguk között a korkülönbség? Az apja lehetne... Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy régen a diákja volt!

- Köszönjük, hogy felsorolta azokat a tényeket, amiket mi magunk is tudunk. Van még valami, vagy csak ennyire futotta a híres Megmentőnek? - Piton simulékony hangja ijesztőbben hatott, mintha ordított volna.

Harry majd megpukkadt, de sem Hermione sem Ginny nem védte meg Pitonnal szemben. Az előbbi úgy érezte ideje, hogy valaki helyre tegye Harryt, az utóbbi inkább bölcsen hallgatott, nem kívánta maga felé irányítani a férfi haragját.

- Nem változott, még mindig az első pillantásból ítél!

- Ne oktasson ki, vén denevér! - kiabálta Harry olyan erővel, hogy a teremben lévők mind az erkély felé fordultak. Pitonnak elkezdett viszketni a keze a pálcája után.

- Egy arrogáns taknyos jobb, ha nem enged meg velem szemben ilyen hangot, mert még véletlen varázsolok neki egy újabb átokheget a fejére! - Harry egy pillanatra elnémult. - Ha szeretne párbajozni, semmi akadálya, csak aztán nehogy a Szent Mungóban töltse az újév első hónapjait.

- Régen volt már az, amikor féltem magától, professzor! - vágta oda a férfi.

- Akkor éppen itt az ideje, hogy újból elkezdjen! - sziszegte fojtott hangon a másik férfi az arcába. Hiába nőtt Harry az elmúlt évben jó néhány centit, Piton még így is jóval magasabb volt nála, könnyedén fölé tudott tornyosulni. A látvány magáért beszélt, olyanok voltak, mint Potter diákéveiben, és ez cseppet sem volt biztató látvány.

- Azt hiszem jobb, ha mi megyünk - szólat meg Ginny. - Nem kéne még kínosabb helyzetbe hozni magunkat.

- Bölcs gondolat, Mrs Potter - jegyezte meg sötéten Piton.

- Harry, én eddig úgy gondoltam, te egy jó barát vagy, de meg kell tanulnod elfogadni a döntéseimet, különben ugyanúgy meg fog romlani a viszonyunk, mint Ronnal. - Hermionén látszott, hogy komolyan bántaná, ha ez megtörténne mégsem tudott ellene tenni. Nem akart másképpen élni, csak azért, hogy ne forduljanak el tőle. Harry és Ron mindketten tanúbizonyságot tettek éretlenségükről az elmúlt időszakban. Túl forrófejűek hozzá, hogy bármilyen változást tudomásul vegyenek, régen észre kellett volna már venniük, hogy Hermione nővé érett.

- Pedig abban biztos lehetsz, hogy nem nyelem le ezt a hülyeséget szó nélkül! - Karon ragadta a feleségét és elindult.

- Ez a te bajod, én nem fogom emészteni magam miatta, te se tedd, felesleges. - Harry elképedve nézte Hermionét. Annyira határozott volt, és büszke, még talán soha nem látta ilyennek és nem tudott mit kezdeni vele.

- Sajnálom, azért boldog új évet mindkettőtöknek - szólt hátrafordulva Ginny, akit elöntött a szégyen a férje viselkedése miatt, és azért is, mert megint nem állt ki Hermione mellett, ahogy az esküvőjén is cserben hagyta.

Hermione percekig állt ott a távolodó alakokat nézve. Ginny utolsó mondata sovány vigasz volt, a szeme sarkában megjelentek az első könnycseppek, mire odakapott már végigperegtek az arcán. Ekkor jelent meg Draco oldalán Hangával, akivel eddig biztos távolból figyelte a jelenetet. Hermione elfordult, hogy kicsit rendezze arcvonásait, majd bemutatkozott az ismeretlen hölgynek. Pillantásával jelezte Dracónak, hogy most sem a hely sem az idő nem alkalmas arra, hogy megbeszéljék az előbb történteket.

Hanga barátságosan rámosolygott, és biztosította afelől, hogy a többi vendég nem foglalkozik a kis felfordulással. Granger nem volt ebben egészen biztos, de a látszat kedvéért némi jókedvet erőltetett magára.

- A férfiak sokszor nem értik meg a nőket, de ha végre rájönnének mi jár a fejünkben, akkor unalmas lenne az életünk - mondta gyengéden megsimogatva Hermione karját.

- Néha nem jönne rosszul egy kis unalom - dünnyögte a barna hajú lány.

- Bánnád, ha szürkék lennének a hétköznapjaid, ebben biztos vagyok. - kuncogta Pitonra pillantva. - Én magam is kalandot keresve jöttem el Angliába.

Hanga kedvessége áthatolt a nő lényén, hihetetlen volt, hogy egy számára ismeretlen nő ennyivel megértőbb legyen vele szemben, mint azok akik évek óta a barátai.

-Az, hogy itt ragadt a Roxfortban, aligha nevezhető kalandnak - jegyezte meg Piton. - Hacsak nem tekinti kihívásnak azt, hogy több száz diákot lásson el a pitiáner sérüléseikkel nap, mint nap.

Hanga akár meg is sértődhetett volna, elnyíló szája láttán mindhárman biztosak voltak benne, hogy ez így is van. Azonban feltörő nevetése rögtön meglepett mindenkit.

- Draco említette, már párszor, hogy ön nem rejti véka alá a véleményét, de nem gondoltam, hogy ilyen szórakoztató a szarkazmusa. - Kiérdemelt egy elismerő pillantást Pitontól.

Perselus óvatosan tanulmányozta a szőke hajú nőt, bájosnak találta, és nem kerülte el a figyelmét a testbeszéde sem, amikor Dracóhoz szólt. Az ifjú Malfoy szintén tett egy-egy bizalmasabb mozdulatot Hanga felé. Magában somolyogva állapította meg, hogy a jelek szerint Draco udvarlásától nem kell többé tartania, mert már nem Hermione érdekli... szerencsére.

A mai napig nem volt benne biztos, hogy le tudná győzni ifjú ellenfelét, mivel Granger és a szőke férfi kapcsolata sokkal több bizalomra épült, mint az övék. Természetesen igyekezett elhitetni Dracóval, hogy neki is van annyi esélye Hermionénál, de tudta, hogy ez óriási hazugság. Piton jelen helyzetben csak a lány jóindulatára apellálhatott, mert vajmi keveset tett meg eddig a kapcsolatuk normalizálódása érdekében.

Az előbbi incidenst elnézve szinte biztos volt, hogy Hermione megint tépelődni fog, megéri-e vele lenni, ha közben mindenki más elfordul tőle.  
Fél órán át beszélgettek mindenféléről, majd mikor a zenekar egy keringőt kezdett el játszani, Draco visszament a terembe Hangával.

Piton kérdőn a lány felé fordult. Hermione halványan rámosolygott, és készséggel elfogadta azt a javaslatot, hogy sétáljanak egy kicsit az ódon kastély folyosóin.

Furcsa érzés volt kéz a kézben menni a férfival ott, ahol annyiszor érezte, ez soha nem fog megtörténni. A harmadik emeleti ablakbeugróban megállt egy pillanatra, ahogy eszébe jutott hány este sírta ki bánatát itt, megbújva a kíváncsi szemek elől.

Egészen a toronyig elmentek, majd Piton egy rejtett ajtót mutatott neki, amin keresztül egy újabb erkélyre jutottak ki.

- Itt még sosem jártam -mondta meglepődve.

- Ebben egészen biztos voltam - válaszolta a férfi.

Hermione szeme egy pillanatra elkerekedett, ahogy észrevette, hogy innen egészen tisztán rá lehet látni a csillagvizsgáló toronyra. Piton tisztában volt ezzel, pontosan ezért a másik irányba fordult, fejét kicsit felemelte, és száját összeszorítva próbálta elhessegetni a szörnyű emlékeket.

- Vannak rémálmai arról az estéről? - kérdezte meg halkan.

- Erről nem kívánok társalogni, ma nem...

- Bocsánat, ostoba kérdés volt, nem akartam tapintatlan lenni. - Felsóhajtott, és kezeivel a korlátnak dőlt, miközben a ködbe vesző tájat nézte. A hideg esti fuvallat játszott a hajával. Piton kibújt a felöltőjéből, és udvariasan a lány vállára terítette.

Hermione nem fordult hátra, de megérintette a férfi kezét, amit a vállain pihentetett. Piton megidézett egy Tempus bűbájt: közeledett az éjfél már csak tíz perc volt hátra. Kicsit közelebb hajolt a lány nyakához orrát megcsapta a kellemes magnólia illat, amit Hermione magára szórt parfümös üvegéből. Óvatosan félresöpörte a haját, és belecsókolt a lány finom bőrébe.

- Hah! - Hökkent meg Hermione és szembefordult a férfival. Piton nem zavartatta magát, most elölről támadt, és a kulcscsontját ízlelte meg. - Perselus, mit művel? - A hangja majdnem cserbenhagyta, amikor a bájitalmester újabb csókot lehelt a bőrére.

- Nyugalom, csak puhatolózom, meddig mehetek el, semmi oka az aggodalomra. - Féloldalasan rámosolygott a lányra, majd visszatért előbbi tevékenységéhez.

- Jó, rendben eddig mehettél el! - tolta el magától a férfit. - Vagyis eddig mehetett el, uram, illetve Perselus.

- Ilyen könnyen még soha senkit nem hoztam zavarba - nevetett halkan a férfi. - Egyébiránt nem is olyan rossz ötlet a tegeződés az idősebb jogán, ha már ilyen vén vagyok, - mint ahogy arra Mr Potter volt szíves rávilágítani - felajánlom a formális magázódás beszüntetését. - Hermione beleegyezően bólintott.

- Nem vagy vén, a legszebb férfikorban vagy - mondta neki incselkedve Hermione. - Bár még nem őszülsz, de biztosra veszem, egy-két ezüstös hajszál igazán jól fog állni neked.

- Tudom, hogy már nem vagy abban a korban, de a pimaszságodért egyszer még a térdemre foglak fektetni, és elfenekellek - morogta félig komolyan Piton, majd az ölelésébe vonta a lányt. - Potter egészen hatásvadász kis jelenetet adott elő. Mondhatnám, hogy sajnálom, de ahhoz el kéne ismernem, hogy valaha is érdemes volt a barátságodra, az pedig nem volna őszinte tőlem.

- Gondolhatsz bármit, én egészen mostanáig boldog voltam a tudattól, hogy két olyan nagyszerű barátom van, mint Ron és Harry - Piton grimaszát figyelmen kívül hagyta. - Viszont most kissé elszomorít a tudat, hogy látszólag többé nem kérnek belőlem.

A nagy toronyóra elütötte az éjfélt, és az eget fénybe borította a kilőtt tűzijátékok armadája. Piton egyik ujjával a lány álla alá nyúlt, és gyengéden megcsókolta. A gyengéd csók végül egyre szenvedélyesebb lett, a férfi keze elkalandozott a zakója alá, és élvezettel simogatta a lány meztelen hátát. Hermione hagyta magát belefelejtkezni a férfi magával ragadó érintéseibe, keskeny ajkának játékába.  
Kezeit a férfi nyakára fonta, és még közelebb húzta az arcát hozzá, csípőjét odatolta a férfiéhoz, egészen összesimultak.  
Perselus keze lejjebb vándorolt, és belemarkolt a lány fenekébe, Hermione belenyögött a csókba, pedig tudta, hogy nem kéne biztatnia a férfit, hiszen még nem állt készen erre. Végül Piton érezhetően megnőtt libidója térítette észhez, és kifulladva kapta hátrébb a fejét.

- Most inkább haza szeretnék menni, ha nem bánod. - A férfin látszott, hogy nagyon is bánja, aztán egy pillanat múlva úgy nézett rá mintha soha ott sem lett volna a harag a szemében.

Nem köszöntek el senkitől, magukhoz vették a kabátjukat, és elhagyták a kastélyt. Hermione alig tudta tartani az iramot a férfival. Már nem ment olyan lassan, mint a megérkezésükkor, sőt, szinte vonszolta maga után a botladozó lányt. Azt sem várta meg, hogy Hermione felkészüljön a páros hoppanálásra, magához rántotta, és eltűnt vele együtt.  
A házba érve aztán rájött, hogy Piton teljesen félreértette a kijelentését.

Ideje nagyon nem volt szólni, mert belépés után máris az ajtónak préselték és éhesen falni kezdték az ajkait.

- Perselus... Perselus - szólongatta elfúló hangon.

- Hm, mi az? - kérdezett vissza a férfi, miközben igyekezett megtalálni a cipzárt a lány ruháján.

- Ezt ne, kérlek - nyögte, mikor a férfi a tenyerébe fogta a mellét. - Félre értettél, nem ezért akartam haza jönni, vagyis... - Piton meg sem hallotta a tiltakozását, ezért sokkal határozottabban szólt rá. - Hagyj békén, kérlek nem is figyelsz rám! Nem így akarom.

A sötét szempár értetlenül nézett rá, miközben hátrált egy lépést. Hermionét majdnem cserben hagyták a lábai, mikor már egyedül kellett megtartania magát.

- Nem megy az ajtónak döntve, szinte levegőt sem kapok, teljesen lerohansz.

- Merlinre, nem a szüzességedet veszem el! - dörrent rá türelmét veszítve. - Hagyod, hogy simogassalak, hogy csókoljalak, de amikor már oda jutnánk, ahol igazán kellemes lenne a dolog, akkor meghátrálsz! Harmadszorra játszod ez el velem, mit gondolsz, mégis hányszor nézhetsz hülyének? - Hermione csak tátogott az őt ért vádak alatt. Piton dühösen a szalonba masírozott, és szinte letépte a bárszekrény ajtaját. Jó nagy pohár konyakot töltött magának, és két hajtásra kiitta, mire a lány utána ment, már a második pohárral töltötte ki a borostyán színű folyadékot.

- Az ivással semmit nem oldasz meg - próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a férfit. - Beszéljük meg a dolgot, én nem akarom a bolondját járatni veled.

- Ne mond meg, hogy mit csináljak, nem vagy a feleségem, már mondtam egy párszor! - csattant Piton majd cseppet sem csendesen visszacsukta az italszekrény ajtaját.

- Beszélni akarsz róla? - Levágódott az egyik fotelbe, és várakozás teljesen nézett a lányra. - Tessék, itt a lehetőség mond el nekem, mit kéne még ahhoz tennem, hogy engedd, hogy hozzád érjek? Roppant mód érdekel!

- Megengedtem, hogy hozzám érj, csak azt nem, hogy befejezed, amit elkezdtél! - szólt vissza ingerülten a lány.

- Hermione, ne lovagolj a szavakon! - A hangja kezdett jegessé válni. - Sem kedvem, sem türelmem nincs most ezekhez a játékokhoz!

- Miért kell nekünk az újévet rögtön veszekedéssel kezdeni? - túrt bele a hajába. - Perselus, értékelem, hogy a védelmedbe vettél Harryvel szemben. Szép gesztus volt, hogy felajánlottad a tegezést, és így már nem érzem olyan formálisnak a kapcsolatunkat. El kell ismernem, hogy az utóbbi időben egészen kellemes a veled töltött idő, és igen jól esik, hogy próbálsz udvarolni, még ha időnként ilyen rosszul sül el, mint most. De egy pár alkalommal felmutatott jó cselekedet nem váltja ki ez ellenem elkövetett bűneidet. Még nem változtál meg teljesen.

- Ha erre vársz, akkor jobb, ha még időben szólok, nem fogok senki kedvéért kifordulni önmagamból! Mindig ilyen voltam, és ilyen is leszek!

- Ez így nem igaz te is tudod, nem voltál mindig ilyen, biztosan nem... - Piton pillantása belefojtotta a szót.

- Miss _úgy is okosabb vagyok mindenkinél_ már csak tudja. Teszem azt, van egy diplomája pszichológiából.

- Jobban érzed magad attól, ha sértegethetsz? - kérdezte szomorúan Hermione.

- Időnként javít a hangulatomon! - Ez persze nem volt teljesen igaz, főleg az utóbbi időt tekintve. - Csak azt nem értem, hogy amikor először belém szerettél, hogy tudtam megfelelni neked, ha most már nem tetszik, amilyen vagyok. Nem én változtam, Hermione, hanem te. Mások az elvárásaid, mint öt évvel ezelőtt, és kétlem, hogy én minden áron meg akarok felelni ezeknek. - Felhajtotta a maradék italát.

- Nem is kell, mivel nincsenek magasztos elvárásaim, az egyetlen, amit kérek tőled, hogy tedd jóvá azt, amit velem műveltél az ideköltözésem első hónapjaiban! - Piton hitetlenkedő arcot vágott, pedig még volt folytatás. - Kérj végre őszintén bocsánatot mindenért, és ha lehet, akkor próbáld meg velem elfeledtetni, hogy megbuktattál a vizsgámon, és hogy egy teljes évig levegőnek néztél.

- A vizsgádon azért buktál meg, mert nem voltál felkészült, semmi közöm nem volt hozzá! - sziszegte Piton. - A Roxfortban töltött utolsó évedben elszenvedett vélt vagy valós sérelmeidről szintén te tehetsz, és még ha akarnám sem tudnám semmissé tenni. Az időnyerő alkalmazása minisztériumi engedélyhez kötött.

- Nem így gondoltam, ne forgasd ki a szavaimat kérlek - szólt rá Hermione

- Érdekes mikor én csinálom, akkor zavar, de ha te teszed, akkor rendben van - szurkálódott Piton, bár igazság szerint ez csak ösztönös védekezés volt nála. Fáradt volt ehhez a vitához, és nem is látta értelmét hogy hajnalok hajnalán szócsatázzon a lánnyal.

- Ez így nem vezet sehova - sóhajtott Hermione, ahogy leült a legközelebbi fotel karfájára.

- Valamiben legalább egyet értünk, mert valóban nem tudunk jól kijönni ebből a beszélgetésből. Te mondod a magadét én meg az igazat, ami nyilvánvalóan gondot okoz neked, mert így nehezebb vitatkoznod. Esetleg némi közös testmozgással levezethetnénk a feszültséget - tette hozzá gúnyos pillantást vetve a lányra.

- Szemét - hőbörgött Granger.

- Mégis oda vagy értem. - Vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.

- Oh, hát persze...

Piton letette az üres poharát az dohányzóasztalra, és elkezdte masszírozni a combját. Hermione csendben figyelte őt, nem akarta megkérdezni a nyilvánvalót, rájött, hogy Pitonnak megint fájdalmai vannak. Néha észrevette a laborban is, hogy igyekszik a súlypontját az egészséges lábán tartani, ha túl hosszadalmas volt egy-egy bájital főzés. Viszont a férfi nem panaszkodott, és attól az egy esettől eltekintve mikor napokra kiütötte magát a nyugtatóival, nem is volt ilyen szembetűnő a visszatérő fájdalma.

- Jobb lenne, ha felmennél és lepihennél, segítek, ha gondolod - ajánlotta és közelebb lépett hozzá a kezét nyújtva.

- Nem vagyok nyomorék! - vágta oda Piton, szándékosan figyelmen kívül hagyva a lány felé nyújtott kezét, felállt a székből, és amennyire gyorsan csak tudott, elsétált a lépcsőig. - Ha a szobámba akarsz jönni, semmi akadálya, de előre szólok, hogy csak abban az esetben lépj be oda, ha ott is kívánod tölteni az éjszakát egy ágyban velem, és nem alvással...

Félig hátrafordult várta a lány reakcióját, szinte biztos volt benne, hogy elpirult, és mindjárt szónokolni kezd a bizalomról, amit még mindig nem érdemelt ki, meg az úriemberhez méltatlan viselkedésről.

Ezzel szemben Hermione keresztbe font karokkal állt, és a döbbenet legkisebb jele sem látszott az arcán.

- Pedig, ha tudnám, hogy tényleg csak alszunk, és nem próbálsz meg visszaélni a helyzettel, akkor már most rögtön mennék a hálóingemért, és veled tartanék. - Piton úgy meglepődött, hogy elvétette az egyik fokot, és erősen meg kellett kapaszkodnia, hogy ne zuhanjon le. Hermione aprót sikítva rohant oda hozzá, hogy segítsen megtalálni az egyensúlyát.

- Ezt komolyan mondtad? - kérdezte megnyúlt arccal a férfi, mire a lány bólintott. - Bájitalmesteri becsület szavamat adom, hogy nem nyúlok hozzád egy ujjal sem, ha nem akarod - szólalt meg egy kis gondolkozás után.

Granger pár másodpercig mérlegelte a döntést, majd elvonult a szobájába. Visszajövet a kezében volt a hálóinge és a köntöse egy piperetáskával egyetemben. - Ha ezt a próbát kiállod, akkor nagyot fogsz nőni a szememben.

Piton elindult felfelé, maga mellett Hermionéval.

- Azért kíváncsi leszek, hány ilyen próbát kell kiállnom, egy kis simogatásért cserébe - motyogta az orra alatt, de Hermione inkább úgy tett, mint aki nem hallotta.

Mikor beléptek a férfi hálószobájába, a lány végre rendesen körülnézhetett, most nem kellett attól tartania, hogy a férfi leszedi a fejét, amiért behatolt a szentélyébe. Perselus megmutatta neki merre van a fürdőszoba, és előzékenyen maga elé engedte. Hermione gyorsan lezuhanyozott, felvette a hálóingét, fogat mosott és lefekvéshez készen ment vissza újra a hálóba. A férfi addigra már megszabadult az ingétől, de a többit a fürdőben vette le nem akart még ebből is félreértést, még a végén végérvényesen ráragad, hogy meg akarja rontani Grangert. Nem mintha ez olyan messze lett volna a valóságtól, de ahhoz, hogy végre megronthassa, előbb el kellett játszania a rá osztott szerepet. Némi nosztalgiával gondolt vissza arra az időre, amikor bármelyik szeretője kielégítette...

Húsz perccel később ő is visszament a hálóba.

- Valami gond van? Meggondoltad magad, te bátor griffendéles? - kérdezte egy csipetnyi gúnnyal a hangjában az ágy szélén ücsörgő lánytól.

- Képzeld, nem gondoltam meg magam! - vágott vissza hasonló hangnemben. - Ez nem egy bátorságpróba, ha tudni akarod.

- Valóban? Pedig felmerült bennem a lehetőség, hogy talán mégis csak az. - A szeme elégedettségtől csillogott.

- Hát nem az!

- Akkor miért nem feküdtél be az ágyba? Az ellilult lábfejedet elnézve nem különösebben tartja a törékeny kis tested ideálisnak a szoba hőmérsékletét. - Egyetlen pálcamozdulattal begyújtott az apró kandallóba, miközben a lány válaszát várta. Zavarta, hogy Hermione mennyire nem tudja kezelni a bókjait, és ha említést tesz egy-egy testrészéről teljesen leblokkol. Hiába a harcias énjén még mindig felül tudott kerekedni a bizonytalan óvatoskodó. Bár az erős nő képe jobban imponált Pitonnak, a szégyenlős kislányt könnyebben tudta kezelni, és úgy gondolta elcsábítani is egyszerűbb lenne.

- Egyszerűen csak nem tudtam eldönteni az ágy melyik felén szoktál aludni, nem akartam elfoglalni a helyed - ködösített Hermione, igazából arra számított, a férfi esetleg folytatni szeretné a ma esti programjukat.

- Piton felnevetett. - Középen szoktam aludni, de a kedvedért most a jobb oldalon fogok. Így megfelel a kisasszonynak?

Hermione legszívesebben nyelvet öltött volna rá, bár tudta, hogy az rettentő gyerekesen venné ki magát. Mindketten bemásztak az ágyba elrendezték a párnáikat, Piton eloltotta a gyertyákat, és úgy bűvölte meg a kandalló lángjait, hogy csak meleget adjanak fényt ne. Hermione kényelmesen befészkelte magát a nehéz takaró alá, az oldalára fordult és lehunyta a szemét. Három perc múlva érezte, hogy a matrac kicsit benyomódik, ahogy Piton közelebb csusszan.

- Máris támadásba lendülsz? - érdeklődött somolyogva a lány. - Talán egy perc, ha eltelt azóta, hogy befeküdtünk az ágyba, egészen sokáig visszafogtad magad. - Piton akár humorosnak is találhatta volna a piszkálódást, ha nem lett volna valóban feltett szándékában, hogy kicsit közelebbről is megismerkedik a lány meztelen bőrével. Így inkább úgy tett, mint akit ártatlanul vádolnak.

- Elnézést, hogy nem kívántam leesni az ágy széléről, és szeretnék én is normálisan a takaró alatt lenni - morogta vissza a férfi. - Nem kell rögtön attól tartanod, hogy a bugyidba akarok belenyúlni, azért annyira nem vagy ellenállhatatlan.

- Köszönöm, hogy ezt így tudattad velem elalvás előtt - sértődött meg a lány. Piton nem kért bocsánatot, helyette inkább átkarolta és magához húzta. - Nem az előbb mondtad, hogy nem vagyok...?

- Granger! Csak átöleltelek, ha ez sem tetszik ott az ajtó! - Hermione morgott valamit, amit a férfi nem értett, csak szavakat kapott el belőle, mint a szemét, és a lehetetlen alak, de nem kérdezett rá. Kicsit megemelte magát, hogy a sötétséghez hozzászokott szemeivel megnézhesse a lány arcát. Hermione a válla felett ránézett, és mire megszólalhatott volna már rá is nyomtak egy csókot a szájára. Piton mintha mi sem történt volna, újra elhelyezkedett.

- Jó éjszakát, Hermione!

- Jó éjszakát, Perselus! - Könyökével belebökött a férfi bordáiba, és a Piton által hallatott nyögés miatt belefojtott egy mosolyt a párnájába.

- Ezt most pontosan mivel érdemeltem ki? - kérdezte Piton újra feltámaszkodva. Hermione felé fordult, és belenézett a szemébe.

- Az előbbi kijelentéseddel, amikor antikívánatosnak tituláltál.

- Azt mondtam nem vagy teljesen ellenállhatatlan nagy különbség. Ha ennyire nehezményezed a véleményem szívesen adok lehetőséget arra, hogy bebizonyítsd az ellenkezőjét. - A hangja sejtelmes volt, ahogy bal kezének tenyerével végigsimított a lány lapos hasán.

- Aludni akartunk, nem? Legalábbis a szalonban még ebben állapodtunk meg. - Nem volt ellenére a simogatás, mégis, inkább visszahúzódott volna, korainak érezte a dolgot.

- Számíthattál volna rá, hogy rögtön megkeresem a kiskapukat, mardekáros vagyok. - Hermione nagy levegőt vett, mint aki mondani akar valamit, aztán mégsem szólt egy szót sem. - Egyébként pedig, TE akartál aludni, nem én!

- Így is van, én aludni fogok - mondta elnyomva egy ásítást.

- Mindjárt gondoltam. - Piton szájának sarka aprót rándult felfelé.

Újból elhelyezkedett kicsit szorosabbra vonta az ölelést a lány derekán, örömmel vette észre, hogy Hermione ráfonja karját az övére. Kínozta a gondolat, hogy mennyivel kellemesebb tevékenységgel is tölthetnék az időt az ágyában, mint az alvás, de ezen az éjszakán még adott lehetőséget a lánynak a "menekülésre". Azonban sürgető szükségletei nem sok haladékot jósoltak.

Percek múlva a szoba csendjét betöltötte mindkettőjük egyenletes szuszogása.

A következő jó néhány sor pár megemlékezés köszönetnyilvánítás a _szerzőtől_, ha nem akarod elolvasni, csak ugord át.

_A *Hanga név talán ismerős pár olvasónak. Egy nagyon kedves lány nickneve, aki SS/HG fordítással jelentkezett az oldalon. Pár beszélgetés kapcsán megjegyeztem neki, hogy mennyire tetszik a neve és, hogy fel szeretném használni. Megtettem, remélem továbbra sincs ellene kifogása._

* Dröm - álom( svéd nyelven)


	18. Chapter 18

Erotikus tartalom!

18.

Hermione jókedvűen ébredt reggel még úgy is, hogy a felismerés első percei satuként nyomták össze. Pár pillanatig pislogott mire végre felfogta, hogy az őt körülölelő kar Pitonhoz tartozik, és egész éjszaka összebújva aludtak. Óvatosan felült az ágyban és elmerengve figyelte a mélyeket lélegző férfit. A haja eltakarta a fél arcát, Hermione leheletfinoman kisimította a zavaró tincseket, hogy nagyobb rálátást kaphasson.  
Piton vonásai némileg ellágyultak pihenés közben, bár már teljesen éber volt, amit a lány nem vett észre.  
Kémként töltött évei nem múltak el nyomtalanul, még ma is sokszor felkelt a legapróbb neszre, a lány óvatos érintése pedig végleg kiverte az álmot a szeméből.

- Jó reggelt - mondta álomittasan a szokásosnál is mélyebb hangon, miközben szeme még mindig csukva volt. Hermione annyira megijedt a férfi hirtelen reakciójától, hogy szinte kiugrott az ágyból, magával rántva a takarót is. - Mindig sikoltva ébreszted a melletted fekvőt? - kérdezte Piton, majd felült az ágyban és pislogott párat. Hermione szívesen hozzávágott volna egy párnát, de újfent gyerekesnek ítélte volna saját viselkedését.

- Csukva volt a szemed, azt hittem, még alszol. - Gyér mentegetőzés volt. Pillantását végighordozta a kócos férfin, még soha azelőtt nem látta ennyire... természetesnek. Nem az élére vasalt fekete nadrág, a kifogástalan keményített gallérú fehér ing, az állig begombolt zakó. Meglepően normálisnak hatott ez a látvány, leszámítva a lentebbi régiót, amiről gyorsan el is kapta a pillantását.

- Ez egy normális reggeli reakció, ne becsüld túl magad, kedvesem - élcelődött a férfi mikor észrevette a lány zavarát.

Hermione gombócba gyúrta a takarót, és a férfihoz vágta. Bármennyire gyerekes is lett volna, szívesen képen vágta volna, amiért rajta viccelődik. Tudta, hogy ez részben az ő hibája is, hiszen túlságosan is álszentnek hatott a tegnapi viselkedése, de egyszerűen nem tudta, hogy ismerje be a szomorú igazságot, hogy ő még soha senkivel nem aludt együtt.

- Csinálok valami reggelit - motyogta, majd kiment a szobából. Piton még valamit utána kiabált, de azt már nem értette.

Felvert pár tojást, a serpenyőbe tett néhány csík szalonnát, és előkereste a vajat, meg a lekvárt a pirítóshoz. Próbálta magát meggyőzni, hogy Perselus megértő lesz, és nem fogja kigúnyolni, de tudta, hogy hiába reménykedik. A férfi nagyon is jót szórakozna a kárára, és kislánynak nézné. Nem arról volt szó, hogy nem volt szexuális kapcsolata, nem volt ártatlan, részt vett néhány egyetemi bulin, járt pár sráccal. Csak éppen soha egyikkel sem aludt együtt, így, mint tegnap este tette. Minden alkalommal megvárta, míg elaludtak mellette és aztán szépen megszökött.

Egyszerűen nem bírt senkiben úgy megbízni, hogy egész éjszaka vele legyen, és másnap reggel ő láthassa meg elsőként kócosan, nyomottan.  
Pontosan ezért érezte nagy előrelépésnek azt, hogy Pitonnal töltötte az éjszakát; a férfi máris többet látott belőle, mint eddig bárki. Több titkát tudta, jobban megnyílt előtte, de a tapasztalatlansága a párkapcsolatok terén gátat vetetett a következő lépéseinek.

- A szalonnát kevésbé szenesen szeretem - morogta Piton, ahogy lehúzta a serpenyőt a lángról. Hermione ijedten perdült felé, észre sem vette mikor jött le utána. - A kisasszony egész nap ijedezni fog a jelenlétemtől? - kérdezte szemöldökét ráncolva.

- Néha csaphatnál valami zajt, mikor a közelemben vagy - vágta oda a lány, és összekészítette egy tálcára a reggelihez valókat.

- Majd huhogok - felelte somolyogva a férfi, és követte a lányt az étkezőbe.

Az álcázás nem szerepelt Hermione képességei között. Ha lehet, még jobban feszengett az asztalnál, mint a konyhában. Néha elkapta a tekintetét, ha a férfi ránézett, szabad kezével időnként idegesen bele-beletúrt a hajába. Szótlan volt, túlságosan is hallgatag -állapította meg a bájitalmester - máskor fecseg, végeláthatatlanul és kéretlenül, most pedig csak ül magába roskadva. Piton a kávéscsészéje fölül nézte, nem tette szóvá a különös viselkedését, inkább belelapozott a reggeli újságba. Már a cikk közepén tartott, mikor Hermione pár szóval kimentette magát, és visszavonult az emeletre, látszólag azért, hogy rendbe szedje magát.

Halkan becsukta maga után a fürdőszoba ajtaját, és könnyeit nyelve leült a toalettre. Ideges volt, és borzalmasan érezte magát. Meg akarta beszélni a félelmeit a férfival, de ahogy kinyitotta volna a száját rájött, hogy nem is tudja, mit mondjon neki. Egyáltalán nem volt tapasztalata az ilyesmiben, az utolsó ember, akinek "elsírta" a gondjait, az Ginny volt. Olyan régóta csak magára hagyatkozhatott. Mindig Piton hibájának tartotta a kettőjük közötti bizonytalanságot, azt hitte, ezt is csak azért nem osztotta meg vele eddig, mert félt, hogy elárulja. Viszont kezdte belátni, hogy ő alapjában véve senkinek sem mondaná el ezt túl szívesen, nem csak neki.

SS/HG

Perselus jó másfél órán át egyedül hagyta a lányt, míg lement a laborba, hogy megvizsgálja néhány fontos bájitalát, amik lassan elérték az érlelési idejük végét. Készített néhány feljegyzést, és összevetette a tekercsekkel, amiket még Hermionéval kötött egyezsége napján kapott.  
Bármennyire is örült annak, hogy a kutatási eredményei alátámasztják a pergamenen található elméleteket, mégsem tudott maradéktalanul örülni a sikerének.  
Hermione viselkedése több, mint aggasztó volt, néha már félelmetesek voltak a hangulatváltozásai, és ő pontosan tudta magáról, hogy nem tudja ezt sokáig tolerálni. Ha nincs meg körülötte a rendszer, a normális nyugodt légkör egy bizonyos fokig, akkor ingerült és stresszes lesz, ami újfent rossz reakciót váltana ki újdonsült kedveséből.

Lemondott a további kisértekezésről, ehelyett inkább úgy döntött, kiszedi a lányból a mai viselkedésének okát. A könyvtárszobában talált rá, a bájitaltankönyvét olvasta az ablak felé fordított bőrfotelben megbújva. Halvány mosoly futotta át az arcán, ahogy hangtalanul állt mögötte és figyelte. Hermione hirtelen felkapta a pillantását, és meglátta az ablaküvegben visszatükröződő alakot. Szó nélkül hagyta, hogy Piton elfordítsa a székét az ablaktól, majd figyelte, ahogy vele szembe odabűvölt egy másikat, és elhelyezkedett rajta.

- Hallgatlak - kezdte várakozás teljesen figyelve a lányt.

Granger akkurátus mozdulatokkal becsukta a már rongyosra olvasott tankönyvet, lerakta a fotel lába mellé, és törökülésbe helyezkedve visszabámult a férfira.

- Reméltem, hogy ennél azért több mondanivalód lesz számomra, a mai viselkedéseseddel kapcsolatban - morogta a férfi kissé hátradőlve.

- Sajnálom - kezdte bizonytalan hangon, majd összeszedte magát. - Meg tudom magyarázni, csak... - A mondat többi része bennrekedt. Perselus szemöldök ráncolva nézte a lányt, akinek az arcán egyértelműen látszott a szégyen valószínűleg gyerekes hibbant viselkedése miatt, aztán pedig némi indulat tükröződött a szeméből.

- Ha nem tudod elmondani, más módon is hozzá tudok jutni az információhoz. - Kezét feltartva állította le Hermione felháborodását. - Nem arra gondoltam, hogy orvul beletolakodok a gondolataidba, hanem megmutatod nekem a problémát - Hangja nyugodt volt pedig kezdett egyre ingerültebbé válni attól, hogy minden alkalommal körbe kell udvarolnia a lányt, ha szeretne tőle valamit.

- Nem kell belenézned a fejembe - morogta és az ablakhoz sétált. - Azt hiszem, kicsit, vagyis inkább nagyon szégyellem magam a dolog miatt, ebbe beletartozik a mai reggel is és az is, ami ennyire bánt. - Nagy levegőt vett és belefogott.

- Három párkapcsolatom volt az egyetem négy éve alatt, és mindegyik csúfos kudarccal ért véget - sóhajtva megérintette a hideg ablaküveget. - Másodikban, harmadikban, és negyedikben jártam valakivel. Az első Kevin volt, kedves, okos, sportos külsejű. Minden lánynak feltűnt, és nekem könnyebb volt őt imádni, mint rád gondolni. - Hátrafordította a fejét, hogy lássa, a férfi figyel rá. Piton bólintott felé, és érdeklődve hallgatta tovább. - Én lepődtem meg rajta a legjobban, mikor randevúra hívott. Minden jól ment, hetekig a fellegekben jártam, hosszú idő után végre nem gondoltam rád, úgy éreztem sínen vagyok, aztán lefeküdtem vele.

- Sejtésem szerint nem volt kellemes élmény - jegyezte meg Piton halkan.

- Épp ellenkezőleg, fantasztikus volt az ágyban! - Perselus grimaszolt a háta mögött a kijelentést hallva. - De a reggel már nem volt ennyire jó. Mikor felébredtem kócos voltam, az arcomat összegyűrte a párna, némi rászáradt nyál volt a szám sarkában, és persze a reggeli leheletem sem rózsás. - Hangja határozott volt, ahogy mesélt, de teljesen érzelemmentes.

- Ez normális, az emberek kilencven százaléka ugyan így van ezzel - közölte vele Piton. Nem igazán értette ennek a jelentőségét, de mikor Hermione megint felé fordult ugyan azzal az indulattól csillogó pillantással, mint a történet elején, egy pillanatra elbizonytalanodott, noha az arcán ez nem látszott.

- Én is azt hittem, hogy ebben nincs semmi különleges, míg Kevin fel nem ébredt mellettem, és megjegyzéseket nem tett a külsőmre. Először viccnek fogtam fel, de minden alkalommal, egyre durvább dolgokat mondott, végül hathónapnyi együttlét után szakítottam vele. - Piton semleges arcot vágott, nem találta olyan kirívónak a dolgot. A fiú egyszerűen defektes volt, van ilyen. - Persze, Kevin a haverjainak mindenféle elferdített dolgokat mondott a hátam mögött, és mikor a fülembe jutott, nagyon bántott. Kiderült, hogy én voltam az első lány, aki otthagyta a suli nagymenőjét, és ezt nem igazán viselte jól. Azt hittem megszabadultam a csúfolódástól a Roxfortban erre egyesek elkezdtek sárkánylehelletűnek hívni, hála neki, és gyerekes viselkedésük egyre inkább bántott.

- A lányok és a fiúk közti értelmi fejlődés eltérő, de ezt már tapasztalhattad a két barátod esetében is - jegyezte meg epésen.

- A másodikat Bennek hívták - folytatta, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az előbbi megjegyzést. - Az iskola területén dolgozott, kedves volt velem mikor összefutottunk, nem volt olyan jóképű, mint Kevin, de vicces volt, és nagyon jól elszórakoztatott. Vele könnyen el tudtam magam engedni, egészen addig, amíg komolyabbra nem fordult a dolog. Az első együtt töltött éjszaka után le sem hunytam a szemem, éjjelente többször is kimentem a mosdóba, hogy ellenőrizzem nem lettem kócos, legalább hatszor fogat mostam, és igyekeztem nem elaludni.

- Már megbocsáss, de ez nevetséges - szólt közbe Piton. - Nem minden férfi egyforma, illetve nem hiszem, hogy mindenkinek probléma a reggeli külsőd.

- Sosem derült ki, hogy neki az lenne vagy sem, mert egyetlen egyszer sem aludtam el mellette, hanem ébren vártam, míg ő is felkel. - Szomorkásan elhúzta a száját. - A sok ébrenlét, hatással lett a koncentrációmra, néha elaludtam előadás közben, így pár hónap múlva véget vetettem a dolognak. Még sokszor összefutottunk az iskola területén mindig láttam a szemében az értetlenséget, hiszen nem tudtam neki komoly indokot mondani a szakítást illetően.

- Jól esne egy tea, neked is? - Hermione helyeslően bólintott.

Így elmesélve nem volt olyan borzalmas egyik kapcsolata sem, de mindegyik hozzátett valamit ahhoz a bizonytalansághoz, amivel a férfiakhoz viszonyult. Bárkinek a legjobb barátja tudott lenni, de amikor más mederbe akarták terelni a dolgot, leblokkolt. Félt az újabb kudarctól, hogy hibát találnak benne, hogy kihasználják, mint a legutolsó kapcsolata.

Máig nem értette, hogy tudta megcsókolni Dracót, hiszen ő is pontosan egy olyan férfi volt, aki sokat bántotta, és bár megbocsátott neki, soha nem tudta volna teljes bizalommal szeretni, mert folyamatosan attól rettegett volna, hogy elárulja a bizalmát. Ugyan ez volt a helyzet Pitonnal is. Félt magát odaadni neki, pedig vágyott az érintésére, a csókjaira, nem tagadhatta, kívánta a férfit, de szentül hitte, hogy utána eldobná. Ettől függetlenül nem tudta megmondani, mikor fogja a félelmét legyőzni a sürgető szükséglet, mert nehezére esett kiverni a fejéből a képet, mikor a férfi az ajtónak nyomta, és úgy csókolta, mint előtte senki.

Pitonnak sejtése sem volt mik járhatnak a lány fejében, miközben maga előtt lebegtetve a tálcát visszatért a könyvtárszobába. Mindkettőjüknek töltött a forró italból, és az egyik csészét a lány felé nyújtotta.

- Gondolom a harmadik kapcsolatod sem volt felhőtlen, de hozzáteszem, az első kettő azért nem hangzik olyan borzalmasan, leszámítva Kevin akárki bosszúhadjáratát ellened. - Nem éppen ez volt az, amit a lány hallani akart, ez rögtön nyilvánvalóvá vált a férfi számára is, mikor Hermione dühösen fújt egyet.

- A hármas számút inkább névvel sem illetném. Az utolsó évben jártam vele, szóval direkt jól jött a szakításunk az év vége előtt, utána persze még megkoronázta az egészet az, hogy kirúgtál a vizsgámról! - Piton megforgatta a szemét a vádaskodást hallgatva. - A lényeg annyi volt, hogy kihasznált, nem is akárhogyan. Amolyan Ron kaliberű srác volt, édes, kedves, akinek nehezen mondasz nemet. Együtt tanultunk, aztán barátok lettünk majd később együtt jártunk. - Belekortyolt a teájába mielőtt folytatta. - Ahogy telt az idő egyre több segítséget kért tőlem a tanulmányaihoz, esszéket másolt rólam, és néha én magam írtam meg helyette. Egyre jobban követelőzött, de mivel az ágyban jól megvoltunk nem törődtem a dologgal.

- Milyen jól bírod alvás nélkül - jegyezte meg ingerülten a férfi. Nem tetszett neki, hogy azt hallja bárkivel gond nélkül összebújt, de vele kapcsolatban még mindig hezitál.

- Minden éjjel megszöktem tőle, és a saját ágyamban aludtam, soha nem ébredtem mellette - válaszolt a megjegyzésre. - Odáig fajult a dolog, hogy néha már nem maradt időm a saját leckéimre, mert az övével kellett foglalkoznom, és bizony hisztizett, mint egy kisgyerek, ha nem ő volt az első. Egészen sokáig bírtam vele, de amikor plagizálás miatt elővettek minket akkor betelt a pohár. A szemét a tudtom nélkül lemásolta az egyik esszémet és beadta a saját neve alatt. Persze a dékán azt hitte én csaltam, mert a srácnak az utóbbi időben javultak a jegyei, míg az enyémek a közepes szinten stagnáltak. - Száját összeszorította, hogy ne csússzon ki rajta valami káromkodás. - Nagy nehezen bebizonyítottam, hogy én írtam az esszét, őt pedig eltanácsolták.

- Gondolom ezek után nem kellett túlesni a szakítási procedúrán, ámbár én jogi úton azért elégtételt követeltem volna magamnak - Piton gyakorlatias volt ezekben a kérdésekben, Hermione inkább a sebeit nyalogatta, ha bántották nem gondolkozott a szankciókon. - A plagizálás nem gyerekjáték, komoly következményei is lehettek volna. Látszik, hogy nem a mardekárba jártál, a ravaszság fontos, ha ilyen helyzetbe kerül az ember.

- Nem azért meséltem el neked ezeket, hogy kigúnyolj!

- Nem tettem semmi ilyet, a kelleténél ingerültebb hangnemet használsz velem szemben! - Figyelmeztetés volt, ezt pontosan tudták mind a ketten. – Hermione, ülj le kérlek. - A lány szót fogadott. - Nem voltak jó tapasztalataid, és kezdem megérteni a bizonytalanságod, de ezek mellett azért némileg sért is, hogy a mi kapcsolatunkat a volt diákkori szerelmeidhez hasonlítod.

- Igaz, ők nem tudtak velem úgy elbánni, mint te - morogta vissza a lány, és lecsapta a csészéjét az asztalkára.

- Folyamatosan próbálsz kicsikarni belőlem valamiféle elégtételt, amit nem tudok megadni neked! - Piton hangjában már egyre jobban érezhető volt a harag.

- Én elég sok mindent tettem már értünk: Hajlandó voltam nyitni feléd, és bizonyos fokig bízni benned. Téged választottalak a barátaim helyett! - Nem mondta ki hangosan, de Ron és Harry viselkedését tekintve a választás nem volt nehéz. - És elmondtam életem azon részét, amire nem volt rálátásod.

- Mégis mit vársz tőlem? - kérdezte értetlenül a lány furcsa mosolyát nézve.

- Esetleg te is kicsit beavathatnál, hogy lettél te a "barátaid" feleségeinek kedvenc játékszere ahelyett, hogy normális kapcsolatba fogtál volna. - Pitonban elindult valami, amikor ezt meghallotta. Elmerengve nézett maga elé, olyan volt, mintha nem is a szobában lenne.

- _Tudod, Perselus, a lányok sose mennek hozzá a rossz fiúkhoz, csak a jókhoz - csengett újra a fülében Lily mondata._

- Dolgom van a laborban. – Állt fel hirtelen, és Hermione döbbenete ellenére kiviharzott a szobából. Egy pillanatra sem akart megállni, míg el nem éri a labort, de a lány utána rohant, és kiabálni kezdett.

- Te is hibbant módjára viselkedsz! Hova rohansz? Perselus, viselkedj felnőttként, már ha tudsz! - A férfi ment tovább már majdnem a lépcső alján tartott. - Perselus, legyél jó fiú, és állj meg! - gúnyolódott Hermione nem látván más megoldást.

Piton olyan hirtelen torpant meg, hogy a lány beleütközött. Megfordult elkapta Hermione csuklóit, és közelebb hajolt hozzá.

- Sem most, sem máskor nem fogunk erről beszélni! - sziszegte a lány arcába olyan pillantással, ami azt jelezte, minden további szó nélkül képes lenne megölni őt. Elengedte Hermionét, és ezúttal minden további feltartóztatás nélkül elérte a laborba vezető ajtót.

SS/HG

Piton lerogyott a legközelebbi székre, mérhetetlenül dühös volt, mert Hermione érzékeny pontra tapintott. Percekig csak ült és meredt maga elé, majd pálcája segítségével előhívott egy üveg Lángnyelv whiskyt a raktára egyik rejtett szekrényéből. Nem volt szüksége pohárra, jó nagyokat húzott az üvegből, és közben próbált megküzdeni a saját démonjaival.

Lilyvel, Narcissával és a többiekkel...

Evanst nagyon szerette talán az első pillanattól kezdve, hogy kölyökként találkozott vele. A lány volt az első, aki nem különcként kezelte, barátok voltak vele boldog volt. Reményekkel teli szíve majd kiugrott a helyéről a roxforti beosztás közben, akkor még nem tudta, hogy az, hogy külön házba kerültek megpecsételte a sorsukat.  
Mindennek dacára hosszú ideig barátok maradtak, amiből szerelem lett, tudta, hogy Lily is szereti őt, csupán félt, hogy ez az új érzés már sok lenne kettőjüknek. Végül mégis egy pár lettek titokban, hogy megóvja kedvesét a csúfolódástól. Mennyi lopott csók, együtt töltött perc volt az övék. A szükség szobáinak falai sokat mesélhettek volna az ott töltött pásztorórákról.

De elrontotta, igen ő tette tönkre. A lány hiába kérte nem bírt szó nélkül elmenni Potter bandája mellett, míg végül az ominózus fellógatós eset után Lilyvel is alaposan összeveszett.

Máig maga előtt látja az értetlen zöld szempárt, mikor ráordítja a sárvérű szót. Nem békültek ki soha többet. Lily egyszer még hajlandó volt vele beszélni, de akkor is csak azért, hogy szavaival a földbe döngölhesse, és örökre megsebezze a szívét.

- Nem is baj, hogy vége, tudod, Perselus, a lányok sose mennek hozzá a rossz fiúkhoz, csak a jókhoz. - Nem volt gúny a hangjában, de Piton tudta, hogy komolyan gondolja. Nem volt több esély, vége volt.

Aznap mikor Lily hozzáment Potterhez nagyon leitta magát, elment a házukhoz és a sövénynél megbújva figyelte az összebújó boldog párt. Ordított zokogott, de mást nem tudott tenni. A végső csapást Harry Potter megszületése mérte rá, onnantól kezdve tudta, hogy soha semmi nem lesz olyan fontos Evansnek, mint a családja, és nem fogja őket elhagyni semmi áron.

Aztán meghalt, félig az ő hibájából... Mára csak a félig szót használta, pedig akkor csak magát hibáztatta. Tizenegy évvel később meglátta a fiút és jobban gyűlölte, mint előtte bárki mást. A saját kurdarcára emlékeztette, hogy mit veszített, és azok a szemek utálkozva, undorodva néztek rá minden órán. Lily szemei percenként tőrt döftek a szívébe.

Felejteni akart, bármit megtett, hogy ne kelljen rá gondolnia, és akkor Narcissa szinte felkínálta magát. Lucius elfoglalt volt, lázasan kutatott a Sötét Nagyúr után, szinte mániákus lett. A felesége pedig elunta a várakozást, és új préda után nézett.

- Levadászott, akár egy őzbakot - mormolta maga elé Piton. Már majdnem a fél üveg whiskyt megitta, nem érdekelte az íze, nem számított az évjárat, csak hogy üssön.

Narcissa játéka nem volt kellemetlen, nem volt lelkiismeret furdalása egyikkőjüknek sem. Mardekárosok voltak, kölcsönösen elvették a másiktól, amit akartak és a többi nem számított.  
Ám idővel a jeges szépség nem volt elég, az űr, ami benne maradt, miután Mrs. Malfoy távozott a magánlakrészéből, szinte összenyomta. Egyedül volt, volt ideje gondolkozni. Számtalanszor fordult meg hivatásos örömlányoknál, hajszolta az élvezetet, de ez nem szerzett neki tartós örömöt.  
Gondolkozás nélkül elment minden küldetésre ahova Albus küldte, bájitalokat főzött mindkét oldalnak, megtett bármit, amivel le tudta kötni az idejét, mert mindeközben nem kellett tudomást vennie a külvilágról. Látni sem bírta, hogy mások nevetnek, vagy éppen boldogok, amikor ő ilyen szánalmasan érezte magát. Lily nélkül senki volt, az egyik fele meghalt a nővel.

Idővel megtanulta hogyan rejtse el a fájdalmát, de ezzel egy időben sajnos elfejtett értékelni minden jót. Lily után többé nem volt szerelmes, csak használta a nőket, de nem értékelt senkit, még Narcissát sem.

Mikor Hermione előállt azzal a képtelenséggel, hogy szereti, először még csínynek gondolta, később mikor rájött, hogy a lány komolyan gondolja, megijedt. Nem akart ezzel törődni, nem akarta, hogy valaki megint figyelmet szenteljen rá, láthatatlan akart maradni. A szeretet szó számára egybeforrt a fájdalommal, az árulással. Mert aki szeret, az bántani is tud, bízol benne, és elárul, ahogy ő tette Lilyvel és ahogy vele tette a nő.  
Nem hiányzott neki egy újabb szenvedés. Elüldözte maga mellől a lányt, minden lehetséges eszközzel, és mikor Hermione még ezek után sem tágított, nem tudott parancsolni az indulatainak.  
Már akkor is tetszett neki a lány, ezt nem tagadta saját maga előtt, a Roxfortban töltött idő alatt látta, hogyan érik nővé, és az intelligenciája mindig imponáló volt, ugyanakkor nem engedhette meg magának, hogy kikezdjen egy diákjával, és azután sem szándékozott közeledni felé, hogy elvégezte az iskolát. Nem akart újra bízni, átélni egy újabb csalódást. Minden fájdalmát, amit Lily miatt érzett a lányon élte ki, gyötörte, nem is akárhogyan...

De a csatában elszenvedett sérülése megint csak azt bizonyította számára, hogy aki szeret az be is fog csapni. A lány hiába kért bocsánatot tőle, hosszú ideig nem akart neki megbocsátani, érlelni akarta magában a dühöt, a keserűséget, jobb volt egyedül.

Most mégis együtt élnek, ha nem is olyan formában, és nem értette, mi történik velük. Pontosan azt tette, amit nem akart, beleszeretett a lányba, és érezte, hogy Lily szelleme mind jobban elhomályosul az emlékezetében. Pedig neki szüksége volt ezekre az emlékekre, ez volt az eddigi élete, a múltja, és most nem volt mibe kapaszkodnia.

Hermione megnyílt neki, és jogosan elvárta tőle, hogy ő is tegye ezt meg. Tudta, hogy nem sokat tett még ezért a kapcsolatért, de képtelen volt bevallani neki, hogy gyenge volt. Nem tudta elmesélni neki ezt, mert fegyvert adhatott volna a kezébe. Hiszen ő a rossz fiú, akivel a nők játszanak, amíg érdekes, de aztán mást választanak. Hermione is majdnem megtette, bár nem tudatosan, de ellenfelet kovácsolt Dracóból, és ő akkor újra kétségbe esett volna, mint mikor Lily is mást választott helyette.  
Nem győzhet, soha nem is győzött semmiben.  
A bizalom túl sokat követelt meg tőle, mindig magában hordozta a lehetőséget, hogy elveszíti. Bárkit azonnal megölt volna, aki elé áll, és a képébe mondja az igazat, pedig ő is tudta: félt, halálosan félt minden újtól, minden változástól.

Tudta, hogy a mostani viselkedése nem célravezető, de semmi jobb nem jutott az eszébe, mint megmakacsolni magát, és elzárkózni a faggatózás elől, elhallgattatva azt a kis hangot a fejében, ami arra bíztatta, hogy egy pár morzsát talán mégis jobb lenne elhinteni.

Hermione néha a veséjébe látott, és ez ijesztő volt. Ott az erkélyen szilveszter éjszaka látta a lány tekintetében, hogy együtt sajnálja vele a csillagvizsgálóban történteket.  
Lily után egyetlen emberben bízott meg igazán, aki ezt csúnyán kihasználta. _Egy magasztosabb cél érdekében teszed._ A gyilkosságra nincs mentség, ha megteszed, együtt kell élned a tudattal nem, enged el ez az érzés sohasem.

Szomorúan gondolt vissza az utolsó tanévkezdési napokra, amikor egyik éjjel Albus sírjához ment. Nem tudta, hogy fohászkodni akar-e valakihez, vagy meggyónni a bűneit, sokáig csak némán állt az éjszakában. Az eget ezernyi csillag ragyogta be, kezeit a hideg márványsírra fektette, és lehunyt szemmel gondolt halott barátjára.

- Te bolond vénember! Hogy hagyhattam, hogy rávegyél erre? Kihasználtál, és most megint egyedül vagyok! – bosszúsan szólt az elhunythoz. – Remélem, örülsz, hogy együtt ücsöröghetsz ott fent a sok bölcs elődöddel, engem meg itt hagytál a bűntudat mocsarában fetrengeni!

- Nem vagy egyedül Perselus. - Érintette meg csontos kezével a vállát McGalagony professzor. Piton nem tudta eldönteni, hogy meglepődjön, vagy inkább felháborodjon. Gúnyos mosolyra húzta a száját, és megállapította, hogy öregszik már, nem mindig hallja meg, ha valaki a háta mögé lopódzik. - Mindenkinek hiányzik, de jobbat nem tudott tenni, hogy megmentsen egy ártatlant.

- Oh, na igen a szent, aki megmentette Draco Malfoyt! - sziszegte elfordulva a nőtől. - Ettől kéne jobban éreznem magam, Minerva? Ettől kevésbé leszek szerencsétlen szánalmas magányos idióta, aki elveszítette azt az egyetlen embert, akit hosszú idő után közel engedett magához? Hol találok még egy ilyen valakit?

- Még sok virág van a mezőn Perselus, ezt soha ne felejtsd el. - Azzal otthagyta a férfit.

Piton máig nem tudta, hogy Hermione aznap éjjel követte a lopott láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alatt. Hallotta a párbeszédet, és a férfi ezen oldala csak még erősebbé tették szándékát, hogy vele marad. Szerette, mindig bízott benne, hogy van benne jó, hogy figyelmes, kedves is tud lenni, és bár Piton elkergette, nem hitt neki, ő nem tágított. Ezek után, amit ott hallott eldöntötte, hogy nem is fog, ő lesz az, akit Piton újra szerethet, akiben bízhat.  
Perselus nem sejtette, hogy az a szeretetre éhes sóhaj, ami most elhagyta a száját, mielőtt elindult visszafelé a kastélyba, akaratán kívül magához láncolta Hermionét.

- Albus, te tehetsz mindenről, és Lily, meg Hermione...

Kezdett forogni a szoba, ahogy az ital fogyott, de mit számított, ezt akarta, a zsibbadást érezni, hogy ne kelljen gondolkoznia.

- Perselus, Perselus, hallasz engem? - kérdezte Hermione kissé ijedt hangon, ahogy az alvó férfi vállát rázogatta. Egyedül ebédelt, de a férfinak is rendelt ételt, reménykedett benne, hogy előkerül, de hiába várta. Több mint hat óra eltelt már a vitájuk óta, már lassan a vacsoraidő közeledett. Tudta, ezúttal sem ő volt a hibás, mégis a férfi után ment a laborba.

Piton egy széken ülve aludt, a fejét a falnak döntötte, a kezében még ott szorongatta az üveget.

- Ébresztő! - szólt rá sokkal erélyesebben, mire Piton, ha lassan is, de elkezdte kinyitni a fél szemét. Hermione alakja csak lassan állt össze egyetlen képpé a sok apró foltból, majd mikor a másik szemét is kinyitotta már jobban látott. Kezét azonnal a fejéhez kapta, a fájdalom őrjítően gyorsan száguldozott a koponyájában mindenfelé.

- Nem kéne innod akárhányszor csak veszekszünk, sőt egyáltalán nem kéne innod! – Igyekezett segíteni neki, hogy kényelmesebb ülőhelyzetbe tornázza magát. Piton szeme élesen villant a kioktatásra. - Tudom, nem vagyok a feleséged nincs jogom megtiltani semmit - sóhajtott lemondóan, falra hányt borsó volt minden, amit tanácsolt.

- Második polc balról, sárga... - motyogta a férfi halkan.

- Micsoda? A polc barna! - Kezdett aggódni, hogy valamilyen bájitalt is bevett, ami zavarja a látását.

- Második polc balról, sárga bájital, hozd már, Hermione! - csattant, de rögtön meg is bánta, mert a fájdalom még erősebb lett. Hermione szíve szerint meg sem mozdult volna, de jobbnak látta, ha odaviszi a férfinak a bájitalt, ami minden bizonnyal kijózanítja majd.

Perselus egy hajtásra kiitta, és egy bólintással megköszönte a lány fáradozását. Nehézkesen felállt, de egy kézmozdulattal elhessegette Hermione segítő karját. Lassan ugyan, de viszonylag biztos léptekkel felment a pincéből. Egy rövid ideig megtámaszkodott a szalonból felvezető lépcső korlátjában majd erőt vett magán, és felballagott nyomában a lánnyal. Gondolkozás nélkül kapkodta le magáról a ruháit, és szórta szerte széjjel a szobában. Semmi másra nem vágyott csak egy forró zuhanyra, ami alatt legalább egy félórát szándékozott ácsorogni.

Hermione szótlanul szedegette össze a férfi ruháit, és egy székre hajtogatta őket, Piton már alsónadrágban volt mikor a fürdő ajtajából visszafordult.

- Én... - Hermione érdeklődve nézett rá. - Sajnálom.

- Ezt még soha nem hallottam tőled - válaszolt a lány komoly arccal. - Jót fog tenni a fürdő, megmelegítem a vacsorád. Felhozzam?

- Igen, köszönöm, kedves tőled - Az utolsó két szót feszengve mondta ki. Annyira nem ő volt, aki bájolog és bókol, ha nincs vele komoly szándéka. Csupán kedvességből már régen nem tette meg.

- Igazán semmiség, megérdemled, hiszen olyan szívélyesen meghallgattál engem délelőtt. - Még ha akarta volna, akkor sem tudta volna megállni, hogy a gúnyolódásából kiérződjön a sértődöttség.

SS/HG

Sietősen bevonult a fürdőbe, a zuhany alá állt, és megnyitotta a csapot a megkönnyebbülés reményében. A meleg víz perceken belül ellazította merev izmait, és segített hatni a bájitalnak. Mennyivel könnyebb lenne az élet, ha most nem ezzel a dühítő migrénnel küzdene, hanem a bájos loknis hajú lánnyal állnának itt ketten, amint szenvedélyesen szappanozzák egymás testét. Ehelyett nem elég, hogy minden régi emlékét felszabadította, aztán meg, illetve közben, leitta magát. Még a lány is mérges rá újfent, ráadásul jogosan; persze ezt csak magában ismerte el. Valahogy úgy érezte soha nem fog rendeződni kettőjük között a dolog, és tudta, hogy ennek nagy részben ő az oka. Kisebb részben Hermione olthatatlan tudásszomja, mert emiatt semmi nem maradhatott előtte rejtve.

A homlokát a csempének támasztotta és elmosolyodott a helyzet abszurditásán: Ő azért türelmetlen Hermionéval, mert szeretné végre megkapni a testét, Hermione meg azért nem adja meg neki, amit kér, mert ő meg a férfi lelkét akarja cserébe, de ezt meg Piton ódzkodik a rendelkezésére bocsátani. Mindketten makacsok és egyelőre nem tágítanak, már csak az a kérdés ki adja fel előbb.

Hermione húsz perc múlva tért vissza kezében a tálcával, de még mindig ingerült volt, és egyáltalán nem úgy tűnt, hogy egyhamar ki lehet engesztelni. Piton az ágy szélén ült Hermione megvárta, míg rendesen elhelyezkedik, és az ölébe tette a tálcát.  
Sarkon fordult és az ajtó irányába indult, de a férfi hangja visszatartotta.

- Hermione, nem szeretnél itt maradni? - kérdezte Piton a lány hátát nézve. Hermione próbált ellenállni a csábító bársonyos hangnak.

- Ma már eleget veszekedtünk, minden együtt töltött percben egymás agyára megyünk - vágta oda némi éllel a hangjában.

- És erről mindig csak én tehetek, gondolom - jegyezte meg csúfondárosan Piton. - Talán túl jól tudsz kérdezni, az a baj, te mindent tudni akaró! - Kezével intett neki, hogy jöjjön közelebb. - Nem fogunk összekapni, ígérem. - Kicsit megnyomta a végét, hogy végre elérjen valamilyen hatást a lánynál.

- Hah, ígéretek már megint - szólt flegmán. Hangszíne egyértelművé tette, hogy egy pillanatig sem hisz a férfi szavainak .

Bár eltökélt szándéka volt, hogy megleckézteti a férfit, mégis odament, és felült az ágyra. - Néha jobb lenne, ha mindketten hallgatnánk, és elszámolnánk tízig, mielőtt megszólalunk. Vagy esetleg százig... ezerig. Hm, a legjobb lenne, ha nem is szólnánk egymáshoz. A verbális képességedet amúgy is megelőzi egy sürgetőbb szükségleted, ha jól vettem észre. - Piton meglepve nézett rá ennyi szarkazmus hallatán.

- Egy percig sem titkoltam, hogy izgatja a fantáziámat a csodálatos kis feneked képe, de azért tartom magam annyira intelligensnek, hogy legyűrjem a vágyaim, és arra koncentráljak, amit mondani szeretnék. - Megelégedve tapasztalta, hogy az ilyen megjegyzésekkel még mindig a lány fölé tud kerekedni... ámbár tévedett.  
Piton elkönyvelte a lány vereségét, azt hitte nem tud versenybe szállni, ha szexista megjegyzést tesz rá, de az együtt töltött idő nyomott hagyott a lányon.

- Köszönöm a bókot a fenekem nevében is, és igazán örülök, hogy akaratomon kívül nem térítelek el a céljaidtól - mosolygott negédesen. - Milyen szerencse, hogy bennem még csak a gondolat szikrája sem szokott felmerülni, hogy másfelé kalandozzak, ha meglátok valaki számomra vonzót. Bár ez szervi kérdés lehet, a genetikából adódóan nekem nem tud levándorolni az agyam a lábam közé - Akár fel is kiálthatott volna a partjelző, hogy touche, hölgyeim és uraim, Piton végre megkapta amit akart: méltó vitapartnert.

- Az emberi genetika sajnos ott bukott meg, hogy bizonyos életkor utána a nők is képesek megtanulni beszélni - fintorgott, de Hermione nemes egyszerűséggel kinevette.

Kényelmesen az oldalára dőlt, és megtámasztotta magát a hatalmas párnákkal, amiket csak dísznek használt a férfi, bár ez a tény, hogy valamivel is fel akarja dobni a hálószobája küllemét, nagyon jól elszórakoztatta Hermionét, mikor először meglátta. A férfi felé fordult, és jó étvágyat kívánt neki.  
Piton lassú kimért mozdulatokkal látott neki a párolt zöldségeknek és a sovány pulykahúsnak. Az ember azt várná, hogy egy ilyen kiadós ivászat után farkaséhesen ráveti magát az ételre, de Piton még ezt is elegánsan visszafogottan tette.  
Egy ideig Hermione némán nézte, magába itta a mozdulatait, és elmosolyodott azon, mikor a férfi fintorogva arrébb piszkálgatta a villája útjába kerülő articsóka darabokat.

Végül Piton törte meg a csendet, mikor már majdnem elfogyasztotta az ebédje felét: - Honnan veszed, hogy soha nem volt normális kapcsolatom? - kérdezte.

- Én, nem tudom, csak kérdeztem - lepődött meg Hermione a kérdésen. - Miért, volt? - Először nem kapott választ.

- Egy időben szerettem volna, hogy legyen, de nem úgy jött ki a lépés, aztán nem érdekelt a továbbiakban - mondta a férfi pár falat után, kissé távolságtartó hangon.

Hermione beharapta a szája szélét, elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon kivel akarhatott tartósan együtt lenni, remélte, hogy nem Mrs. Malfoyjal.

- Nincs több kérdésed? - szúrta oda Piton, mire Hermione megráncolta az orrát, mint egy nyuszi.

- Miért nem szeretted volna? A háború miatt, a kémkedés miatt? Köze van Dumbledore halálához? - Ezt halkabban kérdezte meg, mint a többit. - Vagy már előtte is lemondtál róla?

- Na, kellett nekem biztatni- forgatta meg a szemét a férfi majd egy kis ideig mérlegelte a választ. - Részben, igen.

- Ez meg milyen válasz Perselus? - somolygott a lány.

- Szűkszavú - morogta vissza. Nem volt már éhes, kicsit még kótyagos volt a feje, letette maga mellé a földre a tálcát, és megtörölte a szája szélét a szalvétában, majd azt is a tálcára tette; az egész időhúzás volt. - Bővebben? - Hermione észrevette, hogy nehezen mondja ki a legbensőbb érzéseit, és hálás volt a férfinak, amiért megerőlteti magát. - A háború és a kémkedés mellett nem nagyon engedhettem meg magnak egy tartósabb kapcsolatot, ha szükségem volt valakire, Narcissát bármikor megkaphattam. - Hermione kicsit hosszabban vette a levegőt. - Te mondod mindig, hogy legyek őszinte - emlékeztette Piton felvont szemöldökkel.

- Csak néha elfelejtem, hogy az egyébként általános elvárások nálad néha meglepetést okozhatnak - bólintott, hogy folytassa.

- Zavar, hogy a múltban volt valamiféle intim kapcsolatom? - Nagyon is jól tudta, hogy a lány féltékeny, de hallani akarta. - Vagy inkább az zavar, hogy ismered azt, akivel kapcsolatom volt.

- Nos, én is elmondtam neked részletekbe menően, hogy mi történt velem az elmúlt években, de azért kettőnk között van különbség - fejtegette Hermione, majd Piton kérdő tekintetére meg is válaszolta a fel nem tett kérdést. - Én mindenkihez kötődtem érzelmi szinten, akivel ágyba bújtam, te néha úgy beszélsz róla, mintha ez az unaloműzés egyik formája lenne nálad. Nem az zavar, hogy éltél szexuális életet - hiába is szeretnéd -, hanem az, hogy láthatóan úgy beszélsz róla, mintha egy kártyapartiról lenne szó.

Egy ideig csak figyelte a lányt, majd tovább folytatta a beszélgetést, nem ragadt le ennél a pontnál. Tudott pár dolgot mondani, amit nem szeretett a lányban, de az éleslátását mindig értékelte, ahogy most is, bár jelen esetben nem igazán volt ínyére, hogy Hermione egy olcsó playboynak gondolja.

- Albus halála... - Hermione elkapta a pillantását és kiszúrt az ágytakaró mintáján egy pontot, ezzel felkeltette a bájitalmester kíváncsiságát. - Valami gondod támadt hirtelen? - Igazából örült, hogy újabb szünetet tartott, ez a rész még most is megviselte. Nem szeretett erről beszélni, pedig már számtalanszor meg kellett tennie: A Winzengamot előtt, a Rend tagjai előtt, saját magának is el kellett ismernie a hibát.

- Nem, semmi. - Továbbra is kitartóan azt az egy pontot nézte. Ma már egyszer színt vallott a férfinak, még egyszer nem akart. Érezte, hogy több lenne köztük a feszültség, ha elmesélné az igazat. - Nem kell mindig a paranoiás elmédre hallgatnod.

- Te valamit titkolsz előlem! - döbbent rá Piton, és máris érdekelni kezdte a dolog. Ha a lány valamit nem mond, az bizonyára nagy jelentőséggel bír, és pontosan ezért tudni akarta. - Megvannak a módszereim, hogy kiszedjem belőled, amit akarok.

- Perselus! - pirított rá a lány. Piton szemében tűz lobbant. - Nem tennéd meg.

- Arra gondoltam, hogy lefoglak, és addig harapdálom rettentő érzékien a nyakad, míg el nem mondod a titkod, de ha már ez is ilyen borzasztó, akkor kitalálok valami mást. - Hermione szája tátva maradt az elképzelésre, hogy a férfi ezt csinálná vele, és a gyomrában elkezdődött a bizsergés. Nem egészen erre az egyébként nagyon is kellemesnek ígérkező kihallgatási módszerre számított. - Sült galambot vársz? - kérdezte egy fél mosollyal a reakciót látva.

- Nem, csak egészen másra gondoltam, nem is olyan régen még fel sem merült volna benne, hogy így akarnál "kínozni" engem. - Látta a bájitalmesteren, hogy kissé borongós lesz a tekintete. Bár nem tudta sajnálni ezért, Piton igenis kiérdemelte, hogy néha a szemére vesse azt, ahogyan bánt vele. Bár mostanában egyre inkább úgy vélte, hogy ő is megérdemelne pár pofont, amiért hagyta magát így elnyomni, de gyenge volt, vezekelni akart, vagy valami olyasmi. Túl van rajta, és remélte a férfi is.

- Elég sok alternatív módszert tudnék neked felsorolni, vagy megmutatni - nem titkolt vággyal mérte végig a mellette fekvő lányt.

Hermione ismét jólesően megborzongott, de nem tudta elodázni a beismerést. Ha most nem teszi meg, Pitonnak máskor fog eszébe jutni. Végül is mindegy mikor veszekednek. Nagy levegőt vett és belefogott. - Követtelek egyik éjszaka, miután kölcsön vettem Harry köpenyét, és láttam a... hogy is mondjam, szóval ott voltál. - Nem tudta, hogy ismerje be, hogy végignézte az a szívbemarkoló vallomást, amit akkor tett.

- Pontosíthatnál, hogy kódfejtés nélkül is érthetővé váljon a mondandód - kicsit olyan volt a hangja, mint régen, az órákon. Hermione megrázta a fejét. - Hol az a griffendéles oroszlán belőled? - élcelődött a férfi jól szórakozva a lányon.

- Ijedt kiscicává változott? - kérdezett vissza félénken Granger. - Hah, na jó! - Lángoló arcát a kezébe temette. - Halottam amiket Dumbledore professzor sírjánál mondtál McGalagony professzornak. Tudom, hogy akartál valakit magadnak, akiben újra bízhatsz, és én akartam az lenni neked.

Piton félrenyelte a levegőt, mikor Hermione befejezte. Egy pillanatig olyan meglepődöttnek tűnt, mint még soha azelőtt. Granger az ujjai mögül leste, és várta a reakciót, ami minden kétséget kizáróan egy vitát eredményezett volna, pedig megígérte, hogy nem fognak veszekedni.  
Mikor visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, akkor első körben le akarta torkolni a lányt, de aztán mégsem tette.  
Ezek szerint Hermione látta, hallotta őt, de biztos volt benne, hogy soha senkinek nem adta tovább az információit. Jobban oda kellett volna figyelnie rá, talán tényleg érdemes a bizalmára, még az is lehet, hogy ő nem fogja elárulni. Reménykedni kezdett, még ha halványan is. Bár kínosan érintette, hogy egy ilyen intim pillanatot ezek szerint ketten is láttak, már nem tudott ellene mit tenni. Vitatkozni a dologról nem volt értelme, ahogy letagadni sem. Mindenesre örült, hogy akkor a lány nem lepleződött le, mert tudta, hogy akkor és ott nem látta volna így a dolgot, sőt talán még a kicsapatását is kieszközölte volna valahogyan. Most sem örült a ténynek, hogy Hermione minden tiltakozása ellenére a nyomában volt, és nem volt hajlandó tudomásul venni, hogy nem lesz köztük több tanár-diák viszonynál, de ezek a dolgok kezdték jelentőségüket veszíteni az elmúlt időszakban.  
Azért ha nem is mérgesen, de úgy gondolta, közli a véleményét a dologgal kapcsolatban.

- Granger kisasszony nem hallott még a személyiségi jogokról, meg arról, hogy milyen rossz szokás mások beszélgetéseit kihallgatni? - rótta meg komolyan. - Mindig is laza volt a fegyelem a griffendélben, de Albus és Minerva nem törődött vele. Bezzeg, ha mardekáros lettél volna, soha nem mered kitenni a lábad takarodó után, pláne nem utánam járkáltál volna, a sarkadat is hátra kötöztem volna, ha elkaplak és minimum egy havi büntetőmunkát harcoltál volna ki magadnak a kis magánakcióddal!

- Na nehogy azt hidd már, hogy a te házadból nem szökött ki senki, például te is Harry apjáék után koslattál éjszaka... - Zavart vigyor terült szét az arcán Piton kérdő pillantásától. A férfi kicsit csücsörített az ajkával, majd megvonta a vállát egy ingerültnek nevezhető morgás kíséretében.

- Most rólad van szó! És csak, hogy tisztázzuk, senki után nem szoktam koslatni! - szólt rá kicsit élesen. - Kár, hogy visszamenőlegesen nem lehet szankciót kiszabni rád - tűnődött hangosan, és ijesztően nézett a lányra.

- Megszólalt benned a tanár - viccelődött Hermione ezzel leplezve hirtelen támadt pánikrohamát. - Akkor most nem szeded le a fejem, amiért kihallgattam, amikor emberi érzelmeidről nyilvánultál meg, és oly ékes szavakon szóltál?

- Úgy beszélsz, mint egy rossz viktoriánus regényben - pukkadozott Piton.

- Te is így szoktál - vonta össze a szemöldökét a lány.

- Csak hozzám illik, ez nagy különbség - halványan mosolyogva megsimogatta a lány felé eső kezét. Kicsit közelebb ment hozzá az ágyon, és az ölelésébe vonta. Hermione a vállára hajtotta a fejét, tenyerével a férfi mellkasát kezdte el simogatni. Érezte, hogy Piton egyáltalán nem lazult el, sőt nagyon is feszült.

- Albus sokat jelentett neked - Hermione folytatta a férfi gondolatmenetét, de Piton nem válaszolt, és utána is jó ideig hallgatott.

- Rettentően dühös voltam rá, amiért ezt kihasználta, és ellenem fordította... bármit megtettem neki. - Maga sem hitte volna, de kicsit megkönnyebbült, hogy ezt végre kimondta valakinek.

- Tudom, és nagyon sajnálom, bár segíthettem volna valahogy. Annyira szerettem volna beszélni veled erről, de nem mertem. - Felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemük egy vonalba kerüljön.

- Na azért még különösen hálás lettem volna, ha nem csak állandó szerelmi vallomásaiddal loholsz a nyomomban, hanem még felcsapsz a személyes terapeutámnak is! - Hermione megértette, hogy bár már régen történt, azért igenis dühös azért, mert akkor kihallgatta. Viszont nem tetszett neki, ahogy róla beszélt, mint egy mániákusról, nem volt az. – Van, amit egyedül kell megoldani, nem kértem senki segítségét, és most sem ezért mondtam el neked ezt, hogy sajnálgatni kezdj. - Megmozdult, hogy felülhessen, és szabadulhasson, de a lány ezúttal nem hagyta magát.

- Kérlek, ezt ne csináld! - Piton értetlenkedve nézett rá, mikor Hermione igyekezte a tenyerével visszanyomni az ágyra. - Egy pillanatra megnyílsz nekem, és aztán rögtön meg is bánod. Folyton a bizalomról beszélünk, de nem is értem miért, hiszen nincs is köztünk ilyen kötelék.

- Ne kezd újra, hogy nem érdemeltelek ki, ahhoz most túlságosan leköt a fejemet szétrobbantani készülő fájdalom - vetette oda, és a lány kezét lerázva magáról kiült az ágy szélére. Lehajolt a tálcáért, és a felállt, hogy kivigye.

Hermione végtelen dühöt érzett magában feltörni, ahogy nézte a férfi menekülési tervét. Nem akart játszani, beszélgetni akart, előrébb akart jutni a holtpontról, hiszen már hosszú ideje megrekedtek ezen a szinten, már jóval ezelőtt is csak ennyire bízott meg benne a férfi, hogy elcsattant volna az első csók. Többet akart, nem érdekelte, hogy elsieti vagy sem, öt éve nem tud szabadulni a gondolattól, hogy Piton nem csak azért nem akart kapcsolatba bonyolódni vele, mert diák volt. Hiszen Perselus Pitonról beszélünk, aki a szabályokat sajátosan értelmezi, és egy ilyen dolog sem tartotta volna vissza, ha akarja őt. Márpedig, ha most vonzódik hozzá, akkor ez az utolsó Roxfortos évében is így kellett legyen, hiszen külsőségeit tekintve nem változott szinte semmit.

Gyorsabb volt a férfinál, mire Piton kettőt lépett a lány megkerülte az ágyat, és megállt előtte, azzal a célzattal, hogy nem engedni elmenni. Piton kissé összehúzta a szemét, majd egy jobb irányba tett lépéssel igyekezett kitérni a lány elől. Hermione hirtelen támadt bátorsága arra ösztönözte, hogy nemes egyszerűséggel kiverje a tálcát a férfi kezéből, így már indoka sem volt, amiért olyan sebtében távoznia kellene.

- Ha esetleg egy újabb ciklusod miatt vagy ilyen agresszív hangulatban tudok rá bájitalt javasolni! - szólalt meg Piton fenyegetőnek szánt hangon, ahogy a tányérja cserepeiről az övéhez hasonlóan dühösen szikrázó szemekre esett a pillantása.

- Legyél férfi, és állj ki valami mellett végre! Döntsd el, hogy adsz magadból valamennyit, vagy sem, de ne ingázz folyton, mert így én sem tudom eldönteni, hogy mit akarok. - A bizonytalanság felőrölte lassan.

- Még hogy álljak ki valami mellett? - hőkölt hátra egy pillanatra, majd szinte robbant a méregtől, mikor folytatta. - Te azt akarod, hogy mindent adjak ki magamból, mert te ezt tetted! Jóságos Merlin, milyen zaklatott szánalmas életed volt, három félresikerült kapcsolattal a hátad mögött, mert gondolom ez a vég, az életed javát leélted, és több hibát már nem követsz el! - Hermione keze már lendült, de nem volt elég ügyes ahhoz, hogy pofon is tudja vágni a férfit. Piton erősen szorította a csuklóját, és olyan szorosan préselte a mellkasát a lányának, hogy szinte a szájába beszélt. - Amit elmeséltem nem azért tettem, mert te is megosztottál velem valamit. Ez nem így működik, ennyit akartam a tudomásodra hozni, nem többet! Erőszakkal, hisztivel még csak komolyan sem foglak venni.

Hermione forgatta a csuklóját próbált szabadulni, de a szorítás csak erősebb lett. Hangosan dübögött a fülében a vér, egyre elviselhetetlenebb lett a kettőjük közti szexuális feszültség.

- Te beszélsz az én életemről? Én legalább megpróbáltam élni, túllépni rajtad, nem pedig bujdostam a pincémben a lombikjaim között, hogy tovább játszhassam a megsértett érzékeny lelket, akit senki sem szeret! Gyáva vagy beismerni, hogy szükséged van valakire, úgy viselkedsz, mint egy gyerek, aki a dackorszakát éli. Hát ne ítélkezz felettem, én legyőztem a félelmem, és megosztottam veled a legbensőbb érzéseimet, te viszont menekülnél! - Végig sem gondolta, miket mond, szörnyen mérges volt a férfira. Piton szorítása egyre erősebb lett a csuklóján, így rájött, hogy sikerült felbőszítenie.

- Az őszinte Hermione, nagyon szép, látom, csak provokálni kell egy kicsit, és máris elillan a megértő, kedves álcád! - sziszegte a lány arcába. - Na ide figyelj! Ítélkezhetem feletted, mert több mindent éltem meg, mint te, és pontosan ezért több hibát követtem már el életemben! Ne oktass ki, ha még csak nem is ismersz eléggé!

- Ha hagynád, hogy megismerjelek az áldásos lenne a következő vitát megelőzendően, nem gondolod? - Pitont ingerelte, hogy nem tudta megfélemlíteni, sőt mintha ő is csak tovább piszkálta volna a haragos tüzet a lány szívében. - De gondolom, sokkal több mindent tudnék meg rólad, ha lombiknak álcázva megbújnék az egyik polcodon, talán még beszélnél is hozzám!

- Elég, ez már egyáltalán nem gúnyos, inkább olcsó megjegyzés - figyelmeztette a férfi.

- Igazad van - esett ki a szerepéből egy pillanatra a lány, ahogy tekintete a férfi szájára vándorolt majd vissza a fekete kiismerhetetlen íriszekre. Piton csak erre a pillanatra várt, szabad kezével megtartotta a lány hátát, és lassan fokozatosan engedni kezdett a szorításon. Mikor elengedte Hermione csuklóját, a lány egy röpke másodpercig azon gondolkozott, hogy ellökje magától, végül inkább hagyta, hogy Piton megízlelje a száját, egy puhatolózó majd egyre inkább birtokló csókban összeforrva.

Nem is tűnt fel neki, hogy visszafeküdtek az ágyra, csak akkor, mikor újra maga alatt érezte a hűvös ágyneműt. Bőre forró maradt a férfi érintése nyomán, karmolta Piton hátát, és beleharapott a férfi szájába. Perselus hol simogatta a testét, hol megmarkolta, mikor a mellét kezdte el masszírozni Hermione belenyögött a csókba. A mellbimbója egyik percről a másikra megkeményedett és hívogatóan rajzolódott ki a vékony melltartó és póló alól érintésre várva.  
A lány belesimult a férfi érintéseibe, csípőjét csábítóan hozzádörzsölve Perselus ágyékához. Ajkait elszakította a férfi vékony szájától, és türelmetlen mohó csókokkal borította be Piton nyakát és a füle mögötti érzékeny bőrt.

- Ah - nyögött Piton, de a hangja furcsán csengett. Hermione elkapta nyelvét a férfi bőréről, hogy a szemébe nézhessen.

- Baj van? - kérdezte a lány kissé akadozva. Agyára kezdett rátelepedni az eksztázis köde, de Piton összeráncolódó homloka és összeszorított szemei, amikből látszott, ahogy a fájdalommal küzd, kissé kijózanították.

- Most nem fog menni, még mindig fáj a fejem - bocsánatkérőn a lányra nézett. A hátára gördült, és igyekezett lelassítani az előbbiek miatt felgyorsul pulzusát. - A legerősebb bájitalomat vettem be, de most még ez sem segített.

- Nahát, azt gondoltam, ez a nők kifogása, ha már nem akarnak lefeküdni valakivel - nevetett rosszmájúan. - A nagy legimentort ledönti a lábáról a másnaposság, vagyis az aznaposság - jegyezte meg kissé gúnyolódva. - Akkor gondolom, én most menjek, és hagyjalak pihenni? - kérdezte kíváncsian. Kívánta a férfit a közelében akart maradni, saját magát is meglepve képes lett volna lefeküdni vele most rögtön, a vitájuk egy olyan szintre juttatta, ahol nem látott más utat a megnyugvásra, csak ha kielégíti a szükségleteit.

- Ha gondolod, itt maradhatsz, bújhatod a bájitaltankönyved, amit már betűről-betűre tudsz, vagy ha te is borzasztó fejfájással küzdesz, akkor akár egyesített erővel küzdve a lehetetlen ellen összebújva aludhatnánk is, már negyed nyolc van.

- Mint a nyugdíjasok korán fekszünk, korán kelünk - kuncogott, ahogy kimászott az ágyból, Piton pedig ráhúzott a hátsójára.

- Szemtelenkedünk egy beteg emberrel? - kérdezte morogva. - Nagy lett a szája, Miss Granger, mert tudja, hogy jelenleg nem vagyok képes visszavágni, de holnap is lesz nap! - fenyegette játékosan.

- Talán hagyom, hogy elfenekelj, még gondolkoznom kell rajta. - Fordult felé Hermione cinkos pillantást váltva vele. - Egyébként azért fáj a fejed, mert megittál egy egész üveg whiskyt, bár akár ezt is nevezhetjük betegségnek.

- Egy újabb nap a paradicsomban velem - jegyezte meg keserűen a férfi. Hermione megvonta a vállát.

- Meg tudok birkózni ezzel is. - Elment zuhanyozni, aztán átment a könyvéért a könyvtárszobába. Mire visszament a hálóba, Piton látszólag már aludt, ezért halkan becsusszant a takaró alá, és halvány gyertyafénynél olvasni kezdett.

- Nyugodtan olvass normális fénynél, így tönkremegy a szemed, engem nem zavar a világosság. Több évnyi kémkedés után, bárhol, bármikor, bárhogyan képes vagyok aludni - szólt felé fordulva a férfi, mire Hermione válaszolhatott volna újra lecsukta a szemét.  
Nagyobb fényt varázsolt, és elkezdte bújni a könyvet, az ötödik sornál járt, mikor Piton újra megszólalt. - Az a Kevin vagy ki, egy barom volt - motyogta halkan mielőtt elaludt.

Ezzel a mondattal megmelengette a lány szívét, és egy kis időre elhitte, hogy talán tényleg lehet belőlük normális pár, ha Piton ezentúl legalább egy kicsivel több gyengédséget mutat felé.

SS/HG

A Roxfort folyosói még pár napig csendesek voltak a távollévő diákok miatt. Draco álmatagon nézelődött ez egyik ablaknál, kezeit zsebre dugta és halkan dúdolgatott. Hanga már távolról észrevette a férfit, és hangosan köszönt neki, nem akart mögé somfordálni. A szőke férfi viszonozta a köszönést, de a nő úgy vélte egy kicsit, mintha távolságtartóbb lenne vele. Bár az is igaz, hogy pár pohár pezsgő után kicsit jobban elengedte magát, és tűzijáték után egészen furcsa téma felé terelte a beszélgetést.  
Voldemort érdemei, ha ugyan voltak nem éppen egy első randevúra valók, sőt talán jobb, ha az ember soha nem is hozza szóba, főleg miután a vele szemben álló döbbent férfi karján egykor az ő jele díszelgett.  
Draco nem akart vele erről beszélni, mert vele más volt, mint Hermionéval. Grangernek elmesélhette a dolgot, nem tudott igazán belekötni az érveléseibe. De Hanga bizonyos szempontból, testközelből látta ezt az egészet, és kevésbé gondolta szörnyűnek, mint Draco.  
A szőke férfi menekült egészen idáig, Roxfortba valamiféle feloldozásért tért vissza. Jó pár hónapba beletelt, míg fel mert menni a csillagvizsgálóba, és csak néhány másodpercig bírta ott. Még mindig kínosan feszengett, ha az igazgatónő irodájában kellett ülnie. Dumbledore átható kék szeme megbocsátóan tekintett le rá, és ő egyre kisebbnek érezte magát, ahogy visszanézett.

Amikor elzárkózott a téma elől, Hanga nem feszegette, nem hozta szóba. Viszont rendkívül idegesített Dracót, hogy hasonló kedves stílusban folytatta a beszélgetést, mintha mi sem történt volna. A nő udvariassága és higgadtsága ingerelte, és nem tudta megmagyarázni miért.

- Nem igazán szeretném, ha így lenne, de kicsit olyan, mintha kerülnél - szólalt meg némi hallgatás után Hanga, szőke hajfonatával játszott, miközben a férfit fürkészte. Bizonytalan volt, de nem akarta, hogy a kezdődő románc máris véget érjen.

- Tegnap éjjel kicsit modortalan voltam, bocsánat - kért elnézést Draco, emlékeztetve a nőt arra a percre, mikor fejfájásra hivatkozva egyszerűen otthagyta.

- Talán a beszélgetésünk kavart fel? - kérdezte némi aggodalommal a hangjában. Draco nem válaszolt visszafordult az ablak felé, vállai megfeszültek egész lényéből áradt a feszültség. - Már tegnap is mondtam, hogy a múltad elől nem futhatsz el, és nem kell szentként viselkedned, hogy jóvátegyél mindent, mert úgy sem tudod megtenni.

- Nincsen szent múlt nélkül, ahogy bűnös sem jövő nélkül - suttogta a férfi.

- Nem ismerjük még egymást olyan jól, de azt látom, hogy a problémáidat gyerekes módon próbálod elintézni. - Még most sem volt indulat a hangjában, és ez meglepte a férfit. Egy ilyen kijelentés közben az ember legalább a hangját felemeli.

- Hihetetlen, milyen higgadt vagy, idegesítő tulajdonság - jegyezte meg gunyorosan Draco, ahogy újra a nő felé fordult. - Nem fogok veled Voldemortról beszél, a múltam sem a te dolgod, és egyáltalán semmi sem tartozik rád!

- Akkor miért hívtál el randevúra tegnap? - kérdezett vissza Hanga. - Ne tagadd, hogy volt köztünk tegnap valamiféle meghittség, ahogy egymáshoz értünk, ahogy rám néztél...

- Hanga, sosem állítottam, hogy nem tetszel nekem, csupán nem illünk össze - vonta meg a vállát.

- Oh, értem, mert én is hasonló dolgokat tudok, mint te, vagy, mert nem vagyok olyan, mint a barátnőd? - a kérdés szíven vágta a férfit. Tudta, hogy egy ideig keresni fogja a nőben Hermionét, de nem gondolta volna, hogy ez ennyire nyilvánvaló lesz neki is. - Most vissza kell mennem a hasfájós fiúhoz, ha gondolod, benézhetnél, neked is adhatok valamit a fejedre, úgy látszik erősen beverted. - Ezzel visszaindult a gyengélkedő irányába.

Draco megint zsebre dugta a kezét, és magában szitkozódva elindult a lakosztálya felé. Nem volt egy fergeteges beszélgetés, és ha lehet, akkor még távolabb került a nőtől. Nem ez volt a célja, bár az igaz, hogy Hanga viselkedése kísértetiesen hasonlított az anyjáéhoz, és ez némi aggodalommal töltötte el. Hiszen Narcissa a maga hűvös elegáns stílusával mindig az ujja köré tudta csavarni korábban, félt tőle, hogy talán a svéd nőben is megvan a képesség a manipulációra, és inkább ő akart irányítani, ha már választhatott.

A vonzalmat nem tagadta, kár lett volna, hiszen pontosan tudta, mennyire jó érzés volt táncolni vele, fogni a bársonyos kezét, végigsimítani a karján, amin egy érdekes sebhely volt: munkahelyi baleset miatt. A kék barátságos szemek a kedves mosoly magával ragadta, de a halálfaló ismerősök erősen visszarántották a földre. Bárhogyan is, már előre látta, hogy ez a kapcsolat sem lesz egyszerű.


	19. Chapter 19

**18+ részeket tartalmazó fejezet**

19

A tél kezdett enyhülni, ahogy február végén jártak, amit Hermione kicsit bánt is. Nem számított neki, milyen hideg van, amíg esténként a kandalló előtt összebújva beszélgethetett Pitonnal egy jó könyvről, a kutatásról, és az élet apró-cseprő dolgairól.

Minden nap egyre jobban virult ki nőiessége, és egyre magabiztosabbá vált. Bár Piton nem halmozta el bókokkal, azonban olykor-olykor mégis elhagyták a férfi száját kedves szavak is, és olyankor Hermione szíve mindig csordultig telt reménnyel.

Hitte, hogy talán helyre tudják hozni az elmulasztott időt, amit ideköltözése óta acsarkodással és egymás porba tiprásával töltöttek ahelyett, hogy megismerték volna a másik igaz valóját. Igazából sok esélye nem volt arra, hogy a kezdetektől ilyen viszonyt alakítson ki a bájitalmesterrel, mert Perselus eleinte semmi más egyebet nem érzett, mint színtiszta utálatot. Furcsa volt belegondolnia, hogyan változtak meg mindketten, hiszen ő az első percben a bűntudatát akarta enyhíteni azzal, hogy a férfi közelében van, és saját magának akarta bizonyítani, hogy túl van rajta.  
Tévedett mindkét dologgal kapcsolatban. Piton nem akarta a sajnálatát, sőt bőszítette Hermione gyengesége és hogy hagyta magát megalázni; és az sem volt igaz, hogy kiirtotta a szívéből a férfi iránt táplált érzéseit.

Vidáman pakolt a kartondobozaiba, amivel idejött, újra költözött. Ezúttal Piton szobájába. A férfi már kiürítette a ruhásszekrénye egy részét, és csinált neki helyet az egyik könyvespolcán is.

Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy eljön a nap, amikor ő közös szobában fog lakni Pitonnal. Mámoros mosoly futott át az arcán, ahogy az előző estére gondolt. Még mindig rengeteg újdonságot talált a szeretkezéseikben, pedig mióta az első megtörtént köztük azt hitte már kiismerte a férfi rezdüléseit. Piton felszabadította a lány vágyait és gátlásait, ezért Hermione olyan dolgokat is megengedett szerelmének, amit eddig senki másnak.

Volt, hogy naponta többször is egymásra találtak, és lassan nem volt olyan pontja a háznak, ahol ne hagyták volna el elégedett sóhajok az ajkukat, talán csak a bájital-labort nem avatták még fel.

Már majdnem végzett a pakolással így megengedett egy kis lazítást magának. Felfeküdt az ágyára, és beszívta a férfi ingének illatát. Piton méltatlankodva nézte reggel, hogy az ő ingét kanyarította magára, és nevetve szaladt ki a szobából, mikor a másik vissza akarta kapni tőle a ruhadarabot. Jó érzés volt magán érezni a fanyar, férfias illatot.

Lehunyta a szemét és az előző, meg az azt megelőző éjszakákra gondolt, végül megállapodott a legelső éjszaka emlékénél. Piton születésnapján történt, úgyszólván ezt kapta ajándékba.

_Zuhanyozni indult, mint minden este lefekvés előtt. Piton már előtte végzett, így kényelmesen elhasználhatta a maradék meleg vizet. Egyre jobban kívánta a férfit, és úgy tervezte, hogy végre eléri, hogy semmi ne akadályozhassa meg a terveiket. Sem fejfájás, sem az ő bizonytalansága, nincs hívatlan vendég, és az sem számít, ha rájuk gyújtják a házat._

Vetett magára egy utolsó pillantást a párás tükörben, majd, kipirult arccal kilépett a fürdőből. Haja nedves volt és még göndörebb, de nem zavarta, akkor nem.

Piton az ágy szélén ült, csak egy törölköző volt a derekára csavarva. Éhesen mustrálta végig Hermione kívánatos, még törölközőbe csavart testét, majd felállt, és odasétált a lány elé.

Kedve lett volna szinte rögtön a lány kulcscsontjáról legördülő vízcsepp után vetni magát, hogy még azelőtt felitassa ajkaival, hogy befolyhatna a mellei közé. A látvány magával ragadó volt, ahogy a zuhanytól még vízpöttyös, karcsú test közeledett felé. Vére vadul száguldott, alig bírta kordában tartani...

Bal kezével a dereka után nyúlva a bájitalmester mohón a lány ajka után kapott, ahogy egyetlen mozdulattal magához húzta, és az intenzív csók közben egyik keze vándorútra indult. Játékosan megmarkolta Granger fenekét, amitől a lány csak még jobban nekinyomta lüktető ágyékát, és kéjesen a szájába nyögött. A férfi ajkai Hermione nyakára vándoroltak, és a még kissé nedves haját félresöpörve finoman beleharapott, de utána rögtön végig is simított rajta a nyelvével.

- Piszkosul kívánlak - szólalt meg közvetlenül a füle mellett, hangja rekedtes volt, mély, amitől a boszorkányon átsöpört valami különös érzés, és meg sem állt a bokájáig. - A magamévá akarlak tenni...Az enyém leszel... - suttogott tovább a lány fülébe újabb nyögéseket csalva ki Hermionéból.

Hermione érezte, ahogy a férfi fogai finoman a fülébe kóstolnak, a határozott kezek pedig utat találnak a törölköző széléhez. Perselus egyetlen rántással eltávolította a régóta felesleges textíliát, így ujjai már a meztelen bőrt érintették, kutatták. Hermione is hasonló terveket szövögetett, ám Perselus megakadályozta a megvalósításban, amikor kezeit lefogva az ágy felé tolta. Csalódottan nézett az ágy szélére ereszkedve, de Piton csúfolódó mosolyt küldött válaszul.

- Ne legyen mindig olyan türelmetlen, kisasszony... - mondta, és a lányt a hűvös ágyneműre fektette, miközben magáról is lehúzta a törölközőt. Egy hosszú pillanatig csak állt az ágy mellett, és nézte a sötétkék selymen heverő finom testet, amit a gyertyák fényétől halvány ragyogás vett körül. Hermione ebben a pillanatban pontosan ott volt, ahol lennie kellett: az ő ágyában. Meztelenül és kívánatosan.

Látta, hogy a lány is megnézi őt magának, és a barna tekintetben elégedettség csillant, miközben lassan mellétérdelt, és két kezével megtámaszkodva Hermione válla mellett fölé ereszkedett.

Hermione tekintete Piton merev férfiasságára esett, gondolkozás nélkül, ösztönösen érte nyúlt, amikor elérhető távolságba került. Érezte a lüktetést, amint ujjait összezárta körülötte, majd ajkát beharapva megmozdította a kezét. Már ez első pár mozdulata is jóleső sóhajt váltott ki a férfiból, ami felbuzdította, hogy még bátrabb legyen. Lassan, de határozottan fokozta a szorítást és a tempót, és Piton gyorsuló légzése biztosította arról, hogy tetszik neki, amit csinál. Közben a férfi egyik keze útnak indult a hasától a válla felé haladva, egy pillanatra megállt a melleinél, majd végül a hajában állapodott meg. Finoman belemarkolva hátrafeszítette a fejét, és ajkai a nyakára tapadtak. Válaszul ő csak tovább növelte a tempót, tovább hajszolva ezzel a férfi vágyát.

- Ez az... igen! - hallotta Hermione a hörgésszerű, elakadó hangot, mire felcsillant a szeme , és másik kezével is a férfi lába közé nyúlva masszírozni kezdte a golyóit.

Piton nem sokáig bírta, amit a boszorkány művelt vele, és bármilyen finom is volt, amit csinált, el kellett kapnia a csuklóját, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy ígéretesnek induló éjszakájuk hamarabb véget érjen, mint kellene. Hátrébb húzódva megfogta a lány mindkét kezét, és a feje fölé emelve a párnára nyomta. Belenézett a kihívó tekintetbe, amivel Hermione szinte incselkedve üzent neki, és máris bosszút forralt.

Fél kézzel fogva tartva a lány kezeit végigcsókolta a nyakát, a mellét, fogaival összecsípte a rózsaszín mellbimbókat, miközben szabad kezével szüntelenül simogatta a lány testét. Hallotta, ahogy egy-egy mozzanatra elakad az alatta fekvő lélegzete, vagy épp hirtelen felgyorsul, ami rá is ösztönzően hatott. Tovább akarta fokozni a vágyat, az izgalmat és az örömöt, ehhez azonban kellett a másik keze is, így hamarosan elengedte a boszorkányt. Azonnal megérezte a hajába futó ujjakat, amik továbbsiklottak a vállára, ahol már nem csak a cirógatást érezte, hanem a bőrébe mélyedő körmöket is.

Hermione egyre nehezebben tudta érzékelni a külvilágot, a férfi játéka minden alkalommal bizsergető hullámokat küldött izgalomtól nedves szemérmébe. Egyre sürgetőbben próbálta a férfi fejét lefelé nyomni magán, hogy Piton végre birtokba vegye ott is. A férfi minden unszolás ellenére is lassan haladt lefelé, elidőzve a köldökénél vagy az oldalánál. Olyan erogén zónákat fedezett fel rajta, melyek létezéséről eddig ő maga sem tudott. Nehezen türtőztette magát, mire a kalandozó ajkak a combhajlatához értek, és szinte követelő mozdulattal nyitotta szét a lábát még jobban. A bájitalmester körbecsókolta az érzékeny, várakozó területet, először éppen hogy csak megérintette a szájával.

- Kérlek, Perselus, ne játssz tovább - könyörgött elfúló hangon a lány, mikor a férfi még mindig csak egy-egy pillanatra érintette hozzá nyelvét a lüktető részhez.

- Mondd, mit szeretnél, kedvesem - suttogta vissza a férfi hosszasan elnyújtva szavakat, kiélvezve, hogy a boszorkány milyen nehezen ad hangot kívánságának. - Hallgatlak...

Hermione alig kapott levegőt, nem tudott gondolkozni miközben a férfi folyamatosan a belső combját simogatta, és leheletével csiklandozta a csikóját. Azt akarta, hogy a férfi minden lehetséges módon elégítse ki, de nem merte utasítani semmire, pedig Piton pontosan erre várt.

- Nem mondasz semmit, szépségem? - kérdezte kissé elhúzódva tőle, de a kezeit még mindig a combján pihentette.- Használd azt a híres griffendéles bátorságodat - ugratta a lányt, mire Granger dühösen fújtatott egyet. A könyökeire támaszkodott, és mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett, mielőtt kimondta neki.

- Az istenért, Perselus, azt akarom, hogy úgy nyalj ki, mint még soha senkit! - közölte kívánságát annak nyers valójában, és abban a percben vissza is csuklott az ágyra, ahogy a férfi belenyalt a hüvelyébe.

Piton csak ezt akarta hallani. A végletekig akarta fokozni a lány vágyait, hogy felszabadult legyen, és ne féljen kimondani semmit. Hermione beletúrt a férfi hajába, és öle együtt hullámzott a férfi nyelvének ritmusával. Perselus egy ideig még játszott vele, egyre hangosabb sóhajokat és mind kéjesebb nyögéseket csalva elő, aztán mikor megérezte, hogy Hermionénak már nem sok hiányzik a kielégüléshez, elhúzódott tőle, ezzel kiváltva egy csalódott sóhajt a lányból.

A lány utána akart kapni magára húzni, rávenni valahogy, hogy folytassa, amit elkezdett, de Piton ügyesen kitért a heves mozdulatok elől. Vigyorogva támaszkodott újra Granger fölé, miközben egyik kezével megint összefogta a lány csuklóit. Diadalmas pillantást vetett Hermionéra, aki elfogadta a legyőzött szerepét remegve várta a folytatást. A férfi lecsapott ajkaira, birtokba vette őket, és Hermione érezte a saját ízét leszökni a másik nyelvéről. Máskor talán meglepte volna a dolog, de most már túl volt azon a ponton, hogy fennakadjon olyasmin, ami korábban zavarba hozta volna.

Végül a férfi megkegyelmezett neki, lenyúlt az ágyékához, és Hermione szeméreméhez igazította magát. Először csak ingerelte, ahogy végigsimított néhányszor a pár perce kóstolt területen, mire az alatta fekvő boszorkány mind jobban mocorogni, helyezkedni kezdett. Aztán már ő sem akart tovább várni, mágnesként vonzotta a pokoli forróság, és egy hirtelen mozdulattal belehatolt, mire mindketten elégedetten nyögtek fel, majd egy pillanatig várt, hogy a lány hozzászokjon a feszítő érzéshez. Hermione az első pillanatban halkan felszisszent, mikor a férfi megmozdult benne, de a kellemetlen érzést hamarosan felváltotta a semmihez sem hasonlítható mámor. Perselus megfogta a lány fenekét, kissé megemelte, és egyre erőteljesebben merült el az ölében, ami úgy szorult robbanni akaró férfiassága köré, ahogy legforróbb álmaiban sem képzelte.

- Merlinre... - nyögte a lány mellei közé, amikor a karcsú lábak a csípője köré kulcsolódtak -, mintha satuba fogtak volna...

Hermione már nem tudott megszólalni, csak vég nélkül nyögdécselt, és igyekezett ellentartani a csípőjével.

Körmeit belevájta a férfi hátába, vérvörös csíkokat hagyva maga után, amit Piton némi fájdalommal vegyes elragadtatott sóhajjal üdvözölt. Aztán mindkét keze a férfi fenekére siklott, határozottan belemarkolt, és még hevesebb ritmusra késztette. Perselus boldogan tett eleget a néma kérésnek, hiszen ő sem vágyott másra, minthogy végre csillapodjon benne a vágy, ami így felkorbácsolta a vérét. A lány testét vékony, csillogó réteggel vonta be az izzadság, és ez az izgató látvány tovább sodorta őt is. Hermione háta ívbe feszült, mikor elöntötte a forró kéj, és egy hosszú kitartott nyögés után elélvezett. Pitont magával rántotta a lány ölének ütemes remegése, ahogy még szorosabban összerándult körülötte, így hamarosan ő is követte kedvesét néhány hangos nyögéssel kísért elnyújtott mozdulat után.

Azóta számtalan alkalommal ismételték meg az együttlétet, és mindegyikben volt valami új, valami valószínűtlenül izgalmas és kielégítő. Jó volt, mikor egy vita lezárásaképpen kezdték el szinte felfalni a másik testét mindegyre hevesebben, így akarván eldönteni kinek van igaza, de azt is szerették, ha finoman hosszúra nyúló előjáték során jutottak hozzá ahhoz, amit akartak. Felkorbácsolták egymás vágyait, míg át nem szakadt a gát, ahonnan nem volt visszaút, meg kellett szerezni a beteljesülést minden áron.

Hermione sokkal bátrabb lett, míg azelőtt inkább csak félve nyújtott élvezetet a partnereinek, Pitonnál egészen felszabadultá vált, és élvezte a férfi feletti hatalmát, mikor előtte térdelve kényeztette. Furcsa is volt neki először, hiszen ő volt "szolgapozícióba" kényszerítve, mégis uralkodni tudott Piton felett az érintésével, nyelvének játékával. Kuncogva emlékezett vissza arra, mikor a férfi _Merlin adta tehetségnek_ titulálta egyik orgazmus előtti pillanatában.

SS/HG

Hermione az emlékek hatása alatt kipirulva sétált le a pincébe, hogy egy spontán felkéréssel örömet szerezzen magának és Pitonnak is. Viszont csalódnia kellett, a férfit a kutatási tekercsei fölé görnyedve találta, és tudta, hogy ebben az esetben sehogyan sem tudná rávenni egy kis kalandra. Piton bármikor kapható volt az összebújásra, kivéve, ha a kutatásaival foglalkozott. A férfi kérdőn nézett a sietve belépő lány felé, aki próbált valami hihető magyarázatot keresni arra miért jelent meg egy szál semmiben a hideg pincelaborban. Észre sem vette, hogy a kezében maradt egy osztályképe, de kapva az alkalmon úgy tett, mintha emiatt merészkedett volna be a férfi felségterületére.

- Milyen furcsa, hogy így szétszéledt a társaság, ami olyan összetartó volt - kezdett bele Hermione a kezében tartott régi griffendéles osztályképet nézegetve. - Azért vannak, akik tartják a kapcsolatot, de a legtöbbjüket én már évek óta nem láttam.

- Mindig az volt a benyomásom, hogy csak kevés embert mondhatott a barátjának - válaszolt Piton fel sem nézve a pergamenjeiből. A számolásait ellenőrizte, és ez eléggé lekötötte, de nem szólt rá a csevegő lányra. Tudott egyszerre több felé is figyelni, mikor éppen nem bájitalt főzött.

- Na igen, nem sokan akartak barátkozni egy stréberrel - fintorgott.

- Gondolod, egy estleges bukás népszerűbbé tett volna? - érdeklődött gúnyolódva Piton. - Mi lenne, ha eltennéd azt a vackot, és inkább segítenél? Nem árt szinten tartani a tudásod, most hogy már nem kell azon aggódnom, hogy ismét elrontod a vizsgádat.

Hermione már éppen hajlott volna rá, hogy segítsen neki, aztán inkább mégis ottmaradt a helyén, hogy újabb múltat érintő beszélgetésbe kezdjen. Az elmúlt hetek során Piton csak ímmel-ámmal volt hajlandó újabb információkat adni a lánynak, de voltak témák, amikről egyáltalán nem beszélt; ilyenek volt az iskolai évei, és a halálfalóként betöltött szerepe.

- Neked nincsen régi osztályképed Perselus? - A férfi nem válaszolt, sőt ha lehet még jobban a pergamenje fölé hajolt. - Kell lennie, az évkönyvben is benne vagy. - Piton még mindig kitartóan hallgatott. - Biztosan itt van valahol a házban, talán a könyvtárszobában, vagy esetleg... - Piton hangja megállította a hangos gondolkozásban.

- A titkos szobámban van, bekeretezve, felakasztva a falra, a többi roxfortos ereklyém mellett, a barátaim kedves érdeklődő karácsonyi képeslapjaival együtt! - csattant a hangja.

- Elég, ha annyit mondasz, hogy nincs! - morogta vissza a lány hasonlóan élesen a nyers hangnemre reagálva.

- Nem, Hermione, neked nem elég, ezt te is jól tudod! Mert ha teszem azt, azt mondom, nincs, rögtön megkérdezed, hogy miért nincs. - Vádlón nézett a lányra, aki mosolyogva nézett vissza rá. – Tudom, mi jár a fejedben, és a válaszom NEM!

- Oh, igen el is felejtettem kivel próbálok felnőtt társalgást folytatni - csúfondárosan nézett a férfira. - Hát persze, hogy már a kisujjam mozdulásából rájöttél, hogy azt akarom megtudni voltak-e barátaid a Roxfortban, mert azt kétlem, hogy már akkor is antiszociális zseniként tengetted a mindennapjaid.

- Az előbb is mondtam, nem, tehát nem voltak, és egyezzünk meg abban, hogy az édes kis nyelvedet inkább másra használod, mintsem hogy rajtam köszörülöd. Ez ugyanis az én reszortom. - Újra a számolásra fordította a figyelmét.

Hermione egy ideig csendben volt, maga elé vett egy pár pergament, és átfutotta a sorokat, de a férfi hangulatát figyelembe véve ki akarta használni az alkalmat, hogy végre megtudjon pár új dolgot róla a teljesebb kép kialakítása érdekében. Ha máskor szóba hozta a témát, Piton sokkal idegesebben reagált, és úgy ítélte meg, hogy mindaddig, míg csak ingerült, nyugodtan próbálkozhat tovább.

- Szóval akkor nem volt senki, akivel egy jót beszélgethettél volna, vagy esetleg együtt tanultál valakivel? - Kezdett bele újra, mire csak egy hangos szusszanást kapott válaszul. - Soha senki nem volt hozzád kedves, és bár csak elméleti szinten érdeklődöm; de esetleg te sem voltál senkivel sem az minden hátsószándék nélkül? Egyszer sem fordult elő a hét év során, hogy valakivel együtt nevettél? - Tovább tudta volna sorolni, ha Piton nem kapja fel a fejét és nézz rá olyan zordan. - Mielőtt még javíthatatlan kíváncsiskodónak titulálnál - látszott a férfin, hogy pontosan ezt gondolja - jobb, ha leszögezem, hogy ezeket a kérdéseket azért teszem fel, mert meg akarlak ismerni.

- Na igen, eddig is az volt a véleményem, hogy ostoba lépés volt a részedről, hogy belém szerettél anélkül, hogy valóban ismernél. Ezt továbbra is kénytelen vagyok fenntartani. - Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét. - Ez ugyanis még visszaüthet a későbbiekben.

- Pontosan ezért kérdezgetlek, ismerni akarlak. Egyébként volt rólad egy kép a fejemben, aminek eddig nagyjából megfeleltél, szóval ne is reméld azt, hogy megbántasz, és megfutamodom - felelte nyugodt hangon. - Nem volt valaki, aki... - kezdte el újra.

- Merlinre, Hermione! - Kezdett ingerültből átmenni idegesbe. - De volt, most boldog vagy? Kisdiák koromban biztosan volt, de már nem emlékszem, és nem is érdekel, dolgozni szeretnék!

- Szerelmes sem voltál? - hadarta el gyorsan az újabb kérdést, és óriási bocsánatkérő pillantásokat lövellt a férfi felé, hogy enyhítse a belőle sütő indulatot. - Perselus, nevetséges, ahogy az iskolás éveidet övező rejtélyt fent akarod tartani. Nagyjából ismerem az életed sötét részletit, tehát kétlem, hogy bármi olyan történt volna az iskolában, aminek olyan titkosnak kéne lennie. - Kicsit erőszakosabb hangnemre váltott, bár igyekezett nem tolakodó lenni. - Nem akarok mindenről tudni, nem kérem, hogy számolj el az időddel több évre visszamenőleg, csupán pár részletet kérek. Én például szívesen mesélek neked történeteket Ronról meg Harryről, sokszor nagyon jól szórakoztunk amellett, hogy állandóan halálos veszélyben voltunk, és folyamatosan pácba kerültünk. - Gondolta a csereüzlet beválhat, legalábbis látott rá néhány százalék esélyt, de amint a férfi újra megszólalt, ez a remény is semmivé foszlott.

- Van róla némi fogalmam, mit műveltél azzal a két dilettáns idiótával, és az bőven elég nekem, hogy a kis stikliitek feléről tudomásom van. - Elővett egy másik pergament, és sebesen körmölni kezdett.

- Na, ide figyelj, te hü... - Az ajtócsengő hangja belé fojtotta a továbbiakat. Akárki volt az, kitartóan nyomta, így egyikőjük kénytelen volt megnézni, ki az, és Piton a jelek szerint nem akart az a valaki lenni. - Ha visszajöttem, folytatjuk, nem felejtem el, hol tartottunk.

- Szép, még fenyegetsz is - kapott a szívéhez Piton. - Vegyél fel valamit, mielőtt ajtót nyitsz! - kiabálta utána, de Hermione ezt már nem értette tisztán, ekkor már a lépcső tetején járt.

Harry Pottert a legjobb indulattal sem lehetett volna nyugodtnak mondani, ahogy ott állt a Piton-rezidencia előtt, és már két egész perce folyamatosan nyomta azt az átkozott csengőt. Reménykedett benne, hogy nem Piton nyit ajtót, mert szeretett volna bejutni, és kevesebb volt az esélye, ha volt bájitaltan professzora horgas orra nyomódik a képébe, mikor vadbarom módjára feltépi a bejárati ajtót.

Hermione egy férfiingben parádézva, mit sem sejtve tárta fel a látogatót és az őt elválasztó ajtót, hogy aztán meglepetésében azzal a lendülettel vissza is csapja. Nehéz lett volna eldönteni, hogy Harry elpirulása vagy Hermione lesápadása volt-e a látványosabb, mikor újra kinyitotta az ajtót. A férfi igyekezett nem lefelé nézni, és kerülni mindenféle félreérthető mozdulatot. A lány öltözékét elnézve már nem volt többé kérdés számára, hogy mennyire melegedett össze Pitonnal.

- Szia, Harry! - Hermione nyerte előbb vissza a lélekjelenlétét. - Mondhatnám, hogy kellemes meglepetés vagy, de ismersz, nem szeretek hazudni - lendült támadásba, nehogy ő kapja az első rosszindulatú megjegyzést.

- Szia! - köszönt kurtán a férfi, de aztán megemberelte magát, elvégre békülési szándékkal jött. - Esetleg beengedsz, még akkor is, ha nem örülsz annyira? - Hermione mérlegelt egy pillanatig, aztán félre állt az útból.

Elnézést kért, gyorsan felrohant az emeletre, és magára húzott egy farmert, majd visszament a férfihoz, aki tétován állt a szalon közepén. Soha nem gondolta volna, hogy Pitonnak van érzéke a lakberendezéshez, pedig a bútorzatot elnézve nagyon elegáns háza volt, ami valami megmagyarázhatatlan okból otthonosnak hatott. Biztosan a lány ittléte miatt, bár ezt hangosan nem mondta volna ki.

- Ő, itthon van? - kérdezte, miközben helyet foglalt az egyik székben, amire Hermione rámutatott, miközben ő is leült.

- Ez az ő háza, Harry. Legtöbbször benne is tartózkodik. - Kissé távolságtartóan beszélt régi barátjával. - Elmondod miért jöttél, gondolom nem csak éppen erre jártál?

- Először is bocsánatot szeretnék kérni a bál miatt. - Hermione szemében megcsillant valami.

- Ginny küldött? - kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Nem, magamtól jöttem. Sajnálom a jelenetet, de azt nem, amit akkor mondtam, továbbra is fenntartom a véleményem, hogy nem illesz Pitonhoz, de talán nem annyi ember előtt kellett volna közölnöm veled. - Hermione bólintott bár nem igazán tetszett neki, a bocsánatkérés tartalmi része.

- Beletelt vagy két hónapba, hogy ezt kipréseld magadból - szurkálódott. Harry már éppen meg akarta jegyezni, hogy a lány úgy beszél, mint Piton, de újfent meggondolta magát a megjegyzéssel kapcsolatban. Ha nem jár sikerrel, Ginny leszedi a fejét, mikor hazamegy.

Hermione felállt, hogy kimenjen a konyhába teáért és süteményért. Bár eredetileg gyorsan le akarta zavarni a dolgot, megszólalt benne a mindig kedves segítőkész énje, és nem bírt parancsolni neki. Egy fél órán belül kiderült, hogy Harry meg akarja invitálni őt egy négyesben eltöltendő vacsorára a házukba, és a párjának nem Pitont, hanem Ront szánja. Úgy vélte, a barátságuk megérdemli, hogy még egyszer megpróbáljanak leülni egy asztalhoz és kulturáltan felnőttek módjára tisztázzák a nézeteltéréseiket. Hermione kételkedett benne, hogy az elhangzottak Harry saját szavai, vagy akár gondolatai lennének, sokkal inkább Ginny kezét érezte a dologban, éppen ezért nem is mondott rá igent. Gondokozási időt kért, mivel úgy érezte, hogy nem olyan biztos, hogy ki akarja magát tenni egy kiadós veszekedésnek, ami beláthatóan megtörténne, amint az ő magánéletére terelődne a szó. Márpedig ő senki kedvéért nem volt hajlandó lemondani az újonnan megszerzett lelki nyugalmáról.

Harry éppen indult, mikor Piton előkerült. Furcsállotta, hogy a lány nem ment vissza a laborba, hogy újabb kérdések kérésztüzébe állítsa, mert tudta, hogy csakis halál esetén lett volna hajlandó lemondani erről a tevékenységéről. Meglátni Pottert a saját szalonjában felért egy szélütéssel. A férfi még csak nem is bólintott a vendég felé, egyszerűen levegőnek nézte.

Harry a lányhoz fordult, és kérte, hogy mielőbb adjon neki választ, majd távozott.  
Piton türelmetlenül várta vissza a lányt, aki kikísérte a nemkívánatos vendéget, és halkan sutyorogva még ott állt vele egy ideig az ajtóban.

- Mire kell neki válaszolnod? Csak nem azt akarta tudni, végeznek-e személyiségcserét a Szent Mungóban? - kérdezte acsarkodva, bal szemöldökét felvonva. - Nála talán már túl késő is lenne, belülről megette a penész az agyát!

- Drágám, neki, csak azután lesz időpontja, ha a te kedvességtápláló-kúrádat sikerrel záródóan befejezték - vágott vissza a lány, egy percre elhallgattatva ezzel a férfit. Nem tetszett neki, hogy máris így letámadta. Megértette, hogy Pitonnak van beleszólása abba, hogy ki jöhet be a házba, de nem ő hívta ide a másik férfit, viszont, ha már itt járt, volt benne annyi, hogy meghallgatta.

- Remélem, több griffendéles selejt nem akar ide fáradni azzal a szándékkal, hogy kiengeszteljen téged, mert előtte méretes ökör módjára viselkedett! - Hermione összevonta a szemöldökét, tudta, hogy Ronra céloz, de nem értette, mitől tart igazából. - Nem rád gondoltam, mielőtt felháborodnál. Minek engedted be az ajtón azt a nyomorult Pottert? A szilveszteri bálon tanúsított ékbekiáltó pofátlansága után a legkevesebb, amit vártam tőled, hogy szétátkozod a tökeit, ha megint meglátod!

- Idejött, beszélni akart, mert ki szeretne békülni, és behívtam - válaszolt Hermione azon igyekezve, hogy ne nevessen fel Piton előző mondatának vége miatt. - Én jó nevelést kaptam anyukámtól, így nem a küszöbön állva kívántam őt végighallgatni, hanem bátorkodtam beinvitálni a szentélyedbe.

- Pontosan ez a problémám! Kedves, hogy a szociális érzéked most sem hagyott cserben - morogta a férfi karba font kézzel.

- Ne aggódj, legközelebb nem itt tartjuk a dzsemborit, meghívott magukhoz egy vacsorára négyesben... Ő, Ginny, Ron és én. - Látta, hogy a férfi elszörnyed az ötlettől, és hamarosan ki is robbant a vita köztük.

Piton egész egyszerűen gyenge akaratúnak titulálta a lányt, amiért akár csak arra is hajlandó, hogy elgondolkozzon a lehetőségen, hogy elmegy oda, arról már nem is szólva, hogy Pottert, ha lehet, még hülyébbnek vélte, mint eddig, amiért előállt ezzel az ötlettel. Hermione részben egyet is értett a férfival, de minél inkább hajtogatta Piton az igazát, benne annál jobban felülkerekedett a dac, és ellenkezni kezdett. Végül azon kapta magát, hogy a levelet körmöli egy szombati vacsora miatt, amire hajlandó elmenni. Perselus legszívesebben a haját tépte volna dühében, de helyette inkább jól bevágta maga után az ajtót, ahogy visszavonult a pincébe. Ebédkor nem került elő, és ezúttal Hermione nem tartotta fontosnak, hogy kiengesztelje. Helyette inkább a manók ajánlóleveit nézte át, amiket Piton hozott neki egy ügynökségről. A férfi hajlandó volt elfogadható kategóriába tartozó bért kifizetni egy házimanónak, aki átveszi a házvezetés gondját a lánytól. Hermione először nem akart belemenni, és egy kvibli alkalmazottat javasolt, de Piton ettől elzárkózott. Nem kívánta egy harmadik személlyel is megosztani a magánéletüket. Több órás győzködés után Piton közölte, hogy igazából mindegy mit akar a lány, mert úgy is ő fog dönteni, és akárhogy is lesz az-az egy biztos, hogy Hermione többé nem fogja takarítani a házát.

Vacsora tájt az éhség felzavarta Pitont az étkezőbe, ahol Hermione türelmesen várta a két hőtárolóbűbájjal kezelt étel mellett ülve. Igyekeztek más dolgokról beszélgetni, de Piton azért néha odaszúrta, hogy a lány igenis következetlen ebben a dologban. Az ágyban már nem esett több szó köztük erről a témáról, bár másról sem igen beszélgettek, inkább egymás testét élvezve töltötték el hasznosan az időt, míg el nem aludtak.

SS/HG

Ginny aggódott, hogy Hermione talán mégsem megy el hozzájuk, mert ő a lány helyében biztosan megfutamodott volna. Azonban Granger percre pontosan érkezett a Potter-házhoz, és úgy lépett be oda, mint aki fel van készülve a legrosszabbra. Ron és Harry egyszerre üdvözölték, de kerülték a testi kontaktust. Ginny viszont melegen megölelte, de érezte, hogy a barátnője kissé feszeng a karjaiban, így újabb bűntudathullám öntötte el a vörös hajú lány szívét.

Ez a beszélgetős este is az ő ötlete volt, és mindkét férfit csak zsarolások árán tudta rávenni, hogy megjelenjenek. Harryt még valamivel könnyebb volt meggyőzni, de Ron kategorikusan elzárkózott az elől, hogy Hermionéval beszéljen.

A húga nem is értette a viselkedését egészen addig, míg meg nem kapták Hermionétól a levelet. Pontosan tudta, hogy a fivére kitérne a válasz elől, ha ő is levél útján keresné fel, ezért inkább elhívta magukhoz.  
Ron már egy ideje tudta, hogy nem csak Malfoy miatt kell aggódnia, de nem gondolta volna, hogy Piton és a lány között komolyra fordulnak a dolgok.

Harry szépen elmesélte neki, hogy Hermione egy szál ingben, feltehetően Pitonéban, nyitott neki ajtót, és semmi szemérmesség nem volt benne. A férfi grimaszolt, miközben hallgatta, de egy szót sem szólt.  
Végül a düh feltört belőle, és meggondolatlan hormontúltengéses buta libának nevezte Hermionét. Minél tovább szidta, Ginnynek annál világosabb lett a dolog: Ron féltékeny volt!

Most, hogy Ginny ott állt a nappali ajtajában, és hol a lányra, hol pedig a bátyjára nézett, nem tudta őket elképzelni együtt. Sőt, egyre inkább hajlott afelé, hogy Pitonban sokkal több olyan dolog lehet, ami Hermionét kiegészíti.

Harry erőt vett magán, és felszólította a társaságot, hogy üljenek asztalhoz. Egy ideig az udvarias "ide adnád a sót" és a "nagyon finom a leves" volt a legtöbb, amit valaki kiejtett a száján. Hermione élvezte, hogy a két fiú feszélyezve érzi magát, előnyt akart kovácsolni a zavarukból, semmi kivetnivalót nem látott a magánélete alakulásában, és ezt kész volt az orruk alá dörgölni.

- Esetleg megvárjuk a desszert végét mielőtt nekem estek, vagy végre megszólaltok? - kérdezte Hermione egy gúnyos mosoly kíséretében, miközben Ginny felszolgálta a második fogást. - Ha gondoljátok, kezdhetem én is nekem nem probléma.

Harry és Ron bólintott, Ginny továbbra is a tányérokkal zsonglőrködött.

- Szeretem Perselust, és bár még nem mondta, de úgy érzem, ő is engem. - Erre Ron hitetlenkedő pillantást váltott a vele szemben ülő másik férfival. - Vagyunk annyira felnőttek, hogy ezt mind tudomásul vegyétek, és megemésszétek.

- Most úgy érzed, boldog vagy, de belegondoltál már abba, milyen abszurd ez az egész helyzet? Hermione, te azzal a férfival alszol együtt, aki éveken keresztül gyötört és lenézett. Hogy tudtál beleszeretni? - méltatlankodott a szemüveges férfi. - Arról már nem is beszélve, hogy ha nem lenne egy kegyetlen, számító, rosszindulatú valaki, akkor is jóval idősebb nálad!

- Én ismerem a másik oldalát is, és elhiheted, hogy ezek mellett a negatív tulajdonságok mellett rendelkezik tengernyi pozitívval is... - Ennél a pontnál már mindhárman döbbenten néztek rá. - Illetve van neki jó tulajdonsága is, még ha nem is olyan sok, de van. - Eltolta maga elől a tányérját, nem volt már étvágya. - Nem kell őt szeretnetek, még csak kedvelnetek sem! De engem miért löktetek el magatok mellől?

- Még kérdezed? - horkant fel Ron. - Azért, mert bolond vagy! Először Malfoy, aztán Piton; mi lesz a következő, emlékoltárt állítasz Voldemortnak? - Hermione szemében fellobbant a düh lángja. - Minden ellenségünket barátként kezdted el kezelni, minket meg ellenségnek látsz!

- Ez nem igaz, ti voltatok azok, akik lázongtatok a viselkedésem ellen! Szegény Hermione már nem az unalmas könyvmoly, hanem egy nő, aki próbálja más szemmel látni a világot, ami körülveszi - színpadiasan a mellkasára tette a kezét. - Hogy tehette ezt velünk, elárult minket...

- Elég legyen! - szólt rájuk Ginny. - Hermione érdeklődése Piton iránt az iskola utolsó évében kezdődött el, tehát nem valami hirtelen "elmebaj" okozta!

- Micsoda? Te ilyen régóta tudod ezt, és nem is szóltál? - háborodott fel a férje.

- Rengeteg dolog van, Harry, amit nem mondtam el neked, titkoknak hívják őket, és mindenkinek van belőle - vágott vissza a nő. - Igaza van Hermionénak. Nem kell szeretnünk Pitont, de tartsuk tiszteletben a döntését.

- Csak azért állsz mellé, mert te is nő vagy, és túl sok romantikus zagyvaság jár a fejedben! - szólt vissza Ron. - Ezt nem lehet elfogadni, ahogy azt sem, hogy Malfoy a barátod lett! Ez gusztustalan, és emberileg felfoghatatlan. Hozzád érnek a mocskos kezeikkel, és Piton még annál többet is tesz veled, felfordul a gyomrom!

- Fogd be a szádat, de nagyon gyorsan! - parancsolt rá Hermione - Te aztán végképp összeteheted a kezdet, hogy még nem átkoztalak hamuvá, azok után, amit a húgod esküvői vacsoráján műveltél! Nem én vagyok gusztustalan, hanem te voltál az! Mégis mi történt veled, hogy távolodhattunk el így egymástól? - Mindkét férfi mélyen hallgatott, ahogy körbehordozta a tekintetét rajtuk. - Fontosak voltatok nekem, és nem akartam, hogy ez megváltozzon, de lemondtatok rólam. Ti hárman egy iskolába mentetek továbbtanulni, és többé már nem tartoztam közétek. Elvesztettem a szüleimet, mindennél nagyobb szükségem lett volna a támogatásotokra, de még csak beszélni sem tudtam veletek. MIÉRT?

- Mi nem tudtuk hogyan vigasztaljunk meg, azt hittük, az idő segít majd - nyögte Harry több perces feszült csend után. - Ostobaság volt, mert látom, tüske maradt benned, annak ellenére, hogy azért időnként találkoztunk. - Ginny átnyúlt az asztalon és megfogta Hermione kezét.

- Annyira sajnálom, hogy cserbenhagytalak, tudnom kellett volna, hogy szükséged van rám. - Látszott rajta, hogy a sírás közelében van. - Többé nem teszem, ígérem, ha te sem teszed magaddal. Ismerlek, akkor is ezt tetted, elhagytad magad, kezdtél bezárkózni, a szüleid halála csak súlyosbította a dolgot. Nem kellett volna feladnunk a próbálkozást, de te sem segítettél.

- Én akkor nem láttam ezt át, nem tudtam racionalizálni az érzéseim, csak úgy éreztem mindent elveszítek, és senki nem küzd értem. Én is feladtam, ez igaz, de összeszedtem magam. – Nem volt könnyű még most sem beismernie, hogy mennyire elveszett volt akkoriban, semmi más nem érdekelte, csak az önsajnálat. - Most jól vagyok, tényleg jól, de nektek ez sem tetszik.

- Ha jól, vagy, ha igazán boldog vagy, akkor nekem nem számít, hogy ki miatt. – Harry úgy nézett a feleségére, mintha egy vadidegen ülne mellette.

Nem értette, hogy lehet ennyire eltérő a véleményük, a gondolatait végül Ron öntötte szavakba, mintha csak átsugározta volna felé.

- Nagyszerű, akkor te most már végképp amellett vagy, hogy Hermione maradjon csak Pitonnal? - kérdezte Ron ingerülten. - Mi van veled, Ginny? Talán neked is bejön az a seggfe...? - Az a hatalmas pofon, amit Hermione lekent neki csak a férfit lepte meg. Harry is úgy gondolta, hogy kijárt neki, bár azt nem volt hajlandó elismerni, hogy ő érdemelné, hogy felképeljék.

- Sehova sem jutottunk, és nem is érdekel már, hogy mi lesz! - szólt jeges hangon Granger, és felállt az asztaltól. - A barátság nem tűnik el egyik pillanatról a másikra, ha felnőttként tudtok viselkedni, akkor még egyszer megpróbálhatunk beszélni erről, de utána nincs több esély, mert nem bohóckodhatok veletek örökké.

- Hermione, kicsit nézd a mi szemszögünkből - próbálkozott Harry legyűrve az ingerültségét. - Meglepő és váratlan döntést hoztál. Egy olyan valakivel élsz együtt, aki kölcsönösen utál minket, hogy várhatod el, hogy mi elfogadjuk ezt?

- Igazad van, Perselus éppúgy utál titeket, mint ti őt. Viszont őt nem tudom megváltoztatni, és nem is akarom, mert engem szeret. Ti már engem sem akartok elfogadni, és ez a bajom. Nem azt akarom, hogy vele boruljatok össze, hanem azt, hogy engem újra a barátotoknak tekintsetek.

- Hogyan? - kérdezte Ron még mindig az arcát tapogatva.

- Ha még erre sem tudjátok a választ, akkor kár erőltetni. Jobb, ha hazamegyek, otthon legalább elfogadnak.

- Egy ideig - szólt oda Harry. Hermione érdeklődve nézett vissza válla felett, megtorpanva az étkezőajtóban.

- Mit jelentsen ez? - Olyan hangon beszélt, ahogy Piton szokott, félelmetes volt. - Ha már nem tudtok mit csinálni, akkor kikezdenétek a kapcsolatom? Óvodás húzás, Harry, ezt lásd be.

- Piton, jól bánik veled, megértő és figyelmes? - Senki nem értette, hova akar kilyukadni, de Hermione kezdte végleg elveszíteni a türelmét, így a kelleténél erélyesebben szólt vissza.

- Eddig még a puszta gondolata is borzasztott a viszonyomnak, most meg arról érdeklődnél, hogy működőképes-e?! - Harry egy pillanatra megijedt a lány arcára kiülő indulattól. - Szeretnék úgy távozni innen, hogy nem megy fel a vérnyomásom a plafonig. Ha van még valami, ki vele, ha nincs, akkor hagyjatok elmenni!

- Szilveszter után beszéltem Remusszal... Azt mondta, Pitonnak volt egy szerelme, de rettentő rosszul végződött a dolog! - Azt hitte, ezzel felnyitja a szemét.

- MIT CSINÁLTÁL? - kiabált rá egyszerre a két nő.

- Harry, ez egy idióta felelőtlen lépés volt, és nem is értem, miért tetted – Hermionét fojtogatta a sírás.

- Mert aggódtam érted, féltem, hogy bántani fognak, mert így is lesz, hidd el. Az a nő, akárki volt, megszenvedte azt, hogy kapcsolata volt vele.

- De mégis hogy merészeltél kutakodni utána, és másokat faggatni? Ha megtudja, jogosan lesz rád dühös, és én nem foglak megvédeni! - A szemei szikrát szórtak.

- Remus nem tudja, hogy együtt vagytok, csak barátilag érdeklődtem, semmire nem jött rá. - Hermione nem nagyon hitt Harry ravaszságában, ez mindig is gyenge pontja volt.

- Mondani sem mondott túl sokat? - kérdezte Granger az idegességtől remegő hangon. - Nem érdekel, kiről van szó, ha tudni akarom, megkérdezem tőle, és el fogja mondani. - Már akkor tudta, hogy ez hazugság, mikor kimondta. Pont ezért lett ideges, mert Piton alig mondott valamit, és erre Harry előáll ezzel, amire választ akar majd kapni, de soha nem fog neki adni senki.

- Amúgy sem tudnám megmondani, ki lehetett az, csak azt tudom az iskolás évei alatt történt - felelte lemondóan a férfi.

- Nagyszerű! Félig-meddig hihető információd van egy majd húsz éves kapcsolatról, egy olyan embertől, aki soha nem volt jóban az említett felek egyikével, sőt lehet, hogy a lánnyal sem. Ez okot adhat némi aggodalomra, ha haza megyek megnézem, van-e otthon Veritaserum! - Harry már belátta, hogy hülyeség volt akár felhozni is, mivel tényleg eléggé gyenge lábakon állt a dolog. - Ez aztán romba fogja dönteni a dolgokat Perselus és köztem! - jegyezte meg Hermione csúfolódva.

SS/HG

Mikor hazaért, Pitont nem találta sehol, egy üzenet várta az asztalon, miszerint kiszállít néhány rendelést. Hermione nem is bánta, hogy egyedül lehet. Vett egy forró fürdőt, aztán befeküdt az ágyba egy könyvel a kezében. Még korán volt, de meg akart nyugodni, mert annyi gondolat zakatolt a fejében, hogy majdnem széthasadt. Piton nyolckor ért haza, a lány addigra már aludt.

Pirkadat volt még, mikor Hermione szeme már kinyílt. Óvatosan fordult a férfi felé, és mozdulatlanul nézte őt egy ideig. A tegnapi rosszul sikerült ebéden rágódott. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy van-e alapja Harry félelmeinek. Azzal tisztában volt, hogy Piton képes őt bántani, ezt már bebizonyította, de hinni akart abban, hogy többé szándékosan már nem tenné.

Hiába próbált a férfi múltjából minél több részlettel megismerkedni, Piton minduntalan gátat vetett a kíváncsiságának. Sejtette, hogy van néhány rosszul sikerült románc a férfi háta mögött is, mert valahonnét erednie kellett a nők iránti viselkedésének. Ha nem emiatt, akkor az anyja miatt lehet ilyen, de ez is csak egy volt azok közül a témák közül, amiről nem beszéltek.

Neki viszont tudnia kellett, ki volt az a lány, és mi történt, hogy közelebb kerüljön a válaszokhoz, amiket keres. Átkozta Harryt, Remust és mindenki mást, amiért az ingatag lelki nyugalmát apró kis darabkákra törték egyetlen perc alatt.

- Bárcsak több mindent mondanál el nekem, akkor nem kéne ezt tennem - motyogta magában, mielőtt kimászott az ágyból.

A könyvtárszobában pennát és pergament keresett és megírta a levelet Dracónak, amiben sürgős találkozót kért tőle. Két apró könnycsepp gördült végig az arcán, mikor útjára bocsátotta a baglyot. A bűntudat már most mardosta a lelkét, pedig tudta, hogy ennél még sokkal rosszabbul fogja magát érezni amiatt, amit tenni készül.

Draco arcszíne egy kicsit fakóbb volt, mint lenni szokott, amit Hermione észre is vett volna, ha nem maga elé mered a kávézóban, úgy kapaszkodva a kávésbögréjébe, mintha az egy mentőöv lenne.  
A férfi leült vele szemben, és rendelt magának teát. Hermione nem tudta, hogy kezdjen bele, így azzal kezdte, hogy ellátogatott Harryhez és beszéltek, de nem sült el túl jól. Draco egy ideig hallgatta próbált rá koncentrálni, aztán már nem figyelt rá, elkalandozott a saját gondjai felé.

-... és emiatt fogalmam sincs, mit gondoljak, aggódnom kéne, vagy sem - Hermione hangja bizonytalan volt, és akadozó, pontosan tükrözte a lelkiállapotát.

- Aggódom, mert mi van, ha képtelen vagyok egy normális kapcsolatra? - Draco nem figyelt a lány mondataira, ahogy ő sem az övéire. Ültek egymással szemben, és elbeszéltek egymás mellett, de a legszebb az volt, hogy fel sem tűnt nekik.

- Lehet, hogy nem is fontos, vagy nem is igaz az egész, bár Remus nem arról híres, hogy rosszindulatú lenne, de mi van, ha mégis?

- Olyan kedves volt, miért rontotta el azzal, hogy olyan témákat feszeget, amikről jobb hallgatni?

- Már most bűntudatom van, pedig még semmit sem tettem, és rettegtek, hogy ha rájön a dologra, akkor vége lesz köztünk mindennek.

- El sem fog kezdődni, ha nem tudjuk rendezni ezt valahogy.

- Hirtelen haragú, nem tudná megérteni.

- Túl nyugodt, nem tudom megérteni.

- Akármit teszek, elveszíthetem! - Egyszerre mondták ki, meglepődve pislogtak a másik felé.

- Draco! - szólt rá Hermione, amikor végre felfogta az értelmét mindannak, amit eddig a férfi mondott. - Gondjaid vannak Hangával, de hiszen olyan jól alakult nem? - Hermione szerette volna Dracót boldognak látni, a barátja volt fontos volt neki.

- Nem... igen, de megoldom. - A férfi határozottnak tűnt, Hermione bólintott.

- Jól van, akkor megnyugodhatok, feltéve, ha tényleg nem érzed olyan vészesnek a gondjaid. - Azért nem mert volna mérget venni rá, hogy csak kis problémáról van szó, de úgy vette észre a férfiak, kiváltképpen a Mardekárba tartozók, nem igazán közlékenyek, ha lelki gondjuk van.

- Nem hiszem, hogy valóban megnyugodnál. Sőt egészen biztos vagyok benne, hogy idővel mindent kiszedsz belőlem. - Ismerte a lányt, vagyis nagyjából már ismerte.

- Borzalmas vagyok - ismerte el Granger. - Perselus szerint is.

- Gond van a paradicsomban?

- Igen - sóhajtotta a lány elgyötörten.

Újra belefogott a történetbe, de miközben mesélte egyre ostobábbnak érezte magát. Miért nem tud annyira bízni a férfiban, hogy türelmesen kivárja, míg magától mesél neki ezekről a dolgokról? Tudta a választ, csak nem akarta figyelembe venni. Pedig olyan egyszerű volt: féltékenység. Akárki volt is Piton párja, birtokolhatta azt az érzést, ami összekötötte őket, és ezt nem tartotta fairnek, hiszen neki annyit kell küzdenie ezért a szerelemért.  
Elszánt volt, még akkor is, ha belül rettegett a következményektől. Piton soha nem tűrte jól, ha valaki a háta mögött ügyködött, de a lány úgy érezte ezúttal nincs más út.

- Felejtsd el, én nem öletem meg magam, csak mert volt valamikor egy lány, aki hagyta, hogy nyálcserét folytasson vele! - hárított Draco, mikor meghallotta Hermione ötletét.

- Istenem, ez még csak egy ártatlan kis szimatolás, nem nagy ügy. - Maga sem nagyon hitte el, de próbált meggyőzőnek hatni. - Madame Cvikker nem fog riadóztatni senkit, ha megnézed az évkönyveket, hátha van róluk közös fénykép, vagy bármi más.

- Na persze, ha ilyen veszélytelen a dolog, miért nem te csinálod? - Hermione ekkor olyan átható könyörgő kiskutyaszemekkel nézett rá, hogy Draco beadta a derekát, pedig érezte, hogy ez nem vezet jóra.

Draco másnap besétált a könyvtárba és a sorok között megkereste azt a polcot, ahol az évkönyveket tartották. Hermionénak igaza volt, semmi nem történt, a könyvtáros még csak ügyet sem vetett rá, és valóban nem volt abban semmi, hogy belenéz pár régi emlékbe.

Kikereste Piton végzős évfolyamát, és a biztonság kedvéért még az előtte illetve az utána végzettekét is megnézte, gondolta egy év korkülönbséggel még bárki lehet a másik párja. Unottan lapozgatta a poros könyveket, mindhiába. Pitonról egyetlen kép volt a könyvben és azon is a leendő halálfalókkal állt dísztalárban.

Nem igazán törte le a tény, hogy nem talált semmit, nem is akart tudni Piton korábbi szerelmi ügyeiről, éppen elég volt neki Hermione.

- Szia! - köszönt rá Hanga, aki a mellette lévő sorból bukkant fel. - Éppen visszahoztam pár gyógynövényekkel foglalkozó könyvet. - Nem mintha bárki kérdezte volna tőle, de úgy érezte valamit mondania kell.

- Szia, Hanga! - köszönt neki meglepődve a férfi.

- Én, bocsánatot akartam kérni, az elmúlt napok miatt - fogott bele a nő. Folyton vitatkoztunk, éretlenül viselkedtünk. - Draco Bólintott. - Nem lenne kedved ma este velem vacsorázni? Ígérem, nyugodt esténk lesz.

- Nem lehet, találkozóm van ma este, talán majd máskor. - Túl gyorsan vágta rá a választ, ezzel azt az érzést keltette a másikban, hogy eleve elzárkózik az együtt töltött idő lehetőségétől. - Sajnálom. - Elsétált a nő mellett, de miközben elhaladt mellette megérintette a karját, némi reményt adva mindkettőjüknek.

Nem hazudott a találkozóról, mert valóban el kellett mennie. Hermione az előre megbeszélt helyen várta, de megint előbb érkezett, ezért egy kis ideig kint álldogált a hidegben. Perselus újabb szállítmányt vitt el a vevőinek, így volt alkalma "kiszökni" a házból.  
Egyáltalán nem örült annak, hogy Draco nem járt sikerrel, mert így életbe kellett lépnie a "B" tervnek, aminek meg szőke férfi nem örült.

- Beszélned kell az igazgatóval! - jelentette ki határozottan. - Nincs más választásunk.

- Miről beszélsz, és mi ez a királyi többes? - hökkent meg a férfi. - Mióta csináljuk mi ezt ketten? Ez csak a te dolgod.

- Kérlek, Draco, csak egy pár dolgot kérdezel, és utána békén hagylak - hazudott, csak sajnos nem túl jól.

- Fenéket, utána is nyúzni fogsz. Egyébként meg, ha nem tűnt volna fel az a munkahelyem, nem fogok McGalagony elé állni azzal, hogy Pitonról érdeklődjek! - Kisöpört a szeméből egy szőke tincset, és a poharáért nyúlt.

- Nem is kell, Dumbledore professzorral kell beszélned - közölte negédes mosollyal az ajkain. Draco keze megállt mozdulat közben és fél centire a szájától tartotta a poharat.

- Szerintem tudok neked időpontot szerezni egy teljes kivizsgálásra a Szent Mungóban! - Hermione csak tovább mosolygott a megjegyzés ellenére.

Draco egészen elképedt, mikor rájött a lány tényleg komolyan gondolja, hogy ő be fog lopózni a főnöke irodájába, és faggat egy portrét. Kezdett aggódni a lányért, mániákusnak tűnt, ahogy elmondta a tervét. Bár ha egyszer ő is ilyen szerelmes lesz, lehet, hogy neki sem fog ostobaságnak tűnni semmi.

Magában hosszú ékes szavakkal szidta saját fejét, ahogy a következő héten éppen az igazgatói iroda felé somfordált, mivel tudta, hogy McGalagony házon kívül van. Nem is tudta mi lenne a kínosabb, lebukni a főnöke előtt, vagy lebukni Piton előtt.  
Az utóbbi biztos halállal végződne.

Dumbledore halkan hortyogott a többi képpel együtt, mikor benyitott. Elismerte, hogy a vén boszorka nem bízott semmit a véletlenre, tíz percébe telt mire az összes védővarázslatát megszüntette. Lopódzva, lábujjhegyen ment az asztaláig, aztán tétován megállt. Utált itt lenni, és utált a volt igazgatóval beszélni, aki részben az ő hibájából halt meg. Már most tudta, hogy kamatostul vissza fogja kérni ezt a szívességet a lánytól.  
Egy kis ideig tétovázott, de végül belátta, ostobaság lenne most visszafordulni, ha már idáig eljutott, így felébresztette a portrét.

SS/HG

Albus Dumbledore meglepően közlékeny volt, és még csak rá sem kérdezett Malfoy miért faggatózik a volt tanára magánéletét illetően. Valami játékot sejtett a dolog mögött, és ő mindig is szeretett játszani. Nem úgy, mint Draco, aki a zavaros információ birtokában elhagyta az irodát, és az éjszaka közepén levelet körmölt tettestársának, hogy értesítse a fejleményekről.

Másnap Hermione fel-alá járkált a férfi szobájában, amíg a kapott rejtvényen gondolkozott. Draco már majdnem beleszédült abba, hogy próbálta követni a tekintetével. Nem sejtette, hogy a lány már az első hétvégén odarohan, hogy beszélni tudjanak, kezdett komolyan aggódni miatta.

- Ez annyira zavaros, miért nem tud egyszerűbben fogalmazni? - bosszankodott Hermione. - Ismételd el, megint amit mondott. - Draco sóhajtva újra elmondta, amit Albus közölt vele.

- Piton nagyon szerelmes volt egykor, de a nyíló virág elszáradt. Kudarcra voltak ítélve az ellentétek, hamuvá égett szerelmüket liliomszirmok borítják. - Igazából ő viccesnek találta, hogy az öreg ilyen talányosan fogalmazott, persze még nagyobb lett volna az öröme, ha nem kellett volna már negyedik órája a megoldáson gondolkoznia.

- Elszáradt virág, ellentétek... hm... a lány talán Piton ellentéte volt - Választ sem várva előkapott a táskájából néhány pergamenlapot, és körmölni kezdett.

Mindent számba vett Piton tulajdonságai közül, és a lap másik oldalára az ellenkezőjét írta. A végeredmény, egy csinos, népszerű, kedves és vidám személy lett, ami egyáltalán nem vitte őket közelebb a megoldáshoz.

- Biztosra veszem, hogy ez leszűkítette a kör a lehetséges ötszázról úgy kétszázra - ironizált Draco. - A kis listád nem segített rajtunk.

- Történetesen, van valami, ami segít nekünk, ugyanis nincs az az Isten, hogy egy vérbeli mardekáros másik házból válasszon párt magának. - Ezzel nem tudott vitatkozni a férfi, mert ez nagyon is jellemző volt a háza tagjaira. - Tehát most szépen elmész a könyvtárba és elhozod az évkönyveket, hogy kikeressük a lehetséges jelölteket.

- Na, azt már nem, felejtsd el!

- Draco - kérte elvékonyodó hangon.

- Hermione - utánozta a férfi.

- Ne csináld, közel vagyunk, érzem - bizakodott. - Te is azt akarod, hogy boldog legyek, és békén hagyjalak nem?

- De nem vagyunk közel, és... ne nézz így rám! A fenébe Granger, őrült vagy, remélem, tudod!

Újabb órák teltek el, míg átnézték a könyveket, és arról vitáztak, ki miért nem volt alkalmas arra, hogy Piton leálljon vele, vagy éppen fordítva. Eredménytelenül fáradtan és fejfájással búcsúztak el egymástól, de Hermione megígérte, hogy, amint tud, újra eljön. Draco repesett az örömtől, és bár meglepődött rajta, magában hálát adott az égnek, hogy mégsem ő került közelebbi kapcsolatba a lánnyal. A mániákussága valahogy Pitonra emlékeztette.

- Megérdemlik egymást - gondolta morcosan.

Három nyugodalmas nap telt el addig, míg Granger újra fel nem bukkant a szőke férfi lakosztálya előtt. Ezt azonban Hanga sínylette meg, mert Malfoy kénytelen volt lemondani az újabb vacsorameghívást, és ez már kezdett rossz irányban alakulni. Hermione persze ebből semmit nem vet észre, mert Draco soha nem említette meg neki, hogy más programja lett volna. Igazából a férfi kicsit hálás is volt, hogy volt rendes ürügye, amiért nem találkozhat a másik nővel. Sok dolog bonyolult volt köztük és a testi vonzalom csak egy volt ezek közül. Egyre gyakrabban álmodott erotikus hangvételű álmokat Hangával a középpontban, és minden alkalommal elgyötörten ébredt.

Tovább folytatták az eszement kutatást valaki után, aki a férfi szerint már régen nem számíthatott Pitonnak, de Hermione nem nyugodott bele. Elhallgatta a férfi elől, hogy már otthon is kutatott erre-arra, de nem talált semmit. Szégyellte is magát, de azzal nyugtatta a lelkiismeretét, hogy mióta ez az egész őrület elkezdődött, még újabb két alkalommal próbált valamit megtudni Piton iskolás éveiről, amire a férfi megint dühös, kitérő választ adott. Így továbbra is úgy érezte, a férfi nem hagyott neki más utat.

Legalább ötven lányt zártak ki, akik biztosan soha nem jártak együtt Perselusszal, míg eljutottak a Black lányokhoz.  
Hermione kedvetlenül nézegette Bella és Narcissa képét. Meg kellett állapítania, hogy mindkettő valóban kivételesen szép volt. Viszont őket is ki kellett zárniuk, ha másért nem, hát azért, mert Bella nem volt sem kedves sem pedig vidám. Kegyetlen, uralkodó és félelmetes volt.  
Narcissa ugyan némileg beleillett a képbe, de ha róla lenne szó, akkor Piton feltehetőleg nem szakított volna vele másodszorra is. Pedig szem és fültanúja volt az esetnek, mikor kidobta a nőt.

- Talán ez volt, bökött egy képre Hermione letörten - Draco kikapta a könyvet a kezéből, és hangosan nyeríteni kezdett. - Most mi van?

- Hm... Igazán mutatós!

- Tényleg? Csak mert szerintem pont, hogy nem. - A férfi olyan képet vágott, amilyet Piton szokott olyankor, ha Hermione nem kapcsolt rögtön.

- Szarkazmus, ismered a fogalmát? Én is csak ma tudtam meg. - Szélesen elvigyorodott, mikor Hermione résnyire szűkítette a szemét megfélemlítés céljából. - Azért azt hittem, több ragadt rád, végül is együtt élsz Pitonnal, és mint tudjuk, őt gyakorlatilag ez tartja életben. - Hermione becsukta a könyvet, és a többi mellé rakta.

- Nincs több lány a mardekából. - Letörten nézett a férfira. - Akkor nem tudom ki lehetett, mert ha ti csak mardekárossal jártok, akkor mindenkit kizártunk, és biztosan nem tévedtünk.

- Lehet, hogy... - Draco elhallgatott, aztán megsajnálta a vele szemben ülő csüggedt lányt. - A hollóhát is szóba jöhet. - Hermione a nyakába ugrott örömében, ő pedig azt latolgatta, hogy bizonyára az agyára ment az alváshiány, ezért járt el a szája.

Az ifjú Malfoy azzal a kikötéssel volt hajlandó tovább segíteni, ha a lány most szépen , és legalább egy hétig békén hagyja őt. Hermione nem szívesen, de végül belement a dologba, gondolta legalább lesz még esélye tovább puhatolózni, hátha el tudja kerülni azt, hogy Piton háta mögött ügyködjön. De sem alkalma, sem bátorsága nem volt hozzá, hogy szóba hozza. Piton a következő héten nagyon elfoglalt volt, rengeteg instabil bájitallal kellett egyszerre foglalkoznia, és a kutatásai egy olyan szakaszba léptek, ahol nagyfokú koncentrációra volt szüksége. Hermione belátta, hogy, ha most zargatja, abból komoly vita kerekedhet, és ezt igyekezett elkerülni. Viszont minden éjjel, mikor a férfi mellett feküdt, gyötörte a gondolat, hogy elárulja a férfi bizalmát.

- A jövő hetem megint nagyon zsúfolt lesz, ezért nem sok időm lesz veled foglalkozni, de nagylány vagy már, úgy hiszem, el fogod tudni foglalni magad. - Éppen reggeliztek, és Hermione még kicsit kótyagos volt, az éjjel nem sokat aludt.

- Ne aggódj, nekem is lesz dolgom bőven - felelte mosolyogva. - Szívecskés tapétát veszek, rózsaszínűre festettem a hálót... - A mosolya még szélesebb lett Piton elborzadását látva. A gondjaik ellenére bizakodó volt, jól megértették egymást az utóbbi időben.

- Ha már az abszurd ötleteidnél tartunk, tervezel újabb látogatást Potterékhez? - kérdezte Piton érdeklődve. Hermione megrázta a fejét, nem kívánta megint felidegesíteni magát a barátai viselkedésén. - Okos kislány! Vegyél nekik inkább koporsószöget.

- Okos kislány? - kérdezett vissza Hermione. - Most mindjárt megvakarod a fülem tövét? - Piton az égre emelte a tekintetét ( és motyogott valamit, amit Hermione nem értett.

- Ti nők napszaktól függetlenül bármikor meg tudtok sértődni! - csúfolódott. - Reggeli közben tilos a hiszti, bár ebben a házban egész nap be van tiltva, ha nem akarod, hogy inkább a laborban táborozzak le.

- Nem mintha állandóan hisztiznék - jegyezte meg némi sértődött fennhanggal a lány-, de azért néha ez is elő fog fordulni. Szokj hozzá, Perselus! - Piton a somolygását az újságjába temette, amit maga előtt tartott. - Egyébként nem kívánom Harry és Ron halálát, csak maximum egy borzalmas fejfájást némi hasmenéssel körítve - kuncogta. - Viszont azért sajnálom, hogy kevesebbet leszünk együtt, szeretek veled lenni.

- Te faggatni szeretsz kedvesem, miközben velem vagy, nem csak úgy kedvtelésből töltöd velem az időd! Nem csodálkoznék azon, ha már jegyzeteket és készítettél volna, az önéletrajzi könyvemhez - hunyorgott a férfi gúnyosan. – Remélem, hamar kinövöd! - Hermione szívesen hozzávágott volna valamit, amiért ilyen gonoszkodó volt vele.

- Miután mindent kinyomoztam a sötét múltadról, hogy kellőképpen szaftos lehessen a könyv, ígérem, felhagyok a kérdezősködéssel - felelt félig sértődött, félig vidám hangon. Piton gyanakodva nézett rá egy pillanatig, valami felkeltette a figyelmét a lány szavaiban, de maga sem tudta, micsoda.

Hermione és alkalmi nyomozópartnere a hét elteltével újból nekifogtak a kutatásnak, de újfent eredmény nélkül zárult a dolog. Granger többször majdnem feladta, aztán mindig talált valami apró kifogást, hogy miért érdemes tovább folytatni. Draco úgy érezte, a lány szalmaszálakba kapaszkodik, és már komolyan nem tudta eldönteni, mi lenne a jobb, ha kiderülne, ki volt Piton régi szerelme, vagy, ha soha nem tudnák meg...

Már szám szerint a huszonötödik nap telt el azóta, hogy Granger tudomást szerzett Piton diákkori kedvesének létezéséről. Számtalan órát fordították rá, hogy elméleteket gyártsanak egy régvolt kedvesről, akiről csak egy morzsányi információjuk volt amikor Hermione egyszer csak felsikoltott és örömtáncot kezdett el járni kezében az egyik évkönyvvel. Draco nem tudta elképzelni mi történt, aztán a lány az orra alá dugta a kinyitott oldalnál, és egy bájos boszorkány képét mutatta. Egészen pontosan a szöveget.  
Aurora Niceness és Perselus Tobias Piton megnyerték a hatodik évfolyamosok országos bájital versenyét.

Nem akarta tudni, hova vezetnek a lány gondolatai, de sajnos Hermione megállíthatatlan volt. Ez végre nyom volt, hosszú, kínkeserves, unalmas nap után, végre egy információ! Fogalma sem volt róla ki az az Aurora, de érezte, hogy jó nyomon halad.

Meggyőződése volt, hogy Pitonnál csak olyan jöhetett szóba igazán, aki jó bájitaltanból, és a lányra minden illet. Az évkönyvben szereplő beszámolók szerint a társai kedvesnek találták és okosnak. Jó volt bájitaltanból és a fénykép tanulsága szerint szép volt.  
Csakhogy a következő oldalon volt egy másik kép is a lányról, ami a végzős bálon készült a partnerével: Xenophilius Lovegooddal!

Grangerben összetört a kép a női megérzés hitelességéről, illetve biztos volt benne, hogy ő híján van a bizonyos hatodik érzéknek.

- Nem hiszem el, újabb zsákutca! - Már a sírás szélén állt. Annyi belefektetett idő, és semmire sem jutott, kudarc kudarc hátán. - Ezek szerint Aurora Luna Lovegood édesanyja. Biztosan nem volt köztünk semmi, Luna egyszer említette, hogy az anyukájának az apja volt az első szerelme és együtt mentek a végzős bálba. Pompás ez aztán a kielégítő válasz a több napos hiábavaló kutatásunkra. Most aztán megtudtam, hogy Luna anyja egy bájitalzseni volt.

- Lehet, hogy Pitonnal még előtte volt köztük valami, esetleg kérdezd meg. - Nem túl sok kedvvel mondta ezt, de valamit tennie kellett, a világért sem akarta, hogy Hermione hisztizni kezdjen, pedig látta, hogy közel áll hozzá.

- Na persze, majd írok neki: _Szia Luna! Régen beszéltünk, mondjuk úgy egy éve, te figyelj csak, anyukád nem járt Piton professzorral a Roxfortos évei alatt? Puszi._ Nincs tovább...

- Örülök, hogy végre beláttad - mondta boldogan a férfi. Őszintén szólva már kezdett nagyon elege lenni.

- Újra beszélni fogsz Dumbledore portréjával. - Draco annyira euforikus hangulatban volt, hogy többé nem kell ezzel foglalkozniuk, hogy elsőre nem is fogta fel a szavak értelmét.

- Magam is úgy vélem... MI?! - Elment az eszed? - kiabált rá Hermionéra, aki meg se rezzent. - Nem, és nem, végeztünk, te mondtad, hogy nincs tovább!

Maga sem hitte volna, hogy egy kétségbe esett nőben ennyi erő lakozik, de hamar rájött, mikor az ajtón kívül találta magát, mert Hermione szó szerint kituszkolta rajta. Nem akart újra felmenni az irodába, pláne azért nem, mert Minerva a kastélyban volt, és ha egy mód volt rá, akkor inkább elkerülte volna a magyarázkodást, hogy miért lopódzott be az igazgatói irodába engedély nélkül.

Próbált észérvekkel hatni a lányra, hogy inkább ő menjen ezúttal, de Hermione ezt az ötletet elvetette.

- Én nem mehetek, Az igazgatónő túl sokat akar tudni a kapcsolatomról Perselusszal - háborgott a lány.

- Akkor hints el pár morzsát nem olyan nehéz - szólt vissza Draco.

- Nem tetszik ahogy Minerva szimatolgat körülöttem - közölte karba font kézzel Hermione.

- Hah, bagoly mondja... - Draco nem vitázott tovább, inkább megkísérelte félre tolni a lányt az útból, hogy végre visszamehessen a szobájába.

De Hermione roppant elszánt volt és a lehető legdühösebb ábrázattal lökte megint kifelé a szőke férfit. Szó-szót követett, végül a büszkesége felülkerekedett, mikor Granger gyávának nevezte, és elszántan elindult a kőszörny felé. De a bátorsága elillant, mikor be kellett kopogni.

Egy pár másodpercig álldogált, végül kopogásra emelte a kezét. Nem volt szerencséje, Minerva odabent volt. Nem volt más választása hazudnia kellett, méghozzá egy hatalmasat. Az összeverekedő griffendéles kontra hollóhátas csoport megfelelő indoknak bizonyult, főleg mivel artériás vérfolyásról és betört koponyákról számolt be. Az igazgatónő villámgyorsan elrohant, Dracót maga mögött hagyva.

A férfi a portrék felé fordult.

- Hogy haladsz a játékban Draco? - kérdezte szórakozottan az idős mágus. Mióta meghalt tegezte a másikat, ez is csak egyel több ok volt Dracónak a lelkiismeret furdalásra. Albus közvetlensége bűntudattal töltötte el. - Megvannak a kirakós darabkái? Mindig is szerettem a rejtvényeket.

- Az az igazság uram, hogy megakadtam - vallotta be zsebre dugott kézzel. - Számba vettem rengeteg boszorkányt, de egyik sem volt megfelelő a keresési szempontoknak, pedig minden mardekáros és hollóhátas tanulót leellenőriztem. - Albus kuncogni kezdett, mire Draco összevont a szemöldökét.

- Nem figyeltél arra, amit mondtam. - Megigazította félhold alakú szemüvegét. - Perselus szerelmes volt egykor, de a nyíló virág elszáradt. Kudarcra voltak ítélve az ellentétek, hamuvá égett szerelmüket liliomszirmok borítják - ismételte meg a szavait. - Gondoltam ne legyen könnyű, ha már játszunk.

- Bizonyára sokkal jobban tudnám értékelni a humorát, ha nem az állásommal játszanék éppen. Remek rejtvény volt uram, de mint mondtam, mindenkit végigvettem. És elhiheti Pitonnak csak ellentéte van. - Aggódva nézett az ajtó felé, várta, hogy mikor fog belépni rajta a felbőszült McGalagony. Valami azt súgta neki, hogy ő sem értékelné a dolog humoros oldalát, ha elmesélné neki, miért vezette félre.

- Fiam, az ellentét a kulcs! - Draco a fejét rázta. - Nézz a szívedbe, és mond meg neked ki az ellentéted, akit soha nem választhatnál párodul, mégis megtennéd, ha lehetne.

A szőke férfi gondolkozni kezdett, aztán egyszerre megvilágosodott. - Hermione!

Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott rohant vissza a lakosztályába, miközben majdnem fellökött pár arra kószáló diákot, aki a takarodóra igyekeztek a hálótermeikbe. Kivágta az ajtót, és zihálások közepette elmesélte mire jött rá.

- Úgy érted ez ellentétet tényleg szó szerint kell venni? - lepődött meg Hermione, aztán megvonta a vállát elvégre Albus Dumbledoreról volt szó még szép, hogy nem könnyíti meg az ember dolgát. - Talán az egészet szó szerint kell venni bár, úgy sincs sokkal több értelme.

- Én csak azt mondom, hogy Piton legnagyobb ellentéte egy griffendéles lehetett, de kétlem, hogy ez így lett volna, az öreg talán csak megint szórakozik velünk. - Leült a kanapéra, és belekortyolt az italába, amit már órák óta kitöltött, de eddig hozzá sem ért.

Hermione mantraként kezdet magában mondogatni Dumbledore sorait miközben körbe-körbe járt a szobában. Draco ezzel szemben már egyáltalán nem törte a fejét a dolgon, feladta, fáradt volt, és nem érdekelte Piton és az ex-barátnője. Hangára gondolt, meg arra, hogy most vele kellene lennie, kibékülve, összebújva a kandalló előtt.

Granger egyszer csak megállt és hirtelen a férfi felé fordult, kicsit elsápadt, akadozva kezdte venni a levegőt, mondani próbált valamit, de nem lehetett érteni. Draco gyorsan odalépett hozzá, ijedten nézte a mellkasához kapó lányt. Segített neki leülni, és egy pohár vizet nyomott a kezébe, de Hermione csak rázta a fejét. Kicsit kijjebb gombolta a blúzát, és elterült a kanapén. A szőke férfi már azon volt, hogy segítséget hív, amikor Hermione pánikrohama hirtelen véget ért.

- Jobban vagy? - kérdezte kicsit sápadtan a férfi. - A frász hoztad rám, Merlin szakállára, majdnem magam alá csináltam!

- Én is - felelte halkan Hermione. - Rájöttem ki lehet a titokzatos volt szerető, és nem igazán örülök neki.

- Ja, hogy ez a gond, értem, azt hittem már valami tényleg fontosra jöttél rá! - morgott megrovón Draco. - Mondjuk a világmindenség titkára, mert úgy kapkodtad a levegőt, mint aki hirtelen megtudta, hogy perceken belül vége az életnek a bolygón.

- Jól van értem, túldramatizáltam, nem kell ilyen szájbarágósan beszélned - pufogott Granger.

- Na, ki vele ki volt a csaj? Égek a vágytól, hogy megtudjam - undok módon direkt ásított egyet, hogy a szavai pont az ellenkező értelmet kapják. Hermione utálkozva nézett a vigyorgó mardekárosra. - Rendben, komoly leszek. Kérlek, mondd el, mert mindjárt bepisilek az izgalomtól. - Ügyesen elhajolt a felé repülő párna elől.

- Ha legközelebb jövök, hozok neked felnőtt pelenkát - morogta a lány.

- Vicces vagy - húzta el a száját a férfi. - Elmondod, vagy sem?

- Kudarcra voltak ítélve az ellentétek, hamuvá égett szerelmüket liliomszirmok borítják - Draco a homlokát ráncolta. - Én csak egyetlen griffendélest ismerek, aki szóba állt Pitonnal, történetesen egy liliomot, Lily Evanst! - Malfoy szeme kistányérnyi méretűre tágult.

- Úgy érted, Perselus és Potter anyja? Ez hihetetlen, szerinted Potter tudja? - Hermione tagadóan megrázta a fejét. - Ez még annál is durvább, mint hogy az én anyámmal volt viszonya.

- Ez valóban sokat segít, köszi! - pirított rá a lány.

- Elmondhatom neki? Kérlek, kérlek... látnom kell a képét, mikor megtudja! - Abban a percben olyan volt, mint egy kisfiú, ahogy rángatta a lány kezét. - Vagy legalább hagy legyek ott, mikor közlöd vele!

- Nem mondhatod el! - kiáltott rá türelmét veszítve Granger. - Soha senki nem mond senkinek semmit semmikor! Világos?

- Ünneprontó - válaszolta sértődötten Draco, és kezeit összefonva a mellkasa előtt duzzogni kezdett.

- Csak viccelsz ugye?! - hápogta a lány. - Te hogy érezted volna magad, ha Harry közli veled, hogy anyádnak viszonya van Pitonnal?

- Szétátkoztam volna a seggét, ha ilyet mond! - vágta rá Draco.

- Akkor remélem világos, miért nem fogjuk neki ezt elmondani. - közölte kioktatóan. - A fenébe, ez annyira nem igazságos! Valósággal hihetetlen, ha engem kérdezel soha nem gondoltam volna erre.

- Mármint arra, hogy Piton előtted is élt nemi életet? - Hermione bármennyire el volt kenődve a férfi idióta viccein nevetnie kellett. - Figyelj, hacsak nem bukik a szellemekre, nem kell aggódnod.

- Hogy ez mennyire megnyugtató - bokszolt bele a vállába Granger. - Nyilván semmi okom az aggodalomra, hiszen csak a legnagyobb ellenségének a feleségével járt, ez igazán szép jellemet takar!

- Várj már, nem is volt Potter apjának a felesége, hiszen a suliban jártak. Bár az igaz, hogy utána hozzáment, szóval valami nem úgy sült el, mint tervezték. - Hermione kérdőn nézett rá. - Ne nézz így, kérlek, azt már igazán nem fogom neked kideríteni, mi történt.

- Nem is kell, tudok valakit, aki többet tud még nálunk is. - Felkászálódott, és elkezdett rendet csinálni. A sok teleírt pergament a tűzbe dobta, nem akart nyomot hagyni. - Majd értesítelek a további fejleményekről. - Puszit nyomott a férfi arcára. - Nagyon szépen köszönöm, hogy segítettél, igazán remek barát vagy.

- Egy nagy öleléssel meg is hálhatod. - Hermione szelíden rámosolygott, és teljesített a kérést. - Meg azzal, hogy, ha a jövőben nyomozhatnékod támad, akkor engem semmiképpen nem keresel fel.

- Sajnálom, de ezt nem áll módomban teljesíteni. Túl jó páros vagyunk, kár lenne hagyni, hogy veszendőben menjen a tehetségünk. - Kacsintott egyet a férfira, mire Draco elnevette magát, aztán elsétáltak a birtok határáig, majd Hermione haza hoppanált.

Draco úgy ítélte meg, hogy még nincs olyan késő, így a saját lakosztálya helyett Hanga szobája felé vette az irányt.


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Hermione már hetek óta tudta, hogy Pitont gyengéd érzelmek fűzték Lily Evanshez, és ahányszor csak rágondolt, az minden alkalommal görcsbe rántotta a gyomrát. Több részletre szomjazott, pedig már így is bajban volt.  
Perselus nem volt ostoba, sőt; csak idő kérdése volt mikor jön rá a dolgokra. Hermione meglehetősen furcsán viselkedett: időnként megijedt, mikor Piton megszólította. Olykor zavarban volt a jelenlétében, és bár az együttléteik még mindig rendszeresek voltak, néha a bájitalmester úgy érezte, a lány nincs egészen ott vele az ágyban.  
Perselus tőle szokatlanul türelmesen várta, hogy a helyzet változzon, de úgy vélte, ha a lány viselkedése tartósan ilyen marad, akkor kénytelen lesz nem túl gáláns módon kilesni a gondolatait, míg alszik.  
Sejtette, hogy hatalmas veszekedés kerekedne belőle, de érezte, hogy Granger távolodik tőle, és ki akarta találni az okát.

Először az fordult meg a fejében, hogy a lány esetleg állapotos, és fél elmondani. Bár ő is halálra rémült volna, ha ez igaz, de ezt a lehetőséget hamar elvetette, miután minden alkalommal látta, hogy Granger megitta a fogamzásgátló bájitalt, amit ő maga készített neki, tehát kizárt, hogy hatástalan lett volna.  
Mégsem hagyta nyugodni a dolog, hiszen tudta a lány titkol valamit. Régen rájött már, hogy Hermione vele egy időben szintén el szokott menni hazulról. Nem szólt a lánynak, hogy riasztó bűbájt szórt a házra, elvégre Hermione nem volt fogoly, és pontosan ezért nem kérdezte meg tőle soha, hogy hova ment.

Minden alkalommal mikor a bűbáj jelzet neki, súly nehezedett a mellkasára. Bízni akart annyira a lányban, hogy megmondaná neki, ha már nem szeretne együtt élni az agya egy kis része időnként bőszen ismételgette, hogy nem másik férfi van a dologban, mert ha a lány csak fele annyira élvezte az együtt töltött időt, mint ő, akkor örökre vele maradna.  
Még magának sem igazán ismerte be, de az érzés, ami napról napra nőtt benne egyre inkább hasonlított ahhoz, amit az emberek boldogság néven ismernek. Már amennyire ő ezt meg tudta ítélni. Ennyi év keserű magány után már nem volt benne biztos tudja-e egyáltalán mi a boldogság. Saját maga választotta ezt az életformát, de mostanában már egyre könnyebben oldódott fel Hermione társaságában.

Ettől függetlenül még mindig ott lógott a probléma a fejük felett, és megoldásra várt.  
Fogalma sem volt, hogyan hozza szóba ezt a témát, mert mindenképpen visszatetsző lenne rá nézve, hogy figyelte a lányt. Mivel Hermione állandóan a bizalom fontosságáról papol neki, akkor a rossz pontnak számítana a szemében, ha megtudná, hogy Piton minden lépésről tudni akart. Ugyanakkor a lány is tilosban járkált, máskülönben már régen elmondta volna a férfinak, merre szokott kószálni.

Egyik nap mikor újabb kiszállításra hivatkozva elment hazulról, valójában egy kiábrándító bűbáj hatása alatt várakozott az egyik kis utcában arra, hogy a lány szintén útnak induljon.  
Sajnos nem kellett csalódnia saját ösztöneiben, Hermione pár perc késéssel szintén kilépett a ház ajtaján. Nem tűnt fel neki, hogy követik, bár való igaz, hogy Piton nem ma kezdte el az álcázás művészetét.  
A férfi próbált higgadt maradni, győzködte magát, hogy Hermione nem árulja el a bizalmát, nem jár másik férfihoz. Végül megnyugodhatott, mikor felismerte a lány úticélját. A Gooseberries közben egy tucat fehérre meszelt sorház között, a négyes számú ajtó alatt lakott a Lupin házaspár. Pitonnak volt szerencséje havonta bájitalt küldenie ide, de roppant mód örült, hogy személyesen nem kell eljönnie a vérfarkashoz. A háború végén sem tudta legyűrni a másik férfi iránt táplált ellenséges érzéseit.

Úgy vette észre, előre megbeszélt találkozóról lehet szó, mert Hermione szinte még kopogásra sem emelte a kezét, mikor a lila hajú boszorkány már fel is tépte az ajtót, hogy szélesen mosolyogva üdvözölje.

SS/HG

Hermione halálosan feszült volt aznap, mikor felkereste Remust az otthonában. A gyomra borsónyi méretűre szűkült, ahogy a macskaköves utakon sétált, és percenként gondolta meg magát, hogy talán mégsem olyan jó ötlet tovább vájkálni Piton múltjában. Leküzdhetetlen kíváncsisága győzött minden észérv felett, és mikor már bent volt a jó meleg házban, úgy érezte jobb, hogy eljött.

- Szervusz, Hermione! - üdvözölte Remus a szokásos mosollyal az arcán. A haja kicsit megőszült, és lett pár újabb ránc az arcán, de mindent összevetve jól nézett ki. Pár kilót felszedett, és látszott rajta, hogy sokkal kiegyensúlyozottabb, mint néhány évvel ezelőtt. - Nagyon örültem, mikor megkaptam a leveled, hogy szeretnél minket meglátogatni. Hosszú ideje nem láttalak már, és aggódtam, hogy talán neheztelsz ránk valami miatt.

Hermione kissé elpirult, ez mindig így volt, ha egy régen látott ismerős éreztette vele, milyen visszahúzódó társaságkerülő volt az elmúlt években.

- Sajnálom, nem tudom, mit mondhatnék... nekem időre volt szükségem, hogy feldolgozzak néhány dolgot - vallotta be végül. - Új embereket akartam megismerni, hogy új környezeti hatások érjenek, nem akartam a múltra gondolni. - Remus helyeslően bólintott, ő teljesen megértette, mire gondol.

Hellyel kínálta Hermionét, és barátságosan társalogni kezdett vele. Kérdezte a tanulmányairól, a terveiről. A lány gondosan elhallgatta, hogy jelenleg Pitonnal él. Az érdeklődésből úgy tűnt, hogy senki nem világosította még fel erről a fejleményről régi tanárát. Való igaz, visszahúzódva csendesen éltek.

Felelevenítettek pár vicces történetet a Rendről, illetve a harmadévükről, mikor a férfi tanította őket. Elég gyorsan eltelt így egy óra, és ez pont elég volt ahhoz, hogy a lány feloldódjon, és elég bátor legyen ahhoz, hogy másfelé terelje a beszélgetést.

- A minap láttam Piton professzort az utcán. - Úgy kezdett bele, mintha egy ártatlan megjegyzés lenne.

- Őt sem láttam már évek óta, de ezt szerintem egyikünk sem bánja - felelte szórakozottan a férfi. Tonks ekkor jött be a szobába karján a két éves kisfiúkkal, aki egy szempillantás alatt elbűvölte a lányt. - Bár kettőnk közül, azt hiszem, ő lett volna az, aki úgy tesz, mintha nem vett volna észre, ha összefutunk. Azért remélem veled udvariasabb volt.

- Nem hívtam fel magamra a figyelmét hölgytársasága volt, és eléggé bizalmasnak tűnt a viszony kettőjük között. - Hermione semmi változást nem látott Remus arcán, mikor ezt megemlítette. - Nem figyeltem meg a nő arcát, gyorsan eltűntek, csak arra emlékszem, hogy hosszú vörös haja volt. - Ez viszont már egy olyan információ volt, ami egy szájrándulást eredményezett a férfinél, meglepő módon mosolyfélét.

Hermione nem tudta mire vélni ezt, hiszen ha Remus Lilyre asszociált ebből a mondatból, akkor nem inkább bosszúsnak kéne lennie? Elvégre Piton és ő soha nem jöttek ki jól. Valahogy úgy érezte mindenki örülhetett annak idején a szakításuknak, kivéve Pitont.

- Perselusnak is megvannak a gyengéi - felelte tűnődve, majd próbált más témára váltani, de Hermione nem hagyta. – Érdekes, hogy Harry is erről akart tudni nem olyan régen – vonta össze a szemöldökét, majd elhessegette gyanakvó gondolatait.

- Gyengéi? - kérdezte és alig tudta leplezni mohó kíváncsiságát. - A nők? Sosem hittem volna Piton professzorról, hogy volt valaha is kapcsolata bárkivel.

Remus nevetni kezdett. - Te vagy az egyetlen a Roxfortból, aki még mindig professzornak hívja őt. A kedves Hermione, aki mindig tisztelettel beszél. - Granger zavartam mosolygott. Éppen most tiszteli legkevésbé Piton személyét, hiszen a magánéletében vájkál. - Mint mindenkinek neki is volt magánélete, volt pár kapcsolata, amiről nem sokat tudok, és pletykálkodni se szeretnék.

Tonks éppen ekkor kapcsolódott be a beszélgetésbe, és úgy harapott rá a morzsákra, mint Dudley a selyemcukorkákra.

- Remus, nem szép dolog, hogy titkolózol előttünk - szólt rá játékosan férjére. - A nő valószínűleg nem volt teljesen beszámítható, mert legalább félőrültnek kell lenned, ha vele akarsz összejönni. - Hermione ezen kicsit megsértődött, és elhúzta a száját, de Tonks azt hitte, csak osztja a véleményét. - Melyikünk mondaná vissza annak a vén denevérnek?

- Szívem, Hermione biztosan nem azért jött, hogy egy volt tanára magánéletét kiteregessem neki - hárított a férfi és újratöltötte mindenki teáscsészéjét.

Remus mindig is udvarias, előzékeny férfi volt, tökéletes ellentéte Pitonnak. Ő csak akkor viselkedett így, ha célja volt a "kedvességgel", viszont Hermione előtt nem kellett megjátszania magát, éppen ezért vele sokkal emberibben viselkedett, mint bárki mással. A többi ember nem ilyennek ismerte, és ezt Hermione őszintén bánta. Akkor talán Nimphadora sem tett volna ilyen visszatetsző megjegyzést a férfira, ha tudná, hogy mennyivel másabb, mint ahogy a külvilágnak mutatja. Nem látta értelmét, hogy a védelmére keljen, ahogy elvetélt ötletnek tartotta azt is, hogy a barátaival vitatkozzon a dologról. Nehéz valakinek úgy bebizonyítani az igazad, hogy nem tudsz felmutatni semmilyen tényt, ami alátámasztja.  
Ront és Harryt csak az győzte meg róla, hogy Piton nem egy vérszomjas szörnyeteg, hogy Hermione még életben volt. Viszont mindettől függetlenül az általános vélemény az volt a férfiról, hogy ritka kellemetlen ember.

- Csak nyugodtan Remus, nem venném a szívemre, ha Tonks oldalát miattam furná ki a kíváncsiság - viccelődött, elég hihetően. Rájött, hogy Perselus ravaszságából rá is átragadt valamennyi, annyira hihetően tudott már hazudni, hogy el is szégyellte magát miatta.

- Szerintem neked is jobb, ha elmondod, és nem hagyod, hogy nyafogjak neked - helyeselt a másik boszorkány.

Tonks tovább győzködte a férfit, miközben Pitont sértegette, és rettentő jól szórakozott magán.

- Az ég áldjon meg, Dora! Nem hiszem el, hogy ilyen kíváncsi vagy valakire, aki mindig csak undokoskodott veled! - szólt rá Remus, bár a hangja koránt sem volt olyan ingerült, mint ahogy azt az ember várná tőle ilyen helyzetben. Szelíden a feleségére mosolygott, és megadta magát. - Ne haragudj Hermione, de látod milyen. - A lány úgy tett, mintha ő tenne szívességet azzal, hogy elnézi ezt a kis jellemhibát.

- Na, ki vele mit tudsz Pitonról? - tudakolta Tonks miközben szerencsésen végigfolyatta a nadrágján a dzsemet, amivel a süteménye volt megkenve. Hermione a kisfiukat nézte, aki ügyesebben nyammogta a kekszet, amit kapott, mint az anyja. Megállapította, hogy feltehetőleg nem Nimphadorára ütött.

- Csak az iskolás éveiről tudok valamit mesélni, mert a Roxfort elvégzése után nem meglepő módon kerültük egymás társaságát. - Igyekezett érzelemmentesen beszélni, próbált tárgyilagos maradni, amit Hermione a szíve mélyén megköszönt neki. - Volt egy barátnője, egy nagyon kedves lány. Nem tudom mikor kezdtek el komolyabban járni, mert egy ideig csak barátok voltak.

- A lány orvosi eset lehetett - vihogott Tonks.

- Tévedsz, nagyon okos, rendes lány volt, de nem volt sok esélyük együtt. - Látszott, hogy a gondolataiba merült. - James és Sirius úri passzióból szinte minden nap kikezdtek Perselusszal, és ezt egy idő után megsínylette a kapcsolat.

- Megbántotta a lányt? - kérdezte óvatosan Hermione vigyázva, hogy a hangszíne ne tűnjön túl érdeklődőnek.

- Igen, olyasmi... volt egy nagy veszekedésük, aztán szakítottak, pontosabban a lány hagyta el.

- Na, mégiscsak menthető volt - szólt közbe Tonks. - És soha nem békültek ki gondolom, ha a csajnak egy csöpp esze volt, akkor többé szóba sem állt vele. - Hermione egyre ingerültebb lett attól, ahogy a nő Pitonról beszélt.

- Nem tudom, hogy próbálkoztak-e vagy sem, a lány nem sokra rá, már mással járt - fejezte be a történetet és ezt nyomatékosította is a feleségében mikor határozottan megtagadta, hogy megnevezi a lányt.

SS/HG

Hermione megszerezte az információt, amit akart már csak arra kellett rájönnie, hogy éljen a tudattal, hogy Piton minden valószínűség szerint emiatt a rosszul végződött románc miatt bánik úgy minden emberrel, mint valami különösen gusztustalan bájital hozzávalóval.  
Végül is ő már nem panaszkodhatott, ha Piton nem is leste minden kívánságát, azért igyekezett a maga módján a lány kedvében járni. Csakhogy Hermione úgy érezte, a kapcsolatuk kezd komolyra fordulni, és éppen ezért a külvilág előtt is szerette volna felvállalni kedvesét. Viszont ennek az útjában állt az, hogy mindenki ellenségesen fogadta a férfit, és még nagyobb baj volt, hogy erre volt is okuk.

Más is úgy gondolta, hogy ideje, nagyobb nyilvánosságot adni ennek a kapcsolatnak.

Március elejét taposták, és Minerva még soha nem volt olyan boldog, hogy büntetőmunkára küldött két diákot, mint mikor kiderült, hogy a koszos raktár, amit takarítaniuk kéne, tele van bájitalos fiolákkal. Tüstént kiküldte a két harmadévest a szobából, és más elfoglaltságot keresett nekik Frics örömmel állt szolgálatára ez ügyben.  
Ahogy visszaért az irodájába máris pennát ragadott, és elkezdett írni egy levelet. Albus érdeklődve figyelte az izgatottá váló boszorkányt.  
Minerva szilveszter óta ürügyet keresett, hogy beszélhessen Pitonnal és Hermionéval. Most végre megvolt a tökéletes indok, amiért ide kell hívatnia őket. Tudta, hogy a férfi elhárítana minden meghívást egy beszélgetésre, de ha munka miatt keresik, nagy eséllyel rábólint a dologra főleg, ha legyezik egy kicsit a hiúságát. Röviden leírta a büntetőmunka történetét és igyekezett minél mardekárosabban fogalmazni. Sajnálatát fejezte ki a levélben, miszerint Lumpsluck professzor hiába tanítja a bájitaltan, kissé már eljárt felette az idő, és inkább Pitont kérné meg, hogy nézze át a diákok által talált bájitalokat, hátha van köztük veszélyes.  
Biztos volt benne, hogy erre harapni fog a bájitalmester, nincs is nagyobb dicséret annál, mintha jobbnak vélik egykori tanáránál.

- Miben ügyködsz, Minerva? - kérdezte Albus mikor az idős boszorkány útjára engedte a baglyot.

- Csapdát állítok, kedves barátom - mosolygott a nő, ami kicsit ellágyította szigorú vonásait. Albus szemében huncut fény csillant, szerette a jó mókát.

Piton morogva oldotta le az állat lábáról a levelet, majd szórt némi csemegét az ablakpárkányra a szuszogó bagolynak. Amint meglátta a roxforti bélyegzőt, tudta, hogy megint a kotnyeles skót boszorkány akar tőle valami égbekiáltóan hálátlan dolgot kérni.  
Ha Minerva az iskolai levélpapírt használta, akkor mindig szívességet kért, ezt az elmúlt néhány év tapasztalatai alapján már megtanulta.  
A levél elolvasás után nem tudta eldönteni, hogy nevessen-e a jól kigondolt csapdán, vagy inkább írjon egy ingerült hangvételű elutasító választ. Még mindig ezt fontolgatta, mikor Hermione belépett a szobába.

Perselus felé fordult, és a kezébe adta a levelet.

- Hm... - Ennyi volt az összes reakciója, miután átfutotta a sorokat. Letette a levelet az asztalra, és leült az egyik fotelba.

- Meglep a láthatóan magas fokú érdektelenséged - szólt Piton kissé megrovón. - Miután a meghívás mindkettőnkre érvényes, gondoltam legalább annyit közölsz velem, hogy te el szeretnél-e menni vagy sem.

- Teljesen mindegy, mit válaszolok, mert egyedül úgy sem mennék, tehát rajtad áll a dolog - válaszolta Hermione nyugodtan. - Kedves tőled, hogy velem akarod meghozni a döntést, de úgy vélem ez esetben felesleges.

Piton nem válaszolt, gyorsan megírta a a boszorkánynak szánt levelet, és elküldte a bagollyal. Nem értette mi ütött a lányba, még inkább távolságtartó lett, mióta Lupinéknál járt. Próbálta valahogy szóba hozni a témát, mert nem akarta, hogy Hermione úgy érezze, csak titokban találkozhat az ismerőseivel. Noha azt az ötletet, hogy idehívjon bárkit is, mélységesen ellenezte, azt nem bánta, ha a lány megy vendégségbe időnként.  
A probléma csupán annyi volt, hogy, ha ezt így elmondja neki, Granger nem fogja érteni, hogy jutott eszébe. Még mindig nem jött rá, hogy kéne kíméletesen közölnie vele, hogy egy aprócska, ámbár szükségesnek ítélt riasztóbűbájt tett a házra.

Igazság szerint már régóta fent volt az otthonán, sokkal előbb megbűvölte, minthogy Hermione és közte történt volna valami említésre méltó. Elsődlegesen azért volt rajta, hogy tudomása legyen róla, ha a lány elmenne az engedélye nélkül, amikor még kötötte az az ostoba szerződés. Aztán meg Malfoy miatt nem szedte le, mert már a kezdetek kezdetén nem tetszett neki a két fiatal barátsága, csak akkor még nem tudta nevén nevezni az érzést, amit mára már felismert: A féltékenységet.  
Viszont elviekben már nem volt indokolt, hogy megfigyelés alatt tartsa a lányt, mégsem tudott lemondani arról, hogy mindig tudja, merre van.

Arra számított, hogy Hermione idővel majd elmondja neki, hogy merre járt, de valamiért nem tette meg, és aggasztotta ez a titkolózás. A lány az esetek többségében nyíltan viselkedett vele, sőt néha irritálóan őszinte volt. Ámbár, ha valamit mégis eltitkolt, akkor az komoly dolog volt. A lányt ismerve egyáltalán nem lesz egyszerű megtudnia, hogy mi foglalkoztatja mostanában Hermionét.

SS/HG

Perselus olyan gyorsan ment végig az iskola folyosóján, mintha kergetnék. Gyorsan túl akart lenni ezen a találkozón, kellemetlen érzése volt mióta csak beléptek a birtok kapuján.  
Nem tudta megmagyarázni, de az ösztönei azt súgták, hogy nem kéne sokáig maradnia.

Az útjukba kerülő diákok ijedt őzikeként ugráltak el előlük, és riadtan szaladtak tova, hogy mindenkit riadóztassanak: Perselus Piton az épületben van. Még azok is ismerték a nevét, akiket soha nem tanított. Rémhíre örökre bevésődött a Roxfort történelmébe.  
Hermione meg tudta érteni a tanulókat. Az utolsó tanévet leszámítva diákkorában ő is inkább elkerülte a férfit, ha tehette.

Minerva mérsékelt örömmel fogadta őket, nem akarta rögtön lerohanni a vendégeit. Igyekezett látszólag közömbösnek mutatkozni, de a férfi már ismerte ezt a játékot. Meggyőződése volt, hogy az igazgatói irodában valamiféle levegőben terjedő tudatmódosító baktérium lehet, mert aki egyszer beleül abba a székbe, az azonnal elfelejti, hogy a hatalom, amit kapott, nem arra szolgál, hogy mások magánéletét kutassa.

Az igazgatónő a használaton kívüli teremhez kalauzolta kettősüket, ahol Piton minden további beszéd nélkül nekiállt számba venni az ott lévő bájitalokat. Hermione kissé tanácstalanul állt a férfitől nem messze, és McGalagony kapva kapott az alkalmon, hogy gyorsan beszédbe elegyedjen vele.  
Hermione boldogan újságolta el a hírt, hogy Perselus befolyásának köszönhetően már három hét múlva leteheti a hiányzó vizsgáját nem kell nyárig várnia. Az idős boszorkány elégedetten mosolygott, úgy gondolta, a lány bizonyára elég felkészült mostanra.  
Lefutotta Hermionéval a szokásos tiszteletköröket, beszéltek pár semmit mondó témáról, mire végre rátért a Piton megítélése szerint tolakodó részre.

A nő azt várta, hogy Hermione minden válasz előtt rá fog nézni a férfira, egyeztetés céljából, mint ahogy azt már tapasztalta néhány alkalommal, mikor találkoztak.

Viszont Piton ügyet sem vetett rájuk a fiolákkal, lombikokkal volt elfoglalva. Granger néha kitért egy-egy kérdés elől, de többségében féligazságokkal traktálta egykori házvezetőnőjét. McGalagony teljesen ledöbbent azon, hogy a lány mennyire magára talált az elmúlt időszakban, és hogy újra árad belőle a büszkeség és az intelligencia, mint diákkorában. Minerva óvatosan tapogatózott, bár nem mindig volt elég tapintatos.  
Hermione igyekezett a tanulmányai és a későbbi tervei felé terelni a szót, amivel az idős boszorkány egy ideig meg is elégedett. A személyes jellegű kérésekre kitérő választ adott, vagy egyáltalán nem mondott semmit. Perselus tisztában volt vele, hogy Minerva sokkal ravaszabb, mint azt a legtöbben hiszik róla, éppen ezért nem akarta kettesben hagyni Grangerrel.

A lány igazából eléggé kínosan érezte magát az idős nő társaságában, valahogy azt várta minden percben, hogy Minerva rápirít, amiért arra biztatta Dracót, hogy kétszer is betörjön az irodájába.

A szőke férfi leveléből tudta, hogy az igazgatónő egyáltalán nem értékelte a kis cselt, amit azért vetett be, hogy elhagyja az irodát. Persze Dracót nem kellett félteni, a maga leghihetőbb módján közölte, hogy az információit néhány ijedtnek látszó diáktól szerezte, de sajnos már nem emlékezett pontosan kiktől. Természetesen látszólag nem részesült semmilyen szankcióban, azonban az egymás utáni hat éjszakai folyosóügyeletet, amit Minerva szigorú ábrázattal gyors egymásutánban kiosztott neki, semmiképpen nem lehetett figyelmen kívül hagyni.

Hermione úgy érezte, hogy összenyomja őt a szoba, rossz érzés volt két olyan valakivel ott tartózkodni, akiknek hazudott.

Minerva, semmit nem vett észre a lányban végbemenő szorongásból, egészen más járt a fejében. Udvariasan befejezte a beszélgetést volt diákjával és figyelmét ezúttal a mogorva bájitalmesternek szentelte. Igyekezett információkhoz jutni, és úgy gondolta, Piton alkalmasabb lenne erre a beszélgetésre, bár a férfi nyers modorban adott válaszai nem voltak kiváltképpen ínyére. De mindaddig, míg Hermione és Perselus együtt volta szobában, egyikük sem volt hajlandó rendes válaszokat adni.  
McGalagony professzor viszont tudta a módját, mivel csalja el a férfit kedvese közeléből.

- Perselus, az asztalomon ott vár téged a Voynich tekercsek másik fele, gondoltam nincs értelme tovább tartogatnom. A megváltozott körülmények...

Piton a nő felé fordult és összeszűkült szemmel nézett rá.

- Tudod, hogy szeretném a tekercseket, de nem értem neked ez miért éri meg. - Minerva csalafintán elmosolyodott, és elindult az ajtó felé. Hermione gondterhelten állt neki, hogy folytassa a férfi megkezdett munkáját. Szorongott a fénytelen raktárszobában, szívesebben ment volna haza... bár egyre inkább úgy érezte, Piton háza többé már nem az ő otthona.

A tekercsek kifogástalan állapotban voltak, ahogy Piton azt megállapította, miközben tüzetesen átvizsgálta mindegyiket. A nő mellette állt figyelte a férfit, és azon törte azt a kemény skót fejét, hogy miként kezdjen bele a kérdezősködésbe.

- Minerva, ki vele mit szeretnél kérdezni? Idegesítő, ahogy tanulmányozol - mordult rá a férfi, le nem véve tekintetét a pergamenekről. McGalagony egy pár másodpercig elgondolkozott rajta, hogy van-e értelme színlelni a sértődöttet a gyanúsítgatás miatt, végül gondolatban megvonta a vállát. Pitonnal már régóta ismerték egymást, a mímelt udvariaskodás ezen a szinten már felesleges volt.

- Mióta tart a viszonyotok? - Perselus felvonta az egyik szemöldökét, ahogy a nőre nézett.

- Hónapra, vagy napra pontosan kérdezed? - gúnyolódott a szokásos modorában. Az idős boszorkány állta a sötét pillantást, több kellett ahhoz, hogy rá lehessen ijeszteni. - Egy ideje, elégedj meg ennyivel.

- Hermione még mindig az alkalmazásodban áll? - folytatta a faggatózást. - Igazán érdekes felállás lenne, de reménykedem a józan eszedben, hogy nem tartod továbbra is házimanó sorban!

- Minerva, mennyire látszom ostobának? - kérdezett vissza a férfi.

- Ez nem volt válasz! – fedte meg Minerva. – Nem tartalak elvetemült gazembernek és ostobának sem.

- Hermione nem áll az alkalmazásomban, de nem bontottuk fel hivatalosan a szerződését. Azonban többé már nincs érvényben az első megállapodásunk egyetlen pontja sem. – Az boszorkány látszólag megelégedett a válasszal, de ezért még egy kicsit akadékoskodott.

- Tehát nincs korlátozva semmiben? - Piton rövid ideig hallgatott, majd bólintott. - Meg kell értened, hogy aggódom érte. A házam egyik tagja volt, nagy szerepe volt abban, hogy most béke van. Ráadásul én ajánlottam be hozzád.

- Ha emlékezetem nem csal te inkább egy kicsit megzsaroltál...

- Nos, ez nézőpont kérdése - szegte fel az állát a nő.

- Van még valami, te tolakodóan kíváncsi vén boszorkány? - Minerva elhúzta a száját a csúfolódásra. Valahogy mégsem vette zokon, voltak dolgok, amiket el kellett viselni a férfitől, cserébe a bizalmáért.

- Szereted? - Vonásai némileg ellágyultak, ahogy a férfira nézett a választ várva.

- Minerva, ez igazán nem a te dolgod! - perlekedett Piton, majd visszafordult a tekercsekhez.

McGalagony somolygott, Piton vállára tette a kezét, de a férfi lerázta magáról. Egy kis ideig még ott állt az irodában, majd magára hagyta a férfit, és visszament Grangerhez.

Perselus leült az asztallal szemben, és átolvasta a kutatások és számítások ezreit.  
Belefeledkezett a bájitalszakma nagyszerű elméje által pergamenre vetett gondolatok olvasásba, csak akkor eszmélt fel, mikor Dumbledore professzor jobb híján rákiáltott, mivel a többszöri szólítgatásra nem reagált.

Perselus felnézett az asztal fölé akasztott képre, de egy cseppnyi öröm sem járta át a szívét, hogy újra láthatja a néhai igazgatót. Albus szemében a több évtizedes bölcsesség csillogott, és jókedvűen intett a férfinak.  
A bájitalmester lehunyta a szemét egy percre, aztán úgy tett, mintha az előbbi közjáték meg sem történt volna.

- Tehát még mindig haragszol - csóválta meg a fejét az ősz varázsló. - Mindig is sokáig tartott, míg kiengesztelődtél... De ezúttal ez csak egy ártatlan játék volt - kuncogott az idős férfi ősz szakállát simogatva. Meg volt róla győződve, hogy Draco Malfoy nyomozása miatt neheztel rá régi barátja. - Hova tetted a humorérzékedet?

Piton levegőért kapva nézett ismét a portréra. Tönkre ment az egész élete, miután megtette azt, amit Dumbledore kért tőle. Az addigi bűneit tetézte azzal a gyilkossággal.

- Még hogy játék volt? - sziszegte vészjósló hangon. - Bolond vénember maradtál, tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem hallgathatok mindig rád! El kellett vennem az életed és te azt kérdezed, hol a humorérzékem? Ugyan meséld már el, mi volt ennek a vicces oldala? Az, hogy majdnem az Azkabanba kerültem, vagy, hogy a Rendtagok bosszút esküdve vadásztak rám?

Piton dühösen meredt a festményre, szíve szerint kivágta volna a toronyszobából. A portré azonban nem tudott más érzelmet kinyilvánítani, mint örömöt. Ez is az egyik oka volt annak, hogy a férfi utálta azokat a mágikus festményeket, amiken emberek voltak. Minden rajta szereplő csak azt az érzést tudta leginkább kifejezni, ami egész élete során jellemző volt rá.  
A jelek szerint Albus Dumbledore élete nagy részében boldog volt. Piton tudta, hogy értelmetlen egy festménnyel kiabálnia, de nem volt más lehetősége, hogy végre kiadja magából a felgyülemlett dühöt, amit az egykori igazgató iránt táplált.

- Hazudtál, elárultál engem! - szólt keményen.

- Ugyan Perselus, hogy mondhatsz ilyet? - kérdezett vissza Albus. - Mikor a döntés megszületett, nem titkoltam el semmit. - Ezzel Perselus sem tudott vitatkozni, de akkor is úgy érezte, hogy, cserbenhagyta.

- Nem mondtad el mire számíthatok, senki nem volt mellettem!

- Melletted voltam még ha te nem is tudtál róla. - Albus arcáról idegesítő elégedettség tükröződött. - Míg éltem is veled voltam, és utána is. Megtartottam a titkaid, egészen sokáig.

- Úgy mondod, mintha már fecsegtél volna valakivel rólam. - Piton próbálta figyelmen kívül hagyni a tényt, miszerint Albus mindig mindent okkal mond.

- Viszont már nem kötelez a "megszeghetetlen esküm" - világosította fel a sötét hajú férfit, aki egyre jobban kezdte elveszíteni a fonalat. Dumbledore még mindig a maga őrült játékait játszotta, semmi nem változott a halálával.

- Miről beszélsz, Albus? Soha nem tettél nekem esküt, főleg nem megszeghetetlen... Aztán elhallgatott. Némán rogyott vissza a székre, arcát kezeibe temette, és elfojtott egy sóhajt. Csak egyszer eskette meg az idős férfit... csak egyszer.

- Fiam, rendben vagy?

- Nem, nem vagyok! - rivallt rá Piton. - Miért most, miért éppen most kell előhozakodnod Lilyvel? Bűntudatot akarsz bennem ébreszteni, hogy a szolgálataimért cserében én is kértem valamit? Sajnálom Albus, ha ezt akartad elérni, akkor hiába fáradtál. Sok minden miatt érzek bűntudatot, sőt az egész életem egy megbánás, de azt soha nem fogom a saját szememre vetni, hogy az egyetlen sebezhető pontom rejtve maradt a világ elől, mert az életeddel fizettél volna, ha bárkinek is elárulod! - Dumbledore egy pillanatra elkomorodott, hogy aztán a derű újból kiüljön az arcára.

- Játék volt - ismételte, mire Piton dühösen az asztalra csapott.

- Nem volt az, hát nem érted?

- Nem egyről beszélünk, fiam. Draco nem akart rosszat - nyugtatta a férfit. Piton megrázta a fejét, nem értette miközben ezekhez a dolgokhoz a fiatalabbik Malfoynak. - Csíny volt az egész, ártatlan tréfa.

- Miket beszélsz össze-vissza? - Piton már bánta, hogy egyáltalán szóba állt vele, a festmények megbízhatatlanok, és úgy látszott Dumbledore portréjának nem tiszta a tudata, bár ha jobban belegondol az utóbbi években az élőnek sem volt már az száz százalékig. - Nem tudom, mit akarsz elérni, azon kívül, hogy dühös legyek. Nem vagyok hajlandó tovább beszélni veled, elmegyek... A soha viszont nem látásra!

- Szerelmes voltál egykor, de a nyíló virág elszáradt. Kudarcra voltak ítélve az ellentétek, hamuvá égett szerelmetek liliomszirmok borítják. - ismételte el azt a mondatot, amit sok sok évvel ezelőtt azon a bizonyos estén is elmondott a férfinak, mikor hűséget esküdött neki Voldemorttal szemben. Akkor éjjel már végleg elvesztette a szerelmét, és az ősz mágus rímbe szedve egyszerűen megfogalmazta Piton bánatát.

Perselus hirtelen megtorpant, úgy érezte tőrt döftek a szívébe és minden egyes szóval mélyebbre tolják a mellkasában. Hatalmas indulat kerítette hatalmába, visszarohant az asztalhoz talárja úgy lobogott utána, mint mikor még itt tanított..

- Mond még egyszer! - szólt durván a képre, de Albus tagadóan megrázta a fejét. Piton ekkor már meg sem próbálta fékezni a dühét, felkapta a tintatartót, és dühösen a kép felé hajította.

- Az ifjú Malfoy csak tudni akarta éreztél-e valaha valaki iránt valamit. Nem hibáztathatod érte.

- Dehogy nem, nagyon is megtehetem, szíjat fogok hasítani annak a kölyöknek a hátából! - fenyegetőzött Piton. - Milyen meglepő, hogy benne voltál egy kis "mókában" - szólt gunyorosan. Egy ideig nem szóltak egymáshoz, a bájitalmester elgondolkozott a hallottakon végül egy egészen egyszerű következtetésre jutott. - Sohasem találta volna ki a kis rejtvényedből, rajtam kívül senki nem találja ki kiről van szó.

- Úgy vélem, neki végül sikerült megtudni, ki volt a kedvesed, sokáig nyomozott - somolygott az idős mágus. - Ne becsüld le a fiatalság mohó kíváncsiságát.

- Miért akarta volna tudni? Semmi értelme az egésznek. - Kérdőn nézett a portré felé, próbált rájönni ennek az egésznek az értelmére. Az agyában a gondolatok úgy száguldoztak akár a gyorsvonat: Draco kérdezősködött és nyomozott, és ha rájött, akkor csak azért nem szólt eddig róla, mert valami alattomos dologra készül. Hirtelen elöntötte a páni félelem, ami egyre jobban kezdte szorongatni a torkát. De miért jutott eszébe kutatni? Honnan vette az ötletet, hogy elkezdje? Kitekeri annak a kis nyavalyásnak a nyakát, ha elmondta bárkinek! Nem volt semmi értelme a fiatal férfi viselkedésének. Ha bosszút akart volna állni az anyja miatt, sokkal előbb megtette volna. Miért most akarja felborítani az állóvizet?

- Egyedül csinálta? - Albus hallgatott, úgy tűnt elszenderedett. - Ébredj fel, és válaszolj! - kiáltott rá a férfi. Az ősz mágus ijedten riadt fel, még a szemüvegét is leverte az orráról. - Egydül jött kérdezősködni, vagy volt vele valaki?

- Ide egyedül jött, de nem hiszem, hogy mindig egyedül volt. - Pitonnak nem volt türelme az ilyen talányok megfejtéséhez.

- Beszélj érthetőbben! - parancsolt rá idegesen.

- A válaszok már a fejedben vannak. - Ezzel kisétált a keretből.

Piton kapkodva összetekerte a pergamenjeit, és leviharzott a csigalépcsőn. A raktár felé tartott, hogy szóljon Hermionénak, azonnal menniük kell. Ahogy a lányra gondolt, egy pillanatra megtorpant. HERMIONE!

Gombócot érzett a torkában, nehéznek érezte a fejét, legszívesebben összeroskadt volna a hideg kőpadlónak érintve a homlokát.  
Annyi árulkodó jel volt, és ő mindent elhessegette. A lány eltűnései, mikor ő elment hazulról. A folyamatos faggatózásai, amik egy idő után csak az iskolában töltött éveire korlátozódtak. Furcsa érzése volt mindvégig, de elnyomta magában. Pedig hogy meglepte, mikor egy pár hete abbamaradt minden kérdezősködés.  
Most már tudta, miért viselkedett olyan távolságtartóan Hermione. Tudott Lilyről... Mégis megtette azt, amiről azt hitte a lány sosem fogja: hátba támadta.

Egyre inkább gondolati köré fonódott az indulat óriáskígyója, minden lépéssel mérgesebb lett, végül úgy döntött nem megy vissza a lányért. Ebben a pillanatba csak egy durva jelenet kerekedne ki belőle az igazgatónő előtt. Igyekezett megspórolni egy botrányt.  
Majd otthon kérdőre vonja, higgadtan... már csak az kellett volna, hogy valóban le is higgadjon.

Gyors tempóban a birtok határáig ment, elhoppanált a házához közel eső kis utcába. Nem érzett mást, csak mérhetetlen dühöt, emésztette a lelkét, keserű sós könnyeket csalt a szeme sarkába, de visszafogta a sírást, marta a torkát, de nem engedte meg magának azt a gyengeséget, hogy összeomoljon.

Szinte feltépte a háza ajtaját. A szalonon átvágva a tekercseket ledobta az egyik fotelba, és felrohant a lépcsőn. Háromszor rákoppintott az ébenfa fiókos szekrényre, majd hosszú latin szöveget kezdett el mormolni az orra alatt. Pár perc múlva feltűnt egy újabb fiók. Száját összepréselte és elnyomta magában a rátörő emlékek hadát. Türelmetlenül rángatta ki a helyéről, majd maga előtt lebegtette visszament a szalonba, hogy aztán hangos csattanással az asztalra helyezze az emlékeket tartalmazó fiókot.

Igyekezett a légzésére koncentrálni, hogy ne ugorjon a lány torkának rögtön, amint belép az ajtón, de nem ment neki. Ahogy belenézett a fiókba újabb és újabb indulathullámok töltötték el elméjét, és tudta, ha Hermione a szeme elé kerül, nem fog csomót kötni a nyelvére.

SS/HG

Hermione Minerva figyelő tekintetétől kísérve befejezte a munkát, és közben igyekezett fesztelennek tűnni, pedig koránt sem volt az. Egy jó órájába telt, míg mindent beazonosított, és eldöntötte mi az, ami még használható. Az idős boszorkány úgy gondolta, itt az ideje, hogy csatlakozzanak a férfihoz, aki valószínűleg teljesen elvesztette az időérzékét annyira belemerült az újonnan szerzett tekercseibe. Az igazgatói irodában azonban nem találtak senkit. Hermione ráncolta a homlokát, nem értette miért ment innen úgy el a férfi, hogy nem szólt neki, hol fogja megtalálni.

Tétován nézett körbe a szobában, hátha csak leesett a neki szánt üzenet, de nem talált semmit. Viszont nagyon furcsa érzés járta át, mintha valami fontos hiányozna a szobából.

- Vajon Albus hol csavarog már megintés az is érdekelne mi történt a tintatartómmal? - kérdezte elgondolkozva az igazgatónő, ahogy kitöltötte a teákat. Hermione félelme a lebukásról egyre jobban kezdett eluralkodni rajta. Csupán véletlen, hogy egyszerre tűntek el?

- Ne haragudjon McGalagony professzor, de nekem most sürgősen el kell mennem! - hadarta el Hermione, és rögtön az ajtó felé indult.

- Miss Granger, mit fog szólni Perselus, ha visszajön ide, és nem találja önt? Bizonyára csak egy percre ment el... - Hermione, akármennyire udvariatlannak hatott a dolog, egyszerűen faképnél hagyta a nőt. Amilyen gyorsan csak tudott, Draco lakosztályához rohant, és eszeveszetten kezdte el verni az ajtót az öklével.

Draco sietve nyitotta ki a szobája ajtaját, és meglepődve nézett a zilált hajú lányra. Hanga érdeklődve lépett mögé, és üdvözölte a küszöbön álldogáló Hermionét.

- Oh, ezek szerint Perselus nincs itt - állapította meg kissé megnyugodva.

- Miért lenne itt? Nem szokásom harmadik személyt hívni a randevúimra - felelte jókedvűen a szőke férfi. - Minden rendben van, szörnyen nézel ki! - Végighordozta a tekintetét a lányon.

- Ide jöttem vele, mert Minerva szívességet kért, aztán ő felment az irodába, mert megkapta a hiányzó Voynich tekercseket, és most eltűnt, vele együtt Albus Dumbledore is! - Nem tehetett róla, de a hangja kezdett egyre magasabbra kúszni, ahogy a hisztéria tünetei kezdték beborítani zaklatott elméjét.

- Szent Merlin, valaki ellopta a volt igazgató portréját? - Kapta a szája elé a kezét ijedtében Hanga.

- Jaj, nem dehogy, csak kisétált a keretéből, biztosan itt van valahol a kastélyban. - Draco nyugtatóan a lány alkarjára tette a kezét.

- Oh, a pontatlan megfogalmazás a pletyka táptalaja - jegyezte meg kuncogva Hanga. Valószínű Hermione is jól szórakozott volna a megjegyzésen, ha nem az élete múlt volna azon, hogy meggyőződjön róla, Piton nem tud semmit.

- Azt mondod Piton, eltűnt, de szerintem csak talált valamit azokon a tekercseken, és hazament kipróbálni valamelyik főzetet. Ne csodálkozz rajta, hogy elfejtett szólni, tudod milyen megszállott. - Hermione egészen hihetőnek találta ezt a teóriát. Pár másodpercig emésztgette végül bólintott.

- Igazad lehet, nem is tudom mi ütött belém... Ne haragudjatok a zavarásért. - Elszégyellte magát. Ekkora patáliát csapott csak azért, mert Dumbledore sétálni ment? Egy törött tintásüveg nem bizonyít semmit. Szentséges ég, mit gondolhat róla Draco barátnője...

Sietve ment el a roxforti birtok határáig, hogy minél előbb haza hoppanálhasson, és meggyőződhessen róla, hogy Piton tényleg a laborban van, és lázasan dolgozik valamin. Szinte látta maga előtt, ahogy a sűrű gőzfelhő mögül kirajzolódik a férfi alakja, amint felváltva kevergeti a főzetet miközben lejegyzi az egyes fázisokat. Teljesen megnyugodott, ahogy felment a pár lépcsőfokon a sötét színű bejárati ajtóig.

Energikusan belépett a házba, levette a kabátját, és besétált a szalonba.

- Köszönöm, hogy megvártál! - kiáltotta, abban a meggyőződésben, hogy a férfi a laborban van, azonban a szalon ajtajában megtorpant. Piton határozottan nem a pincében volt, még csak nem is a tekercseivel foglalkozott.

Perselus a lehető legzordabban nézett rá, és az arcáról sütött a fenyegetés, ahogy a lányra nézett, szinte ledöfte a szemével. Hermione szíve a torkában kezdett el dobogni, ahogy kicsit közelebb ment. A férfi egyetlen pillantásával jelezte, hogy üljön le. Granger úgy érezte magát, mint diákkorában, amikor a bájitalmester az első padba ültette, hogy kiélhesse rajta az aznapi rosszkedvét.

- Valami baj van? - kérdezte aggódva, és az asztalon lévő fiókra pillantott. Piton szemöldöke megemelkedett. Számára elég nyilvánvaló volt, hogy valami baj van, máskülönben nem így fogata volna a lányt. - Megijesztesz, mondj már valamit! - szólt a férfira, aki még mindig csak mereven nézte az arcát.

- Nincs esetleg valami mondanivalód? - kérdezte rideg hangon a férfi, megtörve a feszült csendet.

Hermione érezte, hogy kezd elpirulni, a nyakán már égett a bőr. Az nem lehet, hogy rájött, ugye nem? Akár gyávaság volt, akár nem, tagadóan megrázta a fejét, és igyekezett nyugodtnak tűnni.

- Egészen biztos vagy benne, hogy semmit sem akarsz nekem elmesélni? - kérdezte meg újból. Legszívesebben felállt volna, és jó erősen megrázta volna a lányt, hogy megeredjen végre a nyelve. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy a lány még képes azzal tetézni a dolgokat, hogy az arcába hazudik.

- Nem tudom, miről beszélsz - mondta Hermione, szemét le sem véve a férfiról. - Mondanivalód inkább neked van, ahogy látom. - Piton arcizmai megfeszültek. Nem elég ez az egész őrültség, Hermione még elkezd szemtelenkedni is, mint akinek joga van fennhordania az orrát?

Piton kissé előre hajolt belenyúlt a fiókba, és elővett belőle valamit. Sötétszürke könyvecske volt arany hímzéssel díszítve.

- Ez itt Lily Evans naplója - szólat meg a férfi a könyvet simogatva. - Nagyon tanulságos olvasmány lesz a számodra!

- Perselus, én el akartam mondani... - A bájitalmester úgy nézett rá, mint azon a napon, mikor a sebhelyét mutatta meg a lánynak.

- Mikor? Mégis mikor akartad elmondani, hogy azok ellenére, hogy én nem akartam megosztani veled az életem ezen részét, te mégis kutattál utánam? - Minden szava szinte arcul csapta a lányt, de Hermione nem volt hajlandó megadni a férfinak azt a szívességet, hogy kimutatja az ijedségét.

- Pontoson erre akartam kilyukadni. - Próbált higgadtan beszélni, hátha a férfi is előbb megnyugszik. - Nem lett volna szükség erre, ha hajlandó lettél volna elmondani nekem néhány dolgot. Ne engem hibáztass ezért, ha valaki hibás, akkor az te vagy, mert konokul hallgattál, titkolóztál.

- Ezek szerint nem lehetnek titkaim? Mindent meg kell osztanom veled? - kérdezte vészjósló hangon. - A híres Granger-kíváncsiságot ki kell elégíteni mindenáron? - Az asztalra csapta a naplót, erre már Hermione is megrezzent kissé. – Nos, rendben van, mit akarsz tudni?

- Kérlek, Perselus, normálisan beszéljük meg, ne így! - Piton nem törődött a békítő szavakkal. Sorra kapkodta ki a fiókban őrzött emlékeket.

- Van itt számtalan levél, amit senki nem olvasott el, fényképek a régmúlt csodás idézésére, oh és egy a szánalmasságomat bizonyítandó hajtincs Lilytől! - Minden dolgot a lány felé dobott, kezdte elveszíteni az önkontrollját. - Tudni, akarod mennyire szerettem, mit éreztem mikor hozzáment ahhoz a gennyes Potterhez? Akarod, hogy elmeséljem hány órán át szorongattam a méreggel teli fiolát, hogy megöljem magam, mikor meghalt? Tudni akarod mennyi álmatlan éjszakám volt azóta? HALLJAM, MIT AKARSZ TUDNI?

Hermione szemei megteltek könnyel, nem tudott mit mondai, csak a fejét rázta. Nem bírta tovább ezt a nyomást, el akart menni, felállt a fotelből, és ott akarta hagyni a férfit, de Piton utána ugrott - egy _Nem mész sehova!_ kiáltással - és megragadta a karjánál fogva. Hermione ijedten pördült felé, most már nem is akarta, és nem is tudta elrejteni a rémületét.

Perselus a lány nyakáért nyúlt, szorosan tartotta Hermione fejét, hogy a szemébe nézhessen, bár nem volt szüksége szemkontaktusra a legilemenciához. A lány nyöszörgött, szabadulni próbált, mikor megérezte Perselust a fejében, igyekezett védekezni. Felhúzta a tükröket a gondolati köré, de a férfi mit sem törődve a lány elméjének károsításával szinte szétrobbantotta a falakat, amik elzárták a keresett információktól.  
Látta, ahogy Harry elhinti a morzsákat a lány orra előtt, bár még maga Potter sem volt tisztában a jelentőségükkel. Végignézte, hogy vette rá Malfoyt a kutatásra, végül a szeme előtt pergett le a lány és Lupin között folytatott beszélgetés néhány a legaggasztóbb Hermione saját gondolatai voltak mindarról, amit megtudott. tisztán látta, hogy bármennyire is rosszul érinti a dolog még mindig nem tud parancsolni mohó kíváncsisáságnak, és tudni akarja miért végződött rosszul a történet.

Piton soha senkinek nem mondta még a teljes igazságot, még magának Dumbledorenak sem. Ezt most sem akarta megtenni, és elborzasztotta a felismerés, hogy a vele szemben álló lánynak eltökélt szándéka volt kideríteni mindent, még ha "szikladarabokat" is kell megmozdítania érte.

Ez annyira személyes dolog volt, hogy senkitől nem bírta elviselni az arcátlan kutakodást.

- Takarodj a házamból! - sziszegte Hermione arcába, majd durván eltaszította magától. - Nem elég, hogy Malfoyt belerángattad, de még azt a koszos vérfarkast is faggattad?! Persze még nem tudtál meg tőle mindent igaz? Még vannak homályos foltok, információk amiket idővel majd csak kicsikarsz a szénecsetlenből.

- Te kényszerítettél rá, hogy ezt az utat válasszam! - szólt vissza a lány.

- Tűnj innen, látni sem akarlak!

Hermione felhorzsolta a tenyerét, ahogy földet ért, zihált az emlékeit ért támadástól, de minden erejét összeszedve elkezdte rázni a fejét, és a tőle telhető leghangosabban kiabálta vissza a férfinak. - NEM!

Piton ekkor már hátat fordított neki, de erre a kiáltásra megpördült a tengelye körül. Nagyon nagy erőfeszítésébe tellett, hogy ne menjen oda, és ne kapja fel a lányt, hogy aztán kivágja az utcára. Meg akart ütni valakit. Fájt a lelke, fájt mindene, meg kellett ütnie valakit, azt akarta, hogy másnak is így fájjon, mint neki.

- Nem megyek innen sehova! - ismételte meg határozottan a lány. - Nem kellett volna ezt tennem, de te sosem mondtad volna el.

- Mert nem volt hozzá semmi közöd! - üvöltötte Piton és mérgében felborította az egyik fotelt.

Hermione kitörölte szeméből a könnyeket, és dacosan nézett fel a férfira. - Ahhoz csak van közöm, hogy miért vagy velem időnként távolságtartó, bizalmatlan, már a kezdet kezdete óta. Elutasító vagy, ha a múltadról kérdezlek, mert az életed része akarok lenni. - Piton beletúrt a hajába, innia kell valamit, méghozzá most rögtön, vagy megőrül. - Vagy talán nincs jogom tudni, miért lehetek csak a második?

A férfi a bárszekrénynél állt, felhajtotta az italát, és újra töltött.

- Bizalmatlan voltam, mert nem volt okom bízni benned, és igazam lett... Átkozott griffendélesek! - Tekintetével követte a lányt, aki az asztalhoz sétált, és a kezébe vett egy képet Lilyről.

- Girffendéles vagyok, akárcsak ő, mugliszületésű. - Visszatette a képet a fiókba. - Csupán véletlen, hogy egyes paramétereim teljesen azonosak vele? Mi vagyok én, egy átkozott pótlék? - Keserű volt a szájíze, kezdett forogni vele a szoba. - Ne fessem esetleg vörösre a hajam?

- Nem én kerestelek téged, nem én erőltettem a dolgot! Te akaszkodtál rám, mint egy kis pióca, nem hiszem, hogy pótolni akartam valamit, de ha mégis, akkor sem veled! - Minden szava késdöfés volt a lány szívébe. És csak félig volt igaz, amit mondott. Valóban nem ő kereste a lányt, de egészen idáig örült neki, hogy végül egymásra találtak.

Harrynek igaza volt, csak idő kérdése volt, Piton mikor bántja meg megint. - Nekem nem kellettél, és most már nem is fogsz kelleni soha többet. Szedd össze a holmid és hord el magad! - A szavak csak úgy kijöttek belőle, mire kimondta, már meg is bánta, de nem az a fajta ember volt, aki csak úgy szimplán visszavonja a mondandóját.

- Már mondtam, hogy sehova sem megyek! - Hangja rideg volt, akárcsak a férfié egy fél órával ezelőtt. - Sajnálom...

- Na igen, most jön a sajnálom rész, mikor bűntudatod van, és megalázkodnál? - kérdezte gúnyosan a múltra célozva. - Felőlem csúszhatsz-mászhatsz előttem, nem fog számítani, egy ilyen kis szuka, mint te nem érdemli meg, hogy időt pazaroljak rá. - Újabb dühből eredő mondat hagyta el a száját. Úgy érezte jobb, ha inkább csendben marad egy kicsit, mielőtt az a maradék remény is tovaszáll, a kapcsolatuk megmentéséről.

Hermionét elöntötte a düh. Nem érdemel figyelmet? És Lily, ő megérdemli, hogy a mai napig gyászolja, őrizze a holmiját, álmodjon róla és dédelgesse ez emlékét?

- Azt sajnálom, hogy Lily elhagyott. Mert ezt tette, mást választott, vissza se nézett, nélküled lett boldog! - Piton összevonta a szemöldökét. - Elárult, becsapott, és ez nyomott hagyott benned. Már értem, miért vagy ilyen, már tudom miért olyan nehéz a közeledbe férkőzni. Semmi mást nem akartam, csak szeretni téged, veled lenni... - Pár lépéssel közelebb ment. - Viszont neked ő kell. Az a nő, aki semmibe vett téged. Soha nem választottam volna helyetted mást, de neked ez nem számít igaz? Hát miért hagytad, hogy veled legyek, ha nem volt rám szükséged? Az emlékeidnek élsz?

- Hallgass! - parancsolt rá a férfi.

- Mondd, hogy nem szereted, mondd, hogy csak nem volt szíved kidobni a dolgait! - Olyan kétségbeesett volt, hogy már majdnem elnevette magát saját szánalmas próbálkozásán. - Gyerünk, mondd, hogy számítottam, fontos voltam!

Piton nem válaszolt, csak nézte.

- Gondoltam, hazugság volt minden. Akkor egészségedre, Perselus Piton, legyél nagyon boldog a néhai Mrs Potterel, mert megérdemlitek egymást!

Hangosan vágta be maga után a régi szobája ajtaját, és lerogyott a fal tövébe. Sírnia kellett volna, de már nem volt könnye, talán már elsírta azt, ami a férfira jutott. Dühös volt, megalázott és kétségbeesett. Szeretett valakit, aki talán őt soha még csak nem is kedvelte? Nem akarta elhinni, hogy Piton semmit sem érzett iránta. Ábrándokat kergetett, és rossz érzés volt felébredni.

Piton nem tartotta vissza a lányt, fogalma sem volt, mit kéne csinálnia, kinek van igaza, ki árulta el előbb a másikat. Miközben visszavitte a fiókot az emeletre igyekezett nem belenézni. Bántani akarta Hermionét, hogy bűntudata legyen amiért kutakodottés még tovább is menne, ha lenne rá lehetősége. De igazából saját magának okozta a legnagyobb fájdalmat azzal, hogy újra hozzáért Lily dolgaihoz.

Legalább három éve nem nézett rá egyetlen fényképre sem. A naplót sem nyitotta ki, bár nem is volt rá szükség, annyiszor olvasta már, hogy kívülről tudta. Benne volt az egész szerelmük, a szakítással bezárólag. A nő az esküvője előtt küldte el neki, a levelekkel együtt. Piton hosszú évekig próbált bocsánatot kérni tőle, sejtette, hogy Lily már nem menne vissza hozzá, de muszáj volt enyhítenie a bűntudatát azzal, hogy a nő legalább megbocsát neki. Viszont Lily soha nem olvasta el a neki írt sorokat, az összes levél felbontatlanul került vissza Perselushoz a naplóval együtt. Az volt élete egyik legrosszabb napja, mikor rájött, hogy a nő még csak esélyt sem adott neki többé.

Hermionénak igaza volt, Evans mély nyomott hagyott a lelkében, és ezt mindenki megsínylette, aki közel akart kerülni hozzá.

SS/HG

A bájitalmester hajnali egykor még mindig csak forgolódott az ágyában. A mérge már elszállt, de a csalódottsága megmaradt. Magában legalább annyira csalódott, mint a lányban. Képtelen volt tovább az ágyában feküdni, tudni akarta mi van Hermionéval. Akármit is mondott neki mérgében, nem akarta, hogy tényleg elmenjen.  
Felvette a köntösét, és lement a szalonba, belehallgatott a ház csendjébe, majd a lány szobájának ajtajához sétált és bekopogott. Nem érkezett válasz, így az udvariasságot félretéve benyitott. Pálcájával gyenge fényt varázsolt és körbenézett. Hermione nem volt a szobában, az ágya érintetlen volt.  
Hirtelen elöntötte a félelem, hogy Granger egyetlen szó nélkül elment. A vitájuk után nem biztos, hogy olyan állapotban volt, hogy meg tudja magát védeni, ha esetleg valaki megtámadja az éjszakában.

Visszaindult az emeletre, hogy felöltözzön, és a keresésre induljon, mikor a szeme sarkából meglátta, hogy a labor melletti ajtó résnyire nyitva van. Elgondolkozva indult meg abba az irányba, soha nem szokta nyitva hagyni a borospince ajtaját.

Óvatosan sétált le a keskeny lépcsőfokokon. Orrát megcsapta a már jól ismer dohos szag, ahogy egyre lejjebb haladt. Elmormolt egy _Lumos maximust_ és benézett a polcok közé. Az utolsó sorban találta meg a lányt a földön kuporogva, ahogy egy félig üres manóboros palackot szorongatott, és halkan szipogott. Hunyorítva nézett az erős fény felé, ezért a férfi gyengébbre vette a varázslatot.

Hermione nagyon szerencsétlenül nézett ki a vékony hálóingében, amire ráfolyt a bor egy része. A haja zilált volt és szemei vörösek és duzzadtak a sírástól. Piton a hóna alá nyúlt, és segített neki felállni, de pár lépés után rájött, hogy a lány nincs birtokában a mozgás-koordinációjának; teljesen részeg volt. Morogva vette az ölébe, bár úgy tűnt, Hermione ennek nem nagyon örült. Érthetetlen volt, amit mondott, de tiltakozásnak hallatszott.  
Piton figyelmen kívül hagyta, és megindult vele felfelé. Egy pillanatra megállt a földszinten, végül elindult az emeletre vezető lépcső irányába. Nem akarta egyedül hagyni a lányt ilyen állapotban.

Hermione fészkelődött a karjában, és folyamatosan motyogott valamit, de a férfi ügyet sem vetett rá. Ahogy arra sem, hogy nem a legfinomabban ment vele felfelé, hiszen folyamatosan rázta, ahogy haladtak. Végül az utolsó lépcsőfokok megtétele utána Hermione nem bírta tovább, és lehányta a férfi mellkasát. Piton szitkozódva dobta le az öléből, majd morogva újra talpra rántotta.

- Csessze meg! - Nézett végig magán és a kábán pislogó lányon.

- Mondtam, hogy... rosszul vagyok - mondta lassan forgó nyelvvel Hermione.

A korábban elszállt mérge kezdett újra feléledni. A lányt a fürdő felé taszigálta, figyelmen kívül hagyta, hogy Hermione nyöszörög és botladozik mellette. Belökte az ajtón, és egyenesen a zuhanykabinba állította.  
Granger nem sokáig bírt megállni a saját lábán, lecsúszott a csempe mentén, és elterült a zuhanytálcában. Piton lekapkta magáról a köntösét, és a pizsamaingét,és bevágta a kádba.

- Szedd össze magad! - szólt rá a lányra, de Hermione csupán annak örült, hogy jelenleg nem forgott vele olyan gyorsan a szoba.

Piton hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve teljesen megnyitotta a hideg vízcsapot, amiből a víz óriási erővel zúdult a lányra.  
Hermione sikoltva próbált feltápászkodni, de a teste cserbenhagyta, így inkább igyekezett kimászni, de a férfi visszanyomta. Mikor a lány már szinte lilára fagyott, kiszedte a zuhanyzóból, beletekerte egy fürdő lepedőbe, és átvitte a hálószobába.

Hermione dideregve feküdt az ágyon, és magában megfogadta, hogy soha többé nem iszik egy kortyot sem.

Piton lesiet a bájitallaborba magához vett egy altató bájitalt, meg egyet másnaposságra. Az egyiket ledöntötte a lány torkán, aztán segített neki tiszta hálóruhát felvenni, és bebújtatta a meleg paplanok alá.

- Jobb, ha kialszod magad, holnap tiszta fejjel szeretnék beszélni veled. - Bár a mozdulatai gondoskodóak voltak, a hangja mégis keményen csengett.

Hermione szinte rögtön mély álomba zuhant, ahogy a fejét a párnára tette. A férfi egy ideig még mellette ült, figyelte,ahogy szuszog,addigra már elpárolgott a mérge. Lágyan kisimított egy tincset Hermione homlokából, majd visszament a fürdőbe, hogy rendet csináljon.

Hermione másnap tizenegy órakor ébredt a fejfájásra és émelygésre. Nyögdécselve tornázta magát feljebb az ágyban, és beletelt neki pár percbe mire rájött, hogy hol is van. Oldalra nézve meglátta a fejfájás elleni bájitalt az éjjeli szekrényen, amihez egy cédula volt támasztva. _Rögtön idd meg, ha felkeltél!_ állt rajta a férfi összetéveszthetetlen kézírásával. Hermione eleget tett az utasításnak, és elégedetten tapasztalta, hogy fejfájásnak jelentős rész elillant.  
Kiült az ágy szélére, egy kicsit még bizonytalannak érezte a járást, de muszáj volt kimennie a fürdőszobába.  
Zuhanyzás közben eszébe jutott minden, ami az előző éjszakából kiesett.

Tiszta meleg ruhába öltözött, és a férfi keresésre indult. Végigjárta az egész házat utoljára a könyvtárszobát hagyta, de meglepetésére Perselus nem volt ott. Az ablakhoz lépett, és észrevette a férfit.

A kertben sétált, valószínűleg már jó ideje, ahogy a latyakos hóban látszódó lábnyomok számából meg tudta ítélni. Párszor már beszéltek róla, hogy ha megjön a tavasz akkor kihasználják a kert adta lehetőséget, és építettnek egy üvegházat a bájitalokhoz szükséges növényeknek. Hermione néhány virágot is szeretett volna, meg egy padot, ahova a nyári estéken kiülhettek volna.  
Piton addig soha nem törődött a kerttel, a házhoz járt, mikor megvette, de soha nem ment ki, nem ültetett semmit, és nem gondozta azt, ami már megvolt rajta.  
Viszont Hermionéval jó volt tervezgetni, a jövőre gondolni, még akkor is ha csupán olyan banális semmiségről volt szó, mint egy kovácsoltvas pad vásárlása a cseresznyefa alá.

A bájitalmester már legalább egy órája kint járkált, nem tudta, mit tegyen, hogy folytassa ezt a viszonyt anélkül, hogy nem hánytorgatja fel a sérelmét. Ismerte magát, haragtartó volt, sőt egyenes bosszúálló, és ezúttal nem akart ilyen lenni. Szerette volna, ha működik a dolog közte és Hermione között, de már nem volt biztos benne, hogy ez tényleg olyan jó ötlet. Mióta a lány belépett az életébe valami sorozatosan megnehezíti a kettőjük kapcsolatát, mintha csak a sors akarna nekik jelet küldeni, hogy nem kéne együtt mód sértette, hogy Hermione ennyire nem tartotta tiszteletben a magánéletét. Ha már a kezdet kezdetén így elárulják egymást a későbbiekben sem lehet jobbra számítani. Tudta, hogy ő ezek után megint be fog zárkózni, és biztos volt benne, hogy ez hosszútávon frusztrálná a lány és megint valami butaságot cselekedne. Nem akart még egy indokot szolgáltatni neki arra vonatkozóan, hogy újra nyomozni kezdjen. Nem viselne el tőle még egy arcátlan támadást a múltjával kapcsolatban. Ezen a mostanin sem tudta hogy fog tudni továbblépni. Forrt benne a méreg, rettentően haragudott a lányra. Úgy érezte a tegnapi kirohanása volt a legkevesebb, amit Hermionénak el kellett szenvednie ezzel kapcsolatban. Még így is visszafogta magát valamennyire, mert amikor tudatosult benne, hogy Granger minden észérvet feládozott a kíváncsisága oltárán legszívesebben felpofozta volna.

Felvetődött benne a kérdés, hogy ha nem maradhatnak együtt, akkor ő kihez is tartozik igazán? Lilyhez? Örökre elkötelezte volna magát a nőnek, aki tudomást sem akart róla venni a szakításuk után? Évekig kapaszkodott az együtt töltött idők emlékébe, álmodozott második lehetőségről. Egészen odáig ment, hogy felkutatta a legősibb varázslatok könyvét, ahol a halott feltámasztás idézetét írták le, de végül lemondott róla. Egyrészről félt, hogy Lily nem örülne, ha visszahozná, talán akkor sem akarna vele lenni. Másrészről pedig a varázslat igézet írója felhívta a figyelmet rá, hogy a varázslat bizonytalan, nem biztos, hogy úgy kapjuk vissza a szerettünket, ahogy kívánjuk, sokszor egy sötét, gonosz, hátborzongató jelenség tűnik elő a másvilágról a szerettünk testében. Ezt nem akarta megkockáztatni.

Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy tényleg halálosan szerette a nőt egykor. De nem tudta teljes bizonyossággal azt állítani, hogy ma már nem szereti, szívének egy része még mindig utána sóvárgott, az évek múlásával sem jutott túl rajta.

Ugyanakkor Hermione bármennyire fontos volt neki, közel sem érezte még azt a mindent elsöprő szerelmet iránta, amit egykor Lily iránt. Pedig vágyott, rá esélyt akart adni maguknak, élni akart a lehetőséggel, hogy kell valakinek.

SS/HG

- Jó reggelt! - köszönt neki Hermione, mikor a Piton visszatért a kertből. - Már sokkal jobban vagyok, köszönöm a bájitalokat.

- Nem lett volna rá szükség, ha nem csinálsz ilyen bolondságot - fedte meg kissé Piton.

- Beszélni akartál velem. - Engedte el a füle mellett a férfi előbbi mondatát. - Mielőtt bármit mondanál, el szeretném mondani, hogy sajnálom, amiket tegnap a fejedhez vágtam. Mérges voltam rád, és nem kellett volna így beszélnem veled. - Piton bólintott annak jeléül, hogy elfogadta a bocsánatkérést.

A férfi elindult a kanapé felé, leült, és megvárta, míg a lány is helyet foglal. Kissé komor lett az arckifejezése, mikor Hermione az egyik fotelben helyezkedett el. Távolságtartó volt, szándékosan vagy sem, de éreztette a férfival, hogy nincs minden rendben köztük. Piton úgy érezte ez igazságtalan, hiszen leginkább neki lenne oka a sértődöttet játszani. Percekig csendben ültek, mindketten a gondolataikba merültek, fontolgatták mit is kéne mondaniuk egymásnak.

- Ez az egész nem történt volna meg, ha több mindent árulok el neked, amikor kérdezősködtél. - Ez nem bocsánatkérés volt a részéről, csupán egyszerű megállapítás.

- De nem tetted - felelte kissé sértődötten Granger.

- Azt hittem, mostanra már világossá vált számodra, hogy mennyire nem szívesen beszélek a múltamról. - Hermione elfordította róla a pillantását, helyette inkább a pulóvere ujját babrálta.

Piton egy ideig megint szótlanul ült, azon törte a fejét, hogy miért olyan nehéz még most is erről beszélnie a lánnyal, hiszen a legtöbb dolgot már úgy is tudta. A választ Hermione adta meg helyette a kérdésre.

- Még mindig szereted - suttogta halkan, miközben újra a férfi fekete szemébe nézett.

- Ne nézz ilyen vádlón, semmi okod rá! - csattant ingerülten Piton válasza; szeretett volna higgadt maradni, de képtelen volt rá. - Nekem van okom haragudni rád, elvégre ahelyett, hogy elfogadtad volna, hogy nem tudhatsz rólam mindent, inkább kiderítetted a magad módján, és nem számított, kit bántasz meg vele.

- Oh, elnézést, hogy nem voltam tekintettel Lily emlékére. És külön elnézést azért, hogy mardekárosként viselkedtem. Ha te kutattál volna utanám, az persze teljesen rendben lenne. - Egy csepp megbánás sem volt a hangjában, helyette viszont nagy adag maró gúny. Dühös volt, ha arra gondolt, hogy mindent tönkretett az, hogy a férfi képtelen volt elfelejteni egy fiatalkori szerelmet.

- Potterre sem gondoltál! - vágott oda a férfi. Hermione egy pillanatra elszégyellte magát. - Ha a fülébe jutna mindaz, amit most tudtok Dracóval, akkor a legkevesebb, hogy botrányt rendezne.

- Én nem akartam neki elmondani, és nem is fogom - védekezett. - Viszont az meglep, hogy te így a szíveden viseled Harry lelki békéjét - gúnyolódott.

- Engem egyáltalán nem érdekel az idióta barátod lelkivilága, ellenben a saját nyugalmam annál inkább. Túl kicsi a varázslótársadalom ahhoz, hogy egy ilyen dolog titokban maradjon.

- Talán szégyelled? - kérdezte döbbenten a lány.

- Természetesen nem! - sziszegte a férfi.

- Egyébként sem hiszem, hogy olyan titkos viszony, ha már Remus is tudott róla. Gondolom a kedves Lucius Malfoy is be lett avatva annak idején - akadékoskodott a lány.

- Az a négy idióta griffendéles volt az egyetlen, aki tudomást szerzett a kapcsolatunkról, no meg Dumbledore. - Piton előre hajolt és a térdeire támaszkodott. - Albus nem fogja elmondani többé senkinek, ebben biztos vagyok. Black, Potter és Pettigrew halottak, Lupin pedig a jelek szerint tartja a száját. Ahogy az emlékeidben láttam, semmi konkrétumot nem mondott el neked, amiből rájöhettél volna bármire is, de te akkor már bizonyos tények birtokában voltál, ezért értetted meg mégis, miről beszélt. - Sosem gondolta, hogy egyszer valamiért hálás lesz a vérfarkasnak, de a diszkréciója elismerésre méltó volt. - Viszont igencsak visszatetsző rád nézve, hogy ennyivel nem voltál elégedett. Tegnap világosan láttam a gondolataidból, hogy azt tervezted mindent meg fogsz tudni rólam és Lilyről.

Hermionét kirázta a hideg. Borzalmas emlékvolt, hogy a férfi megint betört az elméjébe noha azt remélte ettől már nem kell tartania soha többé. Attól pedig szinte felfordult a gyomra, ahogy Piton a másik nő nevét ejtette ki a száján.

- Jut eszembe köszönöm, hogy úgy vágyaztál az elmém épségére tegnap - csattant fel Hermione.

-Az este azzal vádoltál, hogy mindezeket a dolgokat csak azért tetted mert úgymond kikényszerítettem belőled. - Hermione fintorgott. - Nos, úgy vélem te sem hagytál más választást nekem. Szemrebbenés nélkül az arcomba hazudtál mikor kérdeztelek. Ezt mindenkitől nehezen viselem el nem csak tőled. Nem tudom tolerálni ezt a fajta viselkedést és a következményeit tapasztalhattad a saját bőrödön egy pár alkalommal. Azt hittem tanultál belőle. - Piton úgy nézett a lányra, hogy Hermione egészen kicsinek érezte magát a pillantásától.

- Köszönöm a leckét, Perselus - feleselt vissza merészen. - Nem kell többé "akaratodon kívül" alkalmaznod rajtam ezt a fajta büntetést.

Pár perces szünet állt be a beszélgetésben. Piton igyekezett higgadt maradni noha Hermione láthatóan megint arra játszott, hogy felmérgelje, mert így elkerülhette volna a további beszélgetést.

- Képtelen vagyok felfogni, hogy téged ennyire zavar egy majd húsz évvel ezelőtti kapcsolatom. Én sem rovom fel neked, Weasleyt - vonta fel a szemöldökét.

- Engem nem maga a régi kapcsolatod mibenléte zavar, sokkal inkább az, hogy még mindig gondolsz Lilyre, őrzöd az emlékeit. - Piton összevonta a szemöldökét.

- Tulajdonképpen mit vársz tőlem? Dobjam ki Lily holmiját, és tegyek úgy, mintha soha nem létezett volna? - Erősen remélte, hogy a lány nem fogja ezt kívánni tőle, mert tudta, hogy nem tenné meg. Választani sem fog. Hermionénak el kell fogadnia, hogy Lily az élete része még akkor is, ha halott.

- Perselus, azóta ezen gondolkozom mióta tudom, hogy volt köztetek valami - mondta szomorúan. - Most már tudom, hogy volt oka annak, hogy nem beszéltél róla, mégpedig az, hogy túl fontos neked, hogy megoszd ezt másokkal. Éppen ezért jutottam erre a döntésre, amit most meg fogok tenni.

- Miért érzem úgy, hogy akármit mondok, nem változtat rajta? - tette fel a költői kérdést a férfi, nemtörődömséget színlelve.

- Sajnálom, de nem érzem magam elég erősnek ahhoz, hogy egy húsz éve halott nő emlékével versenyezzek. Ha Lily még élne, akkor legalább lenne értelme, de így fogalmam sincs, mit kéne tennem.

- Senki nem kérte tőled, hogy ezen gondolkozz, nem is kéne ha... - A lány a szavába vágott.

- Tudom, ha nem sértem meg a magánszférádat, és nem tolakodom bele abba, mit titkolsz előlem. - Piton megmasszírozta az orrnyergét, belátta, hogy azzal nem jutnak sehova, ha szemrehányást tesznek egymásnak. - Valóban úgy gondolod, hogy sajnálom kéne, hogy megtudtam, másba vagy szerelmes? - Piton döbbenten nézett rá.

- Ezt egyetlen szóval sem mondtam neked soha, - tiltakozott, de a lányt nem győzte meg.- Kétlem, hogy akár egy pillanatig is ilyesmit éreztettem volna veled.

- Úgy voltál együtt velem, hogy közben egy halott nőt jobban szerettél, mint engem? Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy még annyi büszkeségem sincs, hogy inkább a homokba dugom a fejem, és maradok egy ilyen kapcsolatban, másodikként egy halott mellett? Valóban jobban éreznéd magad attól, ha még mindig nem tudnék semmit?

- Könnyebb lenne mindkettőnknek, ezt el kell ismerned.

- Talán... talán egy ideig az lenne, de akkor is közénk állna. - Hermione nem tudta tovább halogatni a dolgot, el kellett mondani. - Mindegy, hogy most teszem meg, vagy később. De előbb-utóbb ez bekövetkezne...

Piton döbbenten hallgatta, az agyában egy másodperc alatt számtalan kimenetele fogalmazódott meg ennek a beszélgetésnek, végül egyetlen lehetőség ragadt meg a tudatában: Hermione el fogja hagyni.

A lány felállt, odasétált hozzá, megfogta a kezét, és maga felé húzta. Piton arca kicsit sápadtabb volt, mikor Hermione megölelte, szemeit lehunyta és viszonozta a gesztust... az utolsó ölelést.

- Összepakolom a holmimat, nem maradok fent sokáig - mondta Hermione, mikor szétváltak, ezzel jelezve, hogy a férfi nélkül akarja csinálni.

Piton bólintott, és hagyta, hogy a lány felszaladjon a lépcsőn. Egyébként sem akarta végignézni, hogyan pakol össze Granger, és segíteni meg végképp nem akart neki ebben.

Hermione utoljára nézett körbe a hálószobában, a gyomra egészen idáig görcsben volt, mióta belefogtak a beszélgetésbe, de most mintha kicsit megkönnyebbült volna. Hamarosan túl lesz rajta, itt hagyja a házat, és akkor végleg megszűnik a feszítő érzés, legalábbis ebben bízott.

Szortírozás nélkül dobált bele mindent a már jól ismert dobozaiba. Csak a kabátját hagyta elől, aminek zsebébe beletette a lekicsinyített dobozokat, majd magára öltötte és visszaindult a szalonba, hogy végleg elbúcsúzzon a férfitól. Nem volt könnyű megtenni, de túl akart esni rajta. Ha maradna, sosem érezné magát többé igazán boldognak, ez a dolog végérvényesen közéjük állt, mert a férfi nem akarta eltemetni a múltat. Mindaddig, míg Piton nem engedi el Lily szellemét, nem tudja őt igazán szeretni, ezzel Hermione tisztában volt. Márpedig ő nem akart megelégedni azzal, amit most kap, ha együtt tervezik a jövőt, akkor tudnia kell, hogy senki más nem számít, csak ő. Nagyon kiábrándítónak találta, hogy Piton elvárta, hogy nyugodtan vállalja fel mindenki előtt a kapcsolatukat, taszítsa el a barátait, miközben cserében még arra sem volt képes, hogy beszéljen vele a múltjáról.

Piton folyamatosan járkált a szalonban, míg a lány pakolt, próbált valami hatásos érvet kitalálni, amivel maradásra bírhatná. Nem lehet, hogy elmenjen, és véget érjen az egész. Küzdés nélkül sosem adja fel a harcot! Képtelen volt hamis ígéretekkel dobálózni, amiket úgysem váltana valóra, de csak így simán elengedni sem tudta a lányt, ahhoz túl önző volt.  
Hermione kissé megköszörülte a torkát, mikor már egészen közel állt a bájitalmesterhez, mert Piton látszólag nem vette észre.

- Valóban ezt akarod? - Lépett egy lépéssel közelebb a lányhoz. - Mit oldasz meg vele, ha elmész? Úgy érzem, csak a dacosságod hajt most.

- Tudod jól, hogy sosem akartam mást, mint veled lenni. - Piton felvonta a szemöldökét. - Nincs bennem semmi dac, csupán végre elhatároztam magam. Nem gondolhatod komolyan, hogy megelégszem a második hellyel. Egyébként, mindig is azt vártad tőlem, hogy álljak ki magamért.

- Igen, másokkal szemben, ha bántanak! - felelt dühösen a férfi. - Viszont az soha meg sem fordult a fejemben, hogy egyszer majd velem szemben kell kiállnod méghozzá egy ilyen fontos kérdésben.

- Fáj, hogy hazudtál! Minden rosszat úgy akarsz beállítani, mintha csakis miattam történt volna minden! Ráadásul elvárod tőlem, hogy határolódjak el mindenkitől akinek nem tetszik a kapcsolatunk, de te még arra sem vagy képes, hogy legalább elmond nekem, ami közted és Lily között történt! - közölte hasonlóan mérgesen a lány.

Piton nem tudott mit mondani ezekre, így inkább kikapott Hermione szóáradatából egy részletet és arra reagált.

- Nem hazudtam neked, csak elhallgattam bizonyos dolgokat. - Hermione megengedett magának egy keserű kacajt. Sejtette, hogy a férfi vérbeli mardekáros módjára megpróbálja a maga eldönteni a mérkőzés állását. A gond csupán annyi volt, hogy Hermione ezúttal nem játszott...

- Mert így volt jobb nekem, igaz? - kérdezte gunyorosan.

- Mindkettőnknek így volt jobb! - Szívesen felképelte volna a lányt, hogy észhez térjen, és ne csinálja ezt az olcsó cirkuszt. Egészen jól tűrte azt a hangot amit, a lány megengedett vele szemben az utóbbi időben, ha vitájuk volt, de most kifejezetten irritálta ez a stílus.

- Csakhogy mi nem ketten vagyunk, hanem hárman! - Piton először nem értette mire céloz a lány, aztán rájött... Lily.

- Nem osztozkodom rajtad - szólt Hermione valamivel visszafogottabban. - Te sem tennéd ezt fordított helyzetben, sőt még ennyire sem lennél toleráns. El kell mennem, nem akarom, hogy azért legyél velem, mert az a másik fizikailag nincs a közeledben.

- Kétlem, hogy a hiányod meghozná a várt eredményt, Hermione! - morogta sötéten a férfi. - Nem egészen így működnek a dolgok! Az életben nincs fekete vagy fehér! - Hermione szeme megrebbent egy pillanatra. - Ha most elmész, azzal nem segítesz rajtunk!

- Magamon segítek. Te voltál minden vágyam. Amennyit megkaphattam belőled, azt megkaptam. Rá kellett jönnöm, hogy ez nekem nem elég. - Piton elhúzta a száját, belátta, hogy ezúttal kevés a mardekáros ravaszsága ahhoz, hogy elérje a célját. Mindenképpen el kell mondania, hogy érez valójában.

- Hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, nem örülnék neki, ha nem tudnál semmit erről és minden a régi lenne. Az első nő vagy, akivel komolyan gondoltam a kapcsolatom, és nem voltam felkészülve arra, hogy Lilyt végleg elfejtsem valakiért. Soha nem volt rá szükség, és fogalmam sincs, hogy kéne helyre tennem ezt a dolgot. Talán igazad van, hogy ez így nem működne túl jól, de azt nem vetheted a szememre, hogy meg sem próbáltam. A továbbiakban is azon lennék, hogy együtt maradjunk, de nem adsz esélyt.

Hermione halványan elmosolyodott. Ez igaz, tényleg próbált idomulni hozzá. Rengeteg dolog változott, mióta ide költözött csak éppen még mindig föléjük tornyosult a többi. Sok mindent eltűrt volna, nem is aggasztotta semmi más, kivéve, hogy a dobogón jelenleg csak a második helyen állt.

- Én is hazudnék, ha azt mondanám, hogy nekem ennyi elég - felelte komolyan a lány. - A saját démonjaiddal neked kell megküzdened, ha eddig nem tudtam a jelenlétemmel és az érzelmeimmel ezen segíteni, akkor ez ezután sem fog sikerülni.

Lágyan a férfire mosolygott, és minden erejét összeszedte, hogy nehogy megint odabújjon hozzá. Nem tudta volna ölelni anélkül, hogy üres ígéretért könyörögne . Fájt a szíve, gombóc volt a torkában, legszívesebben ő is elfelejtett volna egy _Exmemoriammal_ mindent, de ezt őrültség volt kívánni. Perselus az ajtóig kísérte egy ideig a kilincsen pihentette a kezét, próbálta rávenni magát, hogy lenyomja, és utat engedjen Hermionénak. Véget kellett érjen a búcsúzkodás, nem állhattak az ajtóban egy örökkévalóságig, már így is kezdett nevetségessé válni a helyzet.

Nem mondtak egymásnak semmi mást, minden szó banálisan hangozott volna. Piton reménykedett a mielőbbi viszontlátásban, abban bízott, hogy Granger pár nap múlva megbánja a döntését, és visszajön hozzá. De ezt nem mondta el neki, hagyta, hogy végigcsinálja, bár csupán a büszkesége tartotta vissza attól, hogy megragadja a karját és magához rántsa egy utolsó csókra.

Kilépett a házból a lánnyal együtt, tekintetével végigkísérte az útját a mellékutcáig. Hermione egy pillanatra megállt, visszafordult, még utoljára az emlékezetébe véste a férfi képét, aztán egy búcsúintés után befordult az utcába és elhoppanált.

Perselus száját vékony vonallá préselte, mikor rájött, hogy újra egyedül maradt. Megrázta a fejét, és bement a házba.


End file.
